


Dance Magick Dance

by Diyami



Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: Multi-verse - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost miscarriage, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Bad Relationship, Bad Romance, Bad honey, Biting, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Bonding, Broken Bones, Cherryberry - Freeform, Child Abuse, Claustrophobia, Coming of Age, Conditioning, Control Issues, Coping, Dancetale Sans & Underlust Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans is Terpsi, Death Acceptance, Depersonalization, Depression, Dildos, Dollification, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drugged Sleep, Ecto-Anus (Undertale), Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empathy, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans & Underfell Sans (Undertale), Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fire, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Harem, Harem!Lust, Harem!Razz, Harem!Sans, Harem!cherry, Harems, Haremtale, Healing, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Masochism, Massage, Master/Pet, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Plotting Murder, Plotting a coup, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Power Bottom, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, References to Depression, Rotten/joke - Freeform, Sadism, Sans & Underfell Sans (Undertale), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smoking, Solitary Confinement, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul Sickness, Spanking, Submission, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking About Trauma, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans & Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underfell papyrus/underlust sans (undertale), Underlust Papyrus (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Undyne/Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, Victim Blaming, Vomiting, Whipping, cherry/berry, cursing, dancetale sans/underswap papyrus (undertale), heal, rottenjoke - Freeform, soulbond, spicy/plum, spicyplum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 139,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: Set in a  Arabian nights world.Edge is the head of a nomad group and always kept his baby brother, Cherry very sheltered because of his HP.Cherry will be coming to age tomorrow and Egdge has prepared feast so his brother can pick a mate, but things dont go as planned.Due to some bad choices Cherry finds himself kidnapped and sold to a  harem in the Sheikh's palace.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dance of Ice and Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730455
Comments: 522
Kudos: 246





	1. You throw this all away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HailSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/gifts).



> I was inspired to write this fic by hailsam. A great fic writer!  
> And I would like to give a big THANK YOU to hailsam for her help as a bata reader and letting me bounce ideas off her! X3

It was turning into a nice day. The sun was just starting to rise over the sand dunes in the distance, painting the sky beautifully. 

A tall, menacing looking skeleton, known as Edge, was dressed in black from head to toe. He had sharp fangs and claw like fingers, eyes as red as blood. He was feared and recognized on the battlefield. His foes often referred to him as Death when raiding on his jet black mount and scimitar at the ready to cut down any that opposed him.

Right now he wasn't the harbinger of Death. He was merely an older brother watching his smaller, sleepy brother perp his mount. The dainty skeleton grunted briefly as he pulled the strap on the horse's saddle with all his strength. A rare smirked graced the taller's skull as he watched his younger brother's efforts. 

They were part of a nomadic tribe of mixed races and heritage. Often new members were 'liberated,' from traders or slavers that they found in the desert as they made their way to the capital to sell them off. The ones with stats and skills that could fight were trained as warriors. 

The ones with other skills were taught how to perp and care of animals, made food and to built or break down the tents. It was common for the young or weaker of the tribe to serve the warriors who protect them.

Edge's mate was a warrior as well. Therefore it was his brother's duty to serve him, as they had no other family that fell in the latter category. 

His tiny brother's name was Cherry, and he was currently dressed in the color of his namesake. A red top that Edge had found during their last raid. It tied around his neck and lower around his ribs, leaving his spine, smooth shoulder blades and back of his ribs laid bare for others to see. Little red stones and gold beads, where sewn along the edge and glisten in the morning light. 

Edge had given up a good piece of his loot to other raid members for the additional garments. His normally pouty sibling's shy smile when he had handed the clothes over was worth every gold coin. 

The pants were the same color red with a sheer gold looking martial over the solid red. He also got red pointed shoes with a little gold tassel hung off the back. They looked adorable adorned his small feet. Lastly, a delicate sheer martial hung off a crown Red made of material flowers. It graced his head. A red thin piece covered his nasal ridge and mouth to help keep sand out.

The small monster was breathtaking, with his cherry red eyelights, little pointy teeth in a slight frown of concentration and the early morning sun shined off his gold tooth. 

This outfit made him standout, it was too bad that Cherry didn't like being the center of attention. 

Cherry didn’t have great stats like Edge. Not even good. He would never be cut out to be a raider. So Edge had made the choice a while ago. Cherry would be a great spouse to someone. He had made sure that the others had shown the tiny monster what was to be expected of him. The shorter was coming of age soon. It was common to be given or claimed at the feast. Cherry had been against the rite of passage, but Edge didn't want Cherry to be mate-less. Life was too short for their kind. 

If something happened to himself and his mate, the skeleton lamented, what would become of his precious little brother.

That was why he got the clothes and was going to trade for food for a feast for tomorrow. He would put his brother up on display. The new clothes would help attract a suitable mate for his treasured sibling.

The taller listed all the smaller strength mentally.  
The petite skeleton was a talented dancer. His elegant bones could move as if blessed by some foreign God of dance. Almost as if he was weaving a spell that could almost enchant all who watched. He was good at puzzles when he tried and liked to build things from spare parts.

He would have to trade for things to show off these skills. 

Cherry placed Edge’s equipment in the correct slots on the jet black steed and spoke up, "Do ya really think, ya need all dis? You're just going out on a trade, not a raid." The petite monster complained. 

"You should always be prepared for a fight," the looming monster explained. "Dear brother, I expect you to be ready for tomorrow. Do not get your new clothes filthy." 

The short skeleton grumbled, "I'm not a kid, Edge."

"You are for one more day," the black clad monster laid his hand Cherry's shoulder. "Has anyone caught your attention, yet?"

A becoming blush bloomed on the shorter's skull as he shook his head no. The veil slowly bellowed and shimmered as he moved.

"Keep your eyes open. Tomorrow someone will claim you. I would like to give you to someone of your choosing," the taller stated. "I will be back at dusk."

Edge mounted and met with other warriors going out to meet the traders. A stout lizard monster with a scar over one eye and eye-patch on the other, rode up to him. Some had even deemed it safe enough to bring their mates. They exchanged some words and lead the group out.

Cherry recognized many of the monsters, but didn't care to watch them leave. He turned back and sighed as he shook his head, "I don't want ta be claimed."

He started to walk back to their tent to sleep for a bit.

~~~~~~~  
Cherry woke later in the day. The heat of the early midday sun made it miserable for most monsters, being skeleton gave him an edge. He was going to spend his last day of freedom at the oasis they had passed. 

There was always a handful of guards and elderly warriors who kept an eye out for trouble. This time of day, the older monster would be napping. The small monster had the guards’ route mesmerized. He grabbed his favorite travel bag. It has some snacks and a bladder of water, and sneaked out their camel. 

"Hey, there Bob," the small monster whispered as he held out some oats for the camel to eat. "Let's go on a little trip." 

The camel nudged the skeleton monster before kneeling and it started to eat from his hand.

"Good boy," the small monster untied the lead then climbed up and onto Bob's back. "Let's go have some fun." 

Cherry was well practiced in sneaking out, so they were able to sneak away without any trouble. 

After an hour he saw the oasis. It was small with a little pool of water and a few trees and spare grass and plants. Bob went up to the water to drink. 

"Hey, Bob save some for me," the skeleton dismounted and tied the lead to one of the trees, just as the camel started to nibble on some leaves.

Cherry put a hand in the water and sent a pulse of magic into it searching for intent. Nothing seemed to be living in the water. He began to undress, "Now dis is da life. Not a care in the world. I tell ya Bob, who needs a mate?" and jumped into the pool.

"I don't need one," he splashed the water around. "Them tellin' me what to do when to do it," he sighed, "I got my bro for dat." He chuckled dryly, "and they... w-want b-ba-babies…" he grumbled to himself and let his skull sink under the water. He was hit with the urge to scream and gave in. Yelling as loud as he could under the water about the unfairness of being forced into a union he wasn't ready for. Cherry was just getting to adulthood. He wouldn't even have time to enjoy it. He didn't want a relationship and parenthood.

He erupted from the water like a volcano, shaking water violently from his skull. This was his last day of childhood and he believed he could be childish if he wanted too. 

Cherry summoned his ecto body to float for a bit. Enjoying the water and warmth of the sun and let his mind go quiet.

He stayed like that for the better part of an hour. Just relaxing in the water. 

He started to think about Edge, he always knows what's best. That's why he was the tribe's leader. He was the strongest, bravest and coolest warrior. He has only ever wanted what was best for Cherry. The distressed monster sighed, tomorrow he had to be an adult. He decided he would start looking at the acceptable monster once he got back.

Shade covered him. Lazily opening aa hazy eye socket, he focused slowly, expecting to see Bob, but saw a straggly fell monster. It was a rabbit of some kind. It was painfully thin, with patches of fur missing and scars could be seen in spots not covered by clothes. Two sharp front fangs marred its ugly face. The twisted bunny held a lasso in his hands, "Looks like our little pet woke up,"

Laying on his back he could see two other monsters on the other side of the bank. A purple lizard and some kind of ugly snake monster. Cherry quickly took a deep breath and unsummoned his body. He sank like a rock. The bunny monster threw the lasso, but it landed helplessly on the water. 

The snake monster launched itself into the water.

The dainty skeleton had never seen a snake monster before. 

Cherry summoned a red and white bone constructions like his brother had taught him. They spring up from the earth without warning, but the snake glided through the water as if it was an aquatic creature. It never ended up where it should. Quick turns and twist had the small skeleton attacks come up short. Missing the agile creature repeatedly. The snake would twist and curve its body in unfamiliar ways, it was so much faster than he thought it would. 

Before he knew it, the monster had encircled him, it wrapped his body up tight and fangs bit him. He screamed into the dead quiet of the water and tried to thrash taking gulps of water in his panic. He couldn't break free. He felt his will and hp drain and the monster clamped down deeper into his clavicle. The bone breaking from the strain. Cherry passed out.


	2. Claustrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry finds him self taken and a new fear is placed within his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Hailsam for all her help! Your awesome! XD 💜

Cherry came to slowly. The first thing he noticed was the blinding pain in his shoulder when he tried to move. After the pain settled a bit the 2nd thing noticed was the darkness. Even his magickal based sight didn't see anything in the emptiness. It was like he was blindfolded or his face was very close to whatever he was in. After a few seconds he realized he was in something and his hands and feet were tied, maybe a very small box be though. He was laying on his side, curled into a ball.

His bound arms were pressed flat to the box behind him. His head and neck was craned down resting on a caller and even curled up his head was still touching the box above his head. He had just enough room to pull his legs up a few inches into his rib area and give a kick to the end of the box.

It didn't move.

Panicked gripped the imprisoned youth and he tried to summon a bone to smash open the box. 

White hot pain.

So much pain exploded from his soul. He cried out, gasping for breath. Never before had he felt such soul wrenching pain.

Cherry tried to take long deep breaths through the pain, but it felt like there wasn't enough air in his prison. 

The little skeleton wiggled and tested the restraints as he waited for the pain to pass. Tears were freely falling from his sockets. He needed to move, to be free of the damned small box. The pain had settled into an ache that his body felt soul deep now. Once the pain settled to a level he could think through the small monster tried again, yet the same the pain ripped his soul raw as he tried to access his attack magick. It was like someone grabbed his essence, his soul, and stomped down on it. 

Taking a deep breath of the stale hot air from his confines didn't help to settle the pain. The skeleton bones continued to rattle as questions bounces in his skull, 'What did they do to me? What will they do to me?'

On his neck was an unfamiliar weight. As the distress monster mind started to connect the dots, he vaguely remembered stories from newcomers to the tribe who told stories about their lives before they were saved. Tales about magic suppressants, Masters and chains. How painful it was to be separated from a part of their souls, to lose access to a part of the very fabric that made them monsters, to be defenseless. 

Panic started to claw its way into the marrow of his captive bones, "L-let me out!" He kicked for what felt like hours... the plea becoming a chant as he repeated it over and over, until the small monster's voice was cracked and and soft as he whispered desperately and his feet felt broken and bloody from kicking.

He tried to stretch a little and hit his head on the box. Rolling up a little more had the same result. Sour and stagnant air fill his mana lines with every breath.

"P. P. .p-lease, let me out." The space was so small. The closeness of the box pushing in on his bones with every movement, he needed out, "Please," he pleaded. "I'll b-be good." 

His mind raced with thoughts, 'what ifs..'  
Never seeing Edge again. Dusting in this small hellish box.

His tears had dried what felt like hours ago and his body ached not only with pain, but a madding need to move. He had never felt like this. He thought, 'Edge would never let this happen… why isn't Edge stopping them. Why isn't….' And he remembered he didn't do as Edge instructed. He was childish. He ran away. He was alone. It was all his fault.

"Pl..please," he pleaded. "I-I'm s...sorry, Edge. I'll be good. L-let me out." He begged, but no one came. Eventually the delirium and pain, blessed him with the mercy of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~

The next time Cherry came to, he was being pulled out of the box and dropped onto an auction block. The air outside the box felt cold to his naked bones. He whimpered in pain as his body unfolded. He clenched his sockets closed. The light hurt after so long in the bleak darkness.

A hand grabbed the caller at his neck and pulled the battered skeleton up. His shoulder sparked in pain as hands pulled him up to his toes. Then more hands were on the frightened monster grabbing his arms they cut the binds free and feet followed soon falling loosely to his sides and he hanged from the caller and a voice yelled at him above the noises, he was being told to do something. 

The monster's pain filled mind couldn't unravel the commands. There was too much noise after the quietness of the box.

A sharp pain bloomed on his face as a something hit him. The movement making his shoulder flair in pain as well. Cherry tried to roll into a ball. Crying he begged, "ss.sstop, p-pllea..se" The captive youth didn't have enough magic in him left to cry.

The voice command again, but the exhausted monster's mine couldn't make out anything and pain blossomed on the other side of his face. 

Then the hand let go and he fell forward hitting the ground hard. Cherry's injury feet couldn't hold his weight and he crumbled like a broken, discarded doll to the filthy floor. His body didn't know if it wanted to try and curl up in defense, or straight out after so long in the tight space of the box. 

He choked on a cry. 

A soft, kind voice was close to his skull and gentle hands picked him up. Soothing warm magicks work into his wrecked body, healing the worst pains. 

The mangled monster eyelights could barely make out the color blue that picked him up and was cradling him. The soul behind the lovely color was radiating, safety, kindness, and protection.

"Ttt-hhhank y-you," the hurt skeleton whimpered before passing out embraced in the wonder feelings.


	3. Beautifully broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry awakens, trapped in a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a big thank you to Hailsam! She the best! XD

Cherry’s sockets opened and his arms came up to block the blows he thought he was receiving. 

"Easy there kiddo," A deep baritone voice told him. "You're okay. No one’s gonna hurt ya."

Once the smaller monster calmed down he noticed there was almost no pain. The weight on his neck was gone. Moving his arm, to test his clavicle, it was painful, but didn't cause unbearable pain, though his shoulder blade burned. There were bracelets on both his wrists. His feet ached, but nothing in comparison to the day of kicking the box. A shudder migrated through his bones, when he remembered that horrible small space of the box. The traumatized monster pushed the memories to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to ever think about that again. He also had a vague memory of being punched or slapped? His face didn't hurt that bad though. Also the color blue. Just thinking of the color made him feel a little better. The shiving skeleton wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate need for comfort.

That deep baritone voice introduced itself, "Name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton." A blue tinted skeleton held out his hand, "Nice to meet ya."

Cherry stared at the hand. This wasn't the same shade of blue that he will forever associate with kindness. 

"Hey, don't know how to greet a pal?"

At the blank look the larger skeleton pulled their hand back and continued. 

"It's okay kid, you feeling better? You've been out a few days." The concern in the others voice brought the dazed and confused teen back to the present. "I can get the Healer." The skeleton monster offered, pushing themselves up off the pile of pillows. 

Sans was dressed in dark blue pants and slippers with a very low hanging belt. A vest and some material cover his chest area. Silver trim line parts of his outfit. A short white vail hung over his head and a metal white gold circle held it in place. The outfit showed off a large baby bump. The souling happily dancing around.

Cherry pulled the blanket up to cover himself more, making the little monster notice he had his clothes back. 

"It's okay, kid." Sans blushed, "I had someone put ya back in the clothes you came with." After a few soul beats of silence the pregnant monster continued, "If they forced ya to wear them, I'll get ya some different clothes." 

Cherry shook his head, no. He tried to talk and started coughing. "Oh gees, sorry." He grabbed for a bell and a servant came in. 

"Yes, master?" 

"I told ya Katy call me Sans." He sighed, "Help them sit up, please."

"Yes master, Sans," the young cat girl walked over to the coughing skeleton and helped support him.

The pregnant monster scoffed and the severent. "Drink this," Sans offered the little skeleton a cup. 

"T-t-th thank y-you," he told them both. After everything that happened, Cherry could not get his voice to stop stuttering, he was so scared. Anything could happen, he had no control of anything. 

“Kid?”

Cherry flinched, the memory of the punch for not answering had him speaking without thought, "th-this ar-re my c-clothes."

“So Kid,” Sans eyes the monster sadly, “ya have a name?”

“Cherry.”

After waiting a few more seconds of the little monster not volunteering information, the bigger monster sighed, “Did you have any questions, Cherry?” 

Shyly the younger skeleton asked, "W-wh where am I?"

"Kid,” The older monster responded, “you're in the Sheikh's place.”

Cherry looked around at that. The room was large, very large. It was as big as a meeting tent. There were beautiful martials hanging from the ceiling that broke it up into different areas and covering what looked like openings to different rooms or windows.

Next to a large window was some sitting pillows, a couch,and a hookah. That area looks to be for relaxing. The warriors from his tribe would sit around the hookah after a long night and tell legends & myths from their homelands. He would often sit with his brother and listen late into the night. Only to be teased by the others for falling asleep like a babybones.

The memory made his soul ache. He pushed it down with the others. The only other area he could see from here had water at the ready for maybe bathing and steam coming off it. It seems like a waste to have the water just sitting out.

He looked around the bed, the smaller skeleton laying in an area with large pillows and blankets. A place for sleeping or napping. The bedding softer and smoother than any he had ever felt.

Sans stayed quiet letting the small take in everything.

Cherry held his hands out so that gold bangles dangled from his arms. There was a gold cross beam through his two bones that made his arm making them impossible for the small monster to remove, "W-what are th...these?"

Sans grimaced, “There is really no way to sugar coat this. A few days ago, when at the markets the Sheikh and his brother saw ya and saved ya from the slavers. Sheikh Honey bought you." Sans gesture at the bracelets, "Thems are some fancy magickal inhibitors. Honey… the Sheikh wants ya in them until he’s sure you're not a threat. No offense but fell monsters have been known to have a temper." 

Cherry experimentally pulled at the bracelets frowning. As he studied them He could see where the rods were welded to the bracelets. It didn’t look like they would be coming off, ever.

Sans shook his head. He knew the minute he looked at the kid. He was harmless. Not one love to his name. He told Honey. The Sheikh has explained how he was compassionately taking in an unknown Fell monster. They had to take precautions. Razz, a Fell monster as well and Honeys 2nd mate,and he had taken offence to it. The rougher skeleton also demanded their new addition did not need them, but the Sheikh demanded it for the ‘safety’ of the souling that the little monster wear them. Sans had noticed he made that decision when Blue, Honey’s younger brother was not around to stop him. 

Blue hated the magick inhibitors and often made movements in the government to have them only be used on criminals, but slave owners liked the protection they offered. Blue had been livid with Honey when he found out. Honey had brushed it off. Saying what's done was done that Cherry already had them, so they will just stay on until he proved himself.

Sans had uncharacteristically stayed near the tiny monster helping tend to them. At first it was to spite Honey. Razz, though he would never admit it was the motherly type, was starting to feel for the broken Fell monster, too. They had taken turns watching the little one, not wanting him to wake up alone. They fed him soup and water while he was unconscious.They suspected the small monster had to be fresh out of stripes, based on the color of his marrow. 

It was still in the pink range. The older a skeleton got the darker their marrow became.

The larger monster took a deep breath he had to tell the kid he needed to know, "As a Concubine of the Sheikh, you are now his property. You now bear the Sheikh's Crest on your right shoulder blade."

The sound of bones rattling filled the room.

Sans looked down at the kid and spoke softly, "Kid, you are part of the royal family now," he tried to sound kind as he looked at the frightened skeleton, "but it's not all bad or scary. With that mark you're safe. No one will harm ya. Only the Sheikh and them he gives permission too can touch you, now. For now that will be Honey, Razz his 2nd mate, me his 1st mate, and his younger brother Blue."

Sans hand rested on his distended belly, "Just do what Sheikh Honey asks of you. Kido and you’ll be fine."

Tears threatened to fall from the little ones sockets, "I just want to go home. Please..."

Even though sans voice was soft the next words rang loudly in the small skeleton's skull, “Cherry, this is your home now.”

The small monster broke into soul breaking sobs. When Sans tried to get close to hug him. The little monster crawled away from him. Feeling awkward, Sans left the kid to process all the information he just dumped on him.


	4. You left me here not knowing who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry gets a tease of his purpose form Sheikh Honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy single awareness day!
> 
> As always thank you to Hailsam! She amazing and a great beta reader!

Cherry hugged an oversized pillow and rocked in the pile of bedding. He had cried himself out. The small skeleton laughed dryly. 

His ‘coming of age’ had been so different then he believed it would be. Cherry had planned to go the feast, dance, show off his skills, mates would present themselves looking to claim him and Edge would pick the one he would of deem best to keep Cherry. 

Now, he was on his own. Lost to his clan. Stripped of his identity as a monster. Nothing more than property to the Sheikh. He laughed brokenly. The worries of yesterday felt truly childish when compared to today.

‘What a way to come of age,’ he thought dejectedly.

His claws playing with the beading on his top. Randomly the idea popped into his head. These clothes are the last and only thing he had left of his brother and his old life.

Cherry heard a cough and looked up.

Standing in front of him, was a tall skeleton. He was dressed in a fine looking robe made of shades of orange lined with gold trim. Far more expensive than the little monster had ever seen before.

The skeleton had orange eyelights and a sleepy smile that curved into something more predatory. It made the small monster feel like a lamb about to become this person's dinner.

The important looking monster set a tray with food on the side of the bedding as lowered himself down to sit on a pillow.

The smell freshly cut Bread and fruits wafted to Cherry’s non-existent nose making his stomach growl. The little monster blush.

A lazy voice filled the dead air, “Well, well,” he started, “what a cute little thing i found.”

The wording made the tiny monster frown and tried to hide into the blankets.

“Now, Now, Pet. None of that. I have brought you some dinner,” The tall monster sat down next to him. “Can’t I have my new Concubine starving themself now, can I?” He winked playfully. 

Cherry stayed quiet. This monster reminded him of the monsters Edge told him to avoid and stay quiet around. The ones who magick felt wrong and their soul’s intent polluted. 

“Come on now, Pet.” The mysterious monster took a pomegranate from the dish. “You don’t want to soil your pretty face with that sour look. Heh”

The small monster hid his head. Cherry didn't like the way the tall skeleton kept calling him, 'pet.'

“You will be quite the gem to display at parties,” The large monster cracked the fruit open, “A shy fell monster. What a novelty. You just need some training.”

The dismissive monster held his hand out, “Come and eat.”

“Not hungry,” the little one lied hoping to get the monster to leave.

The taller tsked, “Now, now Pet.” he set the fruit back on the tray. “I had hoped you'd have better manners.” 

Faster than Cherry could think the monster grabbed his arm and pulled across his lap. He held the smaller monster down and smacked him hard on this tailbone.

Cherry called out and struggled though to be honest he didn't have much left in him. The larger monster held tight two more swats came down on this tailbone and lower hips, as tears leaked from his sockets. 

He just didn't have the energy to fight and gave in. As he stopped struggling, the hand rewarded him by rubbing smoothing circles into his bruising bones.

“You seem to have forgotten. You belong to me, Pet.” a lighter pat on his hurting bottom as to emphasize the monster's point. “Sans said he had explained everything to you. Guess it wasn’t good enough.”

The hand on his backside started to caress the bones, stroking the fabric of his pants.

“Let me, explain then.” the hand lifted and came down, “You are MINE to play with, Pet.” 

Cherry cried out again. His claws grabbed on to the pillow below them and sank into the plush martial, splitting it open. The older monster waited until he quieted.

“You WILL do as you are told,” The hand came down to accent his words.

Cherry face was filthy from tears. Soft whimpers escape him now that the spanking had stopped.

The hand returned, rubbing at the sore spots as if wanting to sooth the damage, but the hand started to lower down explored lower his pelvis, stroking and squeezing his bones there. The whimpers slowly getting louder.

The larger monster groaned and was starting to breath heavily. Turn on by the smaller monster's submission. Their whimpers went straight to the pelvis, making magick pool there. He let out a heavy sigh.

“I'll be gracious and give you and give you some time to heal before you fulfill your new life long purpose.” The hand cupped between his legs. “You will look so adorable with your tummy big and round. Filled with my children."

Honey pushed the smaller off his lap, “Now come and eat.” He grabbed the fruit again and held it out.

Large red tears were flowing down the smaller monster face. His face flushed red with magic from his tears of embarrassment and anger. 

Honey’s soul skipped a beat. His new toy was so beautiful when he cried.

The smaller reached out for the fruit only to have his hand smacked away. 

“Pets don’t eat with their hands,” Honey smirked as fresh tears grace the smallest face. Leaving more red trailers in their wake. The little one managed to hold back a sob and grimace at the fruit.

Cherry held his smarting hand and gave the fruit a menacing glare, some of that Fell pride shine though the macabre red staining his face made for a breathtaking sight. He was exotic like his 2nd mate Razz, but this power he had over his new little pet was more potent and intoxicating. He didn't care if this skeleton loved or even liked him. The small, hapless, jewel was at his mercies and it was exhilarating. He would have so much fun with this one.

Honey set the fruit down. 

The small monster backed away as fast as he could, but his soul was turned blue and he was pulled back down in front of the monster he was sure was the Sheikh.

“You must really like to be punished,” the monster chuckled. 

“N-No,” The smaller whispered. 

Honey lifted Cherry's head and tsked, “Oh, Pet. You don’t ever tell me, no. You seem to need a timeout.”

The Sheikh teleported them to his room and levitated the monster. Over to an empty trunk.

The small skeleton eyes guttered out, “N...No, N-No! Please stop, NO!”

"You really do like it the hard way. I don't know why you would make me do this to you," he smirked as the words left his mouth. 

Cherry focused his magic into an attack to break the cursed object, and scream as the magick suppressant crushed the gathering magick in his soul.

The wailing screams were so exhilarating to the Sheikh. He lowered the flailing monster very slowly into the small dark space wanting to savor them. Tiny hands clawed at the side of the box. As his little pet tried with the last of his failing strength to climb out of the trunk. Honey was impressed with the monster's fortitude.

The tall monster increased the magick flow making the gravity increased and forced petite limbs down into the box and the larger monster closed the lid. 

Cherry screamed again and again. Think tears glossed his face as spent magick flow freely from his orbits. His magical essence gathered automatically in his soul and tried to help the panicked monster defend himself. The ruins on the bracelet flared from the sure amount of magic they were suppressing. Pain flooded the small body as the magick filled him, like a cup filled too high, but there was nowhere for the magic overflow to. It traveled to his joints looking for an escape point, making his body buck hard into the trunk over and over. His mana lines flooded with the raw magic and caused his joints to glow, “No, L-Let m...me o-out! P-P-Please l-let me o..out. p-Please.”

Time passed and Cherry’s quieted down. To hurt, tired, and hungry to fight any longer. The glow was leaving him slowly and the ink like darkness growing to swallow him, as the laid in the box.

Honey lean closer to listen to the distressed monster. The scream had died down and became a low whine.

Eventually the whine started to form words, “I...I’ll be go..good. I-I’ll l..listen. P-Please. PPPPPlease, L-let m..me oooout,” the broken voice cracked out between sobs. 

‘It seemed I got quite the cry-baby,’ He happily thought.

He smirked and cracked open the lid, “I’ll be kind this time, because this is your first offense. Now, good pets, thank their Sheikh for their kindness and apologies.”

“I...I’m ssss...ssssorrrry.” 

Honey opened the lid all the way and Cherry pulled himself out as fast as his hurt, aching body would allow him.

“And what else.”

“T….th….thank y-you for your g-g-g-guidance,” the little monster mumbled between sobs. 

Honey smiled, magic had gathered in his pelvis a while ago and it was getting harder to keep it unformed. He cursed the promise his cute mates had extracted from him, to not use the little one until he had healed. The orange clad monster placed his hand on the little ones head and gave a few slow longing, caressing to his pets’ head before he ported them back to the harem quarters. Cherry landed on the pillows. 

Cherry’s bones ratted from fear and exhaustion. He wiped his tear stained face on the blankets.

The Shriek grabbed the discarded pomegranate piece and held out his hand out. The aroused master's voice was thick with longing, “Now eat.” 

Cherry reluctantly let go of the blanket, he couldn't say no. Not after that, his body and magick protested every movement he made, but he started to crawled carefully towards the Sheikh, keeping his head down and submissive. His bones were shaking feeling the quiet room with the sound of knocking bone, with a low undertone of sobs being forced back. The tiny monster reached the outstretched hand, and lifted his head carefully not to look at the large monster face, he ate fruit from his red stained hand. 

“Good, but you left a mess. Clean it,” Honey held his hand out.

Cherry opened his mouth and summoned his red tongue. He licked at the other’s palm and then licked the phalanges one by one. Honey moaned at the soft, warm, wet feeling from the summoned muscle and pushed his hand into the unused hole, to play with conjured flesh.

The small monster choked on the surprised invasion, making drool slipped down his jaw.

Huskily the Sheikh told the broken monster, “When anything is placed in your mouth you will suck it.” He grabbed the younger tongue between his fingers, “understood?”

Cherry couldn't answer while in the grip of his new owner. Another shudder racked his body, he didn’t want to be in the box, he nodded his head in understanding and sucked on the digits. 

Honey purred at the delicious sight before him. His very own pet, to debauch, to make cry, to hurt, to succumb his any of his outlandish whims that he wouldn't dare do to his mates. He took a deep claim breath pulled his hand out of Cherry’s month, “Very good, Pet. I look forward to playing with you,” he turned to leave the bewildered monster. 

When his mouth released the frightened monster dropped himself into the bedding hiding his face. His bones shivering with each breath.

Just then the door opened.

Sans and Razz walked in.  
.  
“Honey,” Razz asked iratly, ” why are you in here?” 

“Just bringing food to my new Concubine. Can’t have them being hungry,” he turned back around to Cherry, “Make sure to eat it all.”

Cherry nodded and pulled his head just nearly out of the bedding, “Th-Thank y...you, Sh-sSheikh.”

Honey smiled, “What a good boy,” he said to the little monster. Then walked up to each of his mates and hugged them. He leaned into the taller Fell monster almost wrapping his body around the dark skeleton and whispered in Razz's acoustic meatus, "I want you."

The Fell monster shook his head, "Not now. We're busy tonight," and gestured towards honey's pet. 

The Sheikh sighed and walked out.


	5. angels with broken wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry is not sure what to make of Sans and Razz. He wants to trust them. They said they want to be family. How can they, when there mate is so horrible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Thank you to Hailsam. She is awesome and a great motivator.

After Honey left, Cherry curled up into a ball his bones rattling quietly in the blankets. His back and ribs had some spiderweb cracks running through them. Cracks that are equivalent to skeleton bruises. 

Razz, who was shorter than the pregnant monster standing next to him, but was still bigger than Cherry was, walked toward him. Razz was dressed in a purple, so dark it could be mistaken as black with silver trim and circlet. His robes match the design of the Sheikh's. He was a Fell monster too. They were holding their head tall and proud. A prime example of how they race should be: strong, and confident. 

The Fell monster walked to the side of the pillows he kneeled down and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. The tiny monster flinched. The new monster's voice was gentle, yet firm. It reminded Cherry of his brother, making his soul ache more.

The monster asked, “How did you get these?” 

Cherry mumbled quietly into the covers.

It was hard for the Razz to understand the quivering monster. A twinge of irritation hit the tough skeleton. Fell monsters were not meant to be meek, “I cannot understand mumbling into blankets.” He demanded, “You are Fell. Face who you are talking to.”

The rattling got louder. 

Cherry could almost hear his brother in that statement he pushed himself off the covers. His head still cast down, but at least he turned towards the strict monster.

“I-It i-s f...from wh-when I h-hit th-the b.b.b.box,” the abused youth stuttered out.

Razz looked to Sans, they seemed to have a silent conversation asking how they both had missed these injuries when taken care of the tiny monster. Was he so low on magick that their was no healing matrix until after Honey got the smaller to eat?

“Honey is right.” The tiny monster cowered, “you need to eat. You’ll feel better.”

Cherry grabbed a date off the plater, pulling it and slowly toward himself. He waited a few moments almost as if waiting for chastisement, Razz thought. When no one said or did anything he slowly bit into the date.

Razz got up with a sigh and walked towards Sans and gestured towards the room with the steaming water.

Sans nodded, "Kid, if ya need anything just let us know." When he went to leave the pregnant monster remembered, "Oh, and this is Razz."

Razz grunted as an affirmative.

There was no reply, so they walked off.

The frightened monster could hear low talking from the bathing area, but couldn't make it out. He slowly ate without tasting any of it.

Cherry felt so tired. His trembling body and soul hurt even more from the abuse he suffered, the food was helping to refeel his HP though. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe when he finished eating Sans would take mercy on him and let him be. From the little time he had spent with Sans, he seemed like a nice enough master.

He made a face at that thought.

Master, owner, property, 'timeout'-box he shuttered so badly he dropped the fruit. The abused skeleton never thought he could hate words until today.

~~~~~~

Razz and Sans started to undress.

"Honestly Sans, he is not acting like a Fell monster."

Both monsters did a quick scrub down before entering the bath while contemplating the red eye-light colored youth.

Razz stepped into the tub and held out a hand to help the expecting mate in.

Sans asked, "I wonder if he was raised a slave?"

The blue tinted skeleton sank slowly into the water and cuddled next to Raspberry, "I don't know. We should ask him,” The Fell monster replied.

“He doesn't seem like the talkative type."

"Honey took him as a concubine. He is our responsibility now," Razz frowned in replied, “we need more information.”

Sans leaned into the upset monster and kissed his brow bone, "We'll have to take it one day at a time with him. He seems very skittish." He flopped down to make Razz catch him, "we just need to keep trying to cheer him up."

Razz huffed in agreement and leaned into the monster for a kiss.

When they parted Sans asked, “So, I take it you had a good day?” 

~~~~~~

Cherry was so lost in his lost in his musings, the distracted youth didn't notice the others’ entrance into the room.

The two monsters had changed into night robes.

As Razz got closer to the little monster he bowed his head and pulled his arms into hug himself, seeming to search for comfort and safety. 

The dark clad monster knelt down next to the monster, “We wish to talk with you.”

The small monster didn’t reply.

“Do you want to talk here,” The stren skeleton asked, “or do you feel you can walk to the gathering area? 

Cherry took stock of his body. He was tired, his body and soul throbbed. He could crawl over if he had to though.

“Razz could carry you if you want to move,” the larger monster offered. 

The wounded youth believed he couldn't say, no. ‘No meant the box,’ he told himself. He started to panic about what they would allow him to do. His body couldn’t take much more. The food had help, but….

Cherry nodded yes. He would do whatever they wanted.

Sans sighed as he noticed the raising panic, “It's okay, Buddy. We will sit here.” the pregnant skeleton laid himself down on his favorite pillow.

Razz sat next to the nervous monster, taking in the younger's lack of confidence, “You don’t have to be afraid here. This is the inner sanctum of the palace, the royal harem. These are our private rooms. Only family and those we deem worthy are allowed in here.”

The little monster pulled the blankets closer around himself, making the darker monster frown.

“That means we deem you worthy,” the larger monster stated, “you can talk to us and not worry about anything.” 

That got the other to uncurl a bit and loosen his death grip on the blanket though a look of confusion graced him.

Cherry soul devoured the intent behind the words. His soul needed a reprieve. He looked at Sans then Razz.

Sans asked, “So, tell us about yourself, Kid. What do you like to do?”

The little monster took a deep breath, “I..l-like t..to d-dance. B..B..uild t-things.” 

The expecting monster smiled, “We would love to see you dance when you are feeling better, or get you puzzle to play with.”

Razz asked, “Do you know many dances?”

The small monster nodded, “So..some of m-my t-tribe s-sh-showed m-me. I..I l-like to feel da music,” His stutter seemed to stop while he talked about his tribe.

“If you want, we can have a teacher come during the day. We can arrange for you to learn different dances. I, as Prince Razz 2nd heir to the Fell kingdom, can arrange for you to learn our dances.”

Cherry smiled a little and nodded.

"You said that your tribe had thought you danced," the pregnant monster asked. "Will ya tell us about them?"

The smaller talked softly, "W.We travel and t.t.trade for t.t.things," he purposely left out the raiding. "We are a mixed bunch," he said fondly.

Razz asked, "So you were not raised a slave?"

He barely fought the simple 'no' form passing his teeth, "I.I.I wassn't."

The larger Fell monster asked, "Were there others of our kind with you?"

"A.A few. My brother," he smiled fondly at the memory of his beloved big brother. "And 1 other." Cherry rubbed at his orbits sleepily.

Sans relaxed a bit more onto the pillow, “Did ya want to get changed?” he asked sleepily. He could sleep anytime and anywhere, yet It seemed, as if the souling made staying awake while laying down even harder.

The purple clad monster advised Cherry, “You’ll have to wait on a bath. The Healer said only a wipe down until he looks at you again.” said monster got up and found an extra night robe, “He should be by tomorrow.”

Sans was already started to lightly snore. 

Razz stooped next to the younger skeleton, “Do you need help changing?”

“I-i c-can do it,” the monster held out his hand for the clothes.

Razz handed over the clothes and smirked, “That’s the Fell spirit I was looking for.” 

Cherry’s soul felt a little warmer as he pulled the garb to his chest. The skeleton kept saying things like his brother. 

Razz walked over to Sans and cuddled up with him, pulling a blanket around them and closed his eyelights.

The short monster started to wiggle out of his clothes and into the new ones.

He decided. These two new masters… no. They said that he was worthy to be there family.

Family was sacred to the Fell. You did everything within your power to keep them safe. The Sheikh would NEVER be family and he was their mate.

The tired youth frowned at that idea. No. he had family. His brother and his tribe. They had the Sheikh. 

He was so confused. How could they be so nice, when the Sheikh was so horrifying bad? How could they be with a monster who would hurt him, yet say that he was worthy of, trust or family? Were they trapped too?

He was a concubine of their shared mate, now. Mates were equals. Did that make him their slave too, or servant? They didn't ask for or take anything from him.

Sans had been nice to the other servant… so maybe he was to be their servant? 

It didn't make any sense to the young skeleton and he was too afraid to ask. If they were tricking him... he didn't know why they would hurt him. The little skeleton didn't think his soul could handle much more today.

He closed his sockets, happy to finally fall into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Carry the wounds and shut your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry was feeling little better, but lonely in the quietness of the Harem. Then Honey Came for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to Hailsam!

When Cherry had woke up it was late morning. Sans was laying across from him in the bed pile. Razz was nowhere to be seen.

He had hoped it was all a nightmare. That he would wake up in his brother's tent like normal. 

He had never been lucky.

He rolled into a ball and pulled the blanket over his head. He held the tears back and pushed down his feelings of anger and helplessness. He is an adult and a Fell monster. Razz was right. He shouldn't be crying. Fell monsters do what they have to. 

He took a deep breath and thought. He would have to escape. He had snuck out of camp plenty of times. He would have to learn the guard rotation and routes. Find a way to break the bracelets. Steal some food, salt, water and a mount. It was going to take time, and he might never find his tribe… his brother. He pushed the hurt down again, but he had to believe that he wouldn't be a slave forever.

The blanket was pulled from his head. 

"Morning Cherry," the blue tinted monster laughed, "Wow, I'm not the one usually waking people up," the larger monster sinkered. "I have to get going. Got some work to do, Kid. I had a servant stop and drop off a tray of food for you earlier. It's on the table by the hookah."

Sans waddled over to change his clothing.

Cherry blush and dove back into the covers.

Sans laughed to himself, 'this kid is too precious,' he thought. After Sans finished changing he asked, "Cherry, do you need me to bring the tray closer for ya?"

The little lump under the cover shook his head, no. Then froze as terror grabbed his soul as the short monster was mind filled with memories from last night, making his bones rattle. The blanket he was hiding under muffled the sound to the rest of the room. He told himself over and over, he wasn't allowed to say no to anything! The small skeleton's panic was rising.

"Okay, Razz and I won't be back until dinner time. Ya have free reign in this area as a concubine," the pregnant monster said, "but ya can't leave it without an escort. Also the Healer Garson will be by after lunch to check on you. We will see you tonight, kid," with that Sans left.

Nothing happened? He relaxed a little, no punishment. Sans was fine with him saying, no? He remembered last night Sans said he was allowed to talk with him and Razz. That he was worthy to be here. Did that mean he could say 'no' to Sans and Razz? 

The room was quiet. Only ambient noises fill the air.

It sounded so different from home. In the tent city he could hear neighbors talking, animals grazing, and people working. It was loud until the midday heat settled. He knew he was never alone.

This silence was so quiet in comparison constantly. The weight of the emptiness was like pressure pushing down on him, it emphasized how alone he was and thoughts of the box stocked his mine. He quietly chastised himself, "Don't think about it."

He slowly escaped the bedding and used a table nearby to help support him as he stood up for the first time in days.

The small monster pushed all thoughts out and took a step away from the table. His legs were shaky but didn't buckle. He felt like a newborn horse, taking its first steps. The more steps he took the more secure he felt. Soon he was at the table with the hookah and the promised food. ‘Small victories,’ he thought and he smiled to himself.

Today there was not only cheese and figs, but also crackers, a dried meat of some kind and a red drink.

The tired monster spent some time nibbling on the food and stretching his legs and feet carefully. There were still small cracks and chips in the bones of his feet. He felt his clavicle. The bone was fused, but sensitive and his shoulder blade burned a little. After eating his magic was flooding into all the cracks strengthening the healing matrix in the wounds. His back and ribs had a red tinted from all the magic healing the spiderweb cracks that made up skeletal bruises that he had caused. The small monster had been so desperate to break out…'don't think about it,' he told himself and rubbed his chest. 

Once most the food and drink was gone and his feet were feeling better from the movement and the food. He carefully walked back to the bed area and found his clothes and shimmied them back on.

Soon the short monster found himself falling into old habits as he tried to block out his thoughts and the pressing silence. The red clothed monster started folding the bedding and putting it aside. 

Their tent had been big, but Edge liked to have a large clean space to move around in. He had just finished stacking the last of the pillows when a feather light touch ghosted the burn on his shoulder blade. He jumped and turned around.

"Hello pet," honey smiled lazily at the frightened skeleton. "It looks like you're feeling better."

Cherry stayed quiet and took a step back, but found he had his back to the pillows he was stacking. He felt so small in front of the tall monster. Standing his head came to the monster's waist. 

The large skeleton tsked, "when your betters ask a question, it's always best to answer."

Cherry didn't trust his voice and nodded.

"Really no manners. What a little heathen you are," his lazy draw morphed into a more sinister tone, "Looks like I have a lot to teach you, pet."

That same hand that had prod the brand snatched his arm like a cobra grabbing its prey. The room warped they were back in the Sheikh's rooms. In front of a large 3 sided mirror.

Cherry's legs gave out as fear gripped his soul. Honey let him fall.

"Now, you are going to be a good little pet and obey. You don't want to make me punish you."

The dishearten skeleton curled in on himself, "B.B.B.Be G.Good," Cherry stumbled.

The Sheikh nodded, cheerfully continuing, "I only own the best property. You will follow these rules and corrections will be applied as needed."

The larger monster held up 1 phalange, "Pets are not allowed to speak unless spoken to."

Honey held up 2 phalanges, "When I place you in a position, you are not allowed to rise, without permission. When placed in a position good pets look straight ahead, and only straight ahead, at all times."

He added a 3rd digit, "When you’re with your betters, you will show proper respect. That would be either myself, my mates or my bro. Follow 2 steps behind us with your head bowed. Never pass us or touch us without permission. "

“When I am not using you.” The Sheikh continued, “You will tend to all my mates' needs. When in the Harem quarters they are your priority. You will do all that they need and stay out of their way, for they are far too busy to deal with you. I don't want them complaining that you are taking up their time, or not behaving. If they do you will get a long timeout."

The little one winced and curled in on himself more as if the mere word ‘time-out’ gave him physical pain. 

The orange clad monster placed his hand under his jaw in thought, "I will teach you a few command words and gestures now." The lanky skeleton signed, "I have too many important duties today to teach you all of them, now." 

The large monster snapped his fingers, "This means pay attention. A command is coming. I will either gesture or say a command."

The small monster looked up with wide, frightened eyelights.

Honey pointed with one finger at the floor in front of himself, "This command is 'wait.' You will stand where I am pointing arms crossed behind your back, legs slightly apart." He snapped his fingers and pointed in front of the scared monster, "hurry up, I don't have all day."

The tiny monster nearly fell over himself in his hurry to force his injured body to stand as his owner command. 

The tall master giggled at the little monster's plight, "This," he made a 'Z’ motion with his fingers, "means remove your clothes then return to the previous position."

The little monster's bones started to rattle, Honey could see the internal struggle of his pet as he carefully removed his clothes and folded them and laid them beside him, without looking away. He squirmed under Honey's gaze. It was so adorable. Once they were folded and stacked he stood back at point.

"Very good," Honey gave the little monster head a pet, making the tiny monster flinch, "You're learning your place well, Pet. Now face the mirror."

The mirror was a very large and ornate dressing mirrors with a small 4th one hanging a little behind him. The person standing in the center could admire themself all around by looking straight ahead. Cherry was forced to see the tall monster looming over his shoulder, inspecting his bare bones with a critical eye. He wanted to shield away and hide, so badly, but was too afraid of the monster’s wrath to move.

The large monster’s eye-lights inspected his tiny pet. Oh, his body looked amazing, its magick glowing slightly, filling in the cracks as it worked overtime to heal the monster's battered body. He kneel behind the small monster looking at his brand. It took up almost all of the petite shoulder blade. His mark forever engraved into his property. He leaned forward and licked it. 

The small monster squeaked and gave into the need to move when the wet tongue touched the sensvite scared, he took a step forward arms pulling up to try and shield himself away as he went to turn around.

Honey grabbed an arm and pulled the monster back into position while wrapping his upper body around shorter monster and smacked his liica cest hard, "Rule #2, Pet."

"Ssssssooooorry," the little one hiccuped as his fear escalated.

The Sheikh released him and kept his skull near the other, "Now, I'm going to give you an exercise to do once a day for now on. You will take at least an hour to do it,” he whispered into the smaller’s auditory meatus.

Honey looked into the frightened eye-lights via the mirror, “You will do this exercise on your own time, so after you have filled your duties to Sans and Razz and they have left for their duties.”

The larger monster took the tiny hands in his own, “I will show how to do it this time. You will demonstrate it tomorrow. Now repeat after me: ‘This body is property of Sheikh Honey.’”

“T.T.Thissss b.b.body is p-p-prop-perty oof SssSheikh Hon-ney,” Cherry’s orbits where line with tears. 

The taller moved his hands over his mouth, “This hole is for pleasing my master.”

“T-This hhhole i-isss for p-p-pleasssing m-m-my m-m-massster,” the younger hiccuped.

The Sheikh slowly dragged his hand down this jaw and tilted the small skull back exposing Cherry’s neck. The large hand gently guided the small finger tips over each vertebrae stopping a few seconds on each one to caress them. By the time they had reached his shoulders the tiny monster’s bones had stopped rattling.

The powerful hands continued down each of his ribs lazily petting each bone, “This body is the Sheikh's playground.”

Cherry’s breath was becoming heavey, “T-Thiss b-b-bod-d-dy isss the ssSheikh’sss p-p-playg-g-round.”

When the phalanges reached his spine, they wrapped his claws around it and gave his spins a few pumps, making the red tinted monster gasp. His head rolled to the side the hand froze and and a warning squeeze making the shorter wine. Honey reminded the monster, “Rule #2.”

Cherry strighted and looked forward. Seeing his body being claimed by the larger monster, his face had a red blush on it and magic was gathering in his pelvis. He didn’t want this. They were, 'just words' he told himself. 'Just touching. It's better than the box'. His hands were guided to his iliac crest and rubbed them with feather light touches, His mind blank out as a moan escaped.

Honey’s breath was becoming labored and his voice thick and husky, “I love when my Sheikh uses this body,” Honey stated.

“I l-l-l-love when m-m-my SSSheikh uses th-this b-b-b-body,” the mishandled skeleton repeated.

Cherry’s entrapped hands reached his pelvis girdle. The Sheikh slowly stroked the inside of the pelvis with both hands dipping the tips on his fingers into the warm, sticky, unformed magick, turning and playing with it. Cherry’s legs were becoming weak again. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stand if the Sheikh coniuted. A strange feeling was building up inside him. He moaned and wiggled back and forth trying to predict where the larger skeleton would move his magic so he could meet it. Everytime the feeling started to feel really good the large fingers would pull out of the magick allowing him to calm. His body wiggled to get the fingers back in. The tiny monster pulled his hands. The bigger hand squeezed his palms in warning. As his breathing started to then back to normal the hands guided into the magick, and repeated the cycle until his mind was putty, being sculpted by Honeys devilish hands.

The Sheikh was breathing heavily into his neck. Finally one of the joint hands slid over his pubic arch slowly rubbing the underside of his ischium gliding through the magic to his coccyx. The longer digits rubbing up and down over the holes there, slowly dipping the tips of his fingers into the holes. He pushed his body into the hand a low, needed wines breached his teeth. His magic was beginning to form something. No one, not even himself, had ever touched his body like this. It was madding. He didn’t know what to do.

“P-p-p-please,” The little monster moaned, “P-p-please.” He didn’t know what he was begging for but he needed it.

Honey was enjoying the show his little pet was putting on. Its tiny body was aglow with red light. His soul burning bright. Magick shining like the beautiful rudies he kept in the treasury. His small whimpers and moans that the tiny monster tried to hold back were almost as alluring as his screams from last night. He had done a wonderful job at keeping his own magick at bay. It felt so thick and heavy, then the tiny Fell monster started to beg. 

“Fuck,’ the Sheikh cursed. 

He lifted their other hand out of the magick, and his prize snapped into place forming a beautiful gleaming vagina. The taller monster released one of the hands and pulled the petite skeleton chest back and lifted his leg to show off the newly made construct in the mirror. “Look at the cute little honey hole. Remember this feeling of how it was made. You will be making it every day.”

The tiny monster whined and moved his hips. The movement made the tiny monster's warm juices start to breach the ruddy lips and drip on the floor. The other’s scent hit Honey like a runaway wagon. Cherries. His little pet smiled so divine and exotic. The hips wiggled again, begging silently to be used.

“Such a needed little thing you are,” Honey gave just the lightest pets to his new toy. 

Tears were freely falling down this pets face, his delicious sex dripping with need. Oh, Honey could play this game for hours. But he was already getting to the end of his play time. He did have work to do. The larger deliberately didn’t touch the little pearl and slowly sank a long finger into the the warm, tight, magic, pushing it all the way in the virgin spaces. 

The small monster moan and wiggle as much as the restraining angle would allow him. The deeper the digit sank the more strange and painful it got. When it finally stopped he was huffing and clawing at the arm holding him. It felt so deep in him, piercing his magic and evading his essence. Then it just stayed there, he started to wine again. The intrusive bone didn’t move.

The Sheikh instructed, “Say, ‘I want this. I need this. I deserve this.”  
The smaller wine again and tried to buck again.

“I’ll give you your reward, my pet, but only after you finished your exercises.” Honey hissed, “Now say it!”

“I w-w-want th-this,” The younger wined.

Honey drew the single finger out and shove two back in ruffly, making his Pet gasped and whimper in pain and pleasure. He left them there and waited. 

“I-I neeeeeed thisssss,” the smaller hissed out and was rewarded with the two fingers being pulled out and three shove back in. He screamed. He was way too full and they just sat inside him not moving, pushing on his magick. 

“I-I d-d-essserve this,” The Sheikh pulled out three fingers.

“What a good pet you are,” the Sheikh praised and pushed them back and rolled his thumb over the neglected little pearl to satiate the the monster. 

Cherry’s body locked up as the tightness inside him snapped, he screamed. His body squeezed and fluttered around the fingers. Once the monster laid limp in his arms Honey pulled his glazed fingers out of the weeping pussy and let the little monster fall to the ground. He gave the fingers a licked and moaned at the delectable taste. Once he was done. He told the small monster, “Grab your clothes.”

When the little monster’s body hit the floor the scattered pieces of his mine started to come together. Small hiccups escaped him. The sex in his pelvis dissolve into spent magick, standing his bones. Shaky hands reached for his clothes and pulled them to his body, hugging them close to him. A large hand grabbed his arm and the room shifted and he was back in the harem quarts. 

“Remember pet, you do that exercise every day,” Honey turned and teleported.


	7. I put on my best, but I'm still afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry is confused about a lot of things... 
> 
> He is hurting. He wants to just give in, but he knows, deep in his soul, his brother would understand. He has faith that brother would tell him he is not all the things the Shiekh says... So Cherry shouldn't believe the Honey either. Even when it's hard not to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hailsam! 💜 who is awesome and beta reads for me! XD Your the best!

Cherry laid on the floor. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he hated it. It was kind of what the others told him mating would be like, but the larger monster didn’t summon his dick, yet he did put something into his sex.

At the end he really did want honey to touch him. His body really needed it. He hadn't just been repeating the words. He had meant them. The large monster had been hurting him, but it also felt good...

Was the Sheik right? Did he deserve to be treated like this? He had wanted to be touched.

The confused youth pondered the thought. As tears silently fell. It was his fault he was here now. He snuck out of camp. He didn’t want to listen to his smart, strong big brother and be claimed by a mate.

He was tiny.  
He was weak.  
He couldn’t save himself from the slavers.  
He couldn’t stop the larger monster from touching him. Hurting him.  
He was just a pet, now.  
Did that mean deserve this?

He was inclined to say, 'yes.'

His small bones rattled. 

The small monster thought, 'What would Edge think of me?' Would he think Cherry was disgusting and dirty? Like the small monster was feeling?

He pictured his ‘badass’ big brother, dressed in his black riding leathers looking at the small monster. The tall monster would see how hurt and scared his baby brother was. He would hug Cherry. Tell him, No. He didn’t deserve this. Then he would kill, Honey. The thought made him smirk. 

The helpless youth wiped his face on his clothes.

He couldn’t lose hope. Edge wouldn't want him too. Cherry needed to see his big brother again. He had a plan. He would somehow leave. But, if he was too weak to stop any of this. How could he save himself? 

Edge’s voice filled his skull as he recalled what his brother used to say before magic training, “Remember Cherry, you are a Fell monster. We are feared among monsters. We are strong, cunning, capable. Your size doesn't matter.” 

The bittersweet recollection had the monster collecting his strength. He couldn’t give up. He had to believe. He wanted, no need, to see his brother again, but that wouldn’t happen if he just gave up. He would have to submit now, but It may not happen after he escaped… No he couldn’t let himself think like that. It wouldn't. 

A hand shook his shoulder. 

The Fell monster jumped and looked up. 

The servant from the other day was crouching next to him with a worried look on her face.

She pulled her hand back, “I’m sorry to touch you without permission, Master Cherry, but you were so lost in thought you didn't hear my call. I have brought lunch.”

Cherry looked at her blankly. What was she talking about? Master Cherry?

The orange cat monster looked uncomfortable and nervous. She pointed over to a tray of food left in the gathering area. 

The Fell skeleton said, “N..not a m.m.masster.”

She looked him over and stated matter of factly, “I am a servant of the Harem. You are a member of the Harem. Therefore you are a Master.“

He wasn’t sure what to say to that. He carefully theorized, a hierarchy. Honey was top. Then the others he had named as Cherry’s betters. Now that he thought about it. It was the same list Sans had given him: Razz, Sans, & someone named Blue.

Did that mean he was higher than the other servants and slaves?

Katy sighed at the silence she received, “Master Sans wanted to make sure you eat.” She looked at him. “Do you need help cleaning up?” 

The small monster realized he was still naked and had spent magic clinging to his bones. Hugging his clothes, red magick bloomed across his face. He could tell her, no? Honey said not to tell him no. If he was her master, he should be able to tell her, ‘no,’ and not be in trouble. He took the chance and believed in his leap of logic and shook his head no.

“Okay Master,” she got up, “At least let me get you some supplies?” 

He nodded, making the girl smile. The cat monster went to the bathing area and came back with a bowl of flowery smelling, warm water, and some rags. She smiled and bowed, “Is there anything else I can help with Master?”

Cherry shook his head no and said, “T..Th..thank you.”

“You are welcome Master,” Katy took her leave.

The small monster blinked owlishly. He eyed the water as he thought, ‘He wasn’t sure how he felt about this? He didn’t want a Master. He didn’t want to be a Master either. He was just Cherry… ‘

He sighed and set his clothes down. He took one of the rags and got it wet and slowly and carefully cleaned his aching bones. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn't say, 'no' to Sans, Razz, or Blue just to be safe.

Once he was done he left the bowl and got his clothes on. He managed to get up and walk over to the food and ate slowly. Cherry tried to keep his thoughts away from Honey and what happened.  
The violated monster focused on his escape plan instead. 

Food, water, and some salt should be easy enough to get. He would just need to hide some away for a few days. The bangles and where he was going would be a bigger problem. He had no way to defend himself with the damned bracelets, it wasn't like he could without then either. 

"D.Don't think like that…" he told himself, "I a.am Fell. I c.can do this…"

If he let himself think otherwise, he would never try and escape. 

He curbed that thought by going back to his preparation, he needed a map. If he didn’t know where to go that the Sheikh would find him or he would just get caught again. How could he get a map of not only the palace, but of the other areas. 

Katy entered the area and approached him, "Master Cherry," she bowed slightly, "the Healer Garson would like an audience with you."

The small monster looked at her confused, "W.W.Whats an aaaudience? "

The cat monster chuckled, “He wants to talk with you.”

“Ooh, ookay?”

Katy walked out,picking up the discord rags and bowl and returned a few seconds later with a large turtle monster. He had on some plain robes in browns and yellows and a bag slung diagonally across his shoulder. He was obviously not a monster from these lands. He appeared ancient and wise. 

“Well lad you are looking more lively,” the healer stated. “Look at ya up walking around. I tell ya, that's the Fell constitution in ya. It makes yah ready to take on the world.” He got closer and looked as he talked, “Looks like yah already started, getting all banged up before you’re even finished healing, Youth these days need to slow down and enjoy the day.”

Cherry looked down at the table with the chastisement.

“Now, Now kid, it's just a part of being freshly out of stripes. Anyways, Names Garrison. I’m the healer for the palace. Been helpen to take care of ya for a few days,” The old monster eye the skeleton with curiosity, “So what's your name? 

“Mmy n.n.n.name’s Cherry, “ 

“Well Cherry, It's good to finally be talking to ya and now that out of the way let's get ya some more healing.”

“Ooo.okay,” smaller one pulled himself up, but a large scaly hand was placed on his shoulder kept him seated.

“No need to get up there,” The hand started to glow green. The color of healing. His bones drank up the magick. “Hmmmm, Your mana lines are pretty fried,” the monster mumbled to himself. 

The small monster relaxed into the healing touch.

“So Cherry, When I left ya, your magic was very low and couldn’t handle anymore outside magick without the risk of your magick breaking down. We had to let your magick reserves build up some before I could introduce more foreign. Imagine my surprise, I come in to do just that and your mana lines are freshly burnt after all that time Sans and Razz work on building it up, with feeding ya and caring for ya.”

The modest youth didn’t know what to say to that. Sans and Razz have been nice sense he had woken up. He figured out that at least Sans and Katy had been caring for him.

The elderly interrupted his thoughts, “How did you manage that?”

The question made the tiny monster tense, “I..I h.h.hit th.the b.b.b.b.ox.”

“And your mana lines?”

Despite the claiming magic entering the monster, he started to shake. “I.i.i. t.t.tred to use mmmagick tto break th.the b.b.box,” he barely managed to say.

“Hhhmm, I see.” the old turtle asked, “The Sheikh know about the box?”

The monster tried to make himself look smaller as he nodded.

“Cherry, I don’t want ya trying to use magic while they cursed bracelets on ya,” he sighed. “Your body is mostly healed now and ya take a bath as long as your healing matrix is covering any cracks or chips. We don’t want ya to be getting any infections.”

The little one nodded.

“I’ll tell the others that I want ya to rest for a few more days. You can walk around if you feel up to it. If you are feeling bad or get hurt just ask Katy to get me. That’s what I'm here for.” The older monster smiled at the little skeleton, “I’ll see ya around, kid. Got others to look after.”

With that the healer took his leave.

The sudden influx in healing made his sockets slowly drift shut.The foreign magic sat heavy in his bones as it mixed with his own natural magick and it forced the healing in his ribs and other places. 

Soon the little monster found himself in a deep healing sleep.


	8. As we dance with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey has kept his promise and not had sex with Cherry. He has decided to have some fun with his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hailsam!💜💜 She is an awesome writer and beta reader! Thank you so much!

Honey had finished with his business for the day and had sent a servant to go get Sans on his way to his living area. 

The frustrated monster had felt like he had been edged all morning, ever since playing with his cute little pet. He was ready for some relief. The tall monster had already removed his clothes and laid on his bed awaiting Sans.

Soon said skeleton waddled into the room, "Hey, I heard ya needed me?"

The Sheikh held out a hand towards his first mate, "Sure do, lovely."

Sans sighed, he could tell just by looking at him, Honey was in a mood. Really he had been expecting it. If he didn't get off every few days, his sadistic streak would start to bleed through. The pregnant skeleton had gotten used to it, but with the souling it was harder to last as long as Honey wanted to. He was just too drained of stamina. 

The Sheikh pulled the pregnant monster into his lap and wrapped his arms around the monster. He lowered his head and nestled the side of his lover's skull and pet his smooth bones. He whispered in the other acoustic meatus, "I missed you in my bed, love."

"It's only been 3 days," the shorter kissed him trying to placate the tall monster, "Don't be dramatic."

"Heh," Honey reached down and stroked the large belly, "The baby will be so cute. I wonder if they will look like me or Razz."

Honey kissed the side of Sans jaw, "Just a few more days and Garrison said that they will start to form a body."

"Ya, a whole new some'body' for us to meet," they both laughed at the pun.

Honey's hand drifted into Sans’ pants pulling them down, but not off. The long phalanges slided lightly across his summoned sex.

The blue skeleton sighed and Honey leaned in and whispered hoarsely, "I want to ride your face."  
Then he pulled his hand away and moved over.

"Layin' on my back hurts my spine with the kid. Ya should call Razz too, then we could really have fun," the blue tinted monster laid on his back and rolled on his side. "We could fill me up, seeing both your magics mixing in me." Sans hopes the image would get the other to summon the Fell monster. Razz was much more inclined to handle Honey in this mood.

"Maybe in a bit. For now, let's put that mouth of yours to a better use." 

The bigger monster wrapped his long legs around his mate's skull and summoned his orange flesh. His opening is already dripping with need. The scent of honeysuckle flooded Sans’ nasal cavity. His larger mate pushed his sex as close as he could and used his legs to hold the other in place, he grabbed the skeleton’s hands in his own and refused to let him us them. Honey grinded his clitoris along Sans nasal ridge. 

Sans tensed under the other skeleton. He hated when Honey did things like this.

"Be a good little mate," the Sheikh said, "and relax," once the monster listened, he released one hand. Honey took his newly freed hand. The same hand he had that had Cherry’s cum slicked on it earlier and started to work his hand into the sapphire color vaginal. 

Sans summoned his tongue and got to work, the sooner Honey got off, the sooner Sans was done.

~~~~~~~

Razz walked towards Honey's living space, he wanted to tell Honey to, ‘Fuck off’ it was past dinner time and neither him, nor Sans, had shown. Sans had to be with him. The purple clad skeleton's protective instincts were barely reined in. When Sans and the souling were not where they were supposed to be, it pushed his Fell instinct towards fighting, protecting. He tried to rein them in, to calm them, but shit like this set them off.

Razz had been making the pregnant monster keep to his schedule, well mostly; Sans was impossible to get up early mornings, even before the pregnancy. His protective instincts were on overdrive with the pregnancy and now the hurt little Fell monster. Both his mates had known that too. It was one of the reasons Honey had agreed to wait on 'using' his concubine. That was another thing that had them at odds with Honey. If Sans was missing the scheduled dinner time he was hurt, heaven forbid, or Honey made him miss it, most likely. That just pissed Razz the fuck off.

He couldn't help but think about Sans' relationships with both him and Honey as he walked the long hallways. He had known Sans didn't love Honey. Most marriages to Sheikhs were loveless, so that didn't surprise him. The Tale monster had said to him when they frist met that the sex was mostly good, his brother was happy and life was easy, that was all he needed.

Over the months he had learned a lot about the monster. Sans was a commoner that the Sheikh had been infatuated with and that Sans had basically been blackmailed into his marriage. After finding out the details on Sans’ marriage contract, it had been obvious that he didn't have help or power when making it and he was mostly at the Sheikh's mercy. 

Razz was a political marriage. He had the top contact negotiators had worked on his. He was second in line to the Fell throne. His contract was iron clad and mostly his favorite.

Honey had a lot of kinks which was fine because, so did Razz. The Fell monster really enjoyed the kinky sex. His own s/m needs where met pretty good by Honey, but unlike the Sheikh, he enjoyed his partner's pleasure as much as he does his own.

Razz's contract said he controlled when the 'sex' ended and who was allowed in their bed when Razz was participating in said activities. That was a loophole for Sans. If Razz was involved then he could end it for both of them. Thanks to that little clause, it had made it so Sans hadn't minded having a threesome with the Fell monster. If Razz called it, Honey was bound by law and magic to honor it. Once that little thing came to light, Sans and Razz's relationship had blossomed. Honey had been getting better at listening to Sans’ request because of this, if he made sure everyone was enjoying the sex, they could play well into the night. It wasn't long after they started playing together that Sans found himself with souling.

Soon he was in front of Honey's doors. 

He walked past a bored looking servant and threw open the door and walked in. The servant closed them soon after.

Honey watched him enter the room. His eye-light glowing in lust and need, as his large fist worked the monster below him. The room was filled with a mix of honeysuckle and indigo rose tomatoes. The flowery smells complemented each other.

Sans was covered in sweat, joints flushed with magick. Honey must've gotten the blue tinted monster off a few times and he was close again. Sans looked exhausted and frustrated as he tipped over the edge. He let out a grunt as his toes curled and Honey kept fisting the pregnant monster through the orgasm, making Sans give small whines into Honey's cunt. Overstimulation had set in and Sans grunted and whined and tried to briefly push the larger monster off of himself, but couldn’t and gave in with an shudder. 

It seemed the tall monster was in a sadistic mood Razz thought.

The tales monster was sensitive and the baby was fluttering about because of his parent’s distress. He needed a break. 

The tall monster was being a greedy lover and only chasing his own needs. His pregnant mate had been tapping and pushing on Honey's legs since the orgasm, but Honey kept working him. 

Razz had known from experience, if he didn't intervene soon, Sans was going to bite him or throw-up on him. Both sounded like equally good ideas right now.

Razz gave the tall monster a stern look.

Honey sighed and pulled his fist out of the dark sapphire hole.

Razz walked over and pushed Honey off of Sans and climbed on top of the larger skeleton and claimed the Sheikh's mouth and the irritated skeleton pushed the tip of his shoes into the orange cunt dominant him, like a dam busting he came all over the shoe. 

Sans relaxed and took some deep breaths as he wiped the slick that glossed his face on the bedding.

Razz broke the kiss, "Honey we talked about this, you can't push him while he's with a souling."

Honey wrapped his clean arm around the Fall monster waist while he smirked, "You all kept me alone, so long that I'm bent up. If my concubine was up for their job maybe I'd feel better. "

"By the Angel, you're a hornny dog," the smaller monster pushed the tip of his shoe deeper making the larger monster moan and buck his hips.

"Yep," the orange eyed monster popped the , 'P.' He looked over at Sans, you ready?"

Sans looked up, "in a few...last one."

"Fine," Honey pouted.

Razz decided to keep the Sheikh busy to give the expecting monster time to recover. He leaned down biting his way through the expanse of bones. He made the bites a little harder than he knew the taller monster liked.

The orange tinted monster breath hitched and his hips bucked more, "Well it looks like I'm not the only feisty one." Honey stroked the sharp tooth monster head.

"You know I would be. That's why you took Sans close to dinner." Razz explained, "you brat."

"Nyeheh, you’re right and you played right into it."

Razz pushed firmly into the monster honey hole, "I told you it's not playing, it's about respecting. If you're this pent up come talk with us, not manipulate. Communication is key to any relationship. "

Honey sighed, "Fine" and bucked his hips more.

Sans crawled to Razz and turned his head to kiss him in silent thanks. 

Honey wrapped his long arms around the Fell monster and whispered to Razz, "he wants us both to fill him up."

Razz rubbed his hand on Sans’ tummy the souling danced under his palm happier without his parent’s distress. He searched Sans face in a slight question. 

Sans nodded his understanding and said, "I think I have one more left in me."

Honey resummon his sex forming a rock hard cock. He reached down and stroked his magic and moaned, "oh, I need this."

Razz frowned, "Fine, but a quickie, you need to eat."

Sans pushed the Fell monster down on to the bed as he kissed him. His hands running alone the scars he knew was under the other clothes, tracing them from memory. His tongue licked at sharp teeth asking permission to enter. They parted and he was welcomed into the moist cave. The other’s tongue was already summoned and eager to play with his. 

The taller monster came up behind them and and started to lick and softly bit the lush blue bottom that was in front of him. His large hands slid under Sans and found Razz’s pants and pulled them off. The blue monster started to work the robe off of the scared monster's body. 

The purple tinted monster moan into Sans mouth as long fingers traced over his coccyx and the blue monster granded in to his pubic arch. Razz summon his purple cock. Making his precious mate buck in eagerness. The large hand palmed his cock. He squeezed him and pumped it. 

Honey rubbed the cock up along the blue cunt, slathering the sweet warm juices over his hardening magick. When he was ready Honey removed his hand and mounted the blue monster. He placed the head of member to the warm wet entrance rubbing it up and down teasing a bit, letting his precum mix. He grazed the tip of Razz’s member making the smaller monster buck-up in to the temping magick.

Slowly the tall monster pushed into the waiting entrance watching with hungry eye-lights as it stretched with ease taking his long prick. He moaned and reached around the monster and pulled him up into his lap impaling himself in the await magick, hilting in one quick motion. 

“He is already stretched,” Honey offered as an excuse for his crassness. He reached down and rolled a little blue bud between his fingers.

Sans grabbed at the arms holding him as he shuddered at the feeling that racked his sensitive body. He bucked and tried to ride the rod, but Honey held him still. 

Razz lifted himself off the bed and offered sweet comfort as he slowly edge his cock closer to the filled hole. He watched and waited for the skeleton to relax a bit. He cupped Sans face with his hand and leaned in and offered a chaste kiss. He peppered them on the monster, awaiting a cue that he was ready.

The impaled monster appreciated the brief reprieve. After a few calming soul beat the pregnant monster wrapped his arm around him, pushing the shorter monster into him and kissed back.

When the blue monster nodded into his kiss he slowly pushed into the stuffed entrance. Sans took in a sharp breath his bones rattling as he slowly released it. Razz and Honey both moan in pleasure. The arm wrapped round stuffed monster slowly petted up and down his arm, helping him relax. He leaned his head back on to Honey exposing his neck for Razz to lavish.

Razz took his silent offer and slowly lapping and sucking at the beautiful smooth vertebrae. The purple tongue working between them licking the unexposed bone and drawing the sweetest sounds from his blue mate as he worked his shaft deeper into the cramp space. Once he was fully seated, he gave Sans a deep kiss.

Honey hugged his body around his precious little mate. Licking and nipping along his skull. Sans was so good to him. Always trying his best to make them all feel good. He couldn’t ask for any better mates. Razz’s cock pressing and rubbing against his in the beautifully confined blue pussy that fluttered around them.

He rocked up into Sans, making the small monster gasp. Razz answered with a rock of his own hips. They set a study rhythm with practice ease. Their pleasure growing steadily as blue skeleton rocked between them lost in the ecstasy they offered him. Rewarding them with the cutest sounds broken up with whines. His joints shining with magick and soul glowing like a bright star between them.

Razz was just as cute with his own grunts and delicious noises that escaped him. It was always an intoxicating treat to see the iron will crumble as need took hold of him.

Both Razz and Honey’s own souls shined brilliantly to answer Sans’ call.

All too soon they found their climax.

They laid in each other embrace until Sans’ nonexistent stomach growled from hunger.

~~~~~~~

Not too long after they were in Honey’s bathing area. Razz had demanded they have a quick scrub down before they ate. Sans hadn’t wanted to leave the bed and the tall monster had to carry him in. Razz was now scrubbing down the blue monster. Taking his time scrubbing him slowly making sure every piece of their love making was wiped cleaned off their tired mate. The sleepy mate was purring at the treatment.

Honey leaned in the doorway waiting. “He’s clean enough Razz,” the tall monster complained. 

“I’ve told you many times honey, it’s aftercare. The rougher you play the more you take care of pampering him.”

“We didn’t even play that hard.”

That made Razz see red. He turned to his mate, “Honey, he is pregnant. Everything right now is a strain on him.” The upset monster let out a slow breath as he counted from 10 to 1.

Sans took the opportunity to stop the fight, “Honey, I’m hungry. Please go make sure dinner is ready when done here.”

The tall monster huffed as he left.

“I really do appreciate it Razz,” the pregnant monster stated, “but we shouldn’t upset him so much.” 

Razz continued to clean his mate, “He is not a child, Sans. He’ll learn eventually.”

Sans sighed.

Soon Razz deemed the blue monster clean enough they got dressed and let. 

~~~~~~

Sans and Razz enter the dining area. 

A large grand gathering area, had materials hanging for the high ceilings. They were different shades of oranges and blues with gold accents, looking almost like a sunset. 

There were many tables low to the ground with sitting pillows for everyone. There was a large opening between their table and the others for entertainment to perform. The other tables were for guests when they had parties. The one they ate at normally was at the head of the room near large open the windows. 

On the table was dinner. It looks like Honey had the servants make Razz’s favorite dish; Chicken with onion, garlic, turmeric, cinnamon, chili flakes (for an added kick) that was cooked in a pomegranate molasses. It was topped with walnuts and pomegranate seeds, then dusting with fresh thyme. All served over rice. 

The Sheik sat in the middle of the table eating a fig, raspberry and pomegranate pavlova.

“Thank you Honey it was sweet of you to have this made,” The Fell monster said.

As they ate the blue monster comment, “Garrison check-in with me today. He said Cherry needs a few more days of rest, His mana-lines are hurt pretty bad,” Sans told the table.

“He’ll be fine.” Razz added, “he’s Fell. We are strong stock.”

“Good then I can have some fun with him and Sans can rest more,” Honey added, “like you want.”.

Sans gives him a look, "Honey, he is a scared, hurt, lost kid. Give him some time. He didn't agree to be your mate like us."

“He is lucky I bought him. He needs to be grateful that I took him in,” Honey reminded them, “He was about to dust. Now he needs to show me how thankful he is,” 

“Yes, it's a good thing, you made Blue go to the markets with you that day. It is a good thing Blue saw him.” Razz countered. “It's a good thing Blue healed him and kept him from dusting.”

“But Blue refuses to buy slaves. So I bought him. I saved him from becoming dust from anyone else. He is my concubine and I will do what I want.”

“He is, but he is also a monster,” Sans said the infinite patience. “Honey we know that you will consummate your relationship with him soon. Just give Cherry time to heal first.”

“He will learn to love me. He just needs to get used to the way things are now. Once he is properly trained as my concubine you’ll see.”

“Honey stop thinking with your dick.” Razz sighed, “One day it will be the death of you.”

“If that is what you think,” the tall monster grabbed his plate, “I’m not sharing him with you,” And teleported to his room.

“Razz I told you not to upset him. This is not good.”

“He will get over it.”


	9. I lift my gaze to empty skies above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry finds a way to deal with his stress and meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Thank you to Hailsam!💜

Cherry woke-up with a start a few hours later memories of the last few days played in nightmarish remixes in his mind. His bones rattled as the tiny monster looked about the room seeing if anyone was there.

Alone. He was so alone. 

No brother to chase the nightmares away, to keep the Sheikh from touching him. Only the crushing silence, himself and his nightmares. 

He took a deep breath of the cooling air and let it out slowly. It didn't taste of the cooling open dunes of his home in the tent city.

It had a lingering dirty smell of the city to it.

He sighed. Dusk had just settled during his nap and the sky out of the window was turning from blue to the deep purples of evening. At least his prison had a beautiful view, the modest skeleton thought.

He looked to the lamps on the walls wicks ready and oiled, he wouldn't need them light to see because of his magickal dependent sight, but things were not as clear. he could make out shapes, all in different shades of grays. It hadn't bothered him in the past, yet now… it had the creeping edge of nightmares. The darkness of the box nipping at his mind. 

It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have access to fire to light the lamps. The dark stillness pressed into his mine reminding him of the quiet, painful cramped, ominous box that had occupied his dream. 

His breaths were coming faster. 

The small monster needed to move. Cherry glanced around the darkened room. The bedding was still piled up. The imprisoned youth stood up. His small body needed a physical reminder that he wasn't trapped in the morbid space. He started pacing the open area of the room.

Movement was helping, but his mind was still trapped, he needed to stop thinking about it. 

He took another deep breath of the dirty city air, making him relive memories of how he became dirty, to match the place. 

'Dirty like me…' he thought. Images invaded his mind, he could feel the Sheikh's hands like a ghostly memory touching on his bones. 

"No…" he told himself in the stillness of the dark, "Don't think about him."

He walked in slow circles around the open space and started to hum to himself, trying to block out the hurtful thoughts.

His body slowly matching his steps with the rhythm, without him noticing. His body slowly started to relax as he drowned the thoughts out of his mind. When he turned he twirled and found it didn't hurt his feet much. 

He clung to that newfound fact. A small smile graced his face for the first time in what felt like days.

He did a small skip and a hop. It still didn't hurt, but the landing made his feet and legs ache a bit, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He had been through so much this last few days this ache was 'nothing for a Fell monster,' he thought. 

He started to sing softly. No real words but soft vowels in playful tones and pitches. 

He would often dance. His big brother would find him dancing and he greedily clenched at the sacred memories. It was like a healing salve on his soul and mind.

He remembered when he was a young stripling, Edge would tell him about their people, the Fell. Cherry had only met a handful of them though their travels, when this brother had deemed it safe to visit cities or towns they have traded with before and Edge was always eager to share stories of their heritage with him on the long rides. 

One day Cherry had asked why others see their race as violent. Sure their tribe did raid at times, but Cherry never felt his brother and himself were any more violent than the rest of the Tribe and it hurt when others would only see that.

"We monsters form a proud, passionate and spiritual race. We feel and love, deeper and stronger than other races, within our soul is a great fiery passion. It makes us and our magicks act out. For we, the Fell have the strongest souls in all the heavens." 

Edge's words echoed in his memories feeling his soul with light and love. It chases all darkness away.

The jubilant skeleton pranced in a circle, he bowed his body while, pulling his leg back up, and extending one arm down slowly over his body and above his head.

The kind, loving words of his beloved brother projecting in his moment. The glowing bracelets on his wrists a far away thought.

He kicked the song up in tempo and took two steps and twirl the other direction. The small monster extended his leg and pointed to his toe. At the same time his opposite arm arched out gracefully stretching his short body into long graceful lines. 

Edge reminded him, "Never forget Cherry, you are Fell and that soul laid within you too."

He wanted to heal. He wanted his body not to ache. He wanted his magic. His soul ached with raw need. And the dance reflected this.

He could feel his soul filling with healing magic as he danced, and magic in his soul flooded his bones. His joints glowed with magic flowing through his body, as he danced around the room. Every twirl found him on the other end of the area around the room. He was lost in the passion of the dance. The magic growing, his body quickly tiring at the lack of release, as sweat gathered on his brow. The rune on the bracelets alight.

His movements made the ruby color bleeding from his body leave a trail in its wake. A lingering light fueled by the magick gathering within him. He let his body move however his soul demand fit, weaving an unknown pattern. 

He spin in a circle pulling his arms into his center, making the spin faster. The magic circled and cocooned him. He threw out his hands and stopped the magic exploded.

Spent magic drifted down like motes of red starlight around him. His small body felt so alive from the overflow of magic. Everywhere the moted of magickal light landed healed. The aches were gone. Cherry pulled his arms in front of himself. Stared at the bracelets on his wrists. Only some of the runes were a light but slowly dimming.

The small monster didn't know how to read the runes. They were an old language that he didn't know. Obviously each one was a different part of the spell that crushed his magic. Somehow he didn't activate them all.

Cherry heard clapping coming from the doorway. 

The small monster turned to the noise and hid his arms behind his back. 

There Katy stood arms filled with a large tray of food and next to her was a new skeleton, this one dressed in high quality, blue robes with silver accents, a turban and gloves. He looked awestruck and amazed and sky blue stars danced in his orbiter's. 

The color reminded him of kindness.

Cherry bowed his head and blush, "Th.thanks." he said shyly.

"You were amazing," the new skeleton blushed. "I am sorry. I did want to tell you that we were here, but you were so pretty…I couldn't find my words..." the monster mumbled.

Katy walked past the two blushing monsters and placed the tray down. She then pulled a flint and steel out of her inventory and went around the room lighting the lamps.

"I'm sorry I kept Katy for coming to light the lamps. I asked her to help me bring dinner up for you. It took longer than I thought it would.” The blue tinted monster apologized. "I'm so happy you are feeling better. My name is Blue," the skeleton introduced himself, "May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"C.Cherry" the smaller replied.

"Thank you! I'm pleased to meet you. Would you like to have dinner together?" The kind monster asked, "I do believe the others maybe busy and I didn't think you would want you to eat alone. I know I don't," he smiled hopefully at the red tinted monster. 

The flustered skeleton nodded, "Th.thank y.y.you."

Blue smile was shy as he said, "You do me a great honor allowing me to eat with you, Cherry."

The tiny skeletons soul was fluttering within his rib cage as the Blue approached and held out his hand, not grabbing him. He placed his small hand into the larger gloved hand.

Blues smiled a wide goofy grin that made the stars in his eyes dance and Cherry laughed. 

On the table was a platter of silverbeet & feta gozleme. The little triangle packets, easy to pick up and eat. There was also some red pomegranate drink. 

Blue waited for the tiny monster to sit down.

Cherry sat and waited. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to feed himself or if the same rules applied with Honey. This was his brother after all, but the short monster acted the complete opposite so far.

Smiling the light blue monster said, “If you don't like the food just let me know. I will have something else prepared more to your liking."

"I.I.I n.n.never hhad this b.b.b.before," the short skeleton blushed.

Blue smiled at Cherry, "These are my favorite! They have onion that is finely chopped, crushed garlic cloves, grated cheese with a hit of paprika for spice. All in a pitta bread shell!" The excited monster guested to the tray, "Please try it."

Cherry nervously reached out for one, he waited a second after picking it up, to see what Blue would do. Then placed it on his plate.

"If you like," the taller monster set a little plate of lemons down, "these lemons are to squeeze over them."

"Th.th.Thank you," Cherry took one. And did just that.

It was much like a dish he would have with his brother and his mate. It was simple, but delicious. The memories made his soul happy and ache with longing at the same time.

Blue asked as he poor them drinks, "Do you like it?"

Cherry nodded.

"I'm glad."

They ate in silence for a bit. Just enjoying the food and each other's company. 

Blue asked, "So you know my favorite food. What's the best thing you have ever eaten?"

The question took the dainty monster by surprise,   
"I d.d.dont kn.n.now…. Uhmm," Cherry bit his finger tip and scrunched up his face as he thought.

Blue's eye-lights soften more as he smiled at the little monster. His thinking face was just so adorably cute.

"Semmmoline c.c.cake," he finally mumbled.

"A fine choice," the monster nodded, "What do you like about it?"

"I.I.I like the f-flecky c.c.coconut," he rubbed his fingers over his meal pretending to to sprinkle the coconut over it, "and the h.h.hints of lemon m.m.m.ixed in. It makes it s-sweet, b.b.but not too much."

"We have great cooks here," the blue tinted monster said kindly, "I'll ask them to make it with lunch tomorrow. A present for you! Perhaps you will allow me to share the meal with you tomorrow as well. The others are often busy in the midday and we don't eat together. "

"Th.thank you," Cherry smiled and blushed.

"You do me a great kindness, Cherry. No one likes to eat alone," Blue grabbed their empty plates and placed them on the tray. 

"I'm sorry, but it is getting late and it would be improper for me to stay much later," he got up and bowed his head to Cherry.

"Th.thank you for c-coming to see me," the tiny skeleton replied. 

"Thank you for letting stay," the taller monster took the dishes out to Katy and left.

Cherry sat in the quiet and signed to himself. Blue, the color of kindness, he thought.

After a while the quiet started to get to him again, he looked through the drawers that Razz had early and found some night shirts. He changed and started to lay the bedding out and the door opened and Razz helped Sans waddle in. 

"H.Hello," Cherry greeted them. 

Razz grunted a greeting and Sans kept silent.

They started towards the bedding. 

"I want my pillow…." Sans rubbed his stomach as he laid down.

The small skeleton pulled some pillows down and found the pregnant monster's pillow.

Razz came back over with some nights shirt and handed one to Sans and walked off towards the bathroom.

"Thanks guys," Sans cuddled into the pillow.

"A.a.are y.y.ou ok?' The small skeleton crawled close to the pregnant monster. 

"Ya just an upset tummy," Sans yawned. "No more peppers in my food. Kid don't seem to like them. Need some sleep."

Razz came back changed, "You are not sleeping in your clothes. I told you before, it's unsanitary.”

Cherry blushed brightly as the Fell monster started to remove Sans clothes and dove below the blanket. 

Sans laughed, "Night Cherry."

Soon Razz went around extinguishing the lamps and everyone was all settled in for the night.

~~~~~

Late in the night, Razz found himself awakened to the sounds of whimpers and crying. He untangled his bones from Sans and went to the crying monster. Like every night since the little one had come here, he projected comfort, safety, and security. 

Cherry mumbled in his sleep, "w.want to go home. Sorry…. p-please brother to take home, home. B...be g.g.good." 

Just like the other nights Razz told him, "Hush, Cherry. I got you, now, sleep." 

He quieted down eventually and fell back into an uneasy sleep, and Razz went back to bed.


	10. Lie awake in bed at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is not feeling to well and stay in with Cherry for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hailsam for always finding the time to to beta stuff for me.💜

Razz got up to get ready for his daily duties. He liked to get a workout in before breakfast, then go straight to work.

It was far too early for Sans to wake up, but he was. His cute mate was trying to hide the fact, not wanting to worry the other monster. Sans had been tossing and turning most of the night. 

"I want you to stay in today," Razz stated quietly as to not wake Cherry.

Sans sighed and opened his eyes, "It’s nothing."

The Fell monster knelt down and caressed the pregnant monster skull, "I would rather you both be safe where I know you will be taken care of right away if anything, Angel forbid, happens." The dark clad master smirked, "Besides you're really not going to take the excuse to be lazy?"

Sans laughed, "Fine, if Papyrus asks, you gave me the pass."

Cherry had woken up due to the noise of their whispering voices, when he was sure they were done talking he interrupted, "A.A.Are you o-okay?"

"Ya, the kid is just being hyperactive," he rubbed his stomach. "They either hate or love chili peppers. I can't tell which."

Razz turned to the small Fell monster, "If either of you need anything please have Katy or a guard get Garrison."

Cherry nodded. 

Sans throw a pillow at the taller Fell monster, "get going, you are cranky when you mess up your schedule."

The smaller monster giggled at the two.

Razz turned to the little monster, "Please look after him."

Cherry replied, "O.Okay."

The expecting monster said, "It's too early. I'm going back to sleep. You should too, Cherry."

Razz nodded, "Go ahead and try. I'll have breakfast sent up."

A few hours later Katy and someone else walked in as quietly as a mouse and brought in some trays with food and left them on the table. 

Cherry got up and made a plate of food, some baked dough that was in the shape of rings with some seeds on top with some black olive jam on the side and black tea. A plain breakfast, most likely for Sans’ benefit. He made a plate and brought it over and put it on the little nightstand by the futons. The worried skeleton wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was told to make sure Sans and Razz were taken care of before taking care of himself. So he shouldn't eat until after Sans did, right? He wondered if he should wake up Sans.

He looked at the sleeping skeleton. The little souling had settled and was floating there.

No, Sans hadn't slept well and he wasn't a morning monster. Cherry decided he would just have to wait. The little monster sat on the floor by the bed and watched the souling. Every now and then it would twist and twirl before setting back down. 

He twisted a cord on his night shirt as he watched the souling. 

Soon the pregnant monster stretched and looked up. He looked a little nervous, when he saw the small skeleton looking at him and asked, "Hey, what ya watching Cherry?" 

'Razz s-said t.to..." he replied 

Sans chuckled, "you don't need ta sit and watch me. Just relax and if I ask for help, you can help. You're on bed rest too, after all," the blue tone monster explained.

The unsure monster lowered his head, "I.I d-don't want to g.g.get in t.t.t.trouble," Cherry mumbled.

Sans looked confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

Cherry took a deep breath. Just then the door opened. Honey walked into the room and the words Cherry was about to speak evaporated, as fast as water hitting the desert floor.

The Sheikh looked right past him, like the scared youth didn't exist. The eye-lights drawn like a magnet to Sans. The frightened monster took a few steps back to be out of the Sheikh's way, leaving an open path to his expecting mate. The closer Honey got to the petite skeleton the more his magick felt funny. 

Honey walked right past him, not a look or word to Cherry. He only had eyes for Sans. The small monster backed up until he hit the small table and he stayed there trying to be small and quiet. The pregnant monster side eyed the youngster's reaction. 

The taller monster sat on the end of the futons next to Sans, "Heya, Sweets. Razz said you were not feeling too hot."

The short skeleton nodded, "Ya, kid’s been hyperactive. Must take after Paps or Blue."

"Nyahe, keeping you on your toes," he leaned over and kissed his cute little mate. "Is my concubine taking good care of you?"

Sans looked Honey over and frown, with an emphasis to the small Monster's name he said, "Yes, Cherry has been very helpful. Brought me breakfast," he guested at the food by the bed, "even though he's recovering too. It was really thoughtful."

"That's good to hear," the larger said dismissively. "Blue said that he would cover your work this morning and will check on you at lunch," He got up and said, "I have a meeting soon, so I need to leave. Feel better, Love." He got up and walked towards Cherry who was practically hiding under the table and snapped his fingers.

Cherry raised at the noise eye-lights wide and scared, looking forward awaiting the Sheik's command. He pointed two fingers toward the door and said, "Come."

A new command, the smaller thought.

Sans frowned at that, "Honey," he said in a warning tone.

"It's a concubine job to escort me to the exit in your absence," Honey replied. 

Sans started to get up, "I can walk ya out."

Just then the souling did a somersault making its mother clench his stomach.

"No, stay down Sans. He wants to." Honey said and looked at the smallest monster. "Don't you, Pet?"   
Cherry shrank away at the look and said quietly, "I.I w.w.want i-it."

The Sheikh smiled.

Sans straightened out, "He's still on bed rest, I'm not." Just then the souling did it again.

"I'm not taking him with me Sans," the tall skeleton turned to Cherry and said, "Come." Then started walking to the door. 

Sans cursed as the large monster walked away.

The smallest skeleton nearly falls over himself trying to catch up to Honey and makes sure to stay at least two steps behind him and walked to the exit.

Once by the door, the Sheikh turned around and knelt while reaching out and touched Cherry’s face. He tilted the smaller skull to look at him in the eye-lights and told the frightened youth, "Take very good care of Sans." The Sheikh leaned forward and whispered into Cherry’s acoustic meatus, 'I'll excuse you from your exercises today. Sans and the souling’s well being is more important than yours will ever be."

Cherry nods to show his understanding.

"But tomorrow I expect a perfect demonstration, my little Pet," he laid a kiss on the side of the smaller skeleton's skull who flinched. 

Cherry eye-lights dilated in fear and he squeezed his femurs together as if to shield his non-conjured sex form the mere thought of having to summon and use it again. 

Honey smirked at his cute squirming Pet and gave a pat on Cherry's head before leaving.

The smaller monster watched the door close and his bones ratted softly.

He must have been standing there a while because Sans was calling for him.

Sans took one look at the small monster and asked him, "Are you okay, Kiddo?"

The short monster, pushed the fear down he was safe for today, "Yah." The demonic monster was now the future Cherry's problem. That thought made him shudder.

"Well you look like you could use another nap. Come lay down," he tapped the bedding next to him. 

Cherry battled with the idea of telling Sans, 'No.' He told himself he wouldn't tell, 'his betters'. Not yet. Sans never got mad when he slipped up. It really did feel like Sans didn't think of himself as being better than Cherry. His mannerism and just never getting mad at anything.

The red tone monster decided to say, "I.I'm feeling b.b.better." he played with the the cord hanging from his top, while not looking at Sans. "B.Beside, Razz asked m.m.me to watch you and," Sans could see the fear rises and the monster's stutter seemed to get worsten as he continued, "I.I.I h-have to s-serve you to make the S.S.S.Sheikh happy, I.I.I d.d.d.-don't want to be p.p.p.punished." 

Sans frowns deeply as the tiny monster said that, "You don't have to serve me, Cherry. I won't punish you."

The small skeleton's bones knocked together softly, "Th.The S.S.S.S.Sheikh s-said, as a c.c.concubine, I.I.I have to s-serve his m.m.mates."

Sans huff, “I will talk with Honey. Have ya eaten, kid?" 

Cherry shook his head no. 

"Okay, then we eat, then nap. Make yourself a plate, kiddo, and come sit with me."

The little skeleton gathered some food and sat on the floor by the bed.

The blue tinted monster grabbed his own plate that was left for him and started to eat. After a bit he told Cherry, "Now kid, ya are living here you don't need to be so scared. I won't hurt you. Razz and I want ya to feel better. Ya won't get better without food and rest."

The small monster set down the nearly empty plate and asked, "Why?"

"Well kid this is your new home. I know you want to go to your old home and I'm sorry, but Honey won't allow it. We want ya to be happy here. As much as I would like to send ya home, I can't, we all answer to Sheikh Honey. "

"I'll n.n.never be h-happy here," Cherry choked on a sob. 

Sans held out his arms and the small monster climbed into the outstretched arms, he needed comfort. 

Sans slowly rocked saying quitely, "shhh, you'll get used to it. We both did." Once the little monster was all cried out he stopped.

Cherry wanted to see his brother, so badly. He didn't want to get used to the way the Sheikh treated him. He didn't want this new home. Despair was clawing at his soul. The Fell monster had to remember he had a plan. He was going to escape. He just couldn't let that last hope die. 

The small monster didn't know what to do, soon Sans guided the youth to lay down on the bed. 

Sans laid as well, "If watching me makes you feel better you can watch and lay down, kiddo. You look like you're ready to fall over."

Sans was humming softly next to him projecting safety and comfort. It felt nice and relaxing. It was a feeling he wanted to be real so badly, but he could never really have it until he was home.

His mind wandered after a bit and Sans started to fall asleep. He watched the sleeping monster for a bit and idly played with the edge of his top. He randomly thought about his brother and what him and his mate Undyne would be doing. Had he moved into her tent with her 1st mate Alphys? They must have looked for him. They would be worried. They might have gone to look at the oasis, he had told Edge he wanted to visit it and they could have found wagon tracks. Maybe they found his bag too, if the slavers didn't take it. He hoped they were all fine. He thought of his clothes the last thing he had from his old life. He wanted to wash them. 'Maybe I could clean them and take a bath,' he contemplated.

Sans told him he didn't need to serve him, but he shouldn't leave his sight that long. Razz and Honey had both told him to watch Sans. Honey words echoed in his mind, "Sans and our souling is the most important thing."

No, he would wait. If the things the large monster did to him was without him being mad… He didn't want to know what he would do to his little body when he got mad.

He sighed and watched the little souling flutter and whirl beneath Sans ecto flesh. It was cute. 

Cherry yawned and rubbed his orbiters. He was tired, but did not want to give in to sleep. 

The small skeleton lets his mind wander more and think about the magick last night. How it built up within him. That had been happening since he had gotten taken and had been trying not to use it. He was too scared of the pain. He had never felt pain like that before and that using his magick might make it happen again made him scared to accept and use his magick. The small one never had his magick repressed before. He never had to try and consciously stop his magick this long. Was that why his dancing had ended in a magickal outburst before?

The worried youth wonder why it hasn't caused him pain like before? Was it the way that it happened or his intent?

Why did it do it last night? What other magick could he do like that?

He pondered while his mind carefully navigate around the slippery slopes and oubliette that have been slowly filling his mind as of late.

Edge's voice echoed in his mind, "within our soul is a great fiery passion. It makes us and our magicks act out."

He needed an outlet. Dancing had always been an outlet for him. He had been so crushed and stifled by everything, not only the bracelets. His soul and magick wanted, no, needed a reprieve. So, his magick acted out? Was it the fire Fell passion his brother told him stories about?

He wanted his magic…. He wanted the aches and pains to be gone. It had happened, but not in the normal ways a monster would use magic. 

Monsters were so in tune to magick that they could just will it with a thought and shape it. Using intent to focus its colors or school they were attuned with.

It seemed that skeletons were attuned with blue magicks: gravity, as Honey, his brother, and him all could use it.

'I need more information…' he thought and rubbed his closed fist over his sternum to smother the phantom ache that was building just from thinking about using magic.

It was too much to think about right now, while laying on the warm soft bed that was slowly pulling him towards sleep. He yawned again and before he knew it, sleep had won.


	11. Shards of time fly by without a sound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry is having a long day. Having a lunch date. Taking care of Sans and getting information he has been desperatly been needing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Hailsam for betaing for me!💜💜 your awesome!

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and woke him up, making him roll over to see who was coming. Katy and Blue came in with plates and food.

Blue greeted the red tinted monster and asked, "Hello Cherry, Is he doing okay?"

Cherry nodded. 

"That is good to hear," the Blue tinted monster said. "And how are you feeling?"

"Fine," the small monster replied. 

Blue nodded and used his free hand to beckon Cherry to come sit with him. He lifted his tired bones from the bed and slowly walked towards Blue with his jaw tucked into his clavicle and glanced back at Sans. He shouldn't be leaving Sans he thought as the guilt nawled at his mind. Once he reached Blue, he looked back at the sleeping monster again.

Blue asked, "Do you want to see him while we eat?"

The small monster nodded, thankful for his understanding. 

Blue said, "One moment." He moved the table closer to Sans and two chairs, so they can both watch Sans. He then brought over the food next. The small monster's orbiters widened when he saw the semolina cake with delicious toasted coconut on top.

Blue looked closely at Cherry, his sockets were still rimmed red and he seemed to have less energy than last night, "Are you feeling ill too?" The blue eye-light monster asked, "You look tired. Did you sleep alright?"

"I.I h-had ssssome n.n.nightmares," the small monster replied.

The larger monster nodded, "I can only imagine how hard it has been for you, but you are very strong to have survived it."

Cherry soul skipped a beat from the praise. 

A smile pulled at his the corner of his mouth, "Thank you."

Blue smile, "You are welcome." The taller skeleton walked set out some plates, "I had the cook make your cake. If the recipe is not to your liking we can describe it to him together and Chief Patrick said he would see what he could do."

Blue sliced the cake and gave the first piece to Cherry. 

Cherry felt his sockets water. Cake helped make everything just a tad bit better.

He took a bite. A smile instantly on his features as memories of eating dessert with friends and his brother invaded his mind, "It's good! Th.thank you!" 

Blue's star-shaped eye-lights brighten at the small skeletons reaction, "I am so happy you like it!" He continued, "Maybe tomorrow if we are both not busy and you are feeling up to it, I could take you on a tour of the palace."

Cherry perked up at that. He would be able to see where guards were posted and maybe the layout, "S.Sure." He felt kind of bad for having alternative motives, but told himself there was nothing that he could do…

He took a few more bites of the cake then Sans started to let out a whimper in his sleep and curled up. 

Blue had never seen the pregnant monster show discomfort. He always tried to hide his discomfort, the other not wanting to worry his family. The concerned monster called Katy into the room, "Please call Garrison."

Katy rushed from the room.

Cherry scrambled out of the chair and ran to the hurt monster's side, "S.S.Sans w-wake up."

Sans curled around his stomach breathing deeply, "Ooooh, baby, that sucked." He slowly straightened out and pulled the blanket down. His tummy was now opaque.

The tiny red monster asked, "Wh.What h-happened?"

Blue set down on the bed next to them and reached a hand out a and gently touched his tummy, and asked "Did they start a body?" 

Sans nodded, "I think they did.”

Katy and Garrison rushed into the room and towards the pregnant monster, "What is it, boy?" 

Blue stood up and out of the way while Cherry hurried backwards away from Sans to give the Healer room to work.

The ancient turtle laid his hand on top of the skeletons protruding belly. Lighting up the darkened ecoto-flesh, a little silhouette of a skull and spine could be seen.

"It looked like you two are fine," the healer said while moving his hand around to light the infant for different angles. 

Cherry was in awe seeing the tiny monster. Until he heard Honey’s voice in his head telling him he couldn’t wait to see his tummy big and heavy with souling. His hand went down to his empty middle. He didn't want Honey's children. 

"Sans will be just fine, ya all can stop worrying. The souling is forming a body and it took a lot of magic. Poking ya too I bet, don't worry. They will find a cozy place in your hips soon enough. The magic fluctuation should even out, but he'll be drained for a while," once Garrison was done he turned toward Cherry, "Well kid, I might as well give ya a check up while i'm here."

With the crisis of Sans' and the souling averted and their health ensured Katy left to tend her duties and give Cherry some privacy. 

Cherry looked up and took his hand off his middle. He scooted towards the large turtle.

Once in range the monster's hand was placed on his shoulder and glowed green, "Ya magic paths are doing better, but are bloated… ya been playing with yar' magick," The ancient monster sighed. "Cherry, Lad, I told you that’s dangerous."

Cherry squirmed under the older's gaze. "Why?" He asked quietly. 

Garrison and Blue look a little dumb stuck. "What do ya mean, why? First off it's painful. Secondly it can cause ya permanent damage."

At Cherry's silence Blue stated, "No one told ya how they work did they?"

He shook his head no. 

"You could have hurt yourself yesterday without knowing what intent will set them off…" the blue eye-light skeleton replied. 

"Angels be damned. Okay kid, listen up," the old monster took a seat. "Now magic suppressants can come in any round shape. They need to circle the magic they are working on. Collars are most commonly seen."

The monster scratched his head at that, "I guess because they would be hardest to remove without damaging yourself." 

He looked at Cherry's wrists, "You may not have a collar, but you have a double whammy. One on each wrist. They are double suppressant, double the pain," he had a distasteful look at the idea. "On the count of ya being Fell. Most Fell monsters get that done by Masters, because their pain tolerance seems to be higher than other monster races."

He waved off the comment, "Back on track, magickal suppressants have ancient human runes in them for different things."

Cherry nodded his understanding. He had already figured that much out, "T.T.There's one th.that l-lights up when I summon m..magic b.b.but d.don't use it." He showed off the ruin.

"Damn it, Lad Stop it! No wonder you've paths that are bloated. All that magic and no place to send it. You're gonna blow a limb or something," the turtle chastised. 

Cherry stopped channeling his magic. 

"The runes, they be old human magic. When it lights up it tells everyone who can see it a drastic increase in magic is passing through the circle, but it’s attuned to you. Only your magic will activate it. Others can use magic on you and not hurt you because it won't set off the magic rune," the grumpy monster stated.

"It's like a warning to everyone that you’re halfway to being suppressed. The next runes are intent runes. Different intents have different runes. Obviously there are runes for aggression, defense, violence, but the owners can have different runes worked in as well, like Healing." The turtle's face became red with anger, "The Sheikh hasn't told ya what will set it off?"

Cherry replied, "N.N.oone has t.t.told me m-much about them. SSSans just ssaid they were f-fancy."

The scaled monster racked his claw over his face mumbling about dumbest, idiotic… Cherry couldn't make out much of it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell ya the details Cherry," Sans interrupted them. "You were pretty scared and you didn't have enough magick ta spare to use them anyways, I kinda figured you knew how they worked. Slaves usually do. I also didn't know that it could hurt you permanently and I never saw the double collars before, not many Fell slaves around here."

"I..I wasn't a s-slave" Cherry replied, "until I wass b.b.brought he…"

Sans looked sicker than before, "I'm sorry kid…"

Garrison calmed down and he continued his explanation, "The next rune is completion. When the right combination is triggered it activates. Lastly is suppressant," he huffed. "That's what's caused the pain.Monsters are made of magic. When it activates it suppressing the magick and it squeezes it and snuffs it out like a torch being smothered, as long as a part stays lit it ignites back up. Now, you may be thinkin' how does it know to stop?" He paused waiting for Cherry.

The small monster nodded.

"It don't. That's why it's dangerous. It all hinges on the compilation rune. As long as it's active, so is the suppressant. Your body is basically being forced into a state of falling down while it does its work as long as it's a healthy soul it will recover fast once the suppressant rune is released. Your magick brings your soul back to healthy levels." 

Cherry stared in shock at the large monster. 

"The competition rune will stop being triggered by either changing your intent or stopping/running out of magic. So falling unconscious also works. Can't have intent or increased magic levels if you're unconscious."

The large monster continued, "With two of them active the suppressant is doubled stress on the soul and falling down and soul cracks are a known result of using the doubled collar method even with a healthy soul. Therefore it's important you know what the triggers are, so you can avoid them. That being said, does anyone know what the triggers are?"

Everyone looked at Sans.

"Honey never said, I assumed the standard: Anger, Desperation, Surrender." The pregnant skeleton laughed dryly, "well that made a bigger ass of me."

Blue was shaking in rage, "I need to have another talk with my brother." 

They all watched as the angry skeleton stomped toward the doors.

~~~~~~~

Blue knew that Honey was in with his leads. It was time for their weekly reports. He burst in and slammed the doors open. Every eye was on him.

The blue tinted monster stared down at Honey, "We need to talk, brother." 

Honey looked to the others, "We will pick this up next week. You're excused."

Everyone packed up. It was extremely rare that Blue would be seen in a fit of temper. They all felt the intent being projected off the monster: Anger, & Disappointment.

After the last person left Blue started, "How could you not tell Cherry? He was already hurt and weak. He could have died if he used his magic."

Honey walked up to his beloved sibling, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Blue. First, what are you talking about? Secondly what did he do?"

"He didn't do anything!" Blue twisted so the hand would fall off. "Garrison came to look Sans over and gave Cherry a checkup as well. He explained the bracelets to us and how dangerous the double collars are, even to a healthy monster!" The younger brother yelled.

"Well I thought Sans had told him about the bracelets."

"How could Sans tell him which intents you had placed in them if YOU," he pointed a finger at the tall monster, "didn't tell Sans?!"

"Heh, well you got a point there bro," Honey chuckle. "I'll tell him the next time I see him."

"No, you need to tell him now!" Blue demand.

"As long as he doesn't use his magick he will be fine. I have important things I have to do and I can't drop everything for a non-emergency." Honey said.

"How is having the possibility of death not an emergency?" The younger shook his head, "Then have them removed." Blue argued, "All of the family is in agreement. He doesn't need them."

"No!" Honey shot back, "that is an old argument that we are all done with. They are not coming off until I believe he is ready to have them off."

"Then tell me," Blue sighed, "I'll let them know now."

Honey shook his head no, "You have appointments to keep to. You are to meet with the neighboring diplomats. Which you should be heading to now or you will be late for as well. This, advising a slave not to use his powers to attack us, which any one should know, is not important enough to justify you being late for."

Blues face was turning the color of his name sake as his frustration was growing to meet his anger, "Honey, are you telling me... You're saying Cherry's life, your concubine, is not as important as a meeting?"

"I'm saying he's not in immediate danger. So he can wait until tonight or tomorrow. Do you think he is dumb enough to attack someone or try to break something with his magick while wearing them?"

Blue took a step forward invading Honey's personal space, "I can't believe you are being so callous."

"He'll be fine. If he does active them he deserves it. He is Fell, they can handle a bit of pain to help learn his lesson."

Blue reached out and shoved Honey hard enough that he fell down.

"Blue?" Honey looked at his brother in shock. 

Blue stared at his hands in disbelief then up at Honey's shocked face. He turned and started to leave, but stop at the door and said, "No, he is not dumb. You will tell him by tonight." Just before he closed the door he said, "I'm sorry."


	12. You take the breath right out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cherry finds out what will set off the suppression bracers and Sans tris to make up for his thoughtlessness. 
> 
> Razz rewards Honey for not being a manipulative ass-hat.
> 
> And Razz and Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hailsham and you all of you! I have never had a fic this popular. Thank you all. I hope you call keep reading and commenting! 💜

Blue's outburst took all but Sans by surprise. The pregnant monster had been private to Blue’s speeches about change the slavery laws and use of magic suppressants. Also of how mad he had been when Honey refused to change them and now implemented it in their house with Cherry.

Garrison was the first to recover and said, "Cherry lad, don't use yar magick any more, not until you know what will trigger them bracelets or you'll be in for more nasty times." 

Cherry looked at the floor as memories of the pain from the cursed box coursed through him and rubbed his hand over his soul. He didn't want to trigger it again, "O.o.okay. I.I'll try "

Cherry idly rubbed one hand over his soul, 'No wonder it hurt so bad when I used my powers…' a hand grabbed at his own, pulling the worry monster from his thoughts. He looked at Sans.

Garrison nodded at the smaller monster, "Blue and Sans are much more likely to get answers before me. Call me if you need healin'." Garrison took his leave to give them space.

Sans knelt on the bedding, "I'm really sorry, Cherry." 

The small monster nodded. Not sure what to do all the information he just received. He couldn't help but be hurt by Sans’ lack of caring about his bracelets and about him. Yes, he seemed sorry for it now, but… He shook his head, he didn't have time to deal with that hurt now. It was all just too overwhelming. "We will get this all straightened out," Sans said determined. "Help me up and we will go find Blue, and we can all talk with Honey together."

Cherry shook at the thought of finding his tormentor. 

Sans took in the panic look his remark had triggered on the scared monster, "or, if you want, we can wait a bit." He offered as he tried to calm the poor monster, "Razz will be here after dinner. We can give Blue some time, if we haven't heard anything by then, Razz can go talk to Honey. If you want."

Cherry nodded quickly at that new idea. He didn't want to be in the same room as the Sheikh if he could help it. He didn't like not using his magic, but it was better than being around the horrible skeleton. 

"Come sit," he tapped the bed next to him.

The anxious skeleton obeyed.

"So… Do you want to talk?" 

The apathetic skeleton shrugged.

"Well kid, I have an awesome little brother. He's part of the guard. In fact he is Blue's personal guard." Sans smiled sweetly as he talked. His voice was full of loving warmth, "His name is Papyrus. He is so cool and can do anything he puts his mind to. You should be able to meet him once your off bed rest. So kid, do you have any siblings?"

Cherry looked up at that, "Y.Ya, h.he is amazing too." A becoming blush bloomed on the little skull, "H.He is the l-leader of our t.tribe. He is the BEST big brother."

"So you too are close?"

"Yes," the younger monster replied, "he r.raised me."

Sans noticed the more comfortable Cherry got, the less he stuttered, and used it to gauge the topic of conversation. Sans tried to keep the conversation topics light to keep their minds off the elephant in the room. When the little monster would start to mince his words he would change the subject or tell a joke. Time had passed pretty quickly. 

A few hours later, Katy came in with a letter in her hands.

Sans smiled up at her and Cherry turned to face the cat monster. 

"Hello Masters, I am sorry to interrupt, but another servant asked me to give this letter to you Master Sans," she walked towards the two skeletons and handed the folded paper to him.

"Just Sans, Katy, and Thank you."

Sans opens the note and his grin pulled tight as he read it. He handed the note to Cherry. He was livid that Honey had sent this message in an unsealed folded note. It wasn't common knowledge that Cherry was collared. It was one of the reasons they looked like jewelry. Someone might use the fact that he couldn't defend himself to their advantage. A Sheikh's concubine would demand a high price in ransom or the markets. The expecting skeleton had hoped to keep that information out of the public's eye, so no one would try and use it to manipulate Cherry or hurt him.

The small monster took the note blushed, "I.I.I c.c.can't re-read th.this…"

Sans nodded, "Do you want me to send Katy out before I read it for you?"

Cherry face scrunched up as thought about it then said, "K.Katy s-should k.k.know. S-She is th.the one I'd c.c.call for h.h.help."

Sans nodded, "Katy, I trust ya. I've known ya for as long as I lived at the palace that's why you are the Head servant of the Harem. We are entrusting you with this. You are one of the few servants that will know that Cherry's bracelets are suppressant collars."

Katy looked saddened by the unexpected news, but nodded.

"As these are in regards to Cherry, you are not to disclose this information. If you need to tell anyone in regards to this, you may address: Cherry, Garrison, Blue, Razz, Honey and myself."

"I understand," she stated.

Sans nodded, "Glad we are all on the same page." He turned his attention back to the small monster, "Now Cherry, Honey says he wasn't able to come over in person due to appointments and meetings, but he listed these for us: Courage, Surrender, Violence, Hate, Anger, & Desperation."

Cherry nodded. He had expected more honestly. He didn't like it by any means, but he did feel better knowing as long as he wasn't focused on those intents while using magic he would be fine.

Sans watched him carefully, "Do ya have any questions? I can send him back a sealed note," the pregnant monster offered. 

The skeleton shook his head, No. This was more information than he thought he would get and he wasn't sure what to ask anyways. 

"Okay," he handed the paper back to the orange cat monster. "Please burn this. I will not be sending a message back."

"Yes Master Sans," She took the note "I'll be back shortly with dinner."

Once the servant had left the blue tinted monster asked, "You can't read or write, Cherry? 

The smaller looked up at him confused, "I c.c.can, b.but this is a d.d.different language."

"Hhmmm," the taller monster looked over to a shelf with a few books on them, "Can ya get a book from there?"

Cherry went and got the book. He handed it to the monster. 

Sans opened the book and showed the page to him, "How about this?"

The short monster smiled, "Yah."

"Okay, it looks like you know Fell script, It's almost the same as Tale's. Just different symbols for the letters." The blue tone skeleton said, "I'll teach ya, if you want." 

Cherry nodded happily, being able to read the script most likely help in his escape. 

"Go grab some ink, quill, paper, and something to write on from over there" he gestured to a desk next to the book self, "and we'll get started." 

~~~~~~~

Razz came into the dining area to see Honey eating by himself, "Where's Blue?” he asked.

“With the diplomats. They will not be done for a few more hours. He shrugged, "You know how it goes. I'll be going to head over in a bit to help out."

Razz nodded, "I'm sure he would appreciate it." He took his normal spot at the table and pulled some food from the platters and placed it on his plate, eating a bit.

Honey look over at his cute Fell mate, and smiled devilishly at him. "Yah know you told me to tell ya if I wanted sex. So, I could use a little pick me up before I head over." Honey gave that happy dorky little smile, the one that always seemed to rip through Razz defenses. 

Razz thought it over, 'Well he did request and was not trying to be too manipulative. I should reward him for asking,' 

There was also an added perk, if he gave a quick blowjob they could both leave early and he could go see Sans and Cherry. He'd been wanting to check on them all day, but had been unable to. He kept telling himself if anything happened they would send for him.  
Also, Honey would be happy at his meeting. He looked to the tall monster, "Sure, a quick blowjob for the night."

He got up crawled the few steps over to his tall mate and could see the instant lust. The Fell skeleton knew how much little things like this pleased his mate. He stopped staying on his knees in front of the large monster and pulled the taller into a messy dominating kiss. 

He licked the blunt teeth and they parted eagerly. The other summoned tongue and fought for dominance. The shorter pulled away and lick a little of the drool off his mate's face. "Port us to your room," He commanded. 

A second later, they were on Honey's bed.

The dark tinted skeleton pushed Honey down and ran his hands over the clothed bones, enjoying the feel of boney structure underneath. When he reached the narrow waist, he pulled down the obstructing material. Small strong fingers caressed the Iliac crest. He slowly dragged his phantom muscle over the tips of the crest, then kissed down to his pubic bone. While his other hand stroked the wings. He was rewarded with lust filled moans and panting breaths.

Magick began to pool in Honey's pelvic cradle and the shorter monster licked and sucked on the oranges tinted bones. Small phalanges dipped into the defused magic and dragged it along the sensitive cartilage.

His mate gave a guttural moan and rubbed a hand over the shorter monster's skull, "You're so good, Love."

Razz purred, vibrating the delicate area. Pleased with the needy sounds, he pulled out of his lover.

He reached below to Honey's coccyx and lifted the hips. Honey was unable to reach the skull now. The purple tinted skeleton took the tip of the tail bone and sucked it, swirling his tongue around it.

Honey gasped, his hands gripping the bedding, searching for purpose and trying to grind his hips into the sweet mouth, but Razz had been expecting it. His grip held tightly to the taller monster, keeping the Sheikh in place as he engulfed the bone. 

"Oh Love, you're so good to me, sometimes" the taller monster husky voice made him purr louder. Razz had always had a praise kink.

The shorter monster, increased his ministrations and raked his phalanges over the holes in larger's coccyx. The skeleton wiggled, trying to get more, but Razz's grip held firm, leaving the orange toned monster to moan and come undone.

Honey's magic snapped into place. A beautiful long weeping cock.

Razz painfully, slowly licked his way back up and over the summon flesh, kissing, sucking, and nipping along his way. He released the larger monster's hip and made a show as he licked his palm and gripped the prick before milking the weeping phallus. 

Honey bucked into his hand a few times and he allowed it. Watch the large monster seeking his pleasure. When the large skeleton gave a telltale shudder, Razz squeezed the cock stilling Honey. The trapped monster gave a deep needed whine.

"It's okay," the smaller monster said, "I've got you." He leaned forward and gave the tip of the long prick the same treatment as the tailbone. His tight grip holding the taller monster still.

Honey throwed his head back. He loved the way Razz was always able to top from the bottom. He reached out and grabbed at the skull between his legs to push him lower and take more of his dick down that velvety throat, only to have gravity push him into the mattress before he could complete the action. 

Razz pulled up off the cock.

Honey whined at the loss.

"Now just lay back and relax. I'll make sure you're all set," Razz leaned back over and worked the long dick into his mouth and down his throat at his own pace. 

Honey purred and watched his dick disappear into the other, "Your mouth is always so good."

The purple toned monster swallowed around the cock as he sucked, then pulled back up and gave a long lick up the underside of the weeping member, dragging the flat of this tongue along the cock until he reached the tip. The clever muscle traced a circle around the slit before working it back down his throat.

Honey was in heaven with the loving caress and tried to relax as his mate gave him the pleasure he wanted. As he relaxed, the gravity released him. He clawed at the bedding and wiggled and moaned, falling deeper, yet deep to the feelings he was chasing. All too soon the Fell monster released his clamp like hold on his prick and the large body shuddered. 

Razz swallowed down Honey's release and pulled off the long prick, letting the cum make a long tendril between them. Honey always loves a show.

The Fell monster laid next to the tall monster and snuggled next to him. Honey wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton. 

"Isn't this better when you're not an asshole," Razz joked. 

Honey snorted, "Butt, you love my asshole."

Razz said, "that's besides the point. Let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure Blue could use help. I heard one of the diplomats is looking for someone to take back to marry his daughter."

"No," the tall monster said, "They can't have Blue."

"Well let's get you cleaned and you can head off any attempts he has made to negotiate a wedding into their talks," the dark toned skeleton got up and walked to the bathroom and returned with some towels. One wet and one dry. He wiped Honey's pelvis off gently and lovingly.

"I wouldn't sign off on it if he did," once Razz was done he pulled his clothes back into place. "Did you want me to take you to the Harem?" The orange tone monster offered.

"Take me to the kitchen first, I want to grab a snack. I'm sure they cleaned up dinner by now. Then I will head off," the shorter replied.

Honey took a clean corner of the towel and wiped a spot on Razz's face before porting them outside the kitchen and ported away.

~~~~~~

Razz walked into the Harem with a tray with a sandwich and candy dates for the others.

Cherry was sitting next to the night stand that had papers with scribbling text on them. In his hands was one of Razz's books, 1001 Tales of Scheherazade.

Sans was lightly dozing next to him.

The dark tone monster grabbed a sitting pillow and head over and said quietly, "I see you found my books."

Cherry was so engrossed in the story that he jumped at the voice, "S.S.Sans, said I c.c.could read it."

"That's fine, feel free to read any of the books over there. I have more upstairs in my room as well, if you want me to show you."

Cherry blinked, "rooms?"

"There are individual rooms up stairs. This is the common area. Given both yours and Sans conditions, we decided to just stay down here for now. Once you are feeling up to it, you can pick a room. There are three empty ones on the next floor," The dark tone monster offered. 

"Oooh," the idea of picking a room felt bad. It meant he was staying...

"Normally I do not allow eating in the bed area, but as you two are ill, I'll bend this time. Do you want some dates?"

Cherry put down the book, "Th.thank you."

Sans opened his eyelights, reached across Cherry and took a date, "Thanks, sweetheart."

Razz blushed at the pet name, "When I said you could be lazy, I didn't expect you to stay in your nightshirt all day."

"I pulled the wool over your eyes," the pregnant monster laughed.

The purple eye-light monster groaned. "Well let's get a bath. Cherry, do you want to bathe with us or by yourself?"

The short skeleton blush, "B.B.By my-myself."

"Okay, come on you can bathe first," Razz grabs a clean pajama and started to walk to the bathing area.

The small skeleton got up. He reached over to his folded clothes he had yet to change into and followed the Fell prince. 

The purple toned monster grabbed some towels from a shelf and bottles down, "If you pull this knob it makes a rain fall from up there. Use these soaps and then the rain. When all the soap is off of you, you can relax in the spring for a bit. I'll talk with Sans for a bit. When you're done come out and we will bathe."

"Y.Y.You t.two s-should g.g.go f-first," he hung his head and thought, 'here, I'm not important like you two.'

"It's fine," Razz walked to the exit and headed back to Sans.

The Fell monster asked, "How was your day?'

The pregnant skeleton sighed, "Eventful.” He pulled down the sheet and showed his now opaque tummy.

Razz smiled, "I am so glad that you're both okay." He rubbed his hand over the bump. "What part did they form?"

"A skull and spine."

Razz leaned into Sans and kissed him, "I know I've told you many times, but thank you for carrying our child." He kissed the skeleton again.

The blue tinted monster pulled back, "no problem, Raspberry," pregnant skeleton added. "I also want to talk to you about Cherry while he's in there."

Razz's smile dropped and he nodded.

"He is very scared of Honey. Just him coming in or talking about him almost sends him into a panic attack."

Razz nodded, "To know Honey’s going to take him, I'm sure is scary. Especially because he didn't choose Honey. He may not have mated before and not know what to expect. We’ll talk to him about mating that should help."

"Also," the Blue toned monster added, "Do you know that the double collaring can cause soul cracks and falling down…"

He sighed and shook his head, "Yes, that is one of the reasons I am with Blue for reform to the laws. It's one thing to have a criminal in it. A slave who is not a problem to begin with doesn't need that stress and pain." He sighed.

"Yes It is painful, but cracks and falling are long term effects. A young healthy soul can withstand the pressure once the magic flow is released, a few times. It's when they are afflicted with negative emotions, despair, anguish, their soul is already vulnerable that healthy souls crack under the pressure. At least he knows what will trigger them and avoid using his magick until we get Honey to take them off."

"Yah about that…" Sans looked down and started, "I messed up, big time. I didn't know. Honey didn't tell me what they were and I didnt ask… I just figured it was the standard runes."

Razz cut him off, "Did you find out? If not, I'll go get Honey now."

"Blue was here and went and talked with him. Honey sent a note. Razz, it wasn't even sealed. Anyone could of read it and use it against him. If I just asked..." tears brim his sockets that made him even more upset. He hated when others knew he was upset and he was normally better at hiding his emotions, the pregnant monster thought to himself, 'Stupid hormones.'

The Fell skeleton hug the Tale monster, "It will be okay. I'll advise Al about the situation and have her step up security. Do you know who had the note?"

"Katy said a servant gave it to her."

"I'll ask her."

Just then Cherry came out of the bath, carrying towels and the dirty nightshirt, "I.I.I’m d.d.done."

Razz helped Sans up and asked, "You sure you don't want to relax longer?"

"It’s o.o.kay," he said while picking at a string on the towel.

"That's fine," Sans said and went to take the laundry from him, "there's a basket in there. Katy will take it for cleaning tomorrow."

He handed over the nightshirt. "M.M.My c.c.clothes are d.dry in th.this," Cherry said pulling the towel back to show his red clothes wrapped inside.

"Ooh, Katy can have them cleaned. We have plenty of clothes for you to wear until then," Sans offered.

The red tone skeleton's bones knocked softly as he clung to the last remnants of his old life, "I.I.I wa.want…" tears spring up, he didn't want to lose them.

Razz seemed to understand his reluctantness and said, "You can keep them."

Cherry used his arm to wipe his face, "Th.thank you."

"We will be out in a little bit," the dark monster said and took Sans into the bath.

Cherry went to an empty area and laid out his clothes to dry on the towel. Then over to the bedding and crawl under the blankets. He had wanted to read more, but it had been a long day and the hot bath made his sockets heavy. When the other two came out Cherry was sound asleep. 

Razz picked up the book and cleaned up the night stand, while Sans tucked in the sleeping monster.

They decided to hold off on talking with Cherry. He needed his rest for now.


	13. I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry spends time with Blue. A tour gives Cherry valuable information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hailsam for betaing!💜 and thank you all for reading and for your comment! I love talking with you all!
> 
> I posted a day early. I will be going to a doll contest/luncheon tomorrow. Wish me luck I'm entering both Boysenberry and Twinkle. Maybe they will place and win ribbons. 
> 
> If you want to know if they won or not I will post on twitter #Boysenberry and #Twinkleberry. My user name is Diyami there as well.

Cherry woke up feeling better and a lot more rested. 

Looking around, he saw Razz had already left. Sans had yet to raise.

The small monster rolled out of bed and stretched his arms over his skull. Cherry changed out of the nightgown and into the red clothes. The short monster walked over to the balcony and looked out to the garden that surrounded the Harem.  
They were beautiful. Exotic flowers and plants that hung from Babylonia gardens. Little streams flowed through them, filling up the boxes and making little waterfalls that would go down to the level below. It was a sight out of Scheherazade tales.

It was amazing to see so much water and green just laying around, like a giant oasis. It would be even better if this wasn’t his prison.

He hung over the edge trying to see the little details from so far away. They had to be on the 3rd floor. He looked down. It would be a long way to climb down. There were only smooth polish stone walls up the side of the Harem’s wall.

A hand caressed the scar on his shoulder blade, causing the frightened skeleton to jump, almost falling over the edge. The hand grabbed his small arm and pulled him up off the railing and into a larger skeleton. The startled monster’s mind froze as he looked up in the Sheikh's face.

"You're up early, pet," the Sheikh wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton and enjoyed the feeling of the small smooth bones under his phalanges, "The Harem has one of the best views in the palace." He kissed the side of Cherry's face, making the smaller flinch, "Now Pet, You are feeling a lot better. Look at you up walking around, enjoying the day. You will come to join us for meals for now on and show the others how much better you are feeling."

Cherry nodded, remembering any defiance would meet punishment. 'It was just touching,' he told himself. 'Just don't think, just let him do what he wants. It will be over eventually. ' tears creeped into his eye lights.

A large hand caressed down his ribs was making the magic start to pool in his hips. His magic felt gross, he didn't want it, 'It’s just touching,' he told himself.

"Good boy, see you later Pet," Honey let go of him letting him stumble onto the floor and went to wake-up his pregnant mate.

Honey crawled into the bed and peppered kisses onto his lover's skull and whispered, “How ya feeling?”

Sans reluctantly began to stir, "Razz," he whispered, "love ya too."

The orange tone skeleton frowned, "No, It's who you love most, Sansy."

The smaller monster cuddled closer and whispered, "Love ya most, Raspberry," while going back to sleep, 

Honey angrly got up and ported out of the room.

The sudden loss of his warm boney pillow woke the expecting monster. Not finding any one in the area, he shrugged off the dream and got dressed for the day. He was feeling a lot better today. The blue clad monster wandered around and found Cherry on the balcony.

~~~~~~~

The red tone skeleton sat in the same spot he landed on the balcony. Small arms holding himself, trying to ignore the unwanted fell in his bones. As he sat, he waited for the feeling to pass. Vaguely the befouled skeleton could hear Sans being woken up and asked how he was feeling. Cherry's magick felt bad in his bones, gross and heavy in his pelvis. He was able calmed down, but it took a bit before he could dismiss it. 

All too soon Sans came wandering out, "Hey Cherry, I'm going to head to breakfast with the others. I'll have Katy bring you something up. Do you have a request?"

Cherry got up, "I n.n.need to g.g.go."

The pregnant skeleton told him, "Cherry you only need to rest, beside Honey will be there..."

The tiny monster looked at the floor, "I.I.I know….b.b..but I n.n.need t.t.to."

Sans sighed, "Okay, if you want to. Let's go, let's head out."

Sans walked to the door and Cherry stayed about two steps behind him. The pregnant monster slowed down thinking the hurt monster was having a hard time walking as fast as him, but Cherry slowed down as well. The blue tinted skeleton stopped and faced the smaller monster, "Cherry, you can walk with me. You don't need to stay behind."

The smaller monster shook his head, "N.N.Not a-allowed t.t.to"

"Who said you're not allowed to?" the upset monster asked.

The small monster hunched over and hugged himself, "Th.the S.S.S.S.Sheikh"

The blue monster sighed and held out his hand, "I'll talk with him. You're family, not a slave."

The little monster's bones rattle, he didn't take the offered hand, "N.Not his. Don't w-want to b.be h.h.his..."

Sans felt at loss, not sure how to comfort the small skeleton, "Let's get to breakfast, buddy."

When they came into the dining room Cherry was taken aback by the size and decorations. It was bigger than any of the meeting tents, so many tables and at the head table was Razz and the Sheikh. 

At the sight of the tall monster Cherry paused and waited, not knowing what to do with himself.

Sans crooked a brow bone, "Come sit with me Cherry."

The scared monster’s bones knocked quietly as he walked like a condemned man towards the gallows and took the empty seat next to Sans.

Razz and Sans exchange a slight conversation.

The small skeleton kept his hands in his lap and didn't look at or touch any of the food at the table.

Razz asked,"Cherry are you hungry?"

The small skeleton nodded, but didn't look up. The dark tinted skeleton reached out and put some food on the small monster's plate.

"Here you go," the larger Fell monster offered.

"Now," the Sheikh asked, "have you and Al decided what to do about the attacks on the convoys?"

The dark tinted skeleton nodded, "Yes, we are adding patrols to the easter border and advising slavers to avoid the area, as they seem to be the main targets," the Fell skeleton's voice becoming darker the longer he watched Cherry, who refused to even look at the food.

They continued for a bit about the reports and losses that were reported. 

Still the small monster didn't make a move to take any food. Razz went to say something to the short monster, but was cut off by Honey snapped his fingers gaining everyone's attention, "Come here,” He pointed at the ground beside him, “my cute little concubine."

The small monster looked up at the sound and nearly fell over himself, fear clearly etched in his features, he tried to hurry to the Sheikh's side to complete the command before the orange tinted monster became upset with him. Once there, a large arm reached out and pulled the fearful youth into the large skeleton's lap, not comforting the smaller in the least, but the tiny monster became unnaturally still.

"Look at you, you cute little thing, so nervous. Don't worry I've got you." Honey reached out and took a bit of eggs on toast and fed the small monster from his hand. 

Cherry blushed as he saw the other two monsters openly watching him. He lowered his head in shame and embarrassment while he tried to stay quiet and still in the bigger monster lap, while taking a bit of the offered food. Honey took a bite right after licking the end of the toast, then made the smaller skeleton bite the same area, sharing food so intimately, it reminded the degraded monster of sharing an indirect kiss. The thought made the small shiver. When the belittled monster didn't take a bite fast enough, The Sheikh pushed the food into his teeth. The despondent skeleton opened his mouth and tried not to think about it and block out his mind.

"Honey!" Razz narrowed his orbiters and said, "He doesn't want that. Stop it."

The larger monster tightened his grip on the diminutive skeleton, "If he doesn't like it why is he eating for me, but wouldn't eat for you?" He pet his hand down the side of Cherry's skull making the younger skeleton cringe more, "You want it don't you, Pet?"

Cherry replied softly, not looking at any of them, "I.I. w-want it."

Razz eye-lights shined dangerously, "I don't know what he told you Cherry, but you don't need to agree with him."

"A good concubine always agrees, and you want to be good," the Sheikh nestled into the side of the red clad monster's skull while squeezing him tightly, "Right, my little concubine."

Cherry's bones rattled softly and he said, "B.B.Be g.g.goood."

Sans placed a hand on his upset mate's leg to try and ground him.

"Honey, Cherry clearly doesn't want you to do that," the pregnant monster stated, "please put him down."

"But, he will starve," Honey licked the side of the small monster face, making the little one whimper.

Razz stood up and threw down his napkin, "I'm done with this fucking game you’re trying to pull!" Just then the door and Blue came in.

Blue interrupted, "Language, Razz!" He walked up to his brother, "Good morning, brother. What are you doing?" 

"Just having breakfast, but Razz is being moody."

"Fuck you," Razz said.

"Sure, my room or yours?" Honey offered cheekily.

"Honey, Razz, no fighting at the table," Blue reminded them.

"Then he needs to stop being an asshole to Cherry," the dark tone skeleton offered.

"We're just cuddling Razz, there's no need to be jealous. I'll always love you most." The large monster replied.

"I. Am. NOT. Jealous."

"Could have fooled me," Honey said and hugged the little one tightly to make a point.

Sans' growl in aggravation as Honey's words reminded him of his dream and he realized the orange toned monster was the one who had tried to wake him up. He instantly blamed himself for Cherry's current plight.

The two fighting monsters looked at him.

The light blue skeleton took the opportunity to pick up Cherry and move him out of the way and pulled Cherry away form the group, "Well as you two clearly need to work things out and Cherry is feeling better, I will take him on a tour." 

Razz still looked upset, but calmed down without Cherry being harassed in the larger monster’s grasp.

Before Cherry could understand what was happening, Blue was guiding him through the doors.

The light blue skeleton sighed, "I just don't know what Honey's problem is…" he shook his head as if he could physically dislodge the thought.

"Well Cherry," the blue toned monster asked, "my brother told you the triggers, right?"

The small monster nodded.

"Okay," Blue gave him a beautiful smile, "I'm glad. Hopefully he will have them remove them soon. Let's head to the kitchens and get some food, and go tour!" and he held out his hand.

Cherry looked to him, so far Blue was the only one who had been able to stop the Sheikh. Razz and Sans had tried, but Blue had taken him away and stopped the horrible touching... belittling.... Cherry almost felt safe standing here with the other skeleton. He took the hand that reminded him of kindness.

The star-shaped eyelights sparkle, "This is the fastest way, these are the servant's halls to the kitchens. It's a great way to go if you don't want to run into anyone," he winked, knowing the smaller skeleton didn’t want to run into the others anytime soon. 

The little monster blushed and nodded. It was a good piece of information for when he would escape. 

"So Cherry, did you know I'm studying to be a great warrior? I'm training under the great and wonderful Papyrus and the awesomely strong, General Al."

The short skeleton passively listened to the happy monster. Cherry focused to remember the path they were taking, yet there was not much to tell him which halls went to where, so every intersection they passed he raked a clawed finger on the corner of the soft wood frame, leaving a mark to help him find his way later.

"Papyrus is Sans’ younger brother. He is a skilled warrior, but also very kind. I'll introduce you to him today."

The crimson tinted monster interrupted Blue, "C.C.Can w-we go o.outs-side?"

Blue noded, "Yes, I'll take you to the royal stables. Papyrus should be there in a bit, he wanted to show me the new mount."

Cherry smiled at the idea of being outside made him feel light with happiness. It had only been a few days, but it felt a lot longer than that.

They stopped in a busy kitchen, "Chef!" A big pig monster turned around.

"What ya need?," he yelled back.

"This is Concubine Cherry," He introduced the small skeleton. "May we please get two quick breakfasts?"

The pig snorted, "Why do I even bother sending up food? You're always taking it from here."

"I know you save the best for yourself," Blue teased back, making the pig monster smirk.

Cherry giggled at the two friend's antics. 

“Here, you can have some of our breakfast," he took two bowls with greek yogurt in them and spooned two poached eggs in each bowl with some peppery butter sauce, then squeezed a lemon over it and a pinch of dill and shoved them at the skeletons. Then grabbed a fresh loaf of sourdough bread and tossed it to Blue, “Grab a skin of wine on your way out.”

"Thank you, Chef." Said skeleton walked to the wall and took a skin off the wall, "Let's eat outside," he offered his companion.

The food smelled devine, Cherry thought, and looked up to the kind monster with a smile on his face, he turned to the Chef and told him, "Th.thank you!"

The Chef Patrick nodded, "Come by anytime you're hungry. A friend of Blue is a friend of mine."

The small skeleton followed in the blue tone monster's footsteps out to an open courtyard.

They sat under a shade covered area. The early morning sun shining down on the land.

Blue ripped the loaf in half and gave a piece to Cherry, “You just rip off a piece and scoop up some of the mix. It's really good.”

The modest monster ripped off a piece and smiled as the delicious tasty hit his conjure tongue, “Woooow.” 

Blue smiled, “I’m glad you like it.”

They took their time eating in the beautiful morning light and passed the berry-flavored wine between each other. All too soon they were done.

Blue took the bowels and said, “I’ll be right back.” The monster went back into the palace and deposited the dishes in the kitchen and hurried back out.

Blue held out his hand again and Cherry took it with a smile. They walk through a small garden that opened up into a large corral that had some horses wandering in it. Off to one side was a stable. Even further the small skeleton could make out a barn of some kind and more animals, maybe camels?

“This is the royal stables. Only the finest of animals will be found here,” the larger monster waved his hand to show off everything in front of them. “Let's head to the stables,” he suggested.

Cherry was so excited. As they walked closer he forgot himself in the excitement of seeing the animal and started to skip ahead. He got to the fence and climbed up the rails. Once at the top the modest skeleton held out his hand toward a horse and made a pleasing noise.  
The beast got closer, letting Cherry pet him. A kind, truly happy, smile graced his face as he pet and talked to the beast.

After a few minutes Blue said, “Let's head inside, Papyrus should be waiting.”

The red tone skeleton nodded and said, “S.See ya later, Filly.” 

They walked into the stable. Inside a talk skeleton monster was placing a saddle on a horse, “GOOD MORNING, BLUE.”

“Good morning Papyrus,” he used both arms to gesture to his smaller companion. “This is Cherry!”

The smaller blushed and gave a little wave, “H.H.hi”

“IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!” the horse gave a neigh, “AND DUBAN SAYS HELLO TOO.”

The tiny monster giggled.

“BLUE, THIS IS THE NEW STEED I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT…”

Cherry looked around the room while the two talked. There were other mounts in stalls, but the one that got his attention was a cute donkey in a stall in the corner. A sign was posted over its door in both Fell and Tale script, Ali. Great and powerful steed of the magnificent and malicious Razz.

There was a little closet next to it, the door slightly ajar. He should see a travel cape and gear for the mount.

There was another table on the far wall with a half folded map laying on it.

Blue interrupted his thoughts, “I’m going to see how he rides, do you want to ride with me if he behaves, Cherry?”

“Yes!”

Papyrus led the beast out followed by Blue. Cherry waited a few seconds and looked at the map. It was a map of the area but it was written in Tales. He quickly took the map and folded it up and wrapped it around his ribs under his shirt. He hoped the shadows would keep anyone from seeing it.

Blue climbed up onto the mount and looked back to see Cherry exiting the barn. He pulled the reins and gave the house a light tap. The horse walked towards the small skeleton. Blue pulled the reins to the side, getting the horse to present his side to the small monster. The blue clothed rider reached his open hand to Cherry, his eyes sparkling like stars in the night sky, "Please, ride with me."

The tiny monster smelled happily and reached up. Blue pulled Cherry up on to the front of the saddle. His arm safely held the small monster. 

The trotted around the arena a few times. Blue asked, "Is it okay to go faster? "

Cherry nodded holding tight to the larger monster's arm that was secured around him.

Blue gave the steed a double kick and raised a little off the saddle pulling the smaller with him. The horse whined and the trot became a full run. He aimed the horse toward some bails of hay that laid in the middle of the arena.

The horse took a leap into the air, gracefully leaping over it. It felt like they were flying before they landed gracefully.

Blue slowed the horse to a walk and used the hand he had the reins in to pet the horse, "What a good boy."

Those words were like ice being dumped on Cherry's soul. It kill all the happiness that had been building, "I.I.I wwwant d.d.own, P.P.Please."

Blue looked confused, but said, "Sure. Papyrus can you help him down."

"No problem," he walked up to the now shivering skeleton. "Are you okay? Is it alright if I pick you up, Cherry?"

The small monster nodded his head and looked down. His arms wrapped around himself.

Once his feet hit the ground, he ran into the barn. 

Cherry walked up to the donkey stall and hid in the back corner. He had been having a wonderful time until he heard the words close to his head. Just like the Sheikh liked to do. His breathing in short pants. The small monster took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He pushed the thoughts of the Sheikh down into the deep black oubliette in his mind not wanting to think of him.

The donkey came up and rubbed his face into his.

"H.H.Hey, th.ther A.Ali," he patted the donkey. "I'm s-sorry I.I c.c.came in without a.asking."

Blue strode by the door to the stall, "Cherry, I'm sorry if I scared you…"

The small monster looked towards the gate, "I.It w-wasn’t y.y.your f-fault."

The donkey gave a huff towards Blue.

Blue laughed at the donkey. "Ali likes you. He would kick off most monster's heads. He only lets Razz get this close to him."

"Heh," Cherry rubbed the beast head, "Th.Thank you for being n.n.nice."

"You like animals a lot?"

The small monster blushed, "Y-yah."

"Let's go to the menagerie," Blue offered.

"O.okay," Cherry got up and dusted off his clothes and patted the side of the donkey, "You’re v.v.ery s-sweet, Ali."

Blue held out his hand and Cherry took it cautiously. They walked hand in hand to the menagerie. Blue stopped to say hello to workers and servants. He introduced his somber companion to all of them. Cherry slowly started to open back up, becoming joyful once more as the shorter skeleton played with the animals. 

Blue watched as Cherry talked and played with the animals. The smaller monster was so graceful when he was happy, twirling around to see what the babies ran to. A happy, dopey smile lit up Blue's face as he watched the peaceful skeleton. They stayed there until the sun was high in the sky.

A little lamb tried to graze on Cherry's red pants. Cherry took some hay and put it in front of the baby, "This will taste better."

Blue shooed the little lamb away. "I'm sorry Cherry, but we should be heading back."

The smile fell from off the small monster's face and he nodded.

They walked back to the Palace. Blue took him though the servants halls again. This time he dragged two fingers crossed the frames, so he would know these turns lead to the outside. While one line was to the kitchens. This time ending up near the Harem. There was a guard at the door. He opened it for the concubine. 

"I have appointments for the rest of the day then training in the evening. Maybe we can hang out again tomorrow, if both our schedules allow it," Blue told the little monster. 

Cherry gave a shy smile, "I'd like that."

The taller skeleton smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Cherry," Blue gave a hug to Cherry and left.

Then a yearning need to follow the blue monster filled him, but like so many of his emotions as of late, he pushed it down and entered his prison. 

He went over to the desk and found his script practice. The papers for the other night were on the desk and he looked around the room to make sure he was alone. Then took the map from his ribs.

Looking at it closely he knew it would take a while to translate the script. He went over his plan in his mine. He needed to find an exit from the palace grounds and to know more about the guards. 

He looked at the bracelets, ' and how do I get these off…'

Cherry hid the map within the pile of papers and put the papers in the drawer. He was not sure when he might get a visitor. 'Night time would be best to study while Sans and Razz bathed,' he thought.

He was thankful he put up the papers. A few minutes later Honey came for him.


	14. You left a hole where my heart should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey wants Cherry to demonstrate his exercises. The small skeleton doesn't want to, but is so scared of punishment not to obey.When he tries his magic felt different it wasn't what he was supposed to summon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Hailsam for betaing! 💜 and thank you all for reading!  
> Warning this has non-con

Honey snapped his fingers and gestured to wait.

The large monster arched a brow and commented,"you reek like an animal." Then laughed, "That shouldn't be a surprise. You are a pet after all. Undress."

Cherry removed his clothes and set them neatly on the floor next to him.

Honey asks, "Pet have you done your exercise today?"

The small monster thought about just saying, 'Yes.' But was afraid of getting caught in a lie, instead he replied, "I.I. w.was w-with B.B.Blue."

Honey let the answer mull around his mind for a bit before he said, "Okay."

The Sheikh grabbed Cherry's arm and teleported to his quarters. It wasn't the same place as last time. There is a desk overflowing with paperwork at one end of the room.  
At the other end of the room it's a large heavy wooden table.   
Oddly there is a mirror not far from the table. If someone was sitting at the desk they would see the profile of the person looking into the mirror. Cherry shuddered as self-hatred crawled at his bones, he was sure he would have to watch as he did the exercise Honey demanded of him.

His bones rattled lightly as he reminded himself, 'It's just touching.'

The Sheikh snaps his fingers while making the gesture of 'wait' in front of a Mirror. 

The small monster obeyed and stood at point. Not wanting to be punished. 

Cherry’s master praised the tiny skeleton, "Good pet," Honey went and sat at the desk and started to look through papers, "Now do your exercise."

Cherry doesn't want to put the fingers inside himself. He didn't want to do this, yet he put his hands on his mouth and started saying the horrible phrases while he wanted in the mirror. As he worked lower and played with the magick in his hips, he noticed the essences felt different. When he did let the magick snap in place it was different, Cherry summoned a cock.

The Sheikh snapped his fingers and said, "Stop."

Honey got up from the desk and kneeled down beside the small monster. His gaze glued to Cherry's new anatomy, "What a cute little cock." He palmed the dick, rubbing it and rolling in his phalanges slowly exploring the phantom-flesh, feeling the soft silky skin hardening. His little Pet wiggling and moaning needily in between his tearful hiccups, "It's perfect size to play with, but would never be big enough to satisfy anyone." He gave the harding prick a few strokes, "but little Pet, this is not the sex you were to summon during this exercise." He had gripped the dick hard and squeezed tightly. 

Cherry cried out and grappled the hand holding him.

The larger monster gave a fast twist and pulled raking his long hard phalanges across the tender flesh as he pulled away.

Cherry's legs buckled in pain and he fell to the ground and rolled up in a protective ball, crying sobbed,"S.S.Sorrrry," he cried over and over.

Honey tsk at his pet's bad behavior, "Kept it summoned, Pet." 

Honey got up and walked over to a cabinet by the desk and opened it. Within was a small collection of toys and restraints. He took a few links of rope out and walked back to his concubine. 

"Now my little Pet," the large monster started to uncoil the rope, "you had one simple thing to do." He snapped, "pay attention," the Sheikh scolded, "do you know why you're making me punish you?" 

Cherry lifted his head a little and nodded tears streaming down his face, "S.S.Summoned wrooong p.p.part."

"That's correct Pet," Honey grabbed a tiny arm and pulled it behind the smaller ones back. 

Cherry gave a frightened sob as his magick started to gather in his soul. He tried to keep it from forming a defensive attack. The terrified monster told himself over and over, 'It's just touching… It's better than the box… just touching.'

Honey soon sat down and pulled the small monster onto his lap. The Sheikh grabbed a piece of rope and started to loop it around his arms, tying them to smaller monster's ribs. He took his time, enjoying it as Cherry squirmed in his larger grasp. 

The tall skeleton watched the lovely red glow of magick, as it filled small joints. He pet down Cherry's spine, starting at his brand, down to the tip of his tailbone. Then smacked him hard on the back of his hip bone, "Now form an ass."

The little skeleton cried out as the hand rubbed at the painful spot. He took a deep breath trying to calm, the building magic within him 'Better than the box, he reminded himself,' and summoned the request part. Soon Honey found more of that lovely red flesh under his palm and filling his lap.

"Oh, what a cute little bubble bottom," he smacked the butt and watched it wiggle. Then gave a pinch, "I'll have to play with this later."

Honey pushed Cherry off his lap, to hear the cute little grunt as he landed on the floor and grabbed a leg and a fresh rope, he loosely tied his left lower leg to the femur on the same leg. The orange tinted monster left enough slack in the rope, so the smaller monster could almost stand on his knees once he was done he said, "These exercises are for your own good and when done correctly will make you feel good." He grabbed the tiny monster, flipped him on his back, then he started to work on the right leg in the same manner. 

Cherry shuddered, "I'll b.b.be g-good."

"I'm sure you will next time, Pet. But you're a bad boy," he reached down between Cherry's legs and started to knead the limp member to emphasize his point. "Now, I have to punish you, but if you are a good listener, it won't hurt as much. It will be a little reward for good behavior. A lesser punishment." He gave a harder pull on the little cock, making the smaller body follow with a gasp, "you should thank your owner for showing you kindness when you don't deserve it."

Cherry whined as his body tried his best to raise, despite the restraints and follow the cruel hand, "Th.th.thank you"

Honey's own magic was excited. It felt hot and heavy as it flooded his joints.

He let go of the half hard dick and put his fingers into the sharp mouth, "Suck" 

Honey purred as the pseudo-muscle licked and slicked the fingers. Once his fingers were good and wet, he pulled his hand out slowly and dangled them over the skeleton's skull. A train of spit connected his fingers to Cherry's mouth. He said in a husky voice, "Look at this pretty color we make, blood orange."

Cherry wiggle in the restraints as he breathed in short staccato breaths. He told himself over and over, 'Be good! Behave!' As his saliva dipped down onto his face.

Honey got up and walked between his concubine's legs. He admired his handy work. The cute legs forced open to display the half masted prick and the tight little hole he was dying to use, 'Soon I will fill you with my own dick.' He told himself.

He slipped his wet fingers up and down the crack. Watching as the little one tried to wiggle away and giggle, "Now, now pet, your punishment hasn't even begun." He circle the sweet little pucker, feeling the phantom-muscles flutter. 

Cherry cried out as the long bony finger breached him. It went in steadily and deep then to his surprise it started to withdraw, but didn't exit. Then again and again. It didn't hurt too bad, but it felt strange. 

He was starting to feel like last time. Hot and heavy with something building inside him. Just when it was becoming too much, Honey finally pulled out the finger.

Making Cherry whine. This feeling was definitely the same as when the larger made him play with the uniform magic and would withdraw, just to do it again. The tiny monster moan, "Sssoooorrry" and lifted his hips off the floor wanting the feeling back, "I.I w.w.want it." He begged.

Honey gave a sharp hiss at the display. The little hole winking at him begging to be stuffed. He licked two fingers, wetting them thickly.

Then return with two fingers to the tight space, "Good Boy."

He couldn't wait to play and stretch the hole adding a scissoring motion. Enjoying the small moans and gasps his little concubine made when he grazed the bundle of nerves. His greedy little hips bucking and lifting to meet with his thrusts.

The cute little dick was at full mast weeping in neglectful spite, which filled the room with a cherry scent. Just as the little one is about to fall over the edge of ecstasy, he withdrew.

Honey's own magic felt thick like it was dripping in need within his pants, adding the smell of orange blossoms.

Cherry’s tear stained face shook as he pulled at the restraints and he cried out, "I.I. n.n.n.eed i.i.t! P.p.p.please."

"Hmmm you seem ready for your punishment," the Sheikh ignored the bound needy monster and walked back to the cabinet.

"Here we go," he pulled out what he revealed to be a small leather dildo. It was as thick as Cherry's closed fist. It swelled in the middle a bit, but didn't get as big as the head, which had a large knot on it. There was cording under the leather that made it look like veins all along it, but they were stiff and would stimulate the tight hole and wet walls. Honey smile. He pulled out a large base to us with it, to connect to and stand it up. It had a ring on either side to tie it in place. Lastly he pulled a long shiny tube with a vault on the end.

He started to walk back to the little skeleton. 

Cherry wasn't sure what was happening, but he was pretty sure that large thing was going to go in him. He wiggled trying to get out of the rope, "I'm ssssorry." He begged, "I'll d.do b.better!" The movement made his neglected dick bounce and bobbed. Small moans escaped him during his pleas.

Honey ignored the little monster and set the stuff down then sat between his legs. The orange tinted monster grabbed the pudgy little dick, took the tube and   
Said almost sweetly, "Shh you'll find this is a small one. You'll take your punishment like a good Pet." He gave a stroke to the forgotten prick, "You want to be good and not have a time-out, right Pet?" 

Small bones knocked and rattled in trepidation as Cherry promised, "B.b be G.G.G.Good."

The Sheikh gave the tip of the cock a squeeze as he licked the metal, coating it in his spit. Then slid it all the way down the small hole, until the value was flush with the tip.

Cherry screamed as it pushed into him, it felt like his cock was being slit open as it worked its way down. The end with the opening almost double the size of the start.

Honey grabbed the base of his cock and slowly rolled his hand up and down the prick and Cherry saw white as something in him snapped. It feels like he was being stroked inside and out, and the feeling didn’t stop the whole time the world went white. It kept going once he came back from it. His dick feeling painfully full as Honey kept pumping. He cried brokenly as he tried to kick and throw his body. After a few more minutes of hell the Sheikh given a reprieve.

All he can do is lay there, legs spread open, cock at attention and waiting. 

"Ecoto-flesh is very special," His master said," it can stretch and take more stress than regular skin.” He grabbed the dildo and lined it up to the little hole. The head slowly disappears into the ruby red cavern. The wider it stretches the higher octave the whine from his pet got. Once the head sinks in, Honey looks to his Cherry's face and sees that his eye-lights have gone out.

He sighs and pulls the unconscious monster up and laid the monster face first on his chest and pushed the base of the dildo in place. He secured it to the smaller skeleton's lower legs wrapped the cord around both leg bones and then tied it together between the two. His cute little concubine was trapped on the leather rod unable to pull it out.

The tiny monster looked so lovely. Bones bond in the black ropes, his tight little hole stuffed and stretched. The tiny cock bobbing between his legs, swollen from the cum backing it up. The little exit, so tempting to open just to hear the sweet sound the red monster would make as he offered relief. Honey restrained himself, this was a punishment and his pet would have to earn the relief.

He petted the tiny monster's back as he waited. His mind excited with all the ways he would fuck the small skeleton once he wasn't bond by the promise. He wanted to take the small cunt and fill it up with cum. Make the tiny stomach bulge with it. Maybe even watch as his mates’ colors mixed with it. No, that wouldn’t be for a while. Sans with stuck with just the one sex until the baby came. He wouldn't share this one with Razz. Razz already took Sans’ love; he didn't want him to take anything else.

Cherry moaned again and he smirked as his mind returned to the present. His magick ached to form. It was so thick it felt like it was dripping from his bones.

A whimper and shuttering form the body on top of him brought him out of his daydream, "Are you awake now, Pet?"

At the soft cry he cooed, "Your punishment is just beginning. If you keep passing out you'll just make it longer."

The small monster shuddered and whimpered as his body squeezed around the dildo. Drawing a moan ending in a sob.

Honey asked, "Who does this body belong to?"

Between the broken sobs he made out the word, "Y.y.y.y….you"

The Sheikh pet down the body offering comfort for the answer he deemed right, "For whose pleasure are these holes for?"

The body on top of him wiggled and was rewarded by sliding down a little more on the prick the sobs got a little louder, but he could still make out the word, "Yyyyoou."

He Rewarded his cute little Pet with another long pat starring on his crowns and ending on the cute bubble butt, "This body is whose playground?" Full blown sobs were heaved into his chest, drenching his top. Moans mixed in becoming more frequently as the movement was making the small body move on the prick.

"Y.y.y.y.yoooursss"

"Good you can learn, now let's begin," Honey grabbed a restrained leg and pulled Cherry in to position. The ropes tying his legs were pulled taut, making it so the monster had to just barely crouch. The bottom of the knotted head of the dildo looked to be sitting inside. There would be no way for the small to get it out no matter how much he wiggled and ground. He ran his hand over the cute round butt check before pulling away and adding another loose tie from the captive skeleton's chest to the table leg he had sat him in front of.

The metal bracelets are shining as Magick was flooding his joints. The attack he had been holding back since he woke up is dying as the small monster gave in to his fate.

A smack filled the air and the hand finds Cherry's plump little rump making his body clamp down on the stiff rod, "Pay attention Pet, Why do you deserve this?"

"I.I.I sssssummmon the wrrong h.h.h.hole…."

"Again," he demanded.

"I sssssummmmmon w.w.wrong h.h.h.ole. i.i.i'm Sssssssoooorrryyyyy…." Smaller monster bawled.

Honey waited until the little monster’s magick calmed down and put his hand painfully on the younger's dick to pull him down onto the dick.

Cherry cried and screamed as his sensitive and swollen dick was used as a handle and the large knot split open his inside as it crept deeper in.

Cherry’s body bucks, trying to get away from the new feeling, but it made the dildo rock in him. And he slid down it a little more. The movements made it press into him at a new angle. It pressed on a bundle of nerves and he cums, but nothing escaped his dick because of the sound.

The large monster waited for Cherry to calm down and stop trying to pull off the dildo. Then he moved the mirror in front of the trapped monster. He told the red toned skeleton. "Now Pet, you're ready to begin. I will show mercy and let you control how long this lasts. You will be fully seated on the toy, like now and say, 'I need this. I deserve this. Thank you for my punishment, my Sheikh.'" 

The small monster brokenly repeated the line.

"Good boy. Then stand up on your knees and count. Then repeat. 20 times, but you can control how long it takes you to do this. Now do it." 

He whimpers and cries. Every movement makes the over size prick press into his stuffed walls. The dips and ridges grabbing his insides. As he tried to pull up. Only for the rope on his legs stop him and the bind on the table making him bow his back. He starts to sink deeper, yet deeper into his tight passage. Only for Honey to grab his stuffed cock and tug him back up. Pulling his back into a higher bow as he cried out. 

"You forgot to count Pet," he holds the tiny monster there.

"Ooooonnnee," Cherry managed to whine out.

Honey let go of the monster, “Don't forget rule #2 Pet."

Cherry lifted his head up to look in the mirror as he brought his body down bit by bit. His legs spread wide over the dildo glossed in his magick. Slowly as he slid back down and watched it through the transparent magick, it worked its way ever deeper into him.

After a small eternity he was seated back down on it. The pressure making his tummy protrude, he looked with morbid fascination, wondering how he was able to fit it within him without breaking him… He said the line, "I.I.I nnneed this. I d.d.d.deserve this. Th.thank yooou for my p.p.p.punishment, SSSSSheikh."

Then he started to pull himself off slowly, moaning a whimpering at the feelings that were building with the movement. Once he was up like the Sheikh had placed him before he said, "TT.T.Two." And started his way back down.

Honey gave his pet a pat on the head and walked to his desk to enjoy the cute noise and lovely sight as he read through papers, after all this session was taking longer than he expected because of his pet’s defiance.

Honey sat and pretended to ignore him for almost an hour, enjoying the show while working.

Finally, after Honey put the last signature he was done, he walked to the poor, miserable monster.

The Sheikh had no idea how many times the little monster had cum only for it to back up the tube, but his eye-lights were hazy with a mix of pain and pleasure. His little concubine whispered the line hoarsely. Such a delicious expression on his little pet, "Look at how much your body is enjoying this punishment. You really love being punished don't you, Pet. Look at that dildo. It is so wet and that cute little prick of yours is swollen for all the time you've cum. You're really quite adorable like this."

Cherry had cum painfully a few times, he just wanted to be good, so it would end. He would do anything to make it end. He came again and hung from the tie to the table as he recovered his crying got louder finally he mumbled, "Llllossst c.c.c.ount."

Honey smirked, "Then start over."

Cherry cried, a loud broken sound passing through his teeth. His legs and back were killing him every joint was a blaze with magick and his sex ache SO bad and every tiny movement sending sharp spicks of pain though his engorged member and his rear….He cant even describe it. "M.M.M.Mercy…" he begs between sobs, "P.p.p.please. B.B.B.Be g.g g goooood."

Honey chuckled, "Have you learned your lesson?"

The defrocked skeleton nodded repeatedly. 

The Sheikh knelt in front of the bound youth and slowly opened the valve.

The little monster let out a silent scream as he came again magick leaking out, in what felt like endless relief for his dick, his over simulated insides clamped down on the rod inside him. Making him painfully aware how deep the prick penetrated him. His body was so confused, torn between pain and pleasure. The small monster opened his closed eyelights and focused his hazy eyes on the mirror. It shows him, his dripping magick had made a puddle beneath his quivering body. His cock weeping between his legs, his stuffed pick full of endless river of cum. Tiny knees started slipping in the mess making him wiggle more making the large rod push deeper into him. The intense feelings of everything made Cherry not even register the monster standing in front of them. Once his scattered mind started to fall back together the demoralized monster brokenly cried out, "I.I'm sssssssorrrrry!"

Cherry's member drained painfully slow. He came again for the relief that built up form the draining. Once the leaking had stopped, the shaken skeleton was just staring into space. Honey knelt down and kissed the tear stained face and said, "You are so beautiful when you cry. What a cute little pet you are." He wrapped one arm around the tiny monster's body and caressed his brand on the little shoulder blade as he said the words and then he pulled out the sound, making the tiny monster cries start all over. 

He kissed the little one. It was deep, dominating and he untied him from the table.

"What a good boy you are. You took your punishment so well," he told the validated monster as he unhooked the dildo from the base and untied the cords from his tiny legs. The tall skeleton laid the small monster on his back, so he could enjoy more of the lovely expressions and cute little noises his debauched pet was making. The soft moans mixed with the hiccups of tears. His body burned bright with magick.

"Now, now, Pet," Honey takes, "let's end this. Say, 'I need this. I want this. I deserve this.'"

Cherry's mind pleaded over and over, 'Please end. Please. I need it!' He mumbled, "I.I need th.this…"

Honey twisted the dildo in him.

The ridges catching on Cherry's insides a different way then when he had been riding it, he whined and his limp dick twitch. His eye-light are starting to hazy and flicker.

After Cherry's scattered mind pulled enough pieces of him back together he whimpers, "I w.want th.this."

Honey turns the dilo back the other way. The body he is holding jerks and Cherry whined.

"I d.d.d.deserve th.this," Honey pulled it one twisting pull, making Cherry dry cum painfully and passed out.

The next time Cherry awakened, he was laying in the bedding in the Harem quarters, alone. He cried and cried what felt like forever. Until his aching body felt empty and a bleak numbness fueled him.

He looked at his naked body. Any bruises or rope burns that he thought he would have must have been healed by someone in his sleep. If he tried not to think about it he could play it off as a horrible dream, if only his aching body would let him. The shamed filled skeleton limped to the bath, his pelvis hurt with phantom pain now that his sex had been dismissed. 

He didn't shower, he just climbed into the hot spring water. He let the warmth eat at the numbness. He didn't want his mind to think about it. He didn't want to remember. He wouldn't summoned that sex again. It was bad. Bad. "Bad! BAD!" He yelled and hit the water slashing it everywhere. 

'I was bad,' he thought, 'It was so much worse, because I was bad…' 

Eventually he pulled himself out of the water and walked dripping wet back to the bed. He ignored the food and laid under the blanket. 

Cherry cried for a long time. After all his tears ran dry the small skeleton pulled on a night shirt and buried himself in the bedding. He tried to keep his mind blank.

When Sans and Razz came back from dinner... 

"Cherry, were you able to work on your Tale's script today?" Sans asked.

The violated monster just shook his head no and just laid quietly. 

Sans looked to Razz or worried. This was not how the small one normally acted. Sans and Razz changed into their nightgowns.

Sans asked, "Are you okay? Do you want to talk, Cherry?"

The small monster, just hug a pillow and cried and refused to talk.

~~~~~~~

Razz woke up many times that night. As Cherry was having night terrors all night long. The larger Fell skeleton would gather up the smaller monster letting him rest over his soul and rock the youth while projecting: Security, protection, comfort to the tortured soul.

Both Razz and Cherry hardly sleep that night.


	15. You are not a flower of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans, Razz and Cherry have a talk andsome bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hailsam! Your the best💜!  
> Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. if you did please leave a kudos and a comment. It really helps with my motivation.

Cherry woke up and was surprised to see Razz was still in the Harem and Sans, awake as well. He rubbed his sleepy orbits. He felt like he didn't get any sleep last night. He had vague memories, or was it dreams, of someone helping to comfort him between his nightmares. 

"Mornin', Cherry," Sans greeted.

"I.I.I n.n.n.need t.t.to g-go…." He mumbled, half delirious. 

"Cherry, I do not care what Honey told you. You don't need to go. You're not feeling well, you stay here," Razz told the sleepy skeleton. 

"H.H.Have to-o…." Cherry started to get up.

Sans’ hand laid on his shoulder keeping him from getting up, "We had Katy bring up breakfast already."

"B.b.be good," He curled up not wanting to be punished again and cried, his already stained sockets becoming darker and tears lined the deep red bags under them.

Razz sat next to him and pulled the tiny skeleton into an oddly familiar embrace, rocking him, and asked softly, "Did something happen with you and Blue yesterday? "

Cherry buried his face into the strong chest and shook his head no.

"We tried to talk with Honey once you and Blue left yesterday. He is being very emotional and jealous… " Razz sighed, "We will try to keep him away from you, but…" the larger Fell skeleton didn't want to hurt the tiny monster, but he had to tell him. Garrison's bed rest orders only had a few more days left on them at most and if Cherry was this broken up over breakfast yesterday, he had to prepare the small monster for the mating that would happen all too soon, "He will take you and mate with you just like he does Sans and I."

He pulled the shaking smaller monster into a hug and said, "Sans and I will do our best to protect you from his wrath, to prepare you for your concubine duties and we will all be here for each other during the fall out when we can't because we are family."

"That being said Cherry," Sans interrupted. "We are his wives. We are bonded by contract, law, and magic to him."

"I.i. d.don't understand…" the youth said.

"There are agreements in place between us. That can only be broken under very specific circumstances. If he gives a clear and defined command to me, I cannot disobey unless it will hurt me or my own. Magick will punish me to force me to comply," Sans sighed and rubbed the spot over his soul, "so if he tells me to shut it or leave a room I have to do it."

Razz nodded, "My contract is worded much better and both Honey and I have very definite things that are disallowed, hard limits, and if he breaks them, I am free of my oath and can return to my people if I wish. Also there is a clause in mine that I am allowed to speak my mind without punishment, unlike Sans. Sans’ oath is only broken by death."

Sans added, "That is the plight of a wife. We are bound to him by contract, law and magick."

"But you see," Razz added, "You are a concubine. You are not contracted."

"We believed Honey," Sans' voice was full of regret and sadness, "at first, that he bound your magick to keep us safe." The blue tinted monster sighed, "We didn't like it, but believed his motivation. Honey said it was only until you had proven that you were not a threat. We have told him you are not, but he wouldn't take them off."

Razz made smoothing circles on his back, "Honey doesn't have a contract to make you obey. He has to use other methods to get you to obey, like the collars and fear."

Cherry shuttered and nodded into the Fell skeleton shoulder, "H.he dddose… "

"We would take the bracelets off you ourselves, but Honey has ordered us to not remove them from you until he says so." Sans’ voice was full of heartache, "He is still demanding meals to be together," the Tales monster continued, "But we do not want him to treat you like that again, yet we are not sure if we can stop it. We will do our best, but Honey has been…" he searched for a work that wouldn't get magick to punish him, "Emotional."

Cherry laughed dryly not believing anyone could stop the demon and sighed. They were willingly trapped by the demon. Two Angels with broken wings. Unable to fly away.

"Cherry," Sans asked, "Have you mated before?"

The small skeleton shook his head, no ageist Razz' chest with a hiccup and sob.

Razz eye-lights soften a bit, "We'll talk about it a little later." The Fell skeleton continued to rocked him slowly. Once the small monster quieted down the larger monster pulled the youth up, so he would look him in the eye-lights, "Always remember Cherry:  
We are here for you.  
You are strong.   
You are loved.   
You are Fell.   
Fell have strong souls.   
We can and will survive anything."

Hearing that made Chery feel a tad bit better. At least he could have people that will help put the pieces of him back together, until he escaped. 

Razz continued, "Have you learned a lot about our people? Your heritage?"

With the subject change, Sans retrieved a plate of food and a cup of tea that Katy left and came to sit by the two skeletons.

"M.M.my b.brother," the youth mumbled, "He w.would t.t.tell mm.me s-stories about o-our p-people." Grateful for the change in topics. He didn't want to think about the Sheikh at all.

"You know," Razz told him, "As a prince, I have learned all of our legends and stories. I will teach them to you. Has your brother told you how Fell monsters came to be?"

The small monster played with fabrics on Razz's chest, "N.No, b.b.but m-my b.bbrother says we, F-Fell, have p.p.passionate souls. It m.makes us and our mmagick act out."

The Fell prince nodded, "Our race is full of passion and our instincts are stronger than Tale monsters." The monster explained. "We are not violent as some would say," Razz confirmed what his brother told him "We are passionate and express our feelings loudly and sometimes physically. We have a passion for life. Our traditional dancers express this."

Razz thought for a moment before saying, "Let me tell you an old legend,passed down about our fiery nature and origins."

The strong monster lifted the smaller monster and set him next to his mate. Sans offered the plate of finger foods and cup of tea to Cherry.

The small skeleton took the offered food and set it on the bed in front of himself, a smile hidden in the corner of his mouth at the idea of a story. It reminded him of home, of his brother and time with his tribe gathered around the hookah. He took a sip of the warm tea.

The taller Fell monster stood in front of the two and started his tale, "This story takes place before the time of enlightenment. When the gods were callous and uncaring to monster kind and the world was a cold curled place.

This story is of a monster whose love and passion was so strong that he was willing to try and steal from the gods to save what was his. His name has been lost to time on purpose, so the gods cannot take back what was given, but his heroic deed is remembered for all times.”

Cherry leaned against Sans, drawn to his warm body. Sans took a blanket and wrapped it around their shoulders, letting the tiny monster cuddle with him.

“The cold world had broken his pregnant mate's soul. They were dying. The numb coldness of death slowly eating away at their body and it had cracked their soul. The Healer told them, the souling was the only thing keeping death at bay. Once the child was delivered it wouldn't be long before his love would dust. 

The heartbroken monster pleaded to the gods, begged for help, kindness, and compassion for his dying mate and unborn child, but his pleas went unanswered. 

His love and passion for his family made him act out against the gods themselves. He placed his mate in the care of his brother and left to defy the gods. 

For you see, it was said the gods had a special fire. A fire that would consume the souls of their creation. It would instill within them a fierce passion to life and longing to protect it. This magick fire was his goal. Just a small bit of this searing warmth would cure his mate, the gods would never know or miss it.

The monster snuck into the realm of the gods, outwitting the deadly beast that guarded the entrance. Sneaking quietly into the chamber of creation... 

He spied his prize; a fascinatingly beautiful yellow flame gleaming as if it belonged to a star. The brave monster withdrew a small oil lamp from his belongings. He held it to the fire to light, but nothing happened.

A beautiful angelic voice called out, "What do you think you are doing!?"

The surprised monster tried to run, but magick held his feet firmly. 

"What would make a mere mortal earn the Gods’ wrath? "

The unnamed monster said firmly, "I came to save my mate and souling!"

A beautiful glowing human like hand reached past him into the fire taking the smallest spark of the dazzling flame into it's elegant grip and held it in front of him, just over his soul. He did not reach for it. The courageous monster looked into the fire and said, "I have asked the gods for help and they refused, so I took it upon himself."

"A lowly monster cannot handle the nature of the fire of life. It is determined to consume all it touches. A fire needs to act out. It can be unpredictable and violence. It is not within a monster realm to hold. Did you really think you could control it on your own?"

"I will do what I must to save them, even if I must die. Take me Angel, but please, save and spare them. My mate and souling have done nothing, but honor you all."

The Angel was moved by his words. She pulled the monster’s soul from his chest, "Very well, little monster. If you make it back to your beloved mate, share your soul with them. Let them merge into one. With your sacrifice, they will be saved," the white Goddess placed the burning fire within his soul. 

The small star like spark of yellow fire blazed within his being. A painful determination filled him, making him feel as if he was melting. The pain knocked him to the ground.

"Thank you for your mercy, Angel," He replied as he pushed the pain down and returned to his feet.

"Don't thank me yet, Monster. This is not something a monster should touch, your burden will be painful and change you forever," her hand covered his eyes and when she removed them, he was back at the entrance to the Gods' realm, the mysterious Angel gone.

He took a step back into the mortal domain and began his trip home. His blazing soul marking his body, it melted and transformed as he walked.

He returned to his mate as a changed monster, his features jagged and fierce to show the hell his soul was enduring. 

He went to his dying mate and held their cold numb body and whispered in their ear, "I love you and our baby so much, I can't make you live like this."

The warmth steeped into the cold body bringing the dying mate to consciousness, "My love, what happened to you?"

He told them of his plan and how the fire passion was eating him away. The fiery heat within him demanded to be free and how he felt it would soon consume his soul, "I cannot hurt you and our child. I won't give you the fire."

"I'm already dying. Please, I want you to live. I want to save you," the cold monster kissed her mate and pulled the fiery souls from her love's chest. Their souls connected. One icy cold, writhing in death's grip and one on fire with the passionate determination of life. They tempered each other's souls as they bonded. The fiery passion forever in their souls transforming them both. Once the heat settled, their bodies were forever changed for the world to see the ferocity for life, a fiery passion for love, protection, and life forever in them and in their descendant's souls and bodies. They became the first Fell and first soul bonded couple.” 

Sans clapped, his sockets brimmed with unwanted tears, "Fell legends are always the best and beautiful."

Cherry sat in awe at the magnificent story. He felt warmth and happiness working its way into his soul. His brother was right, though he never doubted him. It was wonderful hearing it from others for a change. Their race was just violent and feral like others would often tell him. 

Razz offered, "We have a dance to honor his bravery and fierceness. Do you want to learn it?"

The small monster nodded eagerly. 

"Very well, finish eating, get dressed and I'll show you."

Cherry looked down at his forgotten breakfast and ate with renewed vigor.

Sans chuckled lightly and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. Cherry felt a lot better. The story distracted his mind and the offer to learn a new dance pushed the creeping depression back.

The small monster soon found himself engrossed in learning the moves that his prince was teaching him.

Hours flew by in what felt like minutes. 

Sans took a nap while Razz teached the small skeleton. All too soon Katy arrived with Lunch followed closely by the Sheikh. 

'Well, it looks like you're all feelin' better," both Razz and Cherry stopped. Razz turned to the Sheikh.

"A bit of exercise is good for the body and mine," the taller Fell monster replied.

Honey smirk, "It definitely looks like it. Do you enjoy your exercises, my concubine?"

Cherry's bones rattled softly. His magick wanted to pool into his pelvis with the sight of the Sheikh, like it knew what is to come. The small monster squeezed his Femurs together and told himself, 'Don't think about it,' and he looked down. At the question, he mumbled quietly, "I.I. n.n-need it… i.i. w-want i.it…."

The Sheikh smirk became an oily smile.

Razz stepped in the Sheikh's line of sight blocking Cherry. The small monster was grateful.

The purple clad monster asked, "What did you want, Honey?" 

"I just want to check on my precious mates and concubine. It is loney with all of you sick. Blue and I were worried. He said he was going to see my cute concubine this morning, but because you were all sick, I told him not to disturb any of you. Now, as you're all feeling better, I do expect you all at dinner."

The larger Fell monster stated, "Cherry is not well enough to go, Honey."

"If he is well enough to dance," the taller monster shrugged, "he is well enough to eat. Come here, Pet."

The knocking of the smaller’s bones became louder as Cherry walked around the Fell prince. 

San had awakened during their conversation and said, "Honey, do you have time to play today?"

Honey turned a bright smile to his first mate, "Yes, I do, my love."

"Oh, good." The blue clad skeleton gave a friendly smile, "I was wanting to spend some time with you."

Honey walked past the two monsters in front of him and knelt next to Sans, "It pleases me so much for you to tell me that, love." he leaned forward and kissed the monster then teleported the two of them away.

Razz sighed. Last night at dinner Honey had made it clear he was mad at Razz for some imaginary slight. He wasn't going to be allowed to join the two of them any time soon.

He turned to see the quiet squirming monster, "Let's eat."

Cherry walked slowly to the table in the sitting area and said, "Th.thank you…"

"You need to thank Sans…" Razz said sourly. They ate quietly. 

Cherry couldn't help, but feel bad. The Sheikh came for him. They tried to help him, now Razz was mad at him and Sans… was he hurting him… He pushed his food around the plate, his tummy not feeling up to eating.. 

Razz put his cup roughly on the table and huffed in aggravation, "Cherry, eat. It's not your fault. Honey’s being an ass." He got up and walked towards the door. "I need to go for a walk." He got to the door, "Don't make that face. I'm not mad at you, Cherry. Don't blame yourself for others actions. Rest until I get back. We will go to dinner together."


	16. Don't bloom here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Razz sends mail his brother. 
> 
> Cherry is on the verge of a breakdown as he tries to keep his mind on the goal of escape. 
> 
> Sans and Razz start to train Cherry for his concubine duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you Hailsam! Also thank you everyone for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos. I love reading your comments! 
> 
> Sans is smoking in this chaper. I just want to let you know I like the idea in, Starfighter by honeywhiskey. (If you haven't read it you should give it a try!) That because ecoto-flesh is magic and the souling is encased in it, normal rules dont apply. Only soul altering drugs would hurt the baby.
> 
> Also my friend Vans on Twitter, made a outfit based on Sans in this fic for my doll Twinkle Berry.  
> https://twitter.com/Diyami1/status/1238573325393133568?s=09

Razz made his way through the halls. Things were getting out of control and he didn't like that one bit. 

Honey's behavior had been becoming increasingly erratic as his jealousy increased. Cherry was more and more terrified. He didn't want to contemplate Honey hurting the little Fell monster, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. Honey’s mean streak was getting worse. Razz had thought Sans and him were making progress in tempering the Sheikh's impulses and temper. Then Sans got pregnant, and it felt like they were going backwards. 

The Fell monster could not prove anything, but something had to have happened and Cherry obviously didn't want to talk about it and he feared it was only a matter of time until Honey ended up hurting Sans as well. 

He got to the Falcon Master's room and asked for writing supplies and privacy. The Fell prince took pen to paper and wrote a letter to his brother. 

'Brother,

Things are not well. I have written to you about my concerns before. Things have escalated here and I fear not only for Cherry, but Sans and our souling. I am unsure of what to do.

Razz'

He rolled up the paper and sealed it with wax and magic. He went to his brother's personal falcon and placed the note in the little carrier on its leg. He walked with the bird outside.

The Falcon Master nodded to the prince, handing him food for the bird. Razz took off the hood and fed the falcon then lifted his arm up. The falcon spread its wings and took flight. He handed the hood over, and said "Thank you."

He went to the royal stables to take care of his mount, Ali.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry took a bite of his food so he could say that he did eat later if Razz asked, but his stomach was too upset to eat much. He sat in the quiet. It felt a lot lonelier than yesterday. 

The looming silence was getting to the small skeleton. He tried to think of what to do. The small skeleton didn't want to nap. His hand rested on his lilac crest while he thought. The small hand slipped down a bit, sending a shiver through the delicate bones. The feeling conjuring the Sheikh's voice in his mind, asking if he completed exercises today. It took a moment for him to dismiss the feeling and remember he was alone. He removed his hand carefully, not waiting to relieve the sensation.

The anxious monster didn't want to, but if the larger monster came to him and asked about it…. Could he lie?

'No,' he told himself, ‘not after yesterday…' His mind wandered to last night and he told himself, 'I don't want to get punished like that again…' the large hand grasping him and making him, 'No! Don't think about…'

He grabbed himself tightly, 'Don't be bad…J.just d.d.do it.'

The small monster went into the bath area and started the hated exercise, "Its j.j.just t.touching…" he touched his mouth, "Th.this h-holes are for p.pl.pleaseing my m.m.aster." He worked his way down like he was supposed to but by the time the magick was pooling in his pelvis, it felt confused, not wanting to form either sex. The frustrated monster played with it more. He ran his fingers from his pubis to his coccyx trying to force the magick to take the form he needed. He pushed and worked it, small moans and gasps falling passed his teeth as he tried to make the entrance. His handling of the magick became rougher the longer it took, 'Just do it!' The abused monster yelled at his magick, 'I just wanted to finish and be done.' When it finally snapped in place, allowing him to finish the hated task, he noticed his small fingers pressed into the small space didn’t feel as good? The Sheikh's long fingers pressed deep inside him. His small phalanges couldn't reach deep enough no matter how he wiggled them. The coiling pressure took longer to build, but he finished eventually.

He turned on the shower and scrubbed his bones. He felt so dirty. He scrubbed his bones even though all the magic had washed off. He attacked the imaginary filth in his pelvis until his bones were raw. The pain making his thoughts derail. His mind refocused and he took in the damage he had done to the bones, 'Don't think about it…,' he leaned his head on the side of the tub with a dull clank, that thought was quickly becoming his mantra. "I.it’s fine…"

Once he was calm, Cherry dried off quickly and got dressed and went to the desk, the small monster took out the map. 

The Sheikh and Sans would be gone for a while and Razz was gone until dinner. He sat at the desk and pulled out his notes. The determined monster looked over the messy papers that he had worked on with Sans and started to translate the map.

'I have to be good for now…,' He reminded himself, ‘but I will escape.…I'll see Edge again…He's trying too.' He ignored his aching pelvis and kept repeating the thoughts whenever despair crept into his mind and soul.

Hours passed and he had the map done. The small monster felt accomplished as he looked at the translated map. He made a route that seemed to bypass city checkpoints. The only 2 he couldn't skip were the palace and the city gates plus the hours looking at it made the nervous monster memorize it.

Razz called out, "I'm back,” from the other end of the room.

Cherry quickly cleaned up.

The Fell prince came closer and asked, "What were you doing?"

"W-working on m.m.my T.T.Tale s-script," he looked down in shame. It wasn't exactly a lie and he couldn't tell Razz he was working on an escape plan.

The taller monster nodded, believing the small Fell monster, "Let me freshen up and we can go eat."

As Razz walked away guilt ate at his thoughts, 'The Sheikh is right.' The Fell prince was so nice to him and he lied right to him, "I'm bad," he whispered to himself. He reached into his pelvis where the hated, dirty magick always gathered. It was where the larger monster punished him, hurt him, and made it feel good. He racked his claw down the inside of the already raw bone. The pain was cathartic. It was penance for his sins and he got to control how long it hurt. How long he was punished. Having that control was a little comforting. Which made him feel worse, he shouldn't feel comfort from pain.

Razz came out, pulling him from the thoughts, and soon they were walking down the hallways. Razz knew something was wrong just from the way the small monster looked. He thought about asking if he was okay, but that was useless. He was not alright and Razz knew it. Instead he said, "Let's go."

Cherry kept an arm’s length behind Razz. After a few hallways, the larger skeletons turned around and reached for his hand, and pulled him up with him.

The small monster whined and pushed back behind Razz, "C.c.can't w-walk with you."

"Did Honey tell you this?"

The smaller nodded.

Razz sighed, "It would be your station to walk behind us at parties and events, but when alone in the palace, I chose whom I walk with."

Cherry kept his head down as they walked. They entered the dining room hand in hand. 

Blue was at the table and gave Cherry a kind smile. Honey was smiling like a kid in a candy shop after being told they could have anything they wanted, he rubbed Sans' tummy as he was sitting in Honey's lap while they talked with Blue.

"Good evening,” Blue greeted. “I'm so glad everyone is feeling better."

Sans smiled sleepily at Razz. The smaller fell skeleton could smell the Sheikh's scent of honeysuckle on both of them. He tried to make himself small and hide behind the taller fell monster. 

Razz walked them both to the table.

"Razz," Blue said, "Al gives her regrets that you couldn't see her today."

He nodded his thanks to Blue.

Sans stretched out filling the taller monster lap. The lethargic monster told the group, "I'm not moving from this spot the rest of the night."

That statement brought a big smile to the Sheikh's face.

Razz knew what the real reason was, it was to make sure Cherry wouldn't be forced to sit with honey again.

The servants brought out dinner, some warmed pita bread, grilled seasoned vegetables , and a stack of delicious smelling meat.

Razz made a plate for both him and Cherry. 

The small monster looked at the food and his non-existence stomach growled, but he refused to touch the food.

"Are you still not feeling well?" Blue asked. 

"N.N.not allowed…" He hid behind Razz, and said very softly, "C.c.can’t eat. C.c.can't t.t.touch." 

Razz raised a brow bone at that, "Who said you're not allowed to Cherry?"

The anxious monster nodded in the Sheikh's direction. 

Blue looked to his brother, "Honey?"

The tall monster looked up from his cuddling with Sans to his brother and 2nd mate, "What?"

"Brother," the Blue toned skeleton asked, "Why would you tell Cherry he can't eat?"

Honey looked up at Blue, "He can eat."

The small skeleton whined in fear and confusion. He could eat, just from someone else's hands. Not his own hands if the Sheikh was there. He didn't want to be punished again. Small bones rattled, the Sheikh was looking at him now. Cherry thought, 'I was bad… ' He didn't know what to do he cried softly, "I.I'm s-sorry." It was the safest answer, "I'm s-sorrry. B.b.be gooood." He curled up trying to hide behind Razz from the Sheikh's gaze. His injured bone rubbed wrong on his pants and he gasped. Panic had started to settle in his mind. 

*SNAP* "Pay attention," the Sheikh said and Cherry went still and quiet, "As my hands are full of my good, precious mate, you can feed yourself tonight, my cute little concubine."

The small terrified youth nodded and reached for the food on his plate and shoved some of it in his mouth almost choking in it.

"Good boy," Honey said and went back to cuddling Sans who now had a sour look on his face.

With the attention off of him, Cherry began to calm down. 

Honey changed the topic, "I heard rumors that the raiders have killed slavers very violently."

Blue looked up at that new information, his irk momentarily forgotten, "Where did you hear that?"

"Some of the slaves were recaptured. The slaves told the guards when questioned. They claimed Death and the Undying were looking for someone and that they killed their owners and set them free for the answer they received." 

Cherry quickly tried to hide the smile that his brother's nickname made bloom on his face. His brother and his brother's mate were looking for him; maybe, they might even find him. His soul got brighter a bit at the thought.

"Pet," Honey said, "you're looking pretty pleased with yourself do you have anything to add?"

The small monster looked down fast as lightning, his soul dimmed with the Sheikh's attention. He was scared what the Sheikh might do if he knew they were looking for him. He wanted to lied, "I.I…. I w.w.was… th.thinking,' He didn't want the Sheikh to know about his brother, but was too afraid to lie to him.

At the let of a true answer Honey said, "Not much obviously. Well Pet, why not entertain us and show us your dance, Razz so graciously taught you."

Razz and Blue gave Honey a disapproving look.

Cherry got up and beat down the fear of being caught trying to lie. He walked to the open area obediently and started the dance Razz had been teaching him.

The dance had strong and bold steps that reflected the deeds of the nameless monster of legend, but the small skeleton tempered the movements with gracefulness. A few moves later he twirled and slipped on something that he could of sworn wasn't there when he started the spin and landed roughly. He was startled and confused and just sat on the floor looking into space. The rest of the steps forgotten. 

"Well Pet," Honey called from the table, "If you can't do it, show us one you can do."

The small monster looked up and was greeted with blue stars shaped eye-lights kneeling next to him. Blue said loud enough for all of them to hear, "That was lovely, but I'm sure you must be tired, as you were not feeling well this morning. Though it will bring us all great sadness for you to stop. I wish you too," Blue offered his hand and helped Cherry up, "Did you hurt yourself?" 

The hand the color of kinds was reaching for him like in his dream. Cherry quietly stared as the comment sank into his mine. The kind monster was giving him an out. The small Fell didn't hesitate for a moment and reached out and excepted the kindness.

The Tale skeleton turned to face the others, "Let me take Cherry back to the Harem to recover, as your hands are full brother." He leaned in close to the red monster acoustic meatus and whispered, "May I lift you?"

Cherry nodded.

Strong arms safety encircled his body and he leaned into them. His legs literally swept out from under him. As Blue carried him to the door he told a servant, "Please call Napsterblok to entertain the Sheikh."

Once in the hall Blue asked, "Do you need to see Garrison?"

"I'm f-fine," the small monster replied softly.

"Let's get you some dinner then," the larger monster set him down and they walked hand in hand to the kitchens. 

'Kindness,' the small monster thought as he held Blue's gloved hand, 'He is the color of kindness.'

They reached the kitchen, "Chef! May we have some food?"

"Blue I swear," the swine teased, "for someone all bone, you eat a lot!" He pointed to some left over meat and vegetables on a platter, "Take some of that,"

"Thank you," He replied and let go of the small skeleton's hand to make plates.

The red tinted monster held the hand in his other hand. Blue's hand felt so warm and alive it left a lingering warm on his cold bones. A plate with food on it appeared before him.

"Thank y-you," he told the blue monster. 

Blue grabbed a flask of wine and carried it with them to the Harem.

Blue chattered on about his day as they walked. The small monster looked at Blue, really looked at him. The idea came to him, if Blue was an option when Cherry was with his tribe, before all this happened. He would have told Edge he wanted to mate with Blue.

That thought made him almost drop his dinner.

The red toned monster admitted to himself, 'I like him. I like him alot.' He was kind, gentle. He was strong. So strong, he could take him away from the Sheikh. He had done so many times. 

Cherry shook his head to dislodge that thought. It wasn't an option back then and it wasn't now. Honey was Blue's brother. He wouldn't help him escape. He wouldn't leave his brother and his life behind. He was a prince. Why would he want to leave? And that also made him think of Sans and Razz. The small skeleton told himself, 'I'll have to leave all three of them behind when I escape.' That thought saddened the tiny monster a bit.

When Cherry's mind refocused they were at the Harem and the guard held the door open for them.

"Are you feeling alright, Cherry?" Blue asked once they were inside."You're being very quiet."

"Yah…" he asked, "H-how is the n-new mount?"

They talked and ate, while Cherry tried to convince himself this was more than enough for now.

Soon Razz and Sans came into the Harem. 

Cherry walked Blue to the doors as he took his leave.

"Thank you," the red monster said softly. 

"Any time," the larger skeleton replied and gave him a hug. "I'll see you later. I have special overnight survival training tomorrow, so I will most like not see you for a few days. Take care."

Cherry watched him leave then walked back into the main living area. 

Razz walked to the stairs at the back of the room and told them both, "I'll be right back. I need to get something."

Sans grabbed Cherry handed and guided him to the sitting area by their hookah and told the small skeleton, "Sit with me."

He had already asked Katy to prepare it. He leaned over and lit it. 

The blue tinted skeleton sat quietly contemplating his words, as Cherry sat carefully on the pillow. Once the smoke filled the chamber, Sans took a deep breath and told the red toned monster, "As the 1st wife it is my duty to keep Honey happy. I must help and support him. This is a mate's virtue: to be strong on the inside, but not let it show or over-shadow the Sheikh. He is the head of the house. Despite how Razz may talk, or act in the privacy of the palace. He does show proper respect in public."

He took a drag and held it a few seconds to enjoy the taste, then said, "A concubine's main duty is to help produce heirs. This Harem is to be full of wives, concubines, and children," he waved his arms about the room.

He took another drag, "Of course you must also learn how to please him, not just by mating, the way we move to approach him, the things we say to him, small touches. All little things can be used to help calm, and sooth his wrath.. As his wives it is our duty to teach you how to please and handle our husband, but I wouldn't try Razz's brash way."

He took one more deep breath of smoke and let it drift out between his teeth, then handed it to Cherry. The nervous monster took a breath and started coughing. 

Sans took the pipe back and patted him on the back. Razz came into the room with a book and sat next to them. Once the younger stopped coughing, the Fell prince said, "It's not something you can learn in a day. It will take time and practice. This book has good information on pleasing your mate during intercourse."

He handed the book over to Cherry. It read in Fell script, 'Mating manual' he opened it and blushed at the detailed pictures and position shown. Then closed the book.

Sans giggled at the shy monster. Razz cuddled next the blue toned monster and took the pipe from his delicate phalanges and took a deep drag filling his chest cavity then leaned over to Sans. He kissed him letting the smoke roll between them. When he pulled back, the shared smoke escaped both of them. 

"Wow, that was a smoking hot kiss, Sweetheart.”

Razz groaned at Sans. "Honey likes a good joke.” He winked at Cherry.

"That wasn't a good joke," Razz countered.

"But you're smiling," the pregnant monster teased back.

"I know and I hate it," he leaned in and kissed the monster to quiet him.

Sans turned to Cherry, "Kissing is another good was to please Honey and touching each other is good too. He likes to explore. Honey is very…. handsy."

"Important things to remember: focus on making it feel good. It may be uncomfortable at first, but it will get better the more you get used to it . It's just sex, enjoy it."

Razz leaned in and kissed his mate again and ran a hand over Sans' clothed chest.

Cherry pressed his femurs together as he watched the two larger monster exchange kisses. Their tongues summoned and as they parted some blue-violet saliva linked them.

Razz pulled a handkerchief out of his robes and asked while wipping there mouths, "Cherry have you summon your sex before?"

Cherry looked at the ground uncomfortably and nodded.

Razz asked, "Have you tried touching it? Explore what feels good and what you like?"

Tears started to gather in the red tinted orbiters as he nodded, "I.I d.d.don't like i.it. I.It f-feels b.b.bad b.but g-good."

"Just focus on the good. It should be relaxing," Sans said.

The tears started to fall and stained his face, "I.I. w-want to g-go to bed. Please."

Razz sighed, "First a bath, Cherry. We don't go to bed dirty. Do you want to take it by yourself or together?"

"M.m.myself."

"Okay," Razz got up and got a night shirt and handed it to the youth. 

Cherry took the offered clothing and went to the bath.

He washed and scrubbed at his bones carefully. The filthy magick was clinging in this pelvis, but he got it to go away. He looked at the scratch on the inside of his hip box. It wasn't too deep. He focused a healing matrix around it and the raw bone it should heal by then of the night. Then he climbed into the warm water. 

The scared youth thought about Honey using him. Sans and Razz looked comfortable while touching and they both seemed to be enjoying it. Would it be all that different from what they did now? When he was good, Honey made it feel mostly good when he begged to be touched at the end of the exercise when Honey did it to him. His hand went to the emptiness in his middle. 'I don't want to breed with him,' his eyes brimmed with tears, "I'll escape…" His other hand came up to his middle, as if to guard it from the idea of pregnancy, 'Hopefully before we mate…' 

His traitorous mind asked, 'What if he catches you?'

Even in the hot water his body felt cold. 'Then I hope I die in the attempt,' he told himself not wanting to face the consequences.

~~~~~~~

When he came out Razz was sitting and Sans was laying in his lap half asleep.

"I.I'm d.done," the small monster called out.

Razz picked up the blue toned monster and carried him to the bath. As they entered the bathroom, he said, "I put the book with the other on the nightstand. Look at it when you have time tonight or tomorrow."

Cherry didnt want to think about it. He climbed into the bedding and buried himself under it and tried to rest.

By the time Sans and Razz returned the small monster had fallen into a fitful sleep. 

Once again, Razz found himself pulled from his dreams to projecting: Security, Protection, & Comfort while he rocked the small monster as nightmares plagued his sleep.


	17. The light is dying in your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inwhich Slim starts to play his hand. Edge comes into the picture. Honey's jealousy plays out curly for Cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to Hailsam! You are the bestest!   
> Thank you to all of you readers, & commenters! You keep me motivated to write! 💜 you are all wonderful and I love reading all you comments!

It was late into the night and Slim waited at the meeting place. He had 2 elite guards hiding among the rabble in the bar oasis; even if his own skills were great, he took precautions. Once he got the note from Razz, he decided it was time to intervene. Razz would be upset, but it was for his own safety. The Fell Sheikh's intel network had said Death was in this town trading for weapons. He sent a messenger to the raider. 

When Slim’s brother had told the tall Fell skeleton of the new addition to the Harem, and how he suspected Honey was hurting him, he could believe it easily. Unlike Razz who had affection giving him rose colored glasses, he wouldn't put it past Honey. The Tale’s Sheikh had a temper which the larger Fell skeleton had witnessed after his brother had been contracted to him. He would have never allowed the marriage if he had known.

The Fell Shiekh remembered when Razz had sent him a note that he had impregnated Sans, not the Sheikh. Sans had them get Honey drunk the same day. Almost blackout drunk from what he heard, before having a threesome that night. Sans was scared, what the jealous Sheikh would do to them if there was no possibility of the baby being his.

From that point on he told Razz that he had to mail him every week or he was going to show up and take him and Sans home. Contract or no contract, war or no war.

Slim took another sip from his drink.

His guards had come across some interesting information when they had come across some freed Fell slaves. They had told them about Death and The Undying saving them. The tantalizing information was, Death had a baby brother and he was looking for him, his name: Cherry. Apparently the slavers had his brother's bag. They had captured him, sold a small Fell skeleton in the Tales city. Death had tortured the slavers to death after that.

Just then, an imposing tall Fell skeleton entered the bar, interrupting his thoughts. He was dressed head to toe in black riding armor with blood red accents. Only his mid drift was bare, showing his smooth unscared spine. Two scimitars, one strapped to each slender hip, hung from his sides.

Edge scanned the bar and his eye-lights hesitated for a second on each of his guards. He was just as perceptive as the reports said. The aura around him emanated from the warrior and commander.

He walked to the table, but didn't sit, "If you are wasting my time you will not leave here alive."

"When it comes to family, Fell never lies," Slim answered. 

Death watched him, weighing his words, "Send your men away and we will talk. You have my word that both of us will leave here when we're done."

Slim made a show of waving his hand. Both monsters left without a word, "If you cannot trust Death, who can you trust?"

Edge pulled the chair, so his back was to the wall and could cover both the entrance and watch the Fell Sheikh, "Why would you help me?"

"Like it or not you are one of my people. Fell would not stand for an innocent family to be taken. I'm sure you have noticed that only slaves legally sold in my kingdom are criminals. I know if someone took my bro, I would leave a bloody trail through the sands looking for him too," the skinny monster said matter of factly. 

"So, if you promise to make sure nothing happens to my bro, and his souling Sans is caring and not attack my lands, I'll take you to where Cherry is being held," he offered. "A fair trade, the safety of one family member for another." He left the weight of that sentence to hang in the air as he took a drink of the spicy sweet liquid, acting as if he didn't have a care one way or another.

"I'll walk you right through the gates into the palace, to Cherry's bedroom and if Razz, Sans or Cherry was hurt by the one imprisoning him... Then I won't have to leave a trail of blood on my way home."

The dark clad monster could read between the lines. Edge knew he was getting used by the Fell to do the monster's dirty work, but if the Tale Sheikh had hurt his brother he would gladly lay claim on that kill. The Sheikh wanted his brother, and this Sans, back in his palace. This cloak and shadow was just to keep a full war form starting between the two factions. Well, as long as both their goals aligned, he could count the Sheikh as an ally for now. He asked, "What is the plan for his escape?"

Slim smiled crookedly, "Well if the city just happened to be attacked by a set of raiders who had snuck into the city and two concubines ran away during the chaos.... who would suspect anything?"

Edge raised a brow bone at that, "Concubines?"

"Yes, my new very beautiful concubine," he gestured at the tall monster, "Will come with me to visit my brother. It will be a tragedy that Cherry and them will run away. Would a week give you enough time to prepare?"

The rider thought about it. They were pretty much set. They would need some recon to make a plan of attack. Time to set up… "Will the attack be 5 days from now or do we leave from your palace in 5 days?"

"Attack in 5 days. It's a 2 day ride from my palace," the Sheikh told him.

"Very well. I will be at your palace in 3 days. The Undying will lead the attack on the town at day break of the 6th day from today. That should give me the needed time to secure an exit from the palace and take care of my business there if needed."

Slim dropped a few coins on the table as payment for his drink, "Very well, when you arrive, be dressed in normal day wear, tell my guard 'Raspberry' and they will bring you to me. My Harem will prepare you to pretend to be my concubine before we leave. Give them an hour. There will most likely be a feast the night of our arrival.” Slim nodded to Death and left.

Edge would be ready. He WILL have his brother back in 5 days. They had killed the slavers that had dared to lay a hand on Cherry and sold him. Their death had been slow and painful. If the Sheikh had hurt his brother, then Death will come for him as well.

~~~~~

Razz had decided to sleep between his mate and Cherry, as the small monster was in need of comfort so often during the night. He understandably has had nightmares every night. Losing his old family, sold into slavery. It was understandable. The Fell prince had been projecting: Security, protection, comfort most of the night.

Cherry would often call out in the night for his brother, begging to be taken away, to be taken home. 

Razz hushed the smaller monster and would lay the youth over his soul while rocking him into a quieter sleep. Whispered to him; I have you. You're home.

Soon the sun started to rise, it was time for the Fell prince to begin his day.

He gently got out of the bedding and got dressed. The dark toned skeleton went down to check if his brother replied.

He went to the Falcon Master's area and found the bird had returned during the night and the caretaker had yet to arrive for the day. The skeleton took the letter from the pouch on its leg. It was still sealed by both his brother's crest and magick.

He read the letter: 

'Bro,  
I'll come for a visit. I will bring my new concubine as well. I do hope the Harem will let them stay, as they are very excited to be meeting Cherry. We should be there in about a week. I'll send word when we leave. There is a lot to prepare. Stay safe.  
Slim'

Razz went to an oil lamp and burned the letter. It would be no use to send a reply. His brother had plans in motion already. It would be best to wait for his arrival to find out the details. He skipped his morning work out and headed back to the palace.

By the time he got there, breakfast was being served.

Honey was at the table with a delicious looking spread being laid out before him.

Razz sat down and stretched, "Good morning Honey."

The tall monster looked over at his 2nd mate, "Morning.” Honey looked at him long and hard, “Are you really sick? You look pretty sleepy and rundown."

The Fell monster's features softened as he heard the concern in the Sheik's voice. He couldn't help the warmth that he felt in his soul when Honey was kind. Razz felt that perhaps his husband had gotten over the jealousy form earlier.

"No, Cherry has been having night terrors. I have been staying up with him," the Fell prince explained.

Just then Sans came in with Cherry following close behind. Sans took a seat next to Razz and the small monster next to him, which put Cherry the furthest he could get away from Honey.

"Good morning," the plum tinted skeleton greeted.

Sans got two plates and made one with a little of everything for Cherry and just eggs and toast for himself.

"Morning," Sans smiled at Razz.

The taller Fell monster asked, "Are you going out with Papyrus this morning?"

"Ya, he and Blue will be gone tonight. So, I'm going to spend time with him," his eyelights had that special happiness that always lit them up when he talked about his brother. The Fell monster couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him.

Sans saw Honey watching them. A mad look started to take over his features while he watched them interact, jealousy rearing its ugly head again.

When Razz pulled back he saw that Sans was looking behind him. He turned around to meet Honey's gaze and give an exasperated sigh at the look. 

Sans cut both of them off to stop the argument he knew would follow, he got up and took his plate and sat in the orange tinted skeleton's lap.

"I like this spot. It's comfy," the blue tone monster said as he sat the breakfast on his belly to eat the eggs, trying to please the Sheikh.

Cherry took the opportunity to move closer to Razz and hide himself. He was grateful the Sheikh hadn't addressed him today and hoped to stay out of sight to keep it that way. He had a handful of finger foods he had placed in his lap that he was slowly and quietly eating.

Razz looked to Honey and said, "You do remember, Honey, I am your mate, too?" He stood up to storm out and was quickly followed by the small monster who abandoned his food for the chance of escape. 

He walked toward the Harem to drop off his small shadow.  
~~~~~

Honey was mad. After Sans had left to visit with his brother he ported to the Harem where his cute little pet was eating some eggs that Razz probably had gotten for him. He walked up quietly behind it. The beautiful brand of his seal was on full display on that tiny shoulder blade. He reached forward brushing his phalanges against it.

His cute little pet didn't disappoint. He dropped the fork and practically jumped a foot into the air as he turned around.

He purred at the reaction, "Pet. Look at you, up here eating like you don't have a care in the world. You had breakfast and you're already eating again." The tall monster reached forward and knocked the plate on the floor.

The tiny monster flinched as the plate clanged on the floor and gave a small whine as his breath picked up, "You've been a very bad pet."

The frighten monster started to shake and cry, "I.I.I'm sssssooorrrryy!" Taking a step away for his abuser. 

"Stupid Fell monsters," The large monster reached out like a snake and grabbed his prey and shoved Cherry to the floor over the eggs, "You’re hungry? Go ahead eat up."

The fearful skeleton ate obediently off the floor like he pet he was, "Hurry up, Pet."

The Sheikh looked down at his little prize. Just like Sans, his Pet was connecting to Razz too much, he had a plan to break that building bond. 

He snapped his fingers and pointed in front of him as he sat on the lounge next to the table in the seating area.

He made a 'Z' with his finger while he thought. 

The oppressed monster obeyed and removed his egg covered clothes and folded them and set them aside.

Once the little skeleton was standing naked he could see the magic that had pooled into its pelvis. He smiled and reached out and pulled the small hips into his lap.

He played with the thick sticky magick and pulled his glossy fingers to his teeth and licked the tip of his finger. "You haven't done your exercises today, have you, my naughty pet," He dipped his bony fingers back into the ruby red magick. "You were done serving my mates and you come up here and eat a 2nd breakfast, you little piggy." 

"R.R.R.Razz t.t.told m-me t.t.to e-eat," the disheartened skeleton cried as the long fingers skated through and played with the magick.

The large hand grabbed the small pelvis painfully and ported them to his room.

Tiny toes nearly touched the ground as the large hand held his pelvis painfully in the air. The small claws grabbed at the Sheikh's clothes and arms to hold some of his weight off the petite bones.

"You must really like to be punished, Pet," Honey started, "Because you keep forcing me to discipline you," the small body shook and rattled as he cried. He shaked the tiny hip box in his grasp again, earning a new gasp and cries from his Pet. 

Oooh the wonderful things these delicious sounds did to him. It was bewitching, like the best chocolate, "You were told not to be a nuisance to them and look at what you are, an insect making noise at night keeping them awake."

The little monster managed between hiccups and gaspes, "D.Didn't kn.now." 

"How can you not, Pet? You know Razz told me you've been keeping him up for days."

"S-s.Sorry." the pained monster whined and pulled on Honey's clothed trying to release the pained pressure on the sensitive bones that was supporting all most all of his weight. 

"B.B.Be ggood."

"I'm sure you want to, but you're the reason Razz is grumpy. He has always been easy to upset when his sleep is disturbed. So many days of being bad. Well, there is only one thing we can do," he walked towards the box.

The tiny claws dung into him as his pet started to scream, cry and begged. He was so cute when he was like this. Just so desperate to be good, to obey. The larger managed to make out some words among the noise, "Didn't do it. Wasn't my fault." Where the most repeated.

"Are you calling Razz a liar?"

Oh that made the cutest look of regret take over the small features. Really his tiny pet was just too adorable and expressive. He could see that his worthless little pet wanted to say, ‘no’ but was too scared and saying 'yes' would get his little toy in more trouble, so the defeated skeleton just made a lovely sobbing noise and tried to curl up around the arm holding him off the floor even more. Trying to be even smaller than he was.

"You're a disappointment, Pet.” He dropped the little balled up monster to the floor, earning a grunt when it landed. Honey summoned blue magic to carry the skeleton over to the small heavy looking box. The Sheikh dangled the small monster face down to see what was coming and get more enticing sounds.

Red magic flares along with the bracelets at the sight of the box. His little pet tried to keep his magick forming an attack.

He screamed over and over, "S-sorry! Sorry! P.P.Please! B.B.Be g-good!"

Small claws flailed around as he reached out trying to grab anything. The panicked skeleton kicked out as he was lowered in slowly. Desperate claws grabbed onto the box and tried to pull with all the strength the little body had, getting his legs under him to try and climb or break the box. 

The trunk was a strong heavy wooden box lined with metal on the inside and metal straps on the outside. It didn’t budge and Honey increased the gravity making the claws scraped down the side into the box.

Cherry screams, "S-Sorry! P.P.P.Pl.lease don't! Sorry! Sorrrrrry!"

The Fell monster let his magic form an attack it so desperately wanted. His soul screamed escape and desperation. It made the other runes flair on the bracelets. 

Pain.

All his world was in pain, as the serpressent squeezed the life giving magick for his essence until he passed out.

He woke up to darkness. Hot, stale air filling his mana lines with every breath. It reminded him of when he was caught by the slavers and he wanted to sit up only to hit the back of his head on the box. His back had barely an inch to move. Cherry whined.

His legs were curled under him and his arms were behind his back. He tried to move his feet, but there was only an inch for him to move that way as well. This box was smaller than the last one. His magic started to build again, but he refused to let the attack free. The magic started to overflow into his joints lighting up the darkness. 

There isn't anything to see. Only gray metal inches form his face. The magic wants a way out. Needs a way out, but he is afraid of the pain. Icy terror grips him. He tried to move his arms, he was nearly unable to pull them down in front of him, with lots of effort and a lot of painful wiggling he managed to do it. 

He started to beg, "Please.... Please... Please!” He noticed this time he was not tied up like he was with the slavers. He tries to use his claws to dig into the metal. it scraps along the metal making a horrible loud sound hurting his claws and magickal hearing. He doesn’t care and does it again. 

Broken cries reached Cherry's mind long before he realised they were coming from him.

His soul hurt so bad. Brokenly and desperately he tried to claw the box under his tiny helpless body until his claws cracked and broke off making painfully bloody stubbs. When the pain in his hands became too much he tried to hit his body into the box over and over, but there's not enough room to do much damage. His magic felt bad and panic gave way to nausea.

"Nononon," he mumbled in to the stillness. He heaves in a breath of fool hot stale air. His magic rolls in his soul, unable to hold it back. Disgusting soured magick exited him, over and over. There is no place for it to go, but in the box with him. Once his body is done. He just lays in it. What else can he do?

Once his soul settled, he started to hit his body into the box again. He can't get any force behind it, but the banging from his naked bone bounces loudly off his confines, it was the small skeleton's only reprieve from the quietness.

Once the ruby magick started to settle, his joints stopped glowing and the unnatural darkness tried to embrace him. The light from his eye-lights the only thing keeping it at bay.

He starts to cry again, "Pl.Pl.Please!" His broken voice was no louder than a whisper. "I.I'll b.be gg-ood. S-sorrrrry." Slowly he his broken mantra he fills the space between the banging of his body until he falls unconscious again. 

Cherry awakened to darkness and hot, sour air. Thin, dried, spent magick clinging to his face, down his font and broken hands. The small monster wondered how long he had been in this horrible box. He doesn't move, he doesn't beg. It won't change it, there is no point. He wondered, 'Has the Sheikh forgotten about me?' Silent tears fall from his orbiters, 'Will I die in this box?' 

No one told him, but he is pretty sure he almost did with the slavers. 'I must be doom to end my life in a box,' he thought drily. 

Tears escaped freely down his face mixing with the sour magic. He tried not to move, but his bones ached, needed to. He wiggled what parts he could curl and uncurled his sticky claws and toes.

It just reminded him of how little space he had.

Then he heard a heavenly click and a key turning. Fresh air rushes into his nasal cavity and blinding light fills his vision.

He sat up and his body ached as bad as his soul. He didn't care and pulled with all his might to get out of the box that he decided would be his death one day and laid in a broken heap in front of it.

"Oh Pet, look what you did to yourself," the Sheikh chastised the small monster. "You feel really sorry for keeping Razz awake don't you?" 

Cherry nodded.

"You'll be a good Pet and follow the rules?" the tall monster asked.

Cherry nodded again.

"Very good," the tall monster picked up the disjointed monster. "Let's get you all fixed up." Honey enjoyed the broken look on the tiny monster but not the smell, "I hope you don't make me do this to you again."

Cherry shook his head and crocked out, "B.b.b be g-good."

Honey ran a hand down the small head in an encouraging pat.

He took the skeleton to his bathroom and gave him a quick wipe down to relieve the vomit and blood. He even healed the small one’s hands and bruises from hitting the box.

"Now I better not get any more complaints or you will spend the night in time-out."

Cherry repeats, "B.b.b.b.be g.g.g-good."

Honey leans forward and kisses his head and teleports them back to harem.

Leaving Cherry on the bedding.

Cherry just lays in the bed rolled in a ball staring at the wall. He pulled a blanket over himself at one point careful to keep his mind blank. 

Katy came in with a tray of food at one point and lit the lamps. She tried to talk to the small pile of bones, and told him the Sheikh had excused him from dinner, so she brought him up food, but he just laid quietly. She asked, "Do you want me to help you put on a night shirt?"

He nodded. The cat monster got a nightshirt out and lifted the small monster looking questionably at him when he refused to move. She asked, “Do you want me to get Garrison?” 

The small monster shook his head no. 

"What about Sans or Razz?"

He curled up and shook his head no. Thinking of them made his soul hurt more.

She sat down next to him, "Do you want some food?" 

Again he answered no.

"Okay," she felt the small monster should not be left alone, his soul was radiating pain and depression, "let me read to you."

She took the book of a 1001 Tales of Scheherazade. The cat monster read for hours to the small monster. Eventually Cherry's soul stopped screaming and settled.

They stayed there until Razz and Sans came back late into the evening, the smell of honeysuckle on their bones. The small monster pulled the blanket over his head when they entered. A feeling of betrayal seeped into his soul. If he was bad, why didn't they tell. Why did they tell the sheikh… He tried to make his mind go blank. It wasn't his place to question, he was just a pet after all. Tears gathered at that thought.

Razz and Sans talk quietly to Katy, but he was not listening to the words. Just focusing on not thinking.

They both tried to talk with him, but he refused to look at them. Let alone talk to them. His soul hurt so much and the betrayal made the pain spike as if to crack his soul. Talking wasn't worth the pain it would bring. It was best to be quiet and not to think, not to feel.

Finally they (Sans & Razz) agreed to talk with Cherry in the morning when he was feeling up to it.

Cherry refused to sleep that night. He laid awake as long as his orbiters could stay open. He quietly crawled out of bed and took a blanket to the bathroom. The small skeleton ended up asleep as far away as he can be for the others.

The mistreated monster woke up with nightmare after nightmare of painfully small, smelly boxes. He awakened and found that he couldn't stop making noises. The memories made it impossible 

'Mmmmusst b.be gggoood,' he thought as his sharp teeth bite into his arm to muffle the noise. The pain helped to clear the memories, so he could keep quiet and his mind blank. He repeated it over and over through the night.

~~~~~~~~

Razz woke up at his normal time and found the bed missing one skeleton. Worried, he got up and wandered around the lower level of the Harem looking for the small monster. 

The sight when he walked into the bathroom chilled him to his soul. Cherry’s arms and face were covered in a dried bloody mess. Cracks littered from what had to have been bites along his arms. Slowly he overcame his shock and knelt next to the small monster and gently shook Cherry awake. 

The small skeleton flinched away and tried to make himself as small as he could. Breath hitching at the sight of Razz as the tiny traumatized skeleton as he slipped into a panic attack. 

He just kept repeating to Razz, “I.I.I'm .b.b.b.b-being goooooood. I’m sorrrrrrry. I k.k.k.ept qu.qu.quiet.”

He slowly pulled the distressed monster into his lap, "It's okay," but Cherry was becoming more and more upset the longer he was there. "Cherry what happened? Please I want to help."

The disturbed monster just keeps repeating, “I.I’m s-sorry. I’ll b.b.b.be qu.qu.quiet.”

The dark tone monster couldn't understand why Cherry was so assistent he would be quiet, but then a memory of yesterday can to mine. Razz had told Honey he was tired from helping Cherry with his nightmares and now Cherry is just as afraid of him as he is of Honey. 

He loosened his grip and the tiny monster cowered away from him back into the corner. 

Razz got up and grabbed a large towel and draped it over the scared monster like a blanket and said, "It's going to be okay. Don't hurt yourself any more. I'm going to wake up Sans."

The Fell prince left the bathroom with one last look at the small monster. 

He knelt by the pregnant monster, "Sans, wake up!" He placed his hand on the sleeping monster's shoulder and shook. "WAKE UP!" 

Sans groaned and rolled over, "Where's the fire?" He said sleepily. 

"In the bathroom."

The sleepy skeleton looked at him confused.

"Cherry needs you. He is hurt and scared," Razz said sadly.

The expecting monster sat up, "What happened?"

"That is what I'm going to find out."

He got up and went to the door and the guard stood at attention.

"Find Garrison!" The Fell prince commanded, "We have an emergency!"

Razz stormed out, his destination Honey's room.

~~~~•

Razz pulled all of his deadly Fell fury into the doors of Honey's room. The boom and them falling off their hinges helped focus his anger as he yelled, "What in the FUCK did you do?! "

Honey's two guards ran in at the loud noise the door made and looked very confused at Razz as they tried to circle him.

"Get out of my way! I need to talk with Honey!"

Speaking of the devil, the Sheikh came out into the common area.

He looked at the guards and said, "You may leave."

They backed out slowly, not giving their back to the upset Fell monster. 

"Why are you so grumpy?" He asked dismissively, "Did my concubine keep you up again last night?"

Razz narrowed his eyes-light into dangerous slits. Most monsters would flinch from the look and intent radiating off of him and cower in fear, but the Sheikh wasn't afraid of the Fell Prince. 

It had been one of the things he liked about Honey. He wasn't afraid of him, like so many others were, but now it just pissed him off.

"What are you upset about?"

"You know Angel damn well why I'm mad." The Fell monster closed the gap between them and his magic sparked with the need to use his blue magic to make Honey grovel below him, but the contract restricted it. He reached out and poked him hard in Honey's ribes accented every word, "What. Did. You. Do?"

The Sheikh gave that oily smile. "I merely gave MY concubine a timeout for disturbing MY mates."

Razz lost it, "By the stars! Cherry didn’t do anything wrong."

"A timeout isn’t that big of a deal, Razz."

The Fell skeleton stopped and looked at his mate. His mind puzzling it out, Cherry's fear, and he had said the first night, he was awake that his injuries were from the box…" You did this to him before… You put him in a box for a time-out? How could you?"

"He has to learn to behave," Honey countered.

"I'll teach him," Razz offered. "I will take custody of Cherry. I have already reserved the right to guide and punish any wife's that offended me or you that are lower rank than myself. I will extend it to concubines."

"No," Honey replied. 

Razz quickly changed his angle to attack the Sheikh's pride, "Any problem of the Harem is below what the Sheikh needs to deal with and by the law of the land it is Sans’ responsibility to keep you happy. If Cherry’s actions have made you unhappy, then clearly Sans is not keeping you happy. Our mate is pregnant and we both know it is very taxing on his body and mind. Allow me to keep the Harem in order in Sans' stead."

The change in tactics got the larger monster's attention, "Sans is my perfect mate. He always makes me happy."

"And your actions with Cherry tells the world Sans has failed you as your perfect mate, because you take action into your own hands. Let me keep the Harem in order. Show the world that you are powerful and Sans is perfect, and if I cannot keep the order in the Harem and Cherry embarrasses you publicly, so that you NEED to put our house in order, I will submit to the same punishment as Cherry, but any punishment not needed for that correction, will be chosen and administered by me."

"It's not below my station to punish an unruly mate."

"You have much more important things to deal with as head of the family and nation, my Shiekh. Do you want to continue to shame Sans? Because your actions are doing this, showing the world you do not have faith in your first wife to keep the Harem in line and ensure your happiness. Do you believe I, the adviser to the royal army, cannot keep one little concubine in order?"

Honey stared at him for a bit before saying, "Fine. We're gonna be late for breakfast."

Razz said, "The Harem will not be attending breakfast," and he returned to the Harem.


	18. I feel sick to my stomach or am I sick in the head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Hailsam! You are awesome!  
> Thank you everyone for your continued support and comments!

Sans woke up to yelling and Razz shaking him. He groaned and rolled over, "Where's the fire?" He said sleepily.

"In the bathroom."

The sleepy skeleton looked at him confused.

"Cherry needs you. He is hurt and scared," Razz said sadly.

The expecting monster sat up, "What happened?"

"That is what I'm going to find out."

Razz stormed out and the next thing the expecting monster could hear was his mate yelling at a guard to get Gerson.  
Sans rolled himself over to get his feet under his tummy, "Come on kid, work with me here." Finding his balance, he waddled to the bath area.

He could hear the rattling of bones along with a quiet sobbing and muttering, "Nononono, S-Sorry," over and over. In the corner was a shivering towel, balled up on top of a bloody blanket. He knelt next to Cherry, "Hey there, Cherry."

The small monster gave a high pitched whine, but otherwise was quiet.

"You're okay, Buddy," reaching to remove the towel, Sans said softly, "We got you."

Cherry's empty eye-lights stared through him. In his mouth between his sharp teeth was his arm cracked and bloody. It looked like he had been chewing it all night. Sans quickly ran a check. The small monster had knocked a few of his own HP off in the morose act.

"Cherry, Look at me," Sans was no stranger to panic attacks. It was usually Papyrus on this end of things, comforting his big brother. The blue toned monster focused, trying to stay calm as sweat rolled down his spine, "That must not feel too good." He gestured to the Fell monster's arms. "Let's get it out of your mouth." Sans gently reached for the arm and pulled it tenderly from the jaw that imprisoned it.

He remembered what his cool brother would say to him during a panic attack and hopefully the same words would help the small monster, "There ya go Cherry. You're doing a great job!"

He pulled the towel over and started to apply a firm, but gentle pressure to the new wounds. Cherry's arms were a bloody mess. He hoped Gerson would arrive soon, by the Angel he wished Papyrus was here, his brother was great at times like these.

Sans’ soul ached as he listened to the maltreated monster. He looked at the bloody nightshirt and asked himself, 'What happened?'

The blue toned monster shook his head. Questions could wait until Cherry wasn't falling apart. He started projecting: Safety, Love, Comfort while whispering to Cherry, "You’re safe now. You will be okay. Gerson is coming, just hang on."

The tiny monster started to repeatedly say, "W.w.was good. W.w.was quite. B.b.behaved."

The small monster seemed desperate for Sans to understand what he was talking about.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. I believe ya," Sans tried to think like his brother, "You are doing wonderful. I need you to come out here, though. Gerson going to have a hard time healing you back there."

Cherry stopped whispering, the projecting helped and Sans believed his pleas calmed down his soul, slowly hazy eye-lights came back to the empty sockets. Cherry’s hazy eye-lights focused on Sans as if he was trying to process what Sans was asking.  
Sans repeated the request, "Come on out, Cherry."

Cherry took his arm back and slowly pushed himself out of the tight space between the wall and a table he managed to squeeze his tiny body between and sat on his knees. He kept his head down and his messy arms came around to hug himself while he awaited more instructions.

Gerson and the guard came in. Sans moved back out of the large turtle's way and turned to the guard. “Please get my servant Katy. We won't need your service after that.”

"I need to report this to the Sheikh," he said quietly.

"Razz is already talking with him," the guard nodded.

The ancient monster’s jaw was sat in a grim line. As he knelt next to the small monster, his hands started to glow as he set it on Cherry's head and used diagnostic magic, "What happened?"

Sans shrugged, "I don't know. Kinda woke up to Razz telling me somethin' happened. He asked me to look after Cherry while he went to talk with Honey."

As Honey's name, Cherry started to curl in on himself again and started to whisper again,"I'm S-sorrrrrry. Pl.please. Don't…." He could make out the rest.

When the diagnostic magick completed the reptile reached a hand out to Sans and helped him up.

"Cherry lad I need ya to stand up. Come sit here," the healer said, hitting the side of the tub, "I need to look at your arms."

Cherry listened to the command and pulled his legs under his body and got up uneasily. The kind turtle reached out a hand to steady the short skeleton. Boney knees knocked together softly as the youth held out his arms.

Gerson grumbled, "These look like teeth marks. What..."

At the comment, the small monster flinched.

Sans placed a hand on Gerson's shoulder to interrupt the question and he shook his head no.

The old monster frowned looking at the pregnant monster, "Get me a clean wash towel."

Sans took a few steps over and got a clean towel off the shelf.

The Healer dug through his bag and pulled out a bottle, "Cherry-boy, listen up. I'm gonna disinfect these," he waved his hand over the cuts. "Then heal them. You're going to be fine and you ain't going to do this to yourself again."

Katy came running into the bathroom.

"Your magick is very strained and your mana lines are bloated again," the old monster said to Cherry. "Don't use magick.” He held out a small bag to Katy, "Girly, make tea with that. Let it seep for 5 mins. It will help calm him down. Sans, make sure he has a clean area to relax in. I'll get started in here."

Gerson gently wiped and cleaned the small monster arms and face. Once all the marks were tended to, he worked on healing.  
Soon Katy came in with a new nightshirt and the tea.

The old turtle left Kate to help the broken monster dress. He went into the other room and talked with the other skeleton.

"Sans, physically he will be fine in a day or so. Someone healed his hands, but didn't clean them well. Watch for signs of infection." He shook his head, "His magick and soul is looking bad. Don't let him use magick. He is developing Soul sickness. ”

The expecting monster rubbed his hand over his Soul: Soul Sickness. The blue tinted monster had been infected with it before Razz came. It was a precursor to falling down. One of the symptoms was coldness from the lack of magick the soul was making. It was a slippery slope followed by soul cracks and then falling. There were ways to postpone it, reducing stress, the special teas, pregnancy, but only a soul bond could halt it indefinitely once the full sickness consumed the soul. It was a strain on the bonded partner soul though.  
Sans thought guiltily of Razz, his true mate. If Honey ever found out they were in big trouble. Lucky he had a clause that the Sheikh couldn’t demand any soul play from him. Honey would only know of it if he saw San’s or Razz’s soul. Gerson had agreed to hold their secret. It was the only way to stop Sans from falling. It had given him the baby he was carrying, which was an unforeseen circumstance.  
He thought, ‘I'm sorry, Cherry. It didn’t happen that fast to me.’

“I will advise the Sheikh his bed rest should have some days added to it, so his mind can recover, but his body will be fine, until the final stages.” Gerson said sadly. They both knew that wouldn’t stop Honey. It didn’t stop him for using Sans when he had Soul Sickness. Honey had been trying to get him pregnant during that time. He will most likely try to do the same with Cherry. The Sheikh agreement was until the original order of 5 days bed rest was, no more no less.

“This is a special blend to calm the mind and soul. The tea will make him sleepy as you know. If the boy is still manic, when he wakes up ya can make him another cup. That much medicine will make him a little loopy, but it's better than him stressing more." Gerson handed him a few bags. "If he keeps being manic in a few days let me know and I will make more. He can have it once in the morning and once in the evening before bed. Don't give him more than that without talking with me and don't drink yourself.” He gave a look toward the souling. “If ya need me or his behavior changes or he gets colder, call me." The larger monster took his leave.

Soon Katy came over helping hold up the small monster. He looked woozy as his orbiters dropped. Sans walked up and took over helping the small monster and asked his servant, "Can you go get some snacks for him?"

"Yes," she hurried out of the room. Leaving the taller skeleton to care for the hurt youth.

Sans sat the tiny monster on the bed, "Do you want a hug, Cherry?"

Cherry didn't want to be touched, but he was scared to say it. His thought kept cycling loudly in his head, 'Good… be good... Need to listen… They can do what they want…. Need to stay out of the box.''

At the lack of the answer the larger monster said, "It's okay, Cherry. You can tell me no. I won't punish you."

The smaller skeleton closed his eyes. The tea made his mind slow down, he could think past the fear if he tried. Without the fear running rampant in his mind, he remembered Sans had told him this before. He hadn't lied to him about that. He never punished him for saying no. It felt like it took a lot of effort to think out that answer. Cherry shook his head, no, slowly testing his theory.  
Sans told him, "That's fine." He stacked a few pillows behind the smaller's back for him to lean on.

Some of the crushing pressure in his soul let up. Sans didn't lie. He wasn't being taken to the Sheikh or the box. Sans wasn't being cruel to him, but his head felt heavy and full of cotton.

Kate entered the room and set a tray with sweets and hot tea on the nightstand next to Sans.

"Thank you Katy. I will call you if I need you," The blue tinted skeleton excused his servant.

Sans picked up a cup and offered it to Cherry, who looked at it before his shaky hands reached for the cup. It was warm in his hands, he liked that. Slowly he pulled it to his mouth for a sip. The warmth was nice.

Sans was saying something. He looked at the monster, he had a cookie in his hand and offered it to the sleepy monster. With shaky claws he set down the cup and took the treat. It was sugary and delicious.

They sat quietly for a bit. Sans and Cherry nibbling on the treats while he calmed down.

Once the rose colored monster's bones stopped rattling, Sans asked, "Rough night?" At the lack of an answer he continued, "Ya know, I used to get horrible night terrors too."

The cup in Cherry's claws starts to rattle and hot tea spilled on him. Sans removed the cup from his claws and gently wiped his hands with the blanket. The small monster pulled his feet up and wrapped his arms around himself.

"My brother would find me a lot. Just like I did you this morning. He always asked, if I wanted ta talk about it and I would tell him, no," the expecting monster stated, "That was a mistake. The nightmares just got worse and so did I."

He pulled a blanket up and draped it over Cherry. He took another one and placed it over his own shoulders, "One really bad night, I told him about my dreams and ya know what?"

He looked up at the red tone skeleton and smiled sadly, "It got better. It wasn't a cure, but talking helped calm my fears. Soothed my soul and mind just a bit and after a while, I was able to sleep through the night again."

They sat in the quiet as Cherry processed Sans’ words. The tea had slowed his manic mind enough to think a little. Finally he uncurled just a bit and said, "I'm sorry. Please don't tell the Sheikh... I'll stay quiet. ..I'll be good... You can go back to sleep. I'll be good…"

Sans nodded and asked, "Why can't I tell Honey?"

Cherry started to cry, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be bad. I'll be good for you and Razz. I'm sorry."

Sans ‘shhhhh’ed him again and placed his hand on the smaller monster's arm and slowly rubbed, gently squeezing the bone to help to calm down the disturb youth.

Sans asked barely louder than a whisper, "What did Honey do?"

"B.B.B…," Cherry couldn't get the words passed his fear and started to hyperventilate eyelights going dark. Cherry passed out.

Sans used the arm he had been rubbing to keep the monster from falling over, "By the stars...Katy!” He called out.

Katy rushed into the room, she was able to get Cherry into a more comfortable position with Cherry's head in Sans' lap while he gently stroked the small skull offering quiet comfort, "It's okay now. You'll be okay." While projecting comfort, safety, and caring.

Cherry came to a few minutes later.

Sans kept up the projecting, even as Cherry woke up and cried into him. "I.I.I w.w.want to go h-home. I hate the S.S.S.Sheikh. I'm s-scared. S.S.S-SO SCARED!” Sans let him cry and kept projecting while rubbing his fingers comfortably alone the smaller’s sutures.  
The door slammed open and made them jump. Razz came stomping into the room. Cherry quickly quieted and balled up in his lap.  
Razz came up to them and instantly regretted his rage filled entrance, "I'm sorry." The plum color skeleton told them. He knelt down in front of the two, to be at Cherry's level while he talked, "Cherry, you didn't deserve what Honey did to you. I apologize and I have taken care of it." He told the small skeleton.

Sans raised a brow bone, "What did you do?"

"I have taken charge of Cherry’s discipline and training. I will be in charge of his punishments, I have gotten Honey to agree he will not punish Cherry again, unelse he does something that publicly humiliates the Sheikh."

Cherry cried. Sans couldn't tell if they were tears of relief or not. He needed to get Razz to tell him what happened, but that would have to wait until Cherry was asleep.

Sans continued to offer comfort and eventually the tea put Cherry to sleep. Razz helped untangle his mate and lay the small monster in the nest of blankets.

Razz told Sans quickly and quietly about what he learned and what had happened.

"Why did you offer yourself in the deal?"

"He already said, no. If I didn't sweeten the deal he would have forbidden me to bring it up again like with the...," he rubbed his hands on this wrist a sign that ment the bracelets, the dark monster explained.

"He is getting worse, Razz…" the pergent monster grabbed hold of his mate, "I'm afraid what he will do when the baby is born."  
"Me too…" the Fell monster admitted, "I sent my brother a message." The Fell prince sighed, "He is coming in a week and will bring someone for Cherry. I don't know his plan, but I would assume he will sneak Cherry away."

Sans nodded into his mates neck as he cuddled and whispered, "When it's time to give birth I want your brother here. I want him to spirit the baby away."

Razz sighed, "I have a clause in my contract. Any child that I sire will be considered mine and I get to choose what to do with, not Honey. We can give them to my brother if needed. We don't have to hide it."

The pregnant skeleton shook his head, "You don't know Honey like I do. You see how sneaky he can be. What he has done to Cherry, right under our nose. He has Soul Sickness Razz. We can't stop Honey." Tears brimmed in his sockets, by the Angel he hated hormones, "I don't want our baby within his grasp."

"What about you?" Razz countered, "You don't deserve to be afraid either."

Sans huffed, "I can survive. As long as I keep his delusion alive he won't hurt me too bad."

"He shouldn't hurt you at all," his mate replied and gently thumbed the tears from his sockets.

“If we run it will hurt Papyrus. I won’t leave him. I won’t make him throw away his dreams, his friends,” Sans said.

“He would gladly give it up for your safety. We could go to my brother's kingdom.”

“He shouldn’t have to. I won’t ask him to do that for me,” the pregnant monster replied.

Razz sighed, "I'm going to talk with Al, see if there are any new reports and let her know about my brother's impending arrival.”

“I'll stay here and watch over Cherry for a while. Papyrus and I were going to have lunch and Blue was planning to come here with Cherry from what Paps said. I'll wait for him to arrive."

"Okay," he laid a kiss on his mate’s forehead, "I love you and will see you tonight."

* * *

A little before lunch, Blue found himself entering the Harem. He could hear Sans reading aloud to someone and found Cherry still in bed. "Hello, are you not feeling well Cherry?"

Cherry looked up and smiled sleepily, and blushed at the sight of Blue. He was feeling funny in the head when he woke up and Sans gave him more tea, but he was feeling a lot better, his mind not so frazzled. The loud scary voices quiet to a low muddle in the background that he could chose to ignore. The tea had helped his mind and soul calm down a lot, "I'm f-feeling b.b.better."

Blue smiled at that.

"I was going to ask you to have lunch with me, but if you're not up to it I understand," the Tale prince offered.

The small monster blushed, "I.I want t.t.o! C.C.Can we g.go to the m.m.menagerie? I want to s-see the a.a.animals."

"If you're feeling up to it, but you need to get dressed."

The small monster nodded and grabbed his clothes and walked slowly, but steadily towards the bathroom.

Sans turned to Blue, "He got hurt last night, but is feeling better. Please don't leave him alone. Gerson gave him special calming tea, he woke up a little loopy." Sans gave a little laugh, "Call Katy to watch him once you get ready to leave. I'm going to have lunch with Papyrus and come back."

Cherry came out and walked up to Blue with a dopey smile on his face and grabbed the Tale prince hand. A blush bloomed brightly on his face. “I'm ready for the date.” The red toned monster pulled Blue toward the door.


	19. Finaly free form the Pain no one will know..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry goes on out on a lunch-date with Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well every wanted it so here you go! A lunch-date. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting! You keep me motivated to write 💜!
> 
> Thank you specially to Hailsam! You are awesome and the best beta reader!

Blue followed the small monster through the doorway. He noticed Cherry's eye lights were hazy and it took him a few more moments than normal to answer.

It was almost like when his brother was younger and would smoke the bad smelling plant. He would be very happy for a bit after that.

"I w.want to see the b.b.babies..," the small skeleton got a sour expression at that and said, "I d.d.don't want a b.b.baby with him though…" He turned and looked at Blue and titled his head, "b.but you w.w.would be f-fine. I t.t.think, I l-like t.t.that," he giggled, “I wants-s to s-see da b.b.babies," and he pulled the blue tone monster's arm.

The larger monster blushed deeply at the rant and his voice cracked when he started talking, "L.Let's get you some food. Then we can see the baby animals." 

Cherry pouted and nodded, "kay."

Blue took the lead and headed to the kitchens, making sure to keep a hold of Cherry’s hand though the halls. He noticed how cold the small hands were even through his gloves and frowned.

The small monster enjoyed having his cold hands embraced by the large warm hands as they walked. He wanted to have the warmth all around him. 'That would be nice, too,' he smiled at that thought. He shook his head, he felt like his thoughts were everywhere and it was hard to focus on thinking one thing and the thoughts were just coming out of his face hole…. He frowned, no that wasn't the right word… he shook his head again.

"Hey Chef!" Blue called out, "Can we have some lunch?"

"I swear, Blue!" Patrick yelled over the noise of the kitchen, "I should just keep food aside for you."

He put a long paddle into an oven and pulled out a fototapeta. Blue let go of his hand to retrieve the food and some juice. 

Cherry thought it looked like a bread boat as it sailed to the platter filled with meat and cheese. He giggled and then he thought it would deliver the delicious food to their face holes. Holes were for pleasing after all and food was pleasing. 

Cherry leaned his head on the wall. He didn't like that thought.

Blue tapped his shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Blue was so nice, he was kind. He was safe. That thought made his soul feel a little warmer. Cherry lifted his head and leaned it on Tale prince's chest, the scent of blue surrounded him chased the upsetting thought away, "A.am n.n.now."

The taller monster nodded, "Alrighty then," he wrapped one of his strong arms around Cherry's little body. There was a bag with stuff hanging off his shoulder and a tray of food in his other arm, "Let's go outside."

Blue guided them outside to the gardens. Soon they were at a table and some chairs. He let go of Cherry and started to set the lunch up for them.

Cherry looked at the beautiful flowers up close. ‘They smelled so pretty…no wait that wasn't right..Good. They smelt good.' He heard giggling behind him and turned around to see Blue watching him and blushed.

"I'm sure you can say they smell pretty good," He winked.

Oh did he say that out loud? It was hard to know when he was talking or thinking… that was troublesome, he wondered, 'what else have I said…?'

Blue's hand appeared in his and pulled him toward the table, "Garrison gave you some powerful medicine to make you this loopy."

"Yahhh…, It m.m.made me f-feel b.better. I was s-scared and m.my soul h.h.hurt…. But now...it's b.better. You're w-warmm and s-safe. B.b.better," he leaned into Blue and took a deep breath of the fresh blueberry scent and sighed in content. "I .l.l.like it. I w.w.wanted it. Need it."

That was what he was supposed to say to make it to be good… right, feel good? 

Blue got a sad look on his face and walked Cherry to the table and took off his outer robe and draped it over Cherry, "If you're cold we can go back to the Harem."

Cherry made a sad sound and shook his head no, "b.b.be gooood. Qu.quiet. P. P.Please, ssssoooorrry." ‘You’re just an annoying insect… ,’ The Sheikh's voice reminded him, making the small monster back away and look down. The warmth in his soul started to cool. He was talking more than he should. A punishment was going to come… “B.b.be gg.good…” He told himself.

Blue knelt down to be at his level, "Cherry," Blue laid a hand on the side of the small skull. The soft warm touch made the smaller monster stop, “Cherry, look at me."

Hazy eye-lights looked at him.

"I don't want you to be quiet. I want you safe and unhurt. If you're too cold we can visit the animals later."

The small monster leaned in to the heated touch and chanced a reply, "I.I. w...want to s.see them." 

The larger skeleton did not look convinced but relented, "Okay. If you want to go back any time just tell me," Blue offered. He used his thumb to wipe a tear from the small one’s face. “I just want you safe and sound.” The warmth that was Blue retreated, he missed the affectionate touch.

Blue was worried for the cute little skeleton. What could have happened to break him so badly? He was going to talk with Razz, Sans and Honey at dinner. Something needed to be done.

They sat in the chairs. The small monster looked at the food. He had been happy and excited to eat, but now it didn’t feel right.

Then the heated blueberry scent came back and surrounded him. Blue was hugging him, encompassed powerful arms around his delicate body, shielding him from all the hurt. 

Cherry's soul was beating loudly in his chest and his head felt funny. It was hard to think. It was scary, but the warmth was nice and safe. The capable monster held him, safe from the Sheikh and the box. He didn’t want to give that up. He wasn’t going to give that up, but he needed to escape… He wanted it, yet he didn't want to be at the palace. It hurt his soul thinking about it. He wanted to be free. 

He thought of the legend that Razz told him, he wanted to be strong just like the nameless monster in the legend, the first of his race to make it back to his family, ‘I am the descendant of the nameless monster.' That though gave his soul resilience, “I am.. F-Fell.”

“That's right, Cherry. You are strong. You are loved. You are Fell. You will get better. I’ll be here for you,” He nuzzled the small skull, making the distressed monster smile and left a kiss on the top of Cherry's skull. Then pulled away slowly.

The small monster’s soul felt a lot warmer. He liked having Blue with him. The red toned monster smiled up at him. ‘I like Blue alot,’ he thought. 

The caring monster placed some food on the plate, “I like you too, Cherry. Here you go, eat up.” He then poured a cup of fruit juice. 

‘Oh, must have said that out loud too,’ he told himself.

The smiling skeleton reached for his plate and pulled the cheesy slice to his mouth. It was delicious.

Blue filled the quiet, talking about his survival training with his friends. Cherry listened quietly nodding answers during the conversation. Once they were done the larger monster came and took his small hand, “Let's go see the baby animals.”

Cherry smiled, a real happy smile that lit up his eye-lights and his soul warmed a bit more.

Once they had reached the menagerie, Blue saw the change in the small monster almost immediately. He was truly happy outside the walls, out in the large open areas with the animals to talk and tend to. They spent the next hour with Cherry talking to the small baby animals. Cherry would feed them oats he found and rolled around in the hay while playing with them.

It made the Tale’s prince soul happy seeing the small monster at peace. When he collected the red tinted skeleton he was a lot warmer. He smiled, “I see the fresh air helped you feel better. I’m so glad,” and hugged him. “It's time to head back, Cherry.” Blue took his robe back.

The small monster frowned, “Okay.”

His soul was feeling a lot better now. It didn’t ache and scream fear into his mind. He also didn’t feel icy coldness biting at it anymore, “C.c.can w-we come b.back?”

The larger monster smiled kindly at him, “Sure if you're feeling up to it.”

On the walk back to the Harem, Blue walked them through the garden of foreign flowers. They walked past some lilies blooming in one of the little ponds.

He stopped them and picked the most perfect blooms, “They say, white lilies are imbued with the attributes of purity and innocence. They are the most prized for their beauty. They remind me a lot of you.” He picked a red rose, “These flowers represent bliss and true respect toward the person you give them too.”

Cherry blushed the same color as the roses, a smile blossomed on the small face as Blue handed the humble bouquet to the blushing monster.

They walked to the Harem and the larger monster guided them into the sitting area. Cherry set the flowers down on the table.

“I f-feel a lot b.better. Thank you,” Cherry leaned into the now familiar warmth and welcoming scent of blueberries and nuzzled Blue’s chest. 

Blue released the hug and knelt down to look at the sweet skeleton in the eye-lights and smiled at him, “I’m so glad you're feeling better.”

Cherry leaned forward into the beautiful blue that reminded him of kindness. The strong, safe arms that held him. The intoxicating scent of blueberries invaded his senses and he kissed him.

When Cherry pulled back Blue was smiling sadly, “Thank you for the wonderful gift, Cherry.” He pulled the warm, safety away and left.

Cherry stood alone in the quiet Harem, watching the spot where the prince retreated from. Eventually he looked at the flowers on the table and thought, ‘They will wither and die without tending to.’ He looked around and found an empty cup in the bath. He filled it with water for the shower and returned to the table. He laid in the relaxing area and looked at the flowers trying not to think about being alone. Soon Katy came in to sit with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue was deep in thought as he went to look for his brother. He liked Cherry, 'Not just liked but liked, liked!' He blushed at the thought.

'My brother's concubine,' he told himself, if Cherry was not a slave he would have a choice to stay with Blue and leave the Harem. As a slave he was his brother's property. Property didnt have an option. 

He had asked his brother this before, but it was different now. 'We have feelings for each other. Honey will understand,' soon he had found Honey at his work desk. He had steeled his will, “Honey,” his brother turned around, “I want to talk with you about Cherry. I have asked you before and I want you to reconsider, please give him freedom.”

Honey sighed, “If I did that for one slave, I would get demands to let all slaves free. I can’t do that. You know how much the economy is tied up in the slave trade. No, I will not grant his freedom.”

“What if...What if it was a personal favor for your little brother? A one time gift?”

The Sheikh raised a brow bone, “And why would my brother ask me to throw away one of the back bone's of our kingdom?”

Blue looked down and shyly said, “What if I said, I liked him?”

Honey had not been expecting that, “Oh Blue," Honey smiled at his younger brother, "You're just infatuated with my cute little toy." The older brother signed, "He is dainty, charming and exotic, you think you like him, but you’ll get over him once something cuter, and more appropriate catches your attention. We can go to the markets and look for an adorable new slave for you tomorrow if you want.”

“I’M NOT BUYING SOMEONE!” Blue yelled. He was tired of that conversation. “And they wouldn’t be Cherry," He added quietly. The blue monster took a deep breath, "Brother, he is NOT a toy! He is really sweet, kind, wonderful with animals and a great dancer.”

Honey was willing to take his beloved sibling's feelings into account and came up with a plan, “I’ll tell you what, bro. Once Cherry has completed his purpose and gave me an heir, I’ll share him with you. He is just a concubine, not a wife. I don’t see why I can't share him with you.”

“Honey! I don’t want to share him. He is a person not an object. He should be free to make his own choices.”

"What's wrong with sharing? I share Sans with Razz," he countered.

"They’re your mates… that’s different..." 

"And he is my concubine and slave. The law says he is my property. He has no choice, so I can do what I please."

Blue gave him a sullen look for that answer, "Then change the law."

"We are done with that conversation. You already presented your changes to the court and they were not approved," Honey tables that discussion. “Well then i guess you won’t have him, if you don't want to share.” Honey shrugged like he didn’t care either way. “I’ll still go to the markets with you to look for a slave if you change your mind, bro."

Blue shook his head sadly, disappointment radiating from his soul and got up and left. It was getting harder and harder to talk with his brother, but he believed he could find a way to get Honey to agree to his request. He just needed to try harder. It would be no use asking the Sheikh again at this moment, he had to wait until he had some kind of leverage. He left without another word.

He walked down the long halls, 'I'll research the laws again. There has to be something… a loophole. A clause.' The blue toned monster told himself. 'I will make Honey do the right thing.. I will get your freedom, Cherry! Then if you still choose me, I'll be worthy of you.' He headed to the royal archives.


	20. Yet echos of screams will forever last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Razz, Sans, Honey have a talk over dinner. Razz has to tell Cherry about his sickness and what will happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting! You all awesome and give me the motivation! 💜 Thank you so much to Hailsam for all their help! You are amazing!

Sans was reading to Cherry when Razz came with a tray of food. Cherry was laying in the relaxing area, his head on Sans’ lap and a blanket covering him as he looked at some flowers. Razz realized he must've gotten them from the garden. That was good. He was looking more lucid and alert. The larger Fell monster sat some lamb kebabs with yogurt sauce, vegetables, and fruit juice on the table.

“Good evening Cherry, I brought you up some dinner. Unfortunately, Sans and I have to head downstairs.” Razz said softly not wanting to upset the calm monster, “Katy is on her way up here now.”

Cherry sighed and sat up, “Kay.”

“Make sure ya eat up.” The blue tinted skeleton got up and added, “You need to keep your strength up, buddy.”

“We’ll be back in a bit. If you feel like taking a bath, make sure Katy stays around to help. Hot water can make you woozy while you're medicated. If you want to wait until we are back, so I can help you, that is fine as well.”

The petite monster nodded and gave a small smile, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He told the red toned skeleton. The Fell prince held a hand out to his mate, “Let’s go.”

When they got to the dining room, Honey was relaxing, smoking a long pipe as he waited for them. The food was already on the table. “It's about time,” he tapped his pipe on a small dish to empty the ash.

Sans asked, “Where’s Blue?” 

He shrugged, “Left off his afternoon duties, having a tantrum and locked himself in the royal archive.”

“And what would the magnificent Blue find more important than attending his duties?” Razz asked.

“Infatuation. He’ll get over it in time,” Honey brushed off the conversation.

“Come eat,” the tall monster gave them an aggravated look, "Where is my concubine?" 

Sans looked sadly at his plate, "He's sick, Honey. Didn't Garrison talk to you?"

The tall monster sighed, "He was not physically hurt. He can come eat with the rest of us."

Razz interrupted him, "He was hurt mentally by YOU and the punishment YOU inflicted on him. He cannot heal and be around you, Honey."

"Fine, for tonight he can skip, but," the orange tinted monster commanded, "You, Sans, will make sure that he attends meals tomorrow and the party."

Sans felt the command sink into his soul. 

The Fell prince frowned, “What party?”

“An announcement party for my new concubine. It's the council’s suggestion, as Cherry’s official bed rest will end tomorrow,” The Sheikh shrugged. “The morale of the leaders are going down because of the vicious attack by the raiders on the caravans this last week. They are all fidgety. Therefore, tomorrow night my concubine will dance and entertain my guests, he will be ready and willing to serve me. The party will help to assure the leaders that everything will be fine and I have everything under control, and I will consummate our union later that night.”

The plum toned skeleton frowned and said, “Cherry cannot. His bed rest had been extended by Garrison.”

“A suggestion by Garrison,” the Sheikh replied, “I look forward to seeing him perform without messing up. Cherry will give a beautiful performance tomorrow at the feast. Blue said he is a delightful dancer, so Razz, you best spend tonight and tomorrow morning preparing him, so Cherry does not embarrass me publicly.”

Razz gave a calculating look to his mate, “Cherry is not well, he shouldn't be expected to perform.”

Honey looked to his precious mate, “Sans was able to do his duties while sick,” he gave his Fell mate a testy look, “so it should be no problem for a Fell monster.” the Sheikh took a drink of wine. “Cherry will learn his place. He will learn to be happy in his new role in life. Once he is pregnant, he will feel better.” He smiled at the expecting monster, “Just like you did.”

Sans looked down quietly, not answering. 

Razz could feel the pain that statement brought the blue toned skeleton and grabbed his mate’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“Honey,” the blue skeleton started, “Soul Sickness doesn't work like that. He feels like there is no way out. No happiness left for him that nothing is left… That he is better off gone from the world. He won’t get better while he feels like that. Pregnancy is a stop gap until you fall, as the soul will not fall until the soul has been given birth.” He took a deep breath, “Our souls are made from love, compassion and hope. If you keep feeling like there is no hope, no love that all the compassion has left your world. The soul will fall...”

Razz knew Sans was talking from experience and that saddened him greatly. Their soul bond told him of the pain and shame at admitting what he just said. Razz focused love and compassion into the bond. It wasn’t Sans’ fault. His beloved should have never been made to feel that way and he strived to never let him feel that way again. Razz rubbed the back of his hand within his grasp. 

“And you feel loved, now that you're pregnant. Garrison said before your Soul Sickness is gone, and that happened because of the pregnancy.” the large monster countered. “You know I’ll do anything to keep you. I love you. You're my mate. The pregnancy worked in saving you; it will work for Cherry too.”

Sans gave Razz’s hands a firm squeeze, but kept his eyes on the Sheikh as he knew Honey would be very upset if he looked at the Fell prince right now, “I do feel loved, now.” It wasn’t a lie. He knew Razz loved him and would be there for him no matter what.

“But you didn’t give me a choice. It was, be your mate, or Papyrus would be changed from Blue’s guard, a position he had rightfully earned, to patrolling for the raiders.”

Razz felt his love’s grief, soul deep, in that statement.

The bitter monster closed his sockets as he remembered the day he gave his life and freedom. It was forever burned into his soul and mind. The day Honey had come to his stand in the market square. A day like many other days, when the Sheikh flirted with him and was turned down. 

Only this time it was after his brother's promotion to Blue’s guard.

The larger monster had played his cards well. 

He had told Sans that his baby brother was going to have to be removed from the position he had earned and Paps would be given to a different team that was actively patrolling for raiders. The elite group of fighters that had a high mortality rate because of all the fights and was also the reason they were low on soldiers. He casually let it slip and said if Papyrus had been family he would be able to put a halt on the orders as the Sheikh's family cannot be sent into hostile grounds without his consent. Then he proposed again.

The wedding had happened so fast. Within the week he was giving his word on his soul and magick that he would be Sheik's obedient mate. 

It had been a steady decline in Soul Sickness.

During that year, Razz’s marriage had been set up and agreed to. If it hadn’t been for Razz he would have been dust by now. He squeezed his love’s hand again.

Razz raised a brow bone at what his mate had said. He knew Sans had been basically blackmailed into the marriage, but his mate would never give the details. Sans would do anything for his younger brother. Endure any hardship, so Papyrus could live a happy life and fulfil his dream of being in the royal guard. It didn’t surprise the Fell prince one bit that Sans had sold his freedom and soul to keep his precious baby brother safe and alive. He also knew Papyrus would be devastated that Sans nearly fell because of him.

Honey interrupted their thoughts, “Don’t worry I will save Cherry, tomorrow night after the party. I will bless Cherry with a souling like you are blessed, and he will learn to be happy as my concubine during the pregnancy and if he is not after the baby-bones is born, I’ll just make sure to get him pregnant again right after.”

That response earned the Sheikh a set of ice-filled tempestuous looks from his two mates. 

Razz told himself it was only 3 more days until Slim was able to sneak Cherry out. They just had to make it through this party. He counted back from 10 to 1 breathing slowly. Then requested, “Please my Sheikh, let me dance at the party,” the Fell prince offered, “Cherry shouldn’t have too.”

Honey smiled happily. It always pleased him when they asked to do things, “You may dance, Razz.”

“Now that is out of the way,” Honey started, “How was your day?”

Sans was not feeling up to conversation after the talk and Razz kept his answers short and to the point. Soon the meal was over. Razz took Sans’ hand.

“Good night Honey,” The Fell prince said curtly. 

“Night Razz.” He looked at Sans, “Come play with me tonight,” Honey directed the request to his pregnant mate.

“Not tonight, Honey.” Razz commented, “Sans has fulfilled his obligation for the week within your bed. He needs rest too.” 

“Fine,” the Sheik relented, “I’ll be rested for my concubine tomorrow.”

“No,” the incensed monster called out, “Take me tonight and let Cherry rest tomorrow.”

“Oh, my precious Sans,” He laid his hand on the monster's face and leaned in close, “You don’t have to be jealous. There is more than enough of me for all of you. I’ll let you wear me out and maybe I won't last as long tomorrow with my pet.” 

“Take me too then,” Razz replied.

“No, it will just be Sans and me tonight. You have work to do.” He leaned in and kissed the monster and ported them to his bed room. 

Razz returned to the Harem. He needed to prepare Cherry for tomorrow.

Sans would be fine tonight as he asked to go with Honey. It always made the Shiekh happy when they requested to be with him.

The Fell monster told himself, ‘One crisis at a time. First, Cherry. Then I’ll work out a plan for Papyrus and Sans.’ 

~~~~~

Cherry was laying in bed with Katy reading to him. His eye-lights looked heavy with sleep and he debated just waiting until the morning to tell the monster what was to come. When Cherry saw him he smiled sleepily, “Hi.”

Katy put down the book. 

“Thank you Katy,” the Fell prince asked, “did you give him the tea, yet?”

“Yes, Master Razz. After he bathed about 2 hrs ago. He napped for a bit and just woke up,” She informed him.

The dark skeleton nodded, “Thank you. You may leave.”

Once they were alone Razz sat next to the small monster. “Cherry, how are you feeling?”

“B.B.Better,” the red monster replied.

“I am glad to hear that,” the bigger monster laid a hand on the small brow and gave a kind smile. “You feel a lot warmer, that's a good sign.”

Razz removed his hand and debated a few minutes before he said, “ I know you're sleepy, but I’m going to give you a choice. I need to talk with you about your sickness and tomorrow night. We can talk now or in the morning.”

Cherry rubbed his orbiters and sat up, “N.Now please.” The tea was making him sleepy, but he didn’t feel as loopy as earlier. He feared if he waited until morning he might need a double dose like earlier today and get loopy again.

The prince asked, “Do you know about Soul Sickness?” 

“A l-little…”

“Cherry, you are suffering from the effects of it. The coolness is a sign.”

“Oh…” That didn’t surprise the small monster. It was rare in the tribe to come down with Soul Sickness. Most people came with it or developed it from the depression after a loved one's death.

“It’s not a death sentence though,” Razz looked at him in the eye-lights. “There are ways to slow it down and even stop it.”

The little Fell monster looked at Razz, “L.Like what?”

“Do you remember the story I told you about the nameless monster? His mate had Soul Sickness too. He gave his mate tea like you took to calm your soul, reduce stress, and pregnancy will keep the soul from falling for a bit, but like the story the only true way to keep his mate from dying was a soul bond.”

Red tears brimmed the small skeleton’s sockets and he tried to hold them back.

“This leads me to my next thing I need to talk to you about. Honey plans to have a party to announce you publicly tomorrow. I have talked him into letting me dance in your place, but you will have to sit next to Honey and keep his drink full. He will most like touch you and hold you during the event.”

The tears that he was holding started to overflow.

Razz continued, “He will use you tomorrow night and try to impregnate you to keep you from falling.” 

The heartbroken monster whispered quietly, “I.I.I d.d.don’t w-want to have his b.b.baby.”

“Cherry,” a warm hand on the side of his face got his attention, “look at me.”

“It will only be for a few days. There is a plan. You can’t breathe a word about this to anyone. We will get you out of here. You will be safe. If you end up pregnant that is fine. We will find your brother, if you want. Once you're safe. It will take a few more days and I’m sorry, but you will survive.”

Razz tried to comfort him, but the small monster crawled away from him. The prince decided it was best to let the monster do what he wanted for a bit and give him some space. He went to the hookah and prepared it. 

Cherry curled in on himself and rocked gently as the quiet tears fell. 

Once the dark monster was done starting the water pipe he tried again, “Cherry, I’m sorry I had to tell you this, but it wouldn’t be fair to let tomorrow happen without telling you. You will get through this. You are strong. You are loved. You are Fell.”

Cherry looked at the prince he was right. He was Fell and he decided he would use his fiery passion tomorrow. He would be strong. He would find a chance. No, he would make a chance, and he would run, even if it uses the last of his soul's fire he will try to escape and not have to carry a baby for the Sheikh. If he doesn't make it, at least he could tell his ancestor when he reached Nirvana, after he had fallen, that he did his best. A resolved look set on his skull.

Razz smiled at the look, he believed Cherry was going to go with his plan, “Come, let us relax and smoke, while we can. Tomorrow will be a long day.” The larger monster went and took a deep drag and let it out slowly, “We should enjoy what we can in this life.”

Cherry pulled himself over and joined Razz. It was no use being mad. It wasn’t the prince's fault he was trying his best to help.

The dark tone monster took another deep drag and handed the pipe over. 

It smelled of warm apples as Cherry brought it to his mouth. He took a deep breath and it tasted sharp but better than the mint Katy had prepared the other night. He gave a small cough, but not as rough as last time.

He took another drag and handed the pipe back. The small monster felt proud of not coughing that time.

Razz took another hit, the smoke rolling out slow and thick as he talked, "Apple is better for beginners, maybe we will try banana flavor next time. Would you like that?" 

"Yah," the small monster replied, "c.c.could w-we try chocolate, t.to?" 

"Sure, we can try anything you want next time." 

They talked about small things and time passed quickly under the haze of smoke. By the time Sans returned, the moon was high in the night sky.

"Tell me Cherry," the bigger monster tended the coals and asked, "You have spent time with Blue. What do you think of him?"

The little monster's smoke-loose tongue had him answer with a small giggle, "He's warm and safe. I like him."

Soon the tiny skeleton had fallen asleep on the lounge, making the Fell prince carry him back to their bed to cuddle with Sans.

All too soon the sun's rays hit the darkened room. It's illumination awakened Razz and he could vaguely hear the scurrying of servants preparing for the party that night. 

He awoke the small skeleton to both their dismay. Cherry needed to prepare for tonight as well.


	21. I realize that nothing's as it seems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the party began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers and commenters! <3 I hope your all staying safe during these hard times.  
> and as always thank you to HailSam for betaing!!! She is the best!

The red toned skeleton rubbed his sockets sleepily as Razz told Cherry, quietly, to go to the gathering area by the hookah. 

The dark toned skeleton decided to start the early morning with an etiquette lesson. He had a hot cup of tea and a pot ready for Cherry.

The larger monster talked quietly, "You should drink and we will get started. I know it will make you a bit sleepy. I will let you nap after breakfast for a while and we can have more practice before Katy helps us get ready this afternoon.”

Cherry took a deep breath as he remembered tonight. The Sheik will try and impregnate him. The monster shivered and reminded himself of his decision. That last night he decided he needed to be lucid and told Razz, "I d.don't w-want it… I'll b.be okay." ‘I can’t be loopy or sleepy today…’ The small monster told himself.

Razz looked him over and placed a hand on the small skull. "You feel a little warmer," he pulled his hand back, "That's good,” and he sighed, “If you wish... I'll allow it, but if you become manic or cold at breakfast you will take it…" The prince gave a calculating look to Cherry, "Also I want you to take it before you exit with Honey for the night, as that will be the most stressful time of the evening. I will supply a trusted servant and they will give it to you when it's time for dessert."

The Fell prince noticed the red toned skeleton had flinched at the Sheikh's name, but was able to follow the conversation and not coward in fear unlike yesterday. 'That's a little better. He just might get through the night without a breakdown,' he thought.

While Razz appraised his actions, Cherry made a mental note of the tea, ‘Tea at any time would be my cut-off point. I have to do something before then…’ The little skeleton's plan was a shot in the dark and he didn't know if his new powers would work with his gravity magick like it did with the healing magick. He would ask to dance and he would pray for the gravity to increase on all in attendance and make his break while they were stuck. If it didn't he could hopefully play it off and he would give in to his fate. He felt he didn’t have enough magick to do much more than that. He would have to wait for Razz's plan and deal with having a child. 

Razz continued talking, drawing back his attention, "I would rather something like this waited until you were a lot better if it had to happen, but it has already been decided. All I can do is prepare you as best as I can in this short time."

Red eye-lights looked at the dark monster.

"When you are in the present of the heads of the Nation or generals, Cherry, you are to be at least two steps behind us." He gestured to Sans and himself. "We as Honey's mates should be one step behind him. Keep your head bowed and do not speak until spoken too. If called upon, you may pass us to answer the Sheikh's summons."

Razz rested his head on his hand in thought, "No one is it to touch you, but Honey, Sans, Blue, or myself. If they do, it is a slight to Honey. Also don't touch anyone either, even servants."

The Fell prince didn't want to scare the little monster, but he had to know the truth and severity of this action, "Tonight is about making Honey look powerful and capable. You are the Sheikh's property, tonight you are on display, to touch you without his permission or just cause, is punishable by death."

Cherry paled at that.

"Try to stay near the head table when you can. That will be safest."

The red toned skeleton nodded.

"When sitting at the table, Sans will sit on his right and I next to him. You will sit next to me until Honey calls you to service him. When serving you will sit to his left. Honey's every whim is your priority, at that point."

"Don't eat until after Honey has started. Once he has, you may nibble on food when not serving him, but always have your mouth covered when talking, laughing or eating, seeing your tongue is rude. You will see Sans covering his mouth when he talks as well when we're in public. Honey and I, as princes, don't have to abide by that rule."

Razz took a moment to think, "Never let his cup run dry. It's best to try and predict what he will need and have it waiting to give him."

"When called upon to serve, you’ll pour drinks," Razz reached for the discard tea and cup.

He pulled his sleeve very smoothly like he was holding it out of the way while lifting and turning his wrist up and picking up the teapot showing his smooth, pale white bones of his wrist the whole time, "It's alluring to see this area. The bones will give the person being served a bewitching preview of what lies beneath your coverings. Only serve Honey like this."

Razz took a moment to give Sans a fleeting look before looking back to Cherry, "You are a beautiful desert flower awaiting to be plucked. It pleases Honey to have these things displayed, for others to see what he can possess. The Sheikh will be kinder to you in bed if he feels you have honored and pleased him."

The larger monster picked the cup with one hand supporting the bottom, and one hand on the side of the cup, "Remember, after pouring, always present everything with two hands. Everything is to be given with respect no matter how small.” 

The dark toned prince demonstrated, “Honey may have you poor drinks for his leaders as well." He pulled down his sleeve and showed how to give the cup without showing extra bone and be graceful, "Don't forget to keep part of the cup open so they may take it without touching you. This will be the main duty you are doing tonight."

Razz set the cup down. "Now you try. Keep your head bowed and do not make eye contact with anyone, but us, Blue, and Honey. Start with your head down, hands in your lap. First serve me like you would Honey."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed all too quickly for Sans’ taste. He felt like he just went to sleep and now he was woken up with the pulling of his soul. It was close to when he would normally have breakfast and magick was giving him a reminder he had a command to fulfill. 

Sans got up sleepy and yawned while rubbing his fist over his soul and looked at the two across the room. "Hey, it's getting late, let's get dressed," the monster said.

Razz nodded and set the now cold tea aside, “We will practice more later.”

They all got dressed in their normal day clothes. Sans noticed the small skeleton was fidgety and anxious, "Cherry, did you drink your tea?"

The nervous monster shook his head, "N.No, I n.need to b.be alert. If I.I. am to b.be with the S.S.Sheikh t.t.to n.night."

The Fell prince walked up, "We had a talk about it Sans." Razz took Sans hand into his. "He wants to try. If it's too much, I have a tea bag with me," the Fell prince offered. "Breakfast will be a test. If Cherry can handle being around Honey without a dose of calming tea."

Cherry knew if he got to that point there was no more hope. This was the final countdown. He couldn't be loopy or sleepy, or the little monster would be forced to breed and carry a child. This would be his new life. He felt a cold chill at that thought and tried not to think about it.

They headed down to breakfast. He steeled his will and took deep calming breaths.

They took their seats at the table with no sign of the Sheikh, blissfully no one mentioned him either. Cherry took the opportunity to eat while he could. The skittish skeleton wasn't sure how much his uneasy tummy could handle once the Sheikh did arrive. 

The servants brought in a menemen, an easy, yet delicious dish of tomatoes, onions, green peppers that had been pan fried with oil, until soft, then eggs added into the pan holding it all together, in fluffy goodness. It was paired with grilled sourdough bread. It was something he might have made for his brother and him at home. The idea made him homesick, 'I miss you, brother,' Cherry thought.

About halfway through, Honey appeared with a servant carrying a small chest and some fabric on top.

Cherry put down his fork and bowed his head. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

"Greetings my loves, and my concubine," a devilish smirk played on his face. "Last night it dawned on me that my cute little concubine cannot wear those rags." He pointed to the small monster wearing the red outfit his brother had given him. "I come bearing gifts," The tall monster waved his hand to the chest.

"How nice of you Honey," Razz said smoothly, "but I have already picked out his outfit for tonight." 

The flustered monster raised a bow bone at that, but kept his head bowed, so the Sheikh couldn't see his face. No one had said anything to him about dressing for the party, 'They were my party clothes.' He thought sadly, 'I should have realized that it wouldn't be good enough.'

Honey beckoned with his hand and the servant sat the small trunk on the table. The larger monster snapped his fingers and pointed next to him, "Come," he said.

Cherry jumped at the command and almost fell over Razz, who quietly moved out of the way.

The Sheikh narrowed his eyes, "Careful Pet. It would be a tragedy for you to hurt one of my mates."

Cherry froze mid step at that remark. His knees knocked together as an icy chill crashed into his soul at the thought of what kind of punishment he would receive, "I.I'm s.s.s.orry."

Honey snapped his fingers again impatiently, "We don't have all day to coddle you. Hurry up"

Razz stood up and put himself between them. "Stop it! If you want him to be able to service you tonight you need to stop scaring him."

"You are dismissed,"Honey said to Razz. "Sans, take Razz to the Harem.”

Razz eye-lights narrowed, and he grabbed Cherry's arm, “Fine,” and went to leave.

"Cherry was not dismissed," he told the group.

Razz ignored the statement and kept walking. 

Honey ported to the doorway, "I said, I'm not done with him."

"He is my responsibility," the Fell prince said, "if you're dismissing me, he comes too."

"Honey," Sans sighed, "Please, what did you want to show us? We have a lot to prepare. It takes a lot of time for us to dress properly. We want to be at our best tonight to show all who will attend that you have the most beautiful mates."

Cherry hid behind Razz, trying to be small and forgotten. 

"Fine, you can all stay," He ported back to the table, "Pet, come here."

The tone in that voice promised pain if he took much longer. Razz released his arm and he rushed towards the malevolent monster. 

The Fell prince interrupted, “Cherry. His name is Cherry.”

"Now Pet," the Sheik said while looking at Razz defiantly, "You will need to be dressed appropriately tonight. My mates' outfits would be too high class for you as a concubine. You are to wear this tonight." He handed the thin pale material to Cherry.

“This chest holds your jewelry, you will wear it to all the parties or events from this point forward," he opened the trunk to show far more gold and precious gems then he had ever seen, let alone wear. 

Beautiful golden necklaces of different sizes and shapes. A set of hand and feet flowers specially made with supports to rest between his small delicate bones and display the fine workmanship and precious gems. Two gold and one red color wraps made from the finest of silks with many small disks that made a soft chiming sound with every movement. Along with a set for his arms and ankle cuffs with the same tinkling sounding disks. There was also a thin circlet with a large ruby embedded in the center and down the back were small chains making a net. 

Cherry looked at the gifts and couldn’t help but think, 'They're gorgeous, but I don’t want them.' He didn't move to touch or take any of them.

“Be clean and dressed appropriately tonight, my little Cherry,” he smiled down at the skeleton.

The small monster clenched the clothes in his claws and nodded.

Honey turned to the servant, “Take these to the Harem.”

“You all may leave, I need to check on Blue.” 

Razz stayed behind for just a moment as everyone walked through the doorway, “By the way, I have received word that my brother will be coming in a couple of days to visit. He will bring his new concubine and I have extended the hospitality of the Harem to his concubine during the visit,” The Fell prince didn’t wait for a reply before exiting.

No one said another word until they had reached the Harem and the servant carrying the chest had left.

Razz turned to the small monster, “Well, let's see what we have to work with Cherry.”

The small monster sat down on the ball of material he had been clenching tightly in his claws. 

Razz sighed and slowly pulled the 3 pieces apart, ‘Katy will have to get it ironed.’ he frowned as he got it untangled.

The top, if one could call it a top, was just a collar and see-through sleeves with cuffs on the end. Leaving his ribs for all to view.

The bottoms were the same black material, but just two long pieces of fabric that were hanging off a belt like material just barely big enough to cover his pelvis. It would show off his iliac crest and spine. There was a small piece of material to act as a loincloth and would cover over this tailbone and coccyx, but that wouldn’t do any good as anyone (most monsters) were taller then the short skeleton and would be able to see right though the middle of the garment and see all his delicate bones anyways. The material on the legs wraps around from the inside of his leg and has ties just above the knees and at the cuffs on the ankles. The sides of the pants open for a peek-a-boo look of the see-through material of his pale white leg bones as he walks. All his white bones could be seen through this new clothes. They offer little to nothing in modesty.

Razz looked at his roommates. Cherry looked down and away. Shame clearly written on his face that he would have to be seen in this. Sans had a sad look on his face and offered, “There were wraps in the chest. We will have to work with them.”

Razz nodded in agreement.

Sans called Katy who got out a dress mannequin and they started to pin the clothes in different ways looking for the best way to wear them and cover him up. While Razz and Cherry continued to practice manners, pouring, and severing drinks.

All too soon some servants came with lunch. 

Razz dished out lunch, grilled aubergines with spicy chickpeas and walnut sauce, “Cherry, you are doing well with these practices. You will do excellent tonight,” The dark monster tried to encourage the apprehensive skeleton.

“Thanks..”

“Katy and I have found what we think is the best way to wear the wraps. She will help you dress this afternoon and Razz,” the expecting monster looked to his mate, “You’ll help me.”

“Sound good,” The dark toned monster agreed, “After we eat, Cherry and you can nap for a few hours. I’ll wake up Sans to bathe with me. Then I’ll wake you up to take a bath.”

~~~~~

Soon Cherry was laying in the warm comfy bedding and Sans was snoring quietly. Cherry got up and pulled out the map. There would be no place to hide it on his person in the clothes he was given, but he was confident in the route he made. The small skeleton closed his sockets and thought of the turns and numbers of openings before his next turn through the maze of streets that made the town. He looked at the map to make sure it matched his mental picture and put it away.

Cherry laid back down with the pregnant monster and yawned, ‘I need some sleep if I’m going to do this.’ 

Cherry found himself cuddling into the warmth of Sans. 

All too soon the appointed hour came, Razz woke Cherry up.

~~~~~~

Cherry purposely kept his mind blank while he cleaned and bathed. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if his plan failed or succeeded. Either way he was losing something. If he stayed: his freedom and life. If he left he would lose: Blue, Razz, and Sans.

Insead, he focused on telling himself over and over, 'Think about now, not the future. I will look for an opening. I will make an opening.'

His small hand gripped over his cooling soul.

Katy called, “Master Cherry, It is getting late.”

Cherry got out of the tub and dried himself off. Soon he was wrapped in a towel in the common area, “Where is R-Razz and S-Sans?”

“Their dress clothes, jewelry, and makeup are up in their rooms,” the cat monster explained, “so they will be getting ready up stairs.”

Katy walked over to the dressing dummy in the freshly ironed clothes, “Let's get these on.”

As Cherry was tiny the veils would be big on him, allowing for blissfully more cover. It looked like they had decided to have a gold and red wrap hang over his crest covering his hip box. Each of his veils wrapped around and folded through and around each other to look like a blooming desert flower, holding a secret promise hidden within the petals. A secret only the Sheikh would see. Each step he took would be accented by the small disks that rimed the edges of the material. They would chime against each other and give the illusion of swaying petals in a breeze as he walked and danced.

The third was used as shoulder wrap, so he could cover his chest if he wanted or hang it over his arms. 

He took a deep breath as the servant took the wraps carefully off. She started to dress him and Cherry teared up, but refused to let them fall. This was starting to remind him of his missed coming of age party. He would have bathed and been dressed by brother’s mates to be displayed at the feast and show off his skills to find a mate… 

Only this macabre retelling had a horrifying, ghastly mate already chosen and ready to claim his body and use him for his pleasures, to breed him for an heir. 

She walked the lost monster over to the desk that had been pulled away from the wall a bit, so she could work around it to do his make-up and on top of the desk was the small mirror. It looked like the small one Honey had used for his last punishment. 

He flinched and stepped back, the mirror reflected back the image of his last torture, images of him wantonly begging, as he was forced to say, he deserved it. Needed it. Then thanked the Sheikh for abusing him. The image of his tear stained and drooling face from the overstimulation as he worked his small hole on the horrible rod. He could see his image being reflected back in the dark clothing. It was an image of what was to come if he didn’t get away. He was going to be begging for whatever the Sheikh had planned tonight. He remembered all the times he had to sit in front of the horrid mirrors and watch himself be touched, his body claimed by the large monster. 

The brand on his shoulder tingled, like some ghostly fingers touched it. Making the small monster jump and turn expecting his awakening nightmare to be true. The images flashed through his head until he yelled out, “No!” ‘Not tonight,‘ he thought and the tears started to fall, his blunt claws coming to his face to try and stop the images.

“Master Cherry?” Katy grabbed at his hands and held him close until he calmed.

“Pl.please r.r.r.remove the m.m.m-mirror,” the disturbed skeleton asked, trying to repress hiccuped sobs.

Katy nodded as she walked to the looking glass and took it to the bath area to be out of sight for now.

Shakily, Cherry took a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around himself at the sudden chill in the room. He pushed down the feelings and bottled them up. They wouldn’t help him right now. He didn’t want to believe the future he saw and told himself, ‘I am Fell. I will get through this,’ and wiped the tears away. Once he felt like the pieces of his soul wouldn’t shatter, he walked to the desk. 

Katy came back with two wash clothes and cleaned and dried his face, “I need to do your makeup. If you start crying I will need to take it off and redo it. You might be late then.”

“I.I.I’ll b.b.be f-fine.”

The cat monster wasn’t sure who Cherry was trying to reassure, her or him.

She went with a make-up that won't smear; henna. She made an elegant design at his temple down his cheek bone by his right socket, wavy lines and half circles branching into flowers echoing his veils covering his waist. Then she glued rubies to make eyebrows, the circlet with the larger stone would sit between them.

She put just a little bit of blush on his checks and the ridge of his nose.

Katy started to put the jewelry on him, “You look splendid tonight, Master Cherry.” 

A few minutes later, Razz was helping Sans come walking down the stairs.

Razz had a small outfit not too different from his own. A dark purple wrap came form around his neck and crossed making an “X” before wrapping around his ribs. 

The small bottoms made a “V” shape on his hips as it traced his pubic bone to the tip of his crests. The front of the V had dark shimmering material hanging between his legs and two more segments, one from each hip. Each side of his hips accented with musical jewelry and bells. Every step making a pleasant noise that would attract the eyes of everyone in hearing distance. It was definitely louder than Cherry's own music.

Another piece hung from each of his arm bands. 

His jewelry looked to be gold, dazzling purple opals and sparkling purple amethyst.

Cherry couldn’t help but feel the Fell prince had picked this outfit to help take some of the attention off himself. The small monster smiled at the thought. 

The red toned monster could imagine the beautiful image of Razz dancing as the material trailing behind the confident monster when he danced. The cut of the pants and shape of the top making his bones look longer and graceful when he moved. It would definitely distract others. 

He looked to Sans. The pregnant monster wore a simple dress of blue silks with gold and tanzanite gems for accents. It gathered just above his glowing baby bump. Complex gold trim held the gathers together empires bustline. The same trim played along the collar that went in a deep “V” shape to connect just about the gathers to show a tantalizing glimpse of the ribs eliminated by the soft glow of the ecto-flesh below. 

Sans had a crown like a sun disk cover in small embellishments on his head, with blue and white veils mimicking the sky and they fluttered behind him.

“Are you ready Cherry?” Razz asked him.

“N.N.No, b.b.but l-let’s g.g.go.”

They headed to the party.


	22. I'm done with these endeavors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is long and a rollercoaster. I hope you enjoy it. 😊
> 
> A big thank you to Hailsam! I would never have gotten this far with out her help and support!💜💜
> 
> Also a big thank you to all of you for you reading and commenting! You all keep me motivated to write! 💜💜  
> 
> 
>   
> I commission a picture of Razz in his dancing clothes!  
> Thank you so much @writingisnotmy1 for a picture from my story! https://t.co/uiBY7rwIAW
> 
> I made Sans. Lol

Honey tried to open the door to the royal archives, but it was locked. He knocked loudly on the door. “Blue, open the door!”

He heard the lock turn and Papyrus opened the door, “Hello Sheikh! How nice to see you this beautiful morning!”

“You too, Paps. Now step aside,” The orange tinted monster waved his hand.

“Well you know, you don’t have to worry about Blue. The Great Papyrus is here and I’ll protect him. Make sure he eats and-” 

Honey cut off the large skeleton, “I know, you take your duties seriously, but I need to talk to Blue alone. You can wait outside, while we talk.”

“I,” Papyrus looked over his shoulder at Blue who nodded, “I will be just outside.” The guard exited.

“Blue,” the tall monster walked towards his brother, “You didn’t come to dinner and I overlooked it and gave you space and time.” He sighed, “You didn’t come to breakfast. You can’t obsess over this. You had your chance and didn’t buy Cherry. You just need to move on and look for someone else.”

Blue slammed the book closed, “Honey I have told you many times that I will not buy a person. No one's property. We are all monsters and deserve basic rights.”

“Blue, this is the system our government was built on. Slavery and water is what has been blessed to us and made our family have wealth and power. It has given us what we have now. You choose not to have a slave, and that is fine.” He sat down next to his younger brother. “I kept you from having to dirty your hands. I bought him. He is mine now.”

Honey took in the grumpy look Blue was giving him, “Do you remember when our father demanded we learn how to break a monster's will? I supported your right not to learn the art. I made sure you didn’t have to go through the lessons. Now you should support me.”

“Father didn’t give you a choice, being his heir, and I do thank you for stopping him from making me learn it.” The smaller monster sighed and looked away, “I don’t think I could live with myself having to do some of the things that father wanted me to do.” He looked sadly as he thought of what his brother had been made to do. How he slowly became more colder, distant, like their father. “You are not our father and he is not here now. I know you can make a better choice, brother,” Blue looked searchingly at his older sibling. He opened the book, “I have found laws that say a free monster has a choice and must choose the role of concubine and then must join Harem. It cannot be forced on them. Only slaves can be forced or given as gifts into the Harem.” Blue closed the book slowly, “Cherry was a free monster before coming here. Razz told me as much. Please let him go.”

“No. He was sold at the markets. He is a slave by our laws.”

The smaller skeleton changed his tactics and asked, “Why are you so adamant on keeping Cherry?”

“You won’t like my answer, bro.”

Blue gave him a level stare. 

Honey sighed, “He pleases me. When I made him relinquish all of his power, to completely giving up control of every aspect of his life. His whole world revolves around me. I am his only reason for living. It’s not something that I can get from my mates.”

The Tales prince looked sick, “Honey, you are Shiekh to the Tales Nation,” Blue got up while talking and guestered his hands widely, “Everyone lives their lives to,” He pointed at the Sheikh, “please you.”

“I know you wouldn’t understand, bro. It's not the same blissful feeling that gives me to have him submit. It is almost as pleaseing as sex.”

Blue gave him a disgusted look.

“I told you, you wouldn’t like my answer. Just give it a rest, Blue. I am having a party tonight to show off my sweet little concubine. Be ready, it begins at sundown.”

Blue didn’t want to think about that. If this was Cherry’s announcement party, Honey would have sex with him after the party. It wouldn’t matter in the long run though, it wasn’t something either of the small skeletons could control. He still loved Cherry. They way his eye-lights shined when he was happy. The cute way he would skip when excited. How even while he was hurting, he was still gentle and loving.

“I’m not leaving here until I find something that will make you let him go.”

“Blue…”

“No, Honey. I want to be with him and Cherry with me. I will find something in all this. There have been amendments and treaties. Something has to cover this. Cherry will have his freedom.” The prince turned, sat down, and turned back to where he left off, “If you want to be like our father: cruel, cold, heartless and only doing what pleases yourself and doing what he thought he needed to rule this land, then leave. I have work to do.”

Honey sighed and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had just lowered below the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful reds, oranges, purples and deep blues. Cherry peeked his head around the corner to see in the doorway. All the leaders and officials had arrived. They were in the dinner hall eating breads and olives as they awaited the Sheikh’s arrival. 

The small skeleton’s bones knocked softly, ‘There are so many people…’

Razz pulled him away from the door, “Remember, when Honey gets here, back straight, head bowed in respect and two steps behind Sans and I as we enter.”

Sans observed the upset monster, “They are here for the party and free food. Don’t let it get under your skin, kid.”

“Sans,” the dark prince groaned in reply, “We don’t even have skin.”

Cherry snickered at their antics.

“I see that you are all ready.”

Honey stood behind Sans. He was garbed in a bright orange silk jacket & turban clasped with a bright yellow stone with a long purple feather, no shirt but his puffy pants were yellow like the stone and a deep purple sash on his waist. 

Cherry tried to hide his body behind Razz, but the lack of clothes on both of them made it impossible and he still felt exposed. 

The Sheikh snapped his fingers, “Come here, Pet.”

Cherry moved around the Sheik's mates, careful to give a large berth to them, yet still moved as fast as he could.

“Honey, his name is Cherry, not Pet.”

“I know his name, Love.”

The large monster’s eye-lights roamed his body, critiquing his dress and exposed bones. “I knew my precious mates would turn you into a beautiful flower for me tonight.” 

“We should enter. They are all waiting,” Razz interrupted. 

He turned his hungry gaze to Razz, “They can wait. You look enchanting tonight, Razz.” A large hand ghosted down the side of the dark skeletons face, “I almost wish for you to join us tonight.”

“I would be happy to.” Razz leaned into the touch and kissed the palm of his mate's hand. He thought to himself, ‘If I can get in on the sex, I can use my safe word and make it end before Cherry has to do anything.’

“Maybe later, I’m sure Cherry wants our first time to be special.”

“Then watch me dance tonight,” Razz ran his hand slowly over the bare ribs. “Image how I could move over your body tonight in bed with you. How good your cock would feel inside my warm, moist cunt as I worship your body.” He laid a chaste kiss on the bones before him.

Honey shivered in bliss at the dirty talk. Magick pooling in his pelvis at the thought of Razz’s tight, wet hole engulfing him.

“You want that don’t you, my Sheikh,” Razz knew how Honey loved it when he called him by the title. “You’ve missed me in your bed. I’ve missed you too. It could be just us tonight after the party.”

“You make a good point,” Honey leaned over and kissed the monster properly, “my cute Raspberry. I’ll think about it.”

‘At least it wasn’t a no,’ the Fell prince thought.

A servant came into the area and waited quietly for acknowledgment.

Sans asked, “How can we help ya?”

“Do you wish me to announce your presence?”

The expecting monster turned to his tall mate, “Where’s Blue? It’s not like him to be late.”

The orange tinted monster let out a sigh, “He is not coming. Yes, I do believe it's time we entered.”

The severnt left the area. Cherry couldn’t pay attention. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Why would Razz want to join in hurting him? He didn’t understand. His bones rattled as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. ‘Razz wouldn’t try to hurt me,’ he told himself. ‘He must have a plan.’

Sans tapped his shoulder, “Cherry, you with us?”

“Y.Y.Yah”

“When we go out remember, two steps behind us,” He reminded the small monster. Cherry nodded.

“It's time,” Razz called from the doorway.

They walked into the dining area. Cherry really didn’t hear what was being said. His mind focused on staying 2 steps behind the others as they walked to the table. He felt someone grab his hand and pull down. The small skeleton chanced a look and Razz had sat on a big fully seated pillow and moved his eye-lights to the one next to him.

‘Oh,’ a blush bloomed on his face as he sat down.

The Sheikh addressed his guests, “Tonight, we are here to celebrate! We live in this great nation that is beautiful and blessed.” The tall monster leaned down and grabbed a cup, “I have been blessed as well. Not only do I have two of the most beautiful mates in the kingdom. One of which has favored me with an heir,” he waved this hand towards Sans. “Now I have a cute, charming concubine to help fill my Harem with many more children as well. Let us cheer and celebrate this honored event as I, your great Shiekh, will lead our nation to a prosperous future.” Honey raised his cup and took a drink.

The monsters at the table cheered the Sheikh’s speech and took a drink as well.

Before sitting, he held out his hands to quiet the crowd. “Tonight I will privilege you all with a rare event. Tonight you will witness a dance by my magnificent and exciotic mate Razz.” The stately monster turned to the Fell prince. “As it pleases you, my Love.”

Razz moved with grace and confidence as he left the table to the open area of the room. Two other monsters with musical instruments sat in the corner of the space. Razz must have set it up or practiced with them while they napped, because he merely nodded and they started to play a beat on the drum. It was reminiscent of a soul beat. 

The Fell monster held his hands out and turned, making a show of looking at Honey while displaying his body, as he had to turn his head. With his back to their guests, slowly the beat picked up and his hips bounced to the beat and added a twinkling sound. Every fourth note was accented with a crash of symbols and large bounce of his hips, making the clothing flare out and flowing down, only to be pulled back up on the next measure of music making a hypnotic beat. 

Then the purple toned monster brought his arms elegantly over his head, making his bones look long and delicate as he pointed them to the heavens. His rhythm never let up as he kept pace with the now fast drum.

Cherry’s soul felt like it was pounding within his chest cavity trying to keep pace. It was building excitement for the display to come. He felt out of breath and he was just watching. 

Razz lowered his arms as he rolled his wrist until they were extended to his sides, with his forefinger touching his thumb. His hips forever keep up the relentless beats. 

He turned slowly in direct contrast as if to show his perfect form to the audience from every angle. He rolled his spine now to the accents, making his hips bounce up in the front, making his dress flare out again.

He was attractive and he knew it. He played off that confidence and with a brashness as he danced around the room getting close to guests and accenting the beat with a twist of his leg making his hip jut out toward the monsters. 

The talented skeleton rolled his ribs to and fro, and moved his hips left to right in a figure eight form one side to the other.

The beat changed and he started to spin with hip accents never stopping. Somehow he ended up face to face with the Sheikh. The drum gave some staccato beats which were matched then pushed and again. The Sheikh’s eye-lights never left the sway of the monster body as he waited with bated breath looking, awaiting the next movement.

Then a series of 8th notes hit as he turned and kicked up the material making it flare out toward Honey giving him a tantalizing view to their table of what was hiding beneath. Magic formed and waited for Honey. A tantalizing tease to get the skeleton to invite him to his bed tonight.

The music slowed down and so did the movements quick pauses with quick movements making time still between them, filled with anticipation. Razz turn towards their guest once more and with the same type of he movements, hips never stopping, he curled and slowly pulled back and arched chest out head back almost in a “U” shape, up ran his claws down from the crown of his head over his face down his reached the out to the heavens. It looked like a stop motion play.

His music stopped and so did he. 

The room was filled with a thunderous applause. Honey rose from his seat and walked to his mate and leaned down and kissed him. Then turned to his guest, “Let the feast begin!”

Servants came out with platters and platters of food.

Honey walked the Fell prince back to their table and kissed his hand. Then turned to Cherry, “Come serve me, Pet.”

Cherry came and sat next to the large monster and sat down. He reached for the wine pitcher and pulled the material back like Razz had shown him. ‘It doesn't make a difference, you can see through it,’ he thought to himself.

Honey smiled approvingly at the small monster and had his large hand cover the small hands, “You’re so perfect tonight my little, Pet,” and took the cup.

Cherry shivered and took a deep breath. 

Monsters made their way to the table and made small talk over the music and asked for favors from the Sheikh. 

The orange toned monster took the opportunity and had Cherry pour drinks for his guests.

There had been no opening to leave this spot next to the Sheikh all night. Whenever he wasn’t serving, there would be long phalanges sneaking into Cherry’s hip box to play with the barely covered bones. Caressing and stroking his sensitive areas through the thin material. His body pooled the magic into his pelvis knowing what the Sheikh wanted to do.

Cherry reminded himself throughout the party, ‘I am Fell. I can do this… This will be my only chance…’  
The small monster leaned over and caressed the Sheikh’s face and told him with the most adorable look he can muster, “If-f it p.p.pleases you, I w-want to d.d.dance for you m.m.my S-Sheikh.”

Honey gave the small monster that same smile he gives his mates when one of them had pleased him. The one smile that doesn't make him seem like a demon cat looking to play with his food.

The tall skeleton leaned in and gave his concubine a kiss, “Yes, that would please me greatly.”

Cherry couldn't hide the flinch when the Sheikh kissed him.

Sans and Razz looked over at Cherry with confusion and worry plain on their faces. The red toned monster looked down.

The Sheikh stood and the room hushed, “My concubine would like to display their dancing talents for you all to see.” He held out his hand and helped Cherry stand. The red tinted monster took the offered hand. “Napstablook, music,” He called out. Then turned to the small monster, “The floor is yours, my little Cherry.”

The small monster nodded and walked slowly. Each step accented by the jingle of his jewelry extending his leg and his toes pointed and gracefully dragging his feet in half circle as he steps forward towards the open area. ‘I need to be confident like Razz. I’m Fell. I can do this. Magick, please help me,’ he prayed.

The musician improvised and gave a slow steady beat to match Cherry’s movement. 

The small monster stopped with the open window behind him. The darkening sky was his backdrop. 

He pulled his magic into his soul letting it build it as he moved, focusing on gravity magic, he wanted them all to be heavy. 

His arms crossed over his chest and slowly brought them up over his head while weaving circles with his hand. He pulled the veil in his arms up over him. The small monster extended one arm out in front of him. He stepped with his pointed foot and held it in front of his other ankle.

The bracelets glowing his joints start to shine red. Small mummers of awe form the audience rose at his display. 

Sans looked to Razz, confused. 

Cherry pulled his pointed foot up and leaped forward into the air in a graceful arch and landed then stepped forward and a graceful circular movement spinning. A shimmer of guitar joined the beat of the drum. His joints shining and leaving a lovely gleaming trail, his arms sewed magick from his back to the front, making a calming waving motion. The veil fluttered like a rippling breeze across the waters in an oasis.

He leapt into the air and jumped forward landing on bent legs letting the veil fall slowly drifted behind him and he slipped down gracefully onto the floor. Calming intent coming off the small monster in waves making the others want to rest, relex, be heavy.

The small skeleton ended in a ball, his arms wrapped around him.

He pulled himself up onto his knees bringing his chest up and pulled his head back while opening his arms.

His soul glowed brightly as he breathed in time with the slow steady beat of the drum. He poured all his magick he could spare into his soul.

The little skeleton reached up toward the sky. Pushing his will into his magic: Slow, Peaceful, Clam and Heavy.

His body pulled upwards, his legs straightened under him; it was so graceful it looked almost like magick had pulled him from the ground. He took a step out and twirled his body and kept his arms around him as if hugging the beautiful red magick building around him.

When he stopped he opened his arms towards the group and magick burst out from him. Enchanted crimson falling, like stardust, on each monster in the room.

Monsters were in awe of the pretty and elegant display. They clapped and cheered the small monster.

Cherry walked himself back towards the table and stopped near the servant entrance, took a cup off a tray they were holding, and took a drink. Napstablook started to play again and the noise level in the room started to level out again.

Razz looked at him and moved as if to stand and couldn’t seem to get up. The dark monster looked like he was moving his legs, it looked like it took a lot of effort because gravity had increased. He smiled up at Cherry and turned to the Sheikh taking up his attention as a distraction.

Cherry smiled, his magick worked just like with the healing. Now was his one and only chance. He quietly slipped into the servant halls. He looked for his single claw marks on the halls running as fast as he could and headed for the kitchens. Once he found the right opening he slowed and walked in. He didn’t want the Chief to question why he was in a hurry.

The Chief asked, “What are you doing here, Cherry?” 

“I.I.I was ex.excussed for the n-night,” The tiny monster felt bad lying but he need the supplies now, “C-Can I grab a f.f.flask and s-some food to eat in the Har.Harem?”

“Sure,” the pig monster pointed to a shelf, “but I’ll have the deserts up in about 20 minutes.”

The tiny monster asked, “C-Can I have a b.bag to carry it?”

Patrick threw a canvas bag at Cherry.

Cherry quickly grabbed a few handfuls full of food and grabbed a flask, and followed his double line mark on the doorways.

Once in the courtyard the small monster pulled off the noisy wraps and cuffs off to move more quietly, the runaway figured that he could trade the jewelry for stuff later. He made his way to the stables dodging the few guards he did see on patrol.

The elusive skeleton found the stables empty of monsters, as he ran up to Ali’s area and pulled out the donkey’s saddle and bridle. Cherry thanked Edge for the years of getting his mount ready. He could do it in his sleep and it took him hardly any time. 

The errant monster took a fleeting moment and grabbed the travel cloak and pulled it over himself. He walked up to Ali and whispered to him, “I know you only like Razz to ride you, but please I need your help. Please let me ride you.” 

Cherry thought a quick prayer and mounted the beast while tying the bag of rations to the saddle and then exited the stable. He looked toward the palace he could hear shouting of what had to be guards and see movement within it.

He mounted Ali and kicked the donkey into a trot, heading to the exit. 

He knew this was his only chance. The Sheikh wouldn’t make this mistake twice. He held himself up high and proud, like Razz would, hoping to fool the garuds.

At his approach to the Palace exit the guards stood at attention, “Off to see General Al, Razz?” One guard asked. 

Cherry nodded.

The guard opened the gate, “It’s getting pretty late. You should probably take guards. There have been unfriendlies mixed in the town. They may be part of the raiders that have been troubling the slavers.”

Cherry’s soul skipped a beat as he thought, ‘Is it Edge? His tribe? Are they still looking for me?' He kept his eye-lights blank as he kicked the donkey and started to move through the gates.

Cherry worked his way through the route he found on the map while keeping an eye out for anyone he might know.

The further from the palace and into the city, the stronger the stink got. The streets were becoming more narrower and darker. The alleyway restricting and tightening around him, like being shoved into a small box. He pushed the fear down. He wished he figured out how to get the bracelets off, but the small skeleton had just run out of time.

The fleeing monster was almost out of the city, though. Once he hit the market, the map said he would hit the outer walls. The last wall to his freedom. 

Finally after what felt like a small eternity he could see it! The outlines of the fires that lined the entrance of the gates. He kicked Ali, wanting the donkey to speed up. The animal heed and hawed at him, “Please Ali we’re almost there. Please.” His broken soul was beating wildly in his chest, the desperate monster kicked the donkey again and Ali speeded up.

They passed by a lively bar. Then in a quiet alley way, something hit his head, cracking his skull open, and making the world spin and darken as he fell off the mount. It also knocked a good chunk of his small pool of HP. He fell to the cobble stone ground with a crunch noise, as marrow dripped down into his darkened socket and jaw. Someone jumped on top of him. With the wound and lack of magic the small monster was wrestled easily into submission, “What a pretty, expensive class cloak yar got here.”

“Y.You can h-have i.it. J.Just let m-me g.go,” the short monster bargained.

Just then Ali kicked, a sickening wet thud sound filled the space above the bleeding skeleton as the assailant was launched off of him. The cape was tightly in the mangie dog monster’s grip as he was launched into the air some of the cloak ripped, but the rich fabric didn't give completely and pulled the small skeleton with him.

Sometime during those everlasting seconds of being pulled through the air, the fabric gave way. Making the small monster land face down in the muck and rockfill street his jaw hurting even more he pushed his arms below him and forced his body off the floor, leaving a tooth behind. 

The mangie monster fought to regain his breath and hobbled his way to his prize, "Stop fighting now. You don't want to dust so soon," The attacker used the ripped piece of cloth to wipe the blood from his eyes; he growled and looked down at his prize kneeling in the mud. The large dog monster grabbed Cherry's shoulder and pulled the remains of the Cape back, "Look at you. A cute thing covered in gold. It's my lucky day," he ripped the cloak more and grabbed the small monster's arms and pulled them behind his body and started to tie them.

Cherry tried to use his claws to dig into the monster's paws, but his once sharp phalanges were now broken and blunt from his time in the box.

The thug gave the weak monster a good shake, “I’m sure a pretty little thing like you would get me just as much as this cape and with the added bonus of all this gold. You're worth this injury.” 

Cherry could feel it in his soul, he had no extra magick left to call on and even if he did the painful shock would knock him out. He did the only thing he could do and took a deep breath of air and yelled, “HHHEELLP!” 

Just then a large yellow lizard monster hit the burglar knocking them out, “Asshole,” she said. The yellow monster turned to the frightened skeleton, “You okay?”

Cherry fell to the floor and crawled up into a setting position. He couldn't see out of his left side. He wasn't sure if it was from the damage or not.

Cherry, is that you?” a second voice asked.

Once she got a better look at the hurt monster she ran a check, “Easy there, kid,” She said.

“He looked up trying to get his good eye-light to focus, He could barely make out Papyrus holding Ali’s reins. 

The small monster looked in the directions he thought the gates would be in. He was so close. He shook his head no. Making Papyrus wince as marrow, muk and blood dripped off the tiny skull.

“Ya mean the Sheikh's new concubine?” The bulky General walked behind the small skeleton and checked his shoulder and saw the brand, “Well stars be damned, what are you doing out here by yourself?” She cut the cloth that held him. “You're not allowed to leave the palace grounds and how the hell did you get Ali to let you ride him?”

Papyrus knelt down next to the stunned skeleton and took a cloth from his inventory. Carefully he started to wipe away the grim. Once he had the wound as clean as he could get it. He inspected the crack. It was wide, but the tall skeleton would be able to close the crack. It was dangerous to leave it open. Not only could Cherry bleed out, and his bones get an infection, but his magick could get polluted. Papyrus healed the monster’s skull that brought Cherry’s HP out of the danger zone, but it was going to leave a scar over Cherry’s left orbiter. 

While Papyrus took care of the small monster, the General collected, secured and muzzled the would-be kidnapper. 

“Well come on kid. Let's get ya back,” She grabbed the robber and threw the unconscious mutt over her shoulder.

Papyrus picked up the dazed skeleton and cradled him to his chest in his arms as he walked. Cherry wiggled and tried to get the larger monster to let him down.

“Shhhhhh, Cherry please hold still. You’ll be okay. We will get Gerson. Please don’t hurt yourself more,” he chastised lightly, as he rubbed soothing circles into the small back. 

Cherry managed to wiggle himself to look over the large skeleton's shoulders, but couldn’t see the gates anymore. He wasn’t going to get home. 

‘The Sheikh’s was going to punish me.’ he thought dryly.

‘I will never get out of the palace again.’ Cherry’s soul hurt so bad as the realization hit. 

‘I’m weak.  
I’m tiny.  
I’m nothing, but a toy.  
I am going back into the box.’  
‘Soon my soul will break and I am going to shatter. I’ll become dust in the wind,' The defeated monster didn’t remember when the tears started to leak from his sockets as he wallowed in gref and misery. The icy chill in the air was getting stronger. Then another sickening thought chilled his soul more, 'If he doesn't keep my dust…’ 

His traitorous mine reminded him, ‘He will impregnate you before that happens.’

He cried silently the rest of the way back only small hiccups of a sob here or there made it past the lump of grief stuck in his throat.

All too soon they were back at the Palace. The guards were in a panic looking for the skeleton that disappeared.

“General Al!” a guard yelled, “You found the missing concubine! Someone inform the Sheikh.” 

“I’ll tell him. Get out of the way and take the donkey and put him up. Paps, Let’s get this little one home,” she said.

“What about that marauder?’ The tall skeleton asked.

“Lets see what the Sheikh wants to do with him.”

They headed inside.


	23. Into paralyzing silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Razz have to face the consequences of Cherry's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in end notes!
> 
> Happy Easter!
> 
> I hope you all have a great and safe day!
> 
> Also I have added art to the notes of last chapter if you want to see it!
> 
> A big thank you as always to Hailsam and to all of you readers and commenters! You help give me motivation to write!

Razz had moved to serve his mate when Cherry started to dance. The dance was strangely calming and beautiful.

He was a little worried at the strong glow of magic, he remembered Gerson told the small monster not to do that. The dark toned monster shared a look with Sans. He thought, 'The effect is enchanting though.'

The dance was the opposite of his own: Soft, calming, peaceful even.

Then something happened he had never seen before; Magick exploded and showered down like glimmering stardust. It was breathtaking.

Once the applause died down, Cherry went towards the servants and took a cup off their tray to drink.

Razz tried to get up but when he did the effects of gravity increased making it very hard to move his legs. He spied Cherry watching and gave him a knowing smile. The little Fell monster did have a trick up his sleeves. He decided to give some cover and distract Honey.

The Fell prince kept Honey's cup full and engaged in dirty small talk to district the Sheikh.

All too soon, some confused guests started to panic. They were unable to get out of their seats, after more minutes the effects seemed to lessen, some of the more fit monsters joked that the liquor must be stronger then they thought.

Honey looked around then pointedly at the dark skeleton, “Where has my concubine gone?”

Razz shrugged and ate some food. “For someone sharing his punishment you seem ill at ease. It is strange, we are having a problem moving and yet he is nowhere to be seen.”

The Fell prince acted as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He was buying Cherry as much time as he could, “He was drinking at the servant area, so maybe he went back to the Harem. He is ill.”

“Guard,” He waved to the closest soldier.

“Yes, my Sheikh?”

“Go to the Harem and ask the servant to show you my concubine. If they are not there, return to me at once.”

“Yes, my Sheikh.”

The standard punishment for a runaway slave was a whipping. The thought had the dark toned monster flexing his feet. If the master wanted to keep a slave's beauty they would whip their feet. ‘I guess I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, but if Cherry makes it out, it will be worth it. Hopefully he will find his brother,’ he told himself.

All too soon the guard returned.

“The servant said that your concubine is not in the Harem, Sheikh.”

The leader’s face clouded over with rage, “Take some guards. Do not let my guests know. Find him, bind him, keep him under guard, and send someone to inform me quietly.”

The guard nodded and practically ran from the room.

"Well Razz," he turned to his mate, "This is looking to be a painful one. You will serve me the rest of the night in his place."

Sans leaned over and grabbed Razz's hand in silent support.

Late into the party, just when Razz was beginning to believe everything would be alright, they heard a loud yell of a drunken guest who had stumbled with a servant into the hallway, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SHEIKH'S CONCUBINE?!"

Al said loudly, "We saved him you drunken fool!"

The Fell prince rolled his eye-lights and gave a short prayer for what was to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The room full of guests started to yell, "What happened?" "Is he alright?" "Protect the Sheikh's property!"

The General pushed her way past the guards and the drunk idiots, ‘There was no way to do this quietly now.' She thought.

Once she was blocking the doorway, to keep more monsters, from getting into the small hallway, the large yellow monster threw the unconscious dog monster at the feet of the gathering mob, "My Shiekh, this thief assaulted and injured your concubine. I, your General, witnessed the crime with my own eyes. This mutt had Cherry, bonded and bloodied. He stole your property."

Shouts came from the mob, "Where’s the concubine?!" "Show us the proof!" "Kill him!"

A large dragon shaped skull pushed its way through the mob, knocking over monsters and grasping the bond dog in its mawl. The skull flew back to its master with the dog monster still clamped in its teeth.

"Silence!" Honey snapped. The unconscious monster was dropped in front of the enraged Sheikh, "Bring me my concubine."

The path to the Sheik now opened, Al moved into the room. Papyrus walked close behind, in his arms he cradled the small, dirty, bloodied, silently crying skeleton.

The shaky skeleton rested the right side of his face into the larger monster. The back of his skull was covered in dried blood and morrow. Mud was falling off of him, leaving the new scar over his left orbiter and missing tooth on clear display.

Cherry was a frightened mess.

In a very cold, flat tone, Honey said, "Bring him here."

Razz and Sans ran into the middle of the room, meeting Papyrus.

Sans turned to a servant, "Get Gerson!"

The monster ran off.

Razz felt horrible. This was the worst case scenario.

"Take him to the next room, Papyrus," Razz requested.

"Belay that order," Honey told the group. He used his magic to grip the small monster's soul and pulled it to him. The Sheikh set the small monster down at his feet, "Did this mongrel hurt you, my Pet?"

The small monster rolled up in a ball and hugged himself, his bone rattled loudly with every hiccuping breath.

The Sheikh snapped his fingers and said, "Answer me."

Fear cold and strong gripped the small soul as the Sheikh demanded an answer, Cherry shook his head.

Honey knelt down and picked up the mess of a monster and wrapped an arm around the small monster ribs under its arms. Much as a child would hold a doll. It left the small monster hanging over the arm. Unable to ball up, leaving Cherry feeling exposed and unable to hide as his back was pressed to the larger monster's ribs.  
"Awaken the mutt." He told Al.

Razz and Sans came to stand by Honey. The tall monster told them, "Go to the Harem."

Sans said quietly, "Give me Cherry."

Honey narrowed his eyes and then turned to the pregnant monster, "Sans, be quiet and go to the Harem, now."

The blue toned monster felt the command sink into his soul and magick had his body taking a step to leave without his input.

He pooled all his will power and tried to fight the command. A warning pulse of pain flared within his soul.

"Sans, Now."

The pregnant monster's will power slipped a little as he felt his soul plus in pain again and he took a few more steps towards the exit.

The dog monster on the floor growled gaining everyone's attention

Honey looked to Papyrus, "Take Sans to the Harem." Then turned to the expecting monster, "You are to be quiet and stay in the Harem the rest of the night. Do not leave." He turned to the taller monster, "Now Papyrus, Sans is in too delicate of a condition to witness this," the Sheikh said.

"So is Cherry," whispered Razz. "Let him go with Sans, or let me hold him."

Honey shook his head, "He needs to learn. Now be quiet. "

Al gave the Papyrus a push on the shoulder to get him going.

The tall monster walked to his upset sibling and took his brother's hand, "Come on, Sans."

The blue tone monster looked sadly to Cherry.

The small monster in Honey's arms never made a sound except for his uneven breaths, eyelights shrunk to pinpricks, too panicked to move or talk. Obviously about to slip into a panic attack at any minute.

His soul gave another painful throb making him take a step toward the exit and rub at his chest over his soul.

Just then Paps’ large arms enclosure around him and picked him up, "I'm sorry Sans," his younger brother whispered quietly and carried him out of the room.

Honey turned to Al, "Keep Razz back." A guard took the General's place, holding the prisoner.

Al gave an apologetic look to the Fell monster and placed a strong grip on his shoulder.

Razz held his head high and proud like the prideful prince he was. He would not show weakness or fear in front of his people. This wasn't the first execution, he wasn't free of LOVE (Level Of ViolencE) himself. He knew Honey was the ruler, he had to do this. Tonight was about making his leaders, governors and the merchants feel safe and know they were capable and in charge if anything was to happen.

This demanded that the thief's actions resulted in his death, but Cherry was in no condition to see this.

Razz couldn't talk back to Honey and undermine him in front of the crowd. The contract wouldn't allow him anyways. The Fell prince would be here for the fallout this was going to have on Cherry. He had promised if he couldn't stop it, he would be there to help put him back together.

Honey turned to the crowd with the small monster still in his arms, "Our nation is powerful! We do not take lightly to thieves, raiders, or kidnappers. We will crush all enemies in our wake. I find this Dog guilty on all counts!"

A cheer roared up from the mob. Honey turned to face the guilty monster. He raised Cherry up and whispered close to the tiny skull, "This is the fate of anyone who tries to take my property, watch," the tall monster told the scared skeleton.

Honey walked closer to the bound monster and held a hand out and a bone attack burst from the ground into the monster thigh. The dog monster whined in pain.

The Sheikh's large hand moved and another bone pierced the other leg.

Honey scooped his hand upwards and a large broken bone pierced the dog monster from behind. Warm blood pumped on in small jets landing on Cherry and the Sheikh, staining them both.

Cherry let out a shriek and the large skull let loose a blast blinding light that burned the body to dust before their eyes, putting the injured monster out of its misery. A scorch mark and scattered dust around the opening to the balcony was all that was left.

Honey turned to the group, "We will alway be victorious!" The group cheered. "Let the celebration continue," the tall monster turned to a servant, " clean up that mess."

Cherry’s eye-lights had extinguished, leaving two dark empty voids. The small skeleton visually shook and rattled.

Honey whispered just loud enough for Cherry to hear, "His death is on you. Remember this if you ever concerned yourself with running away again. If anyone tries to take you from me." Honey rubbed the blood down Cherry's face, "Remember that you belong to me. You will be found. You will be brought to me. If you try to flee again, your actions will condemn more to death. Their cooling blood will stain you."

The small monster couldn't get a breath past the fear he felt as he hung in the arms of the Sheikh. The terrorized monster's mind couldn't take anymore and he fell limp in the sheik's arms as he passed out.

Honey approached his upset mate and relinquished the small broken monster to Razz. He looked to Al, "Take them to my waiting room, and stay with them." Honey ported out of the room.

The Fell prince cradled the youth in his arms and started to project comfort, caring, and compassion. Cherry felt cold, very cold. He grabbed a curtain and pulled it down and wrapped the small monster in it. Then stormed out of the room thinking, 'Where the fuck was Gerson?'

Al led them out of the room and asked, "Is he okay?"

Shook his head, Razz signed as best he could with his arms full, *Have a guard find out what is taking Gerson so long,* Razz then turned to a servant who was passing with food, *Have them get me two bowls of warm water, one with soap in it and some clean rags. Have Patrick send the special tea.*

Al nodded and relayed the orders. Then the large lizard monster opened the door for the skeletons. The room was large and extravagantly decorated in shades of red and gold. It was meant to hold their most esteemed guests while they waited for an audience with the Sheikh.

Razz went to the long lounge chair that could double as a fainting couch and laid the small monster out on it. Then ran to a shelf he knew housed some blankets and grabbed all of them and covered the small monster.

Al stood guard at the door, "I'm sorry, Razz. When that Angel be damned idiot yelled, I knew there was no doing this quietly."

Razz nodded to show his understanding.

Al grounded her teeth, "I really hate when he orders you two around. He could have at least told you that you could talk now."

Razz got up into the pile of fabric that was cocooning Cherry and started to project again. He looked to the General, *At least you know hands.*

A knock at the door caught both their attention. The large monster used her body to cover the door and opened it a crack.

Two servants, one being the monster they stopped, had the requested items.

The stout monster moved out of the way and the servants took the articles to the Fell prince, setting them by a table within reach of him.

"This is the special tea," the monster handed it to him.

Razz nodded his thanks.

Razz lifted the unconscious monster and settled him in his arms. Once resettled, he took the tea and slowly dripped the liquid past the battered skeleton's teeth, stopping every few drops to make sure it had been absorbed.

Once tea was gone, the dark toned monster took a soapy rag and wiped down the monster's face gently. He traced the crack, letting the water seep into the dried blood so he wouldn't have to scrub it off.

He sighed sadly, 'Just hang on. A few days, Cherry, and I will make sure Slim gets you out of here.' The dark toned monster continued to clean the monster's skull.

Soon a knock came to the door. Gerson's loud voice made them both jump, "Open up!"

"It's about stars damned time!" Al moved the door and then let in the grumpy turtle. "What took you so long?"

The turtle walked and talked, "A maid had a baby, who was caught on her insides and couldn't get out. The midwife and I had to cut the souling free and I had to close her up." The General flinched, "Now that one crisis is over, let's move on to this one."

He tilted the small skull and looked at the off-white of the newly healed bone and thin scar that joined it and ran a claw over the missing tooth, "Who healed his head?"

"Papyrus. The kid was attacked in the city. Kid was a blasted mess when I saved him. I don't think he could see well when his head was cracked.”

He nodded. “The crack probably made the magick dispel or be dispersed. Skeletons are great at bouncing back. It just takes some time for the magick to find or make a new way to work around the problem. Razz’s injury is a good example.”

The Fell monster found his hand subconsciously touched the scars near his eyes. 'Yes it healed and I can see, but it was still painful and very disorienting the weeks while it healed.'

Gerson's hand glowed green, "Well it looks like Papyrus did a wonderful job. Always said that kid should have been a healer."

The ancient monster frowned, "His soul is in bad shape. I don't know what happened to make him fall this bad. Tea ain’t going to stop this anymore."

Razz clutched onto the unconscious monster.

"Open up," Honey yelled from the other side of the door.

Al uncovered the door and let the Sheikh into the room.

The tall skeleton asked, "How is he?"

Razz narrowed and signed, *You know how he is! He is falling and it’s because of you!*

"No he is falling because of his choice to run away, but I'm sure my concubine has learned his lesson," Honey replied.

"Speak up boy," the old healer said, "I don't know what you're saying."

"Don't worry about Razz, he is fine." The orange tinted skeleton said. "How long does my concubine have?"

"A few weeks to a month, if they stay the same. If their stress increases, week at most," the Healer said.

"Fine. I will impregnate my concubine tomorrow," Honey smiled coldly. "We still have a punishment to get tonight," he said.

"Yah can’t punish him, he’s too hurt," Gerson said.

"I wasn't talking about my Pet," Honey looked at his mate. "Razz had asked to be Cherry’s keeper and be responsible for him. He demanded to share all punishments that Cherry received for publicly disgracing me. Isn't that right, Raspberry?"

The Fell prince nodded.

The Sheikh pulled out a riding crop out of his inventory. No doubt that was what he went to retrieve.

Cherry made a sound and moved closer into Razz's warmth as he started to regain consciousness.

"Sheikh, Cherry don't need any more stress," The healer started.

"You are not to heal Razz after this and you are dismissed, Gerson."

Cherry let out a whimper and curled in to the source of comfort and safety that was next to him.

"Now Sheikh, you are high on LOVE right now. It's not the best time to be doing this like this. You could hurt Razz more than you mean to," Gerson continued.

"You’re right," he handed the crop to Al, "you will be given clemency and give Razz his punishment. 10 lashes to the bottom of his feet."

The small monster in the Fell prince arms started to beg softly "I'm s-sorry, "S.S.Sorry. I w-was the b.b.b.bad not R-Razz. P.p.pl.please, p.p.p.ppunish m.m.me."

"You'll get your punishment once you're healed. I can’t have you dusting," the Sheikh informed the marred skeleton.

Razz signed, *Let me take his punishment, my Sheikh.* Razz looked at him Honey, *Cherry has been hurt enough for tonight. Show mercy.* Razz sat the small monster on the couch and got on his knees in front of the Sheikh, *Please.*

Some of the rage in the tall monster subsided at the sight of his strong, confident mate on his knees before him. Relinquishing the control the Fell prince kept hold of so tightly, and begging him.

"20 lashes. You will count them all," Honey told the dark toned monster. “Healer, leave. We don't need you anymore tonight," The Sheikh replied.

Gerson looked to Al who nodded sadly. Then to Razz who nodded as well.

"Fine," the upset monster stormed out.

Razz tucked the blankets around the helpless monster and whispered, "I'll be okay. Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm so proud of that fire passion you showed today. Don't let that passion within you die."

Cherry looked to the Fell skeleton sadly. His words did help his soul a little.

Honey hit the table, "Stop stalling and get up here."

Razz held his head high and shoulders back, he walked to the table, "You're on a LOVE high and not thinking clearly, we should work it out of you."

"You're not the one I want right now."

The dark tinted monster flipped off Honey.

"Whip him right, General, or I'll make it 40 lashes."

"Yes, Shiekh," Al said curtly.

Razz climbed on the table and laid face down on the table with the bottom of feet exposed.

Al waited until he stilled and asked, "Are you ready, Razz?"

The Fell prince took a few deep breaths and let it out slowly, trying to get in a good headspace. After a few more centering breaths the plum tone monster said, "Yes."

The whistle of the crop as it cut the air put both Fell monsters on edge and the split second the crisp sound of the leather hitting the bone echoed in the room made Cherry jump.

"One," Razz called out.

A second whistle and the biting sound of the leather lending on his other foot.

"Two" the Fell prince hissed..

Cherry pressed the material over his acoustic meatus. it dampened the sound just a bit.

By 10, Razz was stuttered, but refused to cry out. His feet were bruised with stress cracks that were threatening to widen and chip.

Cherry was crying quietly under the blanket.

"F.f.f.ourteen," Razz choked on a cry as a piece of bone chipped off his heel.

Razz swallowed his pride, he needed a break. It was getting to be too much. Al's force with the whip was well beyond what Honey could have done. He used his safeword, "R.r-reset…I need a break."

Honey's bliss filled eye-lights were locked on Razz's body.

"Very well. I'll show you mercy. As you cannot finish your punishment, you are restricted to the Harem until further notice. Al, take my mate back to the Harem."

"Get Cherry, Al," the Fell monster called out as he sat up and let his feet dangle off the table.

Honey ported over to the small monster, "No, I have to prepare my Pet still. Good night," Honey excused himself and Cherry, and before anyone could reply he teleported away.

Honey re-appeared in his room in his bed. The little monster buried in the pile of blankets in his arms.

"Now Pet let's get you prepared, because of your bad behavior we will have to do things a little differently," the tall monster started to peel the blankets away from his little toy.

The small monster shivered as silent tears fell, the tea's properties keeping him calmish.

"If you're a good little pet, I'll show you mercy even though you don't deserve kindness after running away," he kissed the top of the small skull that could now be seen.

Cherry nodded, there was no fight left in him, as tears fell down his face. He didn't bother to wipe at his tears, there was no reason to. The small monster knew they would just keep falling.

The Sheikh laid the short monster out on the bed and slowly pulled off the small clothing, running his fingers along the cold bones, "Don't worry, Pet." Honey climbed over the small monster and nuzzled the side of the smaller skull, "I'll make sure you live and you will learn to be happy as my cute little toy."

He kissed the red toned monster, "Now let's get that precious little cunt of yours summoned."

Cherry let the magic pool as the Sheikh touched his bones. The effect of the tea helped his mind wander.

The orange tinted monster kissed his way down the small monster’s neck, ravaging each vertebrae and paying careful attention at the magical disks.

A moan escaped the small monster.

The dominant skeleton smirked and moved on to the small collarbone. He licked and scraped his blunt teeth along the delectable bone.

His cute pet started to breathe heavier, "Good boy." He told the obedient skeleton. Honey moved his hand to the underside of the small ribs and dragged his claws gently down, letting his phalanges flick down between the ribs.

His debauched concubine arched into the touch.

Honey brought his talented tongue to work on the top of the ribs that were being presented so beautifully to the Sheikh.

Thick magick gathered in the compact pelvis. The orange tinted monster pulled himself off the top of the monsters to look at the charming image of the flush skeleton below him.

Cherry didn't want this. He tried to just let his mind be blank. It was better than feeling.

Honey lifted the small hips off the bed and licked the delicate bones, dragging his conjured muscle over Cherry's coccyx, paying special attention to the small holes.

The attention made it impossible for the monster to keep his mind blank and quiet. Cherry was panting and moaning. He tried to grind his hips into that cursed organ, but the large hands held him still.

Cherry moaned and cried. Tiny hands grabbed the pillow next to him to help ground himself.

The Sheikh tilted the small hips up, dragging the red toned monster up his own body so that his concubine’s knees hung over his shoulders. He changed his focus to the pubic bones and hummed in appreciation of the sound that was ripped from his pet, the larger monster added enough pressure to bruise the poor bone. His mark in one of the most delicate areas, "Pet, you are just too cute. I could play with you like this all night."

The jerking of his hips further into the air surprised Cherry, and his small phalanges got caught in the delicate, elaborate trim and ripped open the pillow.

His little concubine took some hiccupy breaths.

Honey took a long finger and pushed it deep into the magic, "But we do have work to do. Make me a little honey hole to eat out."

Cherry let the magick snap into place around the intruding digit. He cried out, "P.P.PL.please!"

The Sheikh smiled and licked his teeth, like a cat that got the cream, and curled his finger. He continued to flex the finger throughout the orgasm. Then added a second and worked the monster through another painful orgasm and pulled out his magic soaked phalanges. He took a deep breath of the scent of cherries. "Such a sweet treat just for me." Honey’s long orange tongue dipped between the warm puffy lips. Devouring the cherry flavored honey hole.

The small monster thrashed and bucked as the new invader of his over his overstimulated sex was so different. It was not hard and stiff like the fingers or prick. It was smooth and warm and squishy within him. His walls flitting and milking it as the Sheikh mercilessly devoured the red magick.

Cherry couldn't think of anything, but the painful pleasure that was assaulting him. Just before he passed out, the Sheikh pulled away. "That was fun. Keep that summoned, Pet."

Cherry tried to remember how to breathe as he was released and dropped on to the bed. Slowly he pulled himself toward the ripped pillow, arms snaking around it slowly, trying to remember how to move and to anchor his overly aroused body.

Honey left to go get the box.

Cherry laid on the ripped pillow he wouldn't let go of it. It was the only comfort he was allowed during this horrifying night. The broken skeleton rubbed his dirty face into it.

The tall monster set the chest down by the window. Then he went to his dresser and took the false heat potion and long funnel he had planned to use tonight. Then he walked to his toy cabinet and grabbed a thick dildo and a piece of rope.

Honey came back to his Pet's face stained and a far away look in his eye-lights, crimson tears glossed its face and spent magic dripping from his femurs and pelvis. The feathers had fallen out in a flurry behind the small skeleton to make him look like an angel with one white wing. The blood that marred his body gave the impression the other wing had been ripped off.

His pet looked like a broken, fallen angel. He was beautiful.

Honey came back to his pet and placed the equipment on the bed side table. The Sheikh knelt next to the alluring image. A small ping was heard as he took out Cherry's soul.

The tiny inverted heart was projecting: Fear, Pain, Grief, & Sorrow.

Honey cupped the soul and whispered longingly to the small monster, "Did you know a pregnant monster cannot fall until they give birth?" Agile phalanges massages the small hurt soul, "A soul will not give out and kill the child of its own accord."

A moist tongue lick over the accumulation of Cherry's whole being. It felt like his entire body was being grazed in that long, slicky warmth that slowly licked everything that was him and feather light touches ghosted over his body as the fingers never stopped moving on the organ.

The small monster ground his hips into the pillow. His body automatically trying to get some friction to go with feelings.

Honey smiled down at his broken Pet. He was a delicious display and it was finally all his. It was time to prepare his cute little concubine for his purpose.

Honey repeated the process and then suckled the tip of the small heart. The action pulled a moan that ended in a whimper from the small monster. Blunt teeth added a bit of pressure to the dimly lit organ, before he turned it and started to work the other side.

His little angel came undone, and he whispered lovingly into the soul, "Good boy."

The Sheikh's little Pet whimpered and cried, but laid still. Honey took the heart shaped organ to Cherry's vagina and slowly worked it into the abused opening and pushed it up and up, forcing the small body to make a womb to cradle the dim soul.

"This is a very good way to make sure a soul absorbs all the magick needed to ensure pregnancy," Honey reached over to the table by the bed and grabbed the special funnel and the potion vial.

Cherry refused to watch. He wasn't placed in front of the mirrors this time and he was going to be grateful for that small mercy. He tried to keep his body…. No it wasn't his body, he didn't have any choice, 'Did I ever have a choice? This body is the Sheikh's playground,' he told himself. The Sheikh's pet tried to keep its body limp, and let his Master do as he wished. It was the least painful option.

Honey grabbed the small femur and lifted it without any resistance, using it as a handle to hold the small monster almost upside down, and put the tip of the long neck funnel into Cherry's vagina. It slid easily down through the wet walls. The lustful monster watched with fascination as he dumped the potion in. It shined a brilliant blue as it emptied, filling the small womb, making it stand out as a royal purple through the ecoto-flesh and encasing the soul within the brew.

Once all of the potion had filled the little womb he pulled out the funnel and grabbed a thick dildo and plugged the hole.

His small monster whimpered and grunted as the knot on the base of the prick entered him. It stretched his painfully wide before entering, locking it in place, ensuring he wouldn't be able to push it out.

Honey smiled and pulled the small monster off the pillow to rest across his lap, "You're being so good, Pet." The large monster kissed the top of the small skull. Honey took the rope from the table and pulled Cherry's hands behind his back and tied his upper arms together then crossed the lower arms before tied them, "But I can't have you trying to take that plug out later."

The skeleton let out a needy whine. His magic, body, and soul were already starting to become hot.

"This potion will stay in your magick and soul, and you won't have any relief until I come within you. I was going to give you relief tonight, but you were very bad today. By tomorrow, that potion will have you begging to ride me until your overflowing with cum and ripe with my child. Now that I cannot trust you to stay in the Harem or by yourself anymore."

Honey used his blue magick to pick up his broken little angel and floated him over the box.

Cherry's eye-lights went out as he was hung above the box and he let out a long whining sound, but didn't fight. He had accepted the fact if he ever tried to escape he would end up in the box. Maybe even die in it like he was supposed to the first time, with the slavers.

Honey sighed, "Now you will just have to stay in the box when not being used."

He lowered his crying pet into the box. He could hear tiny, "S.S-sorry" between the hiccupy sobs.

He closed the lid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a dark chapter. Razz did warn cherr if anyone touched him they would be put to death. So you are all warned last chapter, but I'll warn ya again; minor character death this chapter.  
> Also non-con soul sex in this chapter.


	24. I've become desolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry spends time in the box. Who will let me out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Hailsam! You are God sent always helping with betaing and plot!
> 
> Also Thank you, TaDiVi for the great idea form their traitorous brain in the last comment! XD

The calming tea had kept him from freaking out once the box was closed, yet Cherry couldn't get his breaths to slow down. The impossibly small space was tighter than before. He couldn't stand to stare at the nothing of the box anymore and closed his sockets. He tried to flex his feet, but the added girth of the ecoto-flesh filling his middle and with the painfully big dildo in him made the very little wiggle room he had before become almost non-existence. He squirmed and curled his phalanges that scraped the box.

The potion felt like fire within his tummy making him want, no, need something to put it out. It was only getting hotter by the minute. His bones ached from not only the cramped space and lack of movement, but the fire was heating them through his mana lines, achingly increasing the temperature. Magickal sweat was coating his body a sticky mess.

His soul hurt so bad. It felt like there was an icy fire eating away at his essence. The longer he sat, the more it consumed his mind, body, and soul. He tried to be good and take his punishment, ‘I deserved this… I got Razz hurt… It’s all my fault! I’m bad...’ The thoughts playing loudly over and over in the all-consuming quiet.

He pushed his body into the box; it just made his insides clamp down on the hard thick rod. Cherry moaned some more and wiggled his hips, it felt painful, yet helped a little, but it wasn’t enough… There was nothing he could do to get enough. He could only wait. The sound of crying filled the box, ‘Why did I throw it all away? I had the best brother and life...I wanted more and lost it. I got the Harem and Blue… I wanted more, so I lost it. Now I’m a toy kept in a box.. Is there more to lose… Is it worth finding out… I need to stop wanting more… I need to learn to accept what I’m allotted. Wanting more only brings humiliation and pain.’

He cried. 

By the time he had no tears left, his body was on fire with need. It felt like he had been in the box forever when he started to beg, 'P.p.please…. m-make i.it s-stop… I'll b.be go-ood. I'll t.take the b.b.b.baby. Pl.please….”

He called for mercy from the only one who could give it, “I’m-m s-so-or-ry… I’ll b.b.e a good p.p.pet… Pl.please M-Master!"

He called until it felt like the mana line ran dry and his voice cracked and gave out, but still…

But nobody came.

More Tears, snot and drool mixed in the puddles of sweat below him.

The box was getting hot and the air was stale with his musky stink. The never ending silence was devouring his mind. If he paid really close attention, there were sounds of his heavy breath broken up by his uncontrollable whimpering and broken crying occasionally, but he wasn’t worth listening to. The Sheikh had made it clear.

Time creeped by like molasses being poured from a cup. The small skeleton wished he would just pass out, he thought, ‘My body knew he didn’t deserve any kindness.’

The box was so hot or maybe it's just him. Cherry's bones hurt from burns from the heat. 

He let the gluttonous heat burn him. He stopped wiggling as much as he could; it just made the ache in his magick burn worse, but he couldn't stop the shakes that would periodically rack his small body. Every place that touched the metal of the box burned, yet the false-flesh hurt even more where it touched the box. There is nothing the small monster can do. He waits like the good pet he will be when the box is opened, ‘I’ll be good. I won’t leave... won’t be bad. He’ll make the pain stop, when I’ve been good. Good pets thank the master for kindness they don’t deserve... ’ He whispered to himself, like a good pet taking his punishment, “I d.d.deserve th.this. I.I. n.n.need this. Th.thank you my Sheikh...one.. I.i. d.deserve this..”

Over and over he counts the phase. When the small monster lost count he started over like a good pet, but the box kept getting hotter.

After the 4th time of losing count he stopped. The box feels hotter than the desert. He wiggled his hips and screamed from the feeling and his body bucked making more of the burning box touch the summoned flesh.

Its walls were hotter than the fire within him. The air was stifling and the silence was deafening. Cherry wanted out, but couldn’t. His red magic wants to answer the call to gather and break the box, so he can. He knows it will hurt. It would be worth it just to pass out, But a good pet doesn't use magick. They don't take more than it is given. He learned that now. It's just more pain in the long run for being bad. He is not worthy of any kindness or compassion. It is better to do what the Sheikh wants. His soul hurts, it feels like burning ice. The sound of cracking glass breaks the silence.

"It's okay," he tells himself to help ease the pain, 'Hopefully, I won't live much longer. That would be best. I'm sorry to be a failure, brother. You deserve better than me. Blue… Blue was never within my reach. It’s so bad to want...'

He let his skull fall to the burning box, it felt almost as hot as the icy fire in his belly eating his soul, ‘I will wait in Nirvana to see him again before our next life.’ Then shook his skull, ‘I’m not allowed kindness, they won't allow it.'

He leaned his head and rested it on the burning box and waited for it to be over, one way or another.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun was high in the sky when Blue came out of the dungeons. He raised his hand up to block out the shining light from the burning star to judge the time. An hour until noon. He had looked everywhere he can think of and had yet to find Cherry.

He closed his shockets and remembered his fight with Honey. 

Papyrus had come to him and told him about finding Cherry in the city. How he and Al brought Cherry back and how he had been banished with Sans. Papyrus had stayed with Sans until Razz came back. The dark skeleton had come back wounded and denied the offer of healing from Paps. The Fell Prince had explained what happened and how Honey had taken the little monster away. He excused himself and found Blue. 

The Tale prince had gone straight to his brother’s chambers and ran past the guards and barged in.

Honey had been about to fall asleep when he got there, “I’m sorry bro,” Honey told the blue toned monster, “He was really bad. I had to gain LOVE because of this. Cherry is going to be in isolation. I can’t trust him to stay put in the Harem, so I locked him away until he is ready to be good.”

“He lost everything, Honey. I’m sure he just wanted to go home. Please let him out. He will never think of this place as his home the way you're hurting him,” Blue argued.

“He just needs proper training, Blue.”

“He is not a pet, Honey. He is a monster. If you won’t let him out, then I will! Where is he?”

Honey crossed his arms and stared down his younger sibling.

“I won’t rest until I find him, brother.” 

~~~~~

Blue had been searching all night and into the late morning. 

He went to the kitchens, “Patrick, Have you seen Cherry?”

The upset looking chief grunted, “Not since last night, when he asked for food to take back to the Harem.”

Blue sighed.

“You know no one came for, or ordered, breakfast. I was about to send some to the Harem anyway,” The pig monster stated.

“I’ll take it up,” Blue offered. ‘Maybe Razz or Sans will have an idea where he could be held.’

On his way up, he saw Katy who had told him that Razz and Sans didn’t want to eat. Blue nodded, but continued on his way.

Once he entered the Harem, Razz was in the common area and Sans was still asleep on their makeshift bed.

Razz had his feet elevated on a pillow on the couch. They were wrapped, but the wrappings were stained with spent magick, “Hello, Blue.”

“Hi, I thought I would bring up some food,” The Tale Prince kept looking at the wrappings. “May I please heal your feet?”

Razz shook his head, “If Honey returns Cherry and sees them healed, he might punish us again.”

Blue nodded sadly, “Razz, I need to ask you about Fell law. I don’t know what to do… I’ve talked with my brother. I asked him. I’ve begged him. He will not budge until I find a law or something that will make him give Cherry his freedom.” 

The blue skeleton rubbed his neck, “The only thing I can find is in the treaty that was sealed with your marriage. There was a clause. One that said from that point on our kingdom agreed to honor the current rights your kingdom has for Fell monsters. This, from what I understand, includes slavery laws. Any slaves before the treaty are still under our laws, but Cherry was taken after…so the Fell laws would apply to him. Fell slaves are rare. Cherry maybe one of the first since these changes have been made.”

He look the Fell Prince in the sockets, “Yet, it doesn’t state what the slavery laws are in the Fell countrey. What are they?”

Razz smiled at the news, “Fell monsters can only be sold or traded as slaves if they have a criminal brand.”

Blue smiled, so brightly his star-shaped eye-lights twinkled, “I need to tell this to Honey and find Cherry!” Blue bristled at that, “I have looked everywhere I can think of, and can’t find where he is holding him.”

Razz narrowed his eye-lights, “Did you go to his room?”

“Yes.”

Razzed curded, “Did you see a box or chest?”

The blue tone monster nodded, “Yes," the Tale prince thought back to the visit last night. "He had a treasure chest in his room. That type of box had metal bands to lock it; they are metal lined reinforced chest for treasure. He seemed to have left it by the window. I have told him before they had to be kept out of the sun because they would become too hot and had been known to melt the precious treasures within.”

Razz looked out at the hot morning sun high in the sky, “You have to get there now! He has been punishing Cherry by locking him in the box.”

Blue looked lost at Razz. Honey locked Cherry in a box… the treasure chest. If Cherry was in one in the sun… 

He felt sick.

Skeletons could stand extreme temperatures, but it could still hurt them. Burn their bones if it was hot enough, who knows what else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Honey had decided to use this rare day off and sleep in. He had told his servants to cancel everything he had planned today so he could sleep and let his LOVE settle. It would also give him the day to play with his pet.

The early afternoon sun had been shining on the box all the while.

Blue burst into the room yelling, “HONEY! WAKE UP!” He ran up to the box and undid the burning latches, but the lock was in place. “Honey, where is the key?!”

Honey rubbed his sockets and looked at his sibling, “Where’s the fire, bro?”

“Open the box! He could be dying!”

The Sheikh chuckled, “You're being dramatic, Blue.” The tall monster sat up and scratched. “He is a Fell monster, they can take a lot.”

“By the stars, Honey!” Blue used his blue magic to move the chest out of the sun. “Open the box now!” Blue pulled on the trunk, and knew it was in vain. The locking mechanism was always strong on these and to force it would make it jam and not open when tampered with. It was a small box. He had no idea how close Cherry was to the edges, it had to be close. If the blue toned monster busted the box open, he would hurt the little monster imprisoned inside. 

“Do it now, Honey, or when I get him out I’ll be going to the council.When you married Razz, we agreed to go by Fell rights for their citizens. Only marked criminals can be slaves by their law. Cherry is a free monster. Now open the box or give me the key!”

“Hmm, So he will have to choose to be my concubine, I’m sure that won’t be a problem,” Honey smiled lazily at his brother and used his blue magick to summon the key.

Honey got up and unlocked the chest. Inside was a small pile of bound bones rattling, trying to keep as little of himself as possible from touching the burning box. The bony structure glowed a reddish huge from magic trying to heal the bones and magickal flesh that was baking in the metal lined box.

Blue was sickened by the sight. “It will be okay, Cherry. You’ll be okay,” Blue placed a hand on the tiny shoulder making the skeleton whimper in pain or fear, he was not sure which. He released the bones,“Honey, get Garrison.”

Honey ignored his brother and used his magic to pull the imprisoned monster from his confines. The Sheikh's eye-lights dilated as he looked at the sight before him; The debauched skeleton raised from the box. His joints shone with gathered magic, as his bones glowed with a reddish hue. The small monster's eye-lights filled his sockets leaving no black to be seen. Drool dripped form between teeth. Excess magick drifted off in little clouds around the small body from the heat of the box, surrounding his pet like an enthralled genie being freed from its prison. 

The movement shifted the plug within the red genie and its body pulsed and shuddered as fresh tears fell from his sockets and a long sinful moan was released. 

The exotic scent of cherries surrounded the monster.

Hiccupy sobs, sprinkled with a, "Pl.plelease," as the monster squirmed, looking for more release. 

Honey smile. The bound skeleton looked ready to grant his wish.

The large skeleton gently laid the small monster next to the box. Cherry’s womb stained purple and the dim light of the soul he had placed in it was shining through. It accented the need the skeleton had, "Do you want me to be my concubine and be impregnated, my little Cherry?"

The small monster wiggled tried to move his bound arms, his legs opening wider to display his sex and hopefully have the painfully large rod taken out, "Pl-pleasssse! I.I.I w.w.want it! I.i. n-need it! Pleassssseee!"

His body bucked and more moans and needy whines worked magick on Honey's body.

"P.Please, b.b.be good p.pet! Please u.use m.m.me, M.M.Master," his head rolled back and forth, "Please."

"See Blue, he wants to be my concubine," the Sheikh cooed, pleased with his little pet.

~~~~~

Blue ripped his eyes from the wonton display and looked at the inside of the box. There were claw marks along the lid where Cherry’s phalanges would reach. Even in places he couldn’t with his arms bound. It was filled with dried marrow and scratched up with deep gouges. The box reeked of burnt mana and spent magic. Obviously it wasn’t cleaned between punishments, ‘How many times did he hurt you like this?’

Blue was beyond pissed at Honey. He was not going to let his brother's silver tongue weasel his way into Cherry. The blue toned monster did something he had never done in front of his brother before.

The pop of magick caught the Sheikh's attention. Looking up, Honey was in shock at the sight of a floating dragon skull. He never would have thought his cute, little, pacifist of a brother could summon a deadly weapon. 

It was almost like his, but rounder and younger looking. It shared the blue star-shaped eye-lights of his sibling. It pointed down to the box and started to roar with building magick.

The Tale prince carefully picked up Cherry and turned his back on his brother and as he took the hurt skeleton, his soul projected: Love, safety, & Compassion.

The projections and bone on bone contact stoking the flames of the fires within Cherry’s bones. The large unpleasant prick pressed deeper into Cherry's magic as he was picked up, intensifying the presser, making him painfully clamp around the dildo and cum again. He cried out and the smell of cherries got stronger.

"He can't make this decision like this," and went to leave.

The magick reached critical as smoke started to waft around the flowing skull, bringing the Sheikh to his senses and he backed away from the box fast.

Honey heard Blue say, "I'm taking him to Garrison." Then the building magic erupted and engulfed the box, destroying it.

The blinding flash as the magick released was impressive. 'Just as powerful as my own magick,' Honey thought, 'Brother, you've been working hard with Al. She had never reported that your magick had become this strong and you, this skilled.' Honey stared in dumb founded disbelief at Blue as he left. His bro was so cool.

Honey sighed, too bad he would have to put a stop to Blue tonight and take back his property.


	25. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue declares his love and devotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> As always Thank you Hailsam for your betaing! Thank you so much to all of you readers and commenters! 💜  
> I hope you are all well!

After Blue exited, he told a guard, "Get Gerson and have him come to my quarters." One of them ran off.

The squirming mass of bones whimpered all the way to his rooms, "P-please… I-I-I'll be a g-g-good, P-p-et. Pl-please I n-need it. I w-want it." as he tried to rub his pelvis on the Tale prince.

"It will be alright. I got you Cherry, and I won't let you go."

By this time, Blue was gently setting the small monster on a couch and starting to cut the bindings.

Gerson came through the doors, "What happened?"

The sky-blue toned monster said sadly, "Honey happened…" the skeleton took a deep breath, trying to keep patience slipping away. He was so angry at Honey, but now was not the time to be mad. Cherry and his wellbeing was the most important thing. He had to tell Gerson what had happened, so he would be able to heal the small monster correctly. "He locked him in a steel-lined box and left him in the sun. He is buring hot, burnt, and his womb looks bruised purple."

The knot gave free and Cherry wiggled his arms trying to get free of the rope, all the time quietly begging and promising to be good.

"Hold still, Cherry," Blue lent down next to the small skeleton, "Please, let me get it off of you."

Blue untied the small monster.

Gerson took in the sight of the hurt monster. His eyes narrowed as he laid his hand on the small skull and flinched at the heat in his bones and started some healing.

"I'm going to take the plug out…" Blue said. He grabbed the dildo and pulled firmly, but gently.

The small monster moaned and grabbed at the cushion below of him, "Pl-please…."

Blue laid his hand over the smaller hand, "I got you Cherry. It's almost out."

The widest point of the knot exited the depraved skeleton, making his toes curl as the pressure within gave way with a nearly breathless scream.

Blue stopped moving as the body below him seized up and eye-lights guttering out. He waited with bated breath until the crimson eye-lights came back. Blue's voice cracked when he talked again, "That's better now. You're doing great." He waited a few more seconds before asking, "Can I take it out now?"

Tears of blissful relief streaked Cherry's face. 'The Sheikh was happy. I'm being good,' he told himself as the pain decreased. Then the voice praised him and asked for permission to remove the dildo, making the small monster ask, 'Why would he ask? This body is his playground.' He started to panic, not knowing the right answers. 'I don't know…. Please don't put it back…' His small bone started to rattle.

The hand that was gently holding his squeezed him reassuringly. A voice tried to get through his panic, "You are going to be okay. I got you. I won't hurt you."

Nothing happened. No pain, the dildo stayed still. Only the healing magick and the soft voice telling him he will be okay continued.

Once Cherry quieted and his breathing calmed did the voice ask, "May I take the toy out of you, Cherry?"

The small monster nodded. The ridges pulled at his simulated insides bringing a moan and needy whine as it exited. Some of the fire in his magick ignited again. Once again the rod pulled from him. His cracked, dimly lit soul slid out of the soaked passageway.

Blue almost missed the extra item that came out with the flow of slick. He removed his gloves and carefully picked up and cupped the small organ. It was stained purple and cracked.

Gerson hissed, "Blue listen to me carefully. Keep up the projections and don't think anything but happy thoughts while you have his soul."

Blue nodded.

The large monster asked, "Do ya have any happy moments with Cherry?"

Blue smiled sadly, recalling them.

Cherry's enchanted dance. His beautiful smile and gentle kindness as he played with the baby animals. Their time in the gardens and the look of love when he had given the small monster the flowers.

"Good lad. Keep up them thoughts. I'm going to tell ya how to seal the cracks. He will need more treatments letter, but it will help keep the cracks from gettin' larger.."

Blue projected all the love, care and compassion his soul could offer. His soul started to glow a bright blue.

"Good. Very good. Now place two fingers by the crack, but not in it. Angle your wrist and use the flat tip parts," the turtle instructed.

The Tale Prince did as informed.

“Now focus on healing magic, slow and steady. Keep that loving intent up and use healing magick to feel the crack, sealing it with love.”

"Good, that's enough. Now move your fingers up the crack and repeat what ya just did. Keep going then do the other side."

When the blue tinted monster moved his fingers along the soul, Cherry moaned again, "Pl-please more…"

Blue’s non-existent throat went dry from the wanton call.

"Blue, don't get distracted," Gerson chastised the prince.

"I-I'm sorry," the sky-blue monster mumbled.

The ancient monster moved his hand to the blistered magickal flesh to rubbed in a potion into it and then heal the painful looking marks, "Keep focus, if you want him to live through the night we need to close the crack."

Blue’s sockets narrowed in concentration. He tried to block out the distraction of Cherry's lustful voice.

He thought about Cherry's cute face as they talked over lunch. How his eyelights shined bright when he really liked the dish they had. The adorable way he chewed on the tip of his finger when in though. How, when he was excited, he would start to skip ahead gracefully and twirl around to look at him when he would wait. How being around Cherry filled his soul with light. The thought of all this and more as he steadily made his way down the crack.

Gerson cupped his hand around Blue's, making the skeleton look up.

The turtle smiled down at him and smoothly took the soul, "Great job, Blue. Let me see it. When the servant brings lunch, eat, you're going to need the magic."

The small monster on the bed took shallow painting breaths and squeezed his thighs together as he wiggle his hips, never stopping. Eye-lights dilated and mind blissed out from Blue touching his soul. The intent in the touch was breathtaking. Full of love and kindness...Cherry wanted more.  
Blue knelt and rested over the edge of the couch and stroked Cherry's cranial sutures comfortingly and took one of his hands in his. The prince's own breath sounded light and airy, "I got you, Cherry. You are safe. You are Fell. You are strong. You are loved. Please stay with me. Don't leave me."

Gerson examined the soul. It always worked best if loved ones filled the cracks in the soul. The love, hope and compassion would help offset the trauma that will scar over the wound. Now when Cherry remembers the event, it will hopefully be less painful and not cause the crack to worsen.

Cherry felt the cool hand on his hot bones. The scent of blueberries was all around him. It was hard for the hurt skeleton to see. His magick was still on fire and his busted socket still couldn't see right, only blurs of color and blobs of shapes.

There had been a blissful feeling being poured into his soul, making it easier to ignore the fire of his own magick, but it had stopped. The voice tried to soothe him and it wasn't the Sheikh's… now that he wasn't in so much pain he could tell, it was Blue!

Gerson looked closely at the glowing organ, a purplish residue on the white soul. A potion mixed with Cherry's sex magick. The large monster deduced for the womb to be purple, the potion had to have been blue and considering Cherry's aroused state, it was clearly a false heat potion, and a strong one at that. To place a soul in the womb like that and let it soak and marinate was beyond dangerous. The crack had let it get in deep into his being. No doubt future heats would be very strong, maybe even painful if he doesn't seek out a mate to help release the symptoms at the first signs.

There was a knock at the door breaking him from his thoughts. Gerson leaned over and put the soul back where it belonged. There wasn't anything short of a soul bond or pregnancy that would help at this point. He pulled a blanket over the squirming monster to keep Cherry's decency and went to the door. A Servant had a try of food and soup he requested. He took the tray with a thank you and closed the door.

Blue was removing the blanket as the small monster tried to get out from under the blanket moaning, "He says it's hot."

The large monster noded, "Eat this and get him to eat some soup." He set the tray down.

The prince climbed up and pulled the distressed skeleton into his lap and cradled him in the crook of his arm. He got the cup of soup and blew across it to cool it off and let Cherry take small slips.

Meanwhile Gerson got a bowl of soapy water and a towel.

Once Blue got the small monster to drink all the soup, he laid Cherry down. The prince thought the small skeleton was looking a lot better, the wounds from the box mostly healed.

Blue started to eat. He was trying to keep one hand on Cherry to keep up the soothing contact.

Cherry's heat-stalled mind finally processed that somehow Blue had him. He stopped the Sheikh. He lessened the pain. The small monster needed the fires extinguished. Blue had helped him, had always been nice, he begged and writhed on the soft cushions, "Pl-Please, I n-need it. I-I wa-aannt it. P-please, Blue."

Meanwhile the Healer started to clean up the wanton monster with the rags and basin of water he brought from the restrooms.

Cherry cried and begged while the cool cloth caressed his bones. As it was worked lower he let out needy whines and gasping breath begged for more.

Blue stopped eating and let Cherry grasp his hand again and whispered, "It's going to be alright. I got you."

Once Gerson was done he handed Blue a healing candy and put a few or in the table, "Blue, you will need to heal his soul twice a day for a while, to strengthen the bond holding the crack closed. The purple of his womb is most likely because the Sheikh used a false heat potion to help ensure fertility."

The healer sighed sadly, "Cherry's soul is very weak right now and dim from a lack of magick. In his current state, his soul most likely cannot handle the strain of the heat for the days it would take for this to work out of him. He will need to mate to relieve the symptoms and give his soul time to build up magick, but the potion will make him produce a souling." The ancient turtle looked every one of his years as he continued, "It will be a constant battle to keep his magick at safe levels during the pregnancy. If Cherry agrees, will you help him?"

Blue looked to Cherry, the monster looked so tired, but continued the squirming as the small body tried to find relief. The never ending begging still trembling past Cherry's teeth," I-I n-need it. I-I want it! P-P-Please!"

"Cherry," Blue got close to the small monster's face and tilted it gently. "Cherry, you're very hurt. Is it alright for me to help you through this? To have sex with you and give you a precious souling? I'll protect you and the babybones with everything I am."

"Yes!" The small monster yelled as loud as he could, "Pl-please! Pl-pleaee!"

Gerson nodded, "I'll be back before dinner with a replacement tooth for him." And gathered his belongings to leave.

Blue pulled the small monster into his lap and let him rest on his chest while rocking Cherry, "I got you. You're going to be alright. I love you, Cherry." The Tale Prince rubbed the smaller’s spine soothingly, in long fluid motions, "Just relax."

Once Gerson left Blue kissed the top of the small monster head. "I am so sorry this happened to you." The sky-blue monster kissed Cherry again, "I'll get you through this."

The narrow hips of the petite skeleton ground into Blue's lap making him moan in pleasure. Small delicate phalanges curled into Blue's robes.

Blue peppered kisses all over Cherry's skull. Rubbing and caressing the hot magickal flesh and bones. All the while he whispered his devotions to the red toned monster.

He laid the small monster down and kept up his gentle ministrations. He explored all of the small skeleton with feather light kisses and loving caresses while disrobing.

Cherry’s hazy mind couldn't understand how this felt so good. He grabbed on to the monster above him trying to pull the cooler bones against him. He wasn't sure what else to do.

Then a tongue licked his teeth asking for entry and he obliged. The delicious taste of blueberries overran his senses. The small monster couldn't get enough of the taste and found himself kissing back. His claws grabbed onto the ribs that overshadowed his.

Blue pulled back and nuzzled next to Cherry’s acoustic meatus, "You are so wonderful, Cherry. I love you." He lifted the small hips and rubbed his cock along Cherry's slit which made the small monster wrap his legs around Blue's hips and pulled with unknown strength, making the blue tinted monster impale him in one movement.

The hot velvety wetness was almost too much for Blue as it clamped down and milked his member.

Once the body below him stopped shivering and started to breathe again did he dare move.

Slowly he pulled out and whispered, "I love you." The blue toned monster pushed back into the warmth that was Cherry.

Cherry cried at the love and kindness being offered and projecting to him and buried his face into the shoulder above him. His small claws holding tight to the safety and love that was being offered.

The Prince told him, "Thank you for letting me help you."

Cherry's needy whines and lust full moans where the only answer Blue received.

The Tale Prince could only take a few more thrust into that pleasant neediness before he came into Cherry.

The magick that entered him was like a tranquilizing salve to his affected magick as his sex milked Blue for all he was willing to give.

Cherry held on to the larger monster whispering over and over, "Th-th-thank you." Tears of momentary relief fell down his face.

The blue toned skeleton kissed the tears away as he grabbed a candy off the table next to him and offered it to the small monster, who accepted the offer. Then Blue took one for himself.

The rush of magick from the small bit of food had the small monster wiggling into Blue. He want more of his magick to cool his sex.

Blue kissed the wiggly monster, "I'll give you all you need, Cherry." He pulled out and gave himself a few strokes then circled the swollen clit, making the debauched skeleton buck up and grab him close against him. Blue kissed him and entered his lovely mate.

They spent the next few hours filling Cherry to the brim. Until he stopped begging and laid on Blue peacefully. Blue could see the small shining soul that their love had brought into this world.

He curled protectively around the small monster. Projecting safety, love, comfort.

Cherry grabbed on to him and tried to pull himself into the feelings. The action made the bracelets clank against the Tale Prince.


	26. Keep your hand in mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry tried to process the events that lead to him being with Blue. He wants to be happy and believe he is safe, but he paralyze by guilt and fear.  
> Blue needs to decide what to do and make plans to ensure his mate and souling's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thank you to HailSam! Your the Best! thank you for always helping beta for me!  
> Thank you to all my readers and commentators You all help keep me motivated! 
> 
> And I want to give a shout out at GirlRachael &TaDiVi for the amazing fan art Below! Thank you! This is the first time anyone has ever done fanart from me. Once again Thank you! You're both amazing!💜💜  
>   
> https://sta.sh/01ik99fxefsg  
> By:TaDiVi
> 
>   
> By: GirlRachael

Blue frowned at the bracelets and embraced the hand the objects encased and kissed the delicate phalanges. Then lowered the monster to rest next to him. He took a look at the deceiving delicate jewelry. He would have to get something that could cut it or saw the metal restraints without hurting his mate later.

Blue did not want him to awaken alone. The Prince just laid with his darling mate, enjoying the small monster’s company as the red toned skeleton cuddled into his bones.

Sometime later the smaller monster started to stir, the blue toned skeleton said, "Hello, Cherry."

The smaller monster didn't answer. Blue pushed down a frown, "Will it be okay If I summoned us some food? I'll have it be sent up."

Still his little mate didn't say anything. He waited for a bit, "Cherry?" He lifted the little skeleton's head.

Cherry closed his sockets and leaned into the touch. Then nodded.

Blue frowned and gave a gentle kiss to the red toned skeleton's skull.

The Tale prince got up and shimmied into a dressing robe and decided it was best to feed his pregnant mate to help refill their magick and give him a bit of space. The sky-blue toned skeleton went towards the bedroom door, "I'll be right back.”

Once Blue left, Cherry grabbed at a thin blanket covering him. He didn't want to think and ruin the peace he had felt and for reality to come bursting back into him, but the absence of his mate's projections cleared his mind and made him face everything.

His middle felt heavy and thick. Cherry slowly lifted the blanket and looked down at the summoned flesh. He closed his busted socket and he could make out a small glowing shape cradle safely deep in the magick, better. He didn't really need to see it to know it was there, but it made everything that had happened more real.

He rolled as much as he could into a ball to protect the little souling and tried to remember how he ended up with Blue.

The ungodly hot box came to mind. Just the thought made him flinch and whimper. A vague memory of pleading to carry the baby. Pain, lots of pain, and icy fires that consume his soul, just thinking about it was making his soul and magick start to ache again with the cold fire.

He pulled his arms tighter around his middle. He had been begging for his master to use him… to rape him… 'Am I disgusting and dirty because I wanted him to use me….' The hurt monster definitely felt it just by asking for it.. 'I had been willing to promise anything to make the Sheikh happy, so it would end.'

Silent tears were falling as he relived the broken memories. He dug his broken claws into the magick.

'I'm a revolting monster,' His arms pressed into his middle, placing pressure on his sore magick.

His self-loathing was brought to a stop as a bony hand touched his skull and brought his mind back. The strong hand lifted his tear-glossed face to see what he thought was Blue.  
"I've got you, Cherry. You're safe," Blue started to project: love, comfort, & safety.

It brought back memories of cool touches. A soft voice telling him it will be alright. Projections so strong that he felt drunk on them for a time. Tender touches that lessened the pain and pressed into his soul. Followed by blissful relief with the smell of blueberries, 'I slept with Blue, not the Sheikh. It's Blue's souling.'

The petite monster leaned into the touch. He wouldn't mind feeling overwhelmed by Blue's projections again. They cleared away his own fears and self-hatred.

"May I take you to the bath and help you clean up?"

Cherry's mind was slowly to process the simple questions. The hurt monster took stock of his body. Everything still ached and it was hard to move with purpose and his magick still twinged with ghostly phantoms of pain. Cherry nodded.

Blue unwrapped the blanket and took the dirty monster affectionately, cradled him close to his soul.

Cherry pushed himself into the strong chest trying to get closer to all the feelings he craved. The red tinted skeleton rubbed his face into the Prince's ribs, thinking, 'I needed you. I want you.'

Blue toned down the projections, as he carried the small monster from the room. That was the opposite of what Cherry had wanted.

It allowed the small skeleton's tainted thoughts to break through, 'How long do I have until the Sheikh returns me to the hellish box?'

Cherry let out muffled choked sob, 'Please I don't want to go back. I was good. I begged for the sex like he wanted.’ "P-please I w-w-want-t to stay."

Blue lifted him up to cuddle the smaller monster and rested his skull on top of the smaller one.

"Shhh Cherry, I won't let you go back. I'll protect you and our baby bones. I've got you. Remember? I said we are going to the bath," Blue said kindly. "A lot happened last night. Let's talk about once you're clean and fed," Blue kissed the dainty skull.

Cherry nodded, Blue was always safe, kind and sweet.

The Tale Prince used his blue magic to turn on the water and laid a fluffy towel out under it.

He then walked over and placed the smaller monster under the shower, laying the hurt monster on the towel and started to clean him.

Cherry blushed brightly as Blue's hands touched his body and rubbed his bones softly with love and care. The warmth of the water being collected by the towel below.

When the blue toned monster got lower on his body, near the souling, he set down the rag and gently laid his hand over the developing baby, "Cherry, I love you and the baby. You are wonderful and magnificent."

Cherry’s skull lit up again at Blue's declaration.

"I'm going to clean up down here," he gestured to the smaller skeleton's private area. "Is it okay for me to do that?"

Cherry didn't think he could do it himself. His sex ached something horrible down there and wished he could dismiss the false flesh to make the pain go away, but with a souling in place that was not going to happen. If this wasn't a dream, and it was the Prince's seed he was carrying, then Blue had mated with him. That thought made him blushed deeper. Blue had already touched him down there.

The smaller monster nodded and said, "I-it H-hurts…"

Blue nodded sadly, "I'll be gentle." Carefully he clean his mate's sex and moved on to the humble monster’s legs.

Blue started to project again while praising his precious mate, "You're so strong, Cherry. You should be proud of yourself. You will make a great mother and mate."

The tortured monster could feel the honest and loving intent through the larger skeleton's touches. It confused him, 'I'm not strong. I'm just a toy to be used and discarded back to the box when not wanted. This body is just for pleasing him. I am his playground.'

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Why are you crying, Cherry?"

The smaller monster looked to Blue, he wanted to stay with him, to have this be real, but he wasn't allowed this. He didn't know why the Sheikh granted this reprieve. Maybe to test that he had learned his lesson? Cherry remembered he was not supposed to want more. 'He killed the monster last night. He hurt Razz, his own mate, because of me. All because of me. He doesn't care what happens to anyone as long as he gets what he wants. It didn't matter though, none can stop him,' he told himself, 'in the end the Sheikh would use it to hurt me more.'

An icy wave of fear gripped his soul. The agonized monster wrapped his arms protectively over the baby, 'I don't want our souling to be hurt, but wanting Blue… wanting this souling is wanting more… wanting more.. I'm not allowed to hope for this. He is going to hurt Blue and the souling all because of me. Because I'm bad. I'm always bad…The Sheikh will punish us for wanting this.'

The brand on his shoulder blade twinged with a ghostly touch of the tall skeleton, making Cherry closed his sockets and waited for the Sheikh’s voice that would follow the touch. That voice would shatter this dream of safety and love. For his Master to stand before him and punish him for wanting this… for wanting more than the Sheikh would allow the pet.

Cherry was waiting quietly. His arms hugging the souling that he was sure the Sheikh wouldn't let him keep, but he would try to protect it. It was best to just be quiet and not to let the hope into his soul. This dream Blue was offering, it would just make the box that much more painful when the Sheikh was done playing this game with him, but if he tried to behave, maybe he would let him carry the baby to term for Blue.

The blue toned monster sighed and raised the smaller monster out of the shower. Then he used his magick to grab a towel to dry and wrap the smaller monster in and then flicked his wrist to turn off the water. He picked up Cherry and took him back to the bedroom.

While they were gone, someone had left a tray of food.

The Tale Prince laid Cherry back on the soft bed and covered the red toned monster up. "I'll be a moment. Let me change out of these wet clothes," he leaned over and kissed Cherry's forehead.

Cherry tried to not let the gentle touches and kindness move his soul. He grabbed at a pillow and pulled it over his face, waiting for the Sheikh to come take him.

Blue, true to his word, was back in just a few seconds with a new dry robe on. He grabbed the bowl of soup and carried it to the small monster.

"We need to keep your strength up," Blue offered the food to Cherry who just pulled the blanket around himself and looked down.

Blue’s face fell.

He climbed up onto the bed, "Cherry?"

The monster didn't move from his closed off position.

He leaned ageist the small monster and projected: love, hope, & security. That got a muffled sob.

"Cherry, I am sorry," the Tale Prince placed the food on the nightstand and pulled the petite monster into his lap. The smaller monster fit perfectly in Blue's lap for him to lay his chin on Cherry's skull and warped his arms around him. "I'm sorry that you got hurt. I am sorry that we happened under these horrible circumstances."

The smaller skeleton started to rattle in his arms as his crying got stronger.

"But I am not sorry for loving you. You're so strong, caring and I am so happy that you are carrying our souling," the Prince tightened his arms around his mate, "I am looking forward to having a baby with you."

The broken monster turned in his arms curling up around the larger monster, trying to push his soul closer to the feeling he craved. The feeling of love, hope, and safety that the Sheikh had stolen from him was too hard to resist. 'Blue's wrong, I'm weak. I cannot resist,' he thought to himself.

"Please talk to me, Cherry."

It took the little skeleton a few times to find his voice, "I-I am t-t-t-terrified," the smaller monster pulled Blue's robes over himself. Craving the feeling of bone on bone contact. "T-the S-S-Sheikh’s g-going to t-t-take the s-souling," he said no louder than a whisper, "t-t-to p-p-punish u-u-us. I-I-I'm g-g-oing b-b-back to-o the b-b-box."

"No," Blue said firmly. "You are a free monster now. Razz and I found a loophole in the law. You are free to choose to stay with me. If you wish," the Prince told the terror-stricken monster. "He has no rights to you anymore. I have already told him," Blue hugged his mate. "You are free, Cherry."

Just then there was a knock at the door, making the monster within the Tale Prince’s arms jump and grab his robe to hide in.

"Blue, I'm here to check on Cherry," Gerson's voice came through the door.

Blue kissed his mate then looked at the door, "Come in," he called out.

The ancient turtle walked into the room and said, "Cherry-lad, let's get a look at you and the souling. Lay down, please."

The small monster nodded into his mate's ribs and tried to get his claws to let go of Blue's robe, but his phalanges didn't want to let go. A larger hand gripped his shaking hands and rubbed his metacarpals.

"You're okay, starshine," Blue helped pull his hands free. Then assisted his scared mate out of his lap and on the bed. With Cherry's head resting on his femurs. The Prince's hand embraced one of the small claws while his other rubbed tenderly along his love's skull.

Cherry blushed as he laid bare boned in front of the healer.

Gerson looked over the pregnant monster. The womb still held a purple-ish color to it. "Hhhmmm," 'The potion had probably seeped deep into the ruby red magick, very deeply, but would hopefully be gone in a few days,' he speculated to himself. 'What Honey did was dangerous to place a soul in any potion and for so long. Cherry needed the baby to keep from falling, but this should have been done under my care. Not like this.'

"Honestly," he admitted, "I'm no expert on this potion. I only know the basics of its applications and use from research. This is the first time I heard of its use outside the main temple of the kingdom of Ardor."

The old monster's hand glowed with a diagnostic spell, "Well, at least the souling has connected to your magick and has a good steady flow. I want you to eat magick heavy food every 2 to 4 hours. Lots of snacks, bed rest, and no magick use. The souling and healing will be taking every spare drop. It's going to be a challenge to get ya to put on weight when there won't be much excess magick to fatten up your middle."

Blue nodded and gestured, "He said earlier that he still hurts down below."

The large monster pulled his hand away and grabbed the thin blanket and laid it over Cherry's pelvis, "Understandable. Let me get your new tooth first."

The large monster removed his hand and started to dig through his bag. He pulled out a cloth and started to unwrap it. Inside was a gold replacement tooth, "Now Cherry, with the healing you already received the crack has mostly closed up. I'm going to have to break it open and heal the tooth in place. I cannot give you any potions that affect your soul or mind as the souling will be affected as well, but I can heal ya and give you some chamomile tea to help ya to relax and rest after."

The large monster took a dagger from his bag, "Blue, hold his head to make sure he doesn't move. Cherry-lad, Close your sockets and hold still."

Blue gave a reassuring squeeze to the smaller monster’s hand before repositioning. Cherry shivered under Blue's hold.

After the small monster closed his eyes, Gerson carefully schooled his intent as not to take any of Cherry's low HP. He lined up with the crack that led to the vacant area and pressed in, breaking the bone open again.

The small monster jerked and screamed then passed out. Fresh blood and marrow leaking from the reopened crack.

Blue took a deep breath and ran a check on his mate. His hit points held firm at 5HP. The sight of his loving, strong mate passed out and leaking blood was making his own protective instincts rise and crawl through his mana-lines. "Please hurry up, Gerson."

"He will be fine," the large monster cleaned the wound and dabbed some kind of disinfectant on the areas then lined the tooth up and pressed it firmly in place. "We want to do this right, so we don't have to do it again later." The Healer looked from different angles and titled Cherry's jaw and opened and closed and made a few adjustments before healing it in place.

The large monster moved his hand over the darker marks left from the burns on his summoned flesh, he gave a little more healing magick to Cherry's lower region. Then pulled out the small monster's soul.

The inverted heart came free of its owner, allowing the Healer to cup the dim organ and look at it. Just like with the womb, it was still stained where the potion had penetrated the crack. The color drifting within his soul. The crack was sealed with a thin layer of sky-blue magick thanks to Blue. "You'll have to give his soul more healing tonight and again in the morning. If the seal holds we can try once every few days after that. Just do it like you did before and don't drain yourself too much. Cherry needs you to look after him." He put the soul back and huffed.

"Lad, I'm worried that the potion is polluting his soul. I doubt it will work its way out of the soul in a few days," the larger monster sighed. "I suspect it will affect his future heats, but in truth, only Priests from the kingdom of Ardor have the knowledge of this potion, treatment, compaction and side effects."

He rested his chin on his claw, "It is said they were gifted wisdom of all fertility by their Goddess of love. It was a highly guarded secret that you had to travel to them and ask the priests for help."

The larger monster narrowed his eye, "I'm not sure how Honey even got a hold of their potion, as tradition dictates you have to be treated within the hollow walls of the temple, but I sent a bird to them asking for advice anyways. If they were willing to sell the potion, I don't see why they won't help, but we won't get a reply for a while."

The turtle monster reached into his bag and pulled out some tea. "That is freshly dried camomile tea. We can't give him the calming tea anymore, this will have to do."

The Tales prince rubbed Cherry's head softly, "Thank you, Gerson."

The monster nodded his acknowledgement, "If ya need me, call me." The old monster walked to the door, "He is a sweet boy, Blue. Keep them safe," the old turtle closed the door.

Cherry shivered. It brought Blue’s mind back to the matter at hand and he pulled up the blanket. He gently got out of the bed and retrieved a night shirt and slipped it on the unconscious monster.

Cherry started to whimper and cry in his sleep as Blue handled him, "I'm sorry, Starshine." He kissed and laid down again, hoping to chase away the nightmares that haunted his mate's dreams.

Blue laid and listened to the soul beat of his beloved mate. The quiet made his mind wander.

The Prince remembered how his brother used to play with him when they were young. Honey did have a point the last time they had spoken, he did owe his brother. No matter what happened his older sibling always kept their father's wrath away from Blue. He always kept him from having to learn their father's brutality and as they got older, how his big brother slowly changed with their father's lessons. How he started to use them and become sly and crafty.

The day Honey came of age, the day Honey was first baptized in blood and dust, it was the same day his protective sibling became the Sheikh. It wasn't until that day Blue had realized the change.

The Prince sighed.

'Honey never wore the LoVe well,' the blue toned monster regretted that thought, 'It's my fault he got it to begin with,' Blue thought.

Blue rubbed Cherry's arm.

'I love Honey, but I have a mate and a child coming.' Blue knew it would be bittersweet, but he had to tell Honey, he had to leave. 'That I didn't want my mate or child to be around while Honey's LoVe was having him make bad decisions.'

Blue kissed Cherry's skull tenderly. He felt bad. He knew Honey would be upset by his decision, but he had to do what was best for his mate and souling.

Blue slowly released his mate. He had to talk with Sans. He walked through the common area and pulled a cord hanging from the wall. Soon a servant entered.

A dog monster came into the room asking, "How may I serve you, Blue?"

"Please summon Sans and have him come here. Also some refreshments."

The dog bowed and left.

Blue knew it would take Sans a bit of time to get here in his condition. He quickly exited to take a fast shower.

The Prince entered the bedroom to check on his mate, "I won't let him hurt you again," the Blue toned skeleton promised quietly. 'Maybe with some time and space his brother could do better, but for now,' he entered the restroom, "It's time to say goodbye brother." Blue whispered to himself as he turned the water on.


	27. Living with these changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue starts to set his plans in motion and tries to reach through to Honey, one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! You keep me so motivated to write!  
> Thank you to HailSam for betaing! You make all this possible! 💜

Sans arrived in Blue's wing, just a little after dinner time, as he refused to go eat with Honey that day. In the common area of Blue's quarters he saw that some drinks and snacks had been set up, but the Prince wasn't in this area of his quarters. The blue toned skeleton wandered to the bedroom and slowly opened the door.

Cherry was laying in the bed. Guilt bit Sans' soul at the sight, he had stayed to help take care of Razz last night, 'I didn't think he would put ya in the box…' Sans thought to himself as he waddled up to the sleeping monster, tears of relief slipping down his face. He laid one hand on the small skull to make sure he wasn't dreaming and wiped his eye-lights with the other one. He whispered softly, "By the Angel, thank the stars you’re here."

Cherry rolled onto his back and the shirt had risen from his restless slumber and blankets tangled around his legs, leaving his tummy bare, showing the summoned flesh. 

Sans knew from experience for the magick to be summoned while sleeping something had to be in it or Cherry was pregnant. He took a few steps to get a better look and could see the shiny newborn soul.

Sans took a deep breath. Then pulled down the shirt and tucked the sheet around the expecting monster and asked himself, 'Is it Blue's or Honey's...?'

Just then the Tales Prince came out of the bathing area to see Sans standing next to Cherry and smiled.

Blue laid a finger on his teeth in the universal sign to, 'keep quiet' and took Sans’ arm, walking him to the common area. The freshly washed skeleton left the door open a crack to hear if his precious mate roused.

"I'm sorry I made you come all this way, but I wasn't going to leave Cherry alone," Blue took them over to the cleaned couch. "Honey… Sans…. Honey had him locked in the treasure chest. He gave him a fertility potion and plugged him painfully up and left him in the box." Blues wiped at his sockets, "He left the chest in the sun… "

Sans looked mortified, "We can't let him near Honey anymore." The pregnant monster couldn't have stopped the Sheikh, but that didn’t stop the guilt he had. "Blue, Razz and I have tried to stop Honey cruelty, but we can't. He won't listen to us and we can't stop him."

"I tried to talk with him too," Blue sighed laying a comforting hand on top of Sans’, "Many times."

"But Razz said you got Cherry's freedom. That means he can leave, unless…" Sans looked back towards the bedroom, "Who's souling is he carrying?"

"Mine," Blue smiled proudly.

"That's good." A bit of tension slipped away from the expecting skeleton, "What's your plan?"

"I can't let Cherry or the souling stay here. I'm hoping Razz's brother, Slim, will take us in for now. Cherry is going to need a Healer on call for the whole pregnancy," a determined look set on his face, "I can work for Slim as a diplomat and I do have my own treasury I have built up that I will take with me. It has nothing to do with Honey or the nation. Honey can't keep me from it or stop me from using it. I also have my share of the treasury that is kept in the family vault." 

Sans nodded, "Razz already considers Cherry family. I'll ask him to talk to Slim tomorrow." The expecting monster didn't tell him that Razz had had a plan. 'Blue taking Cherry works a lot better and would be safer for all of us,' he thought happily. 

"I would like us to leave with Slim, but I don't plan to tell Honey of my departure until that day," The sky-blue monster bowed his head to his brother-in-law, "Thank you for your help, Sans."

The skeleton nodded his acceptance, "So tell me, do ya plan to stay with Cherry?" 

"Yes, I hope Cherry will honor me as his mate and we will make a new life together. He has a brother he wants to return to. We could try to send word to him and see if he would like to settle in the town or if Cherry wants, we can join his tribe after the baby is born."

Sans took a cup of juice and took a moment to gather his thoughts, "Blue, you are aware he is falling and may not survive long after the birth?"

Blue rubbed his hand over his own soul. He had known Cherry was falling down, he tried to push the thought away. The Tale Prince choked on his words, "I know…the events of yesterday gave him a soul crack."

Sans gripped the tea cup hard enough to make it creak in protest, "I see." Sans knew either Garrison or Razz would tell Blue what needed to be done if the Tale Prince was willing to make the sacrifice, "What would ya give to save him?"

The Prince jumped off the couch and stared at the pregnant monster, "Anything! If you know of a way, tell me, please, Sans! I love him and want to spend my life with him! I want to raise our baby together." The excited monster hopped from one foot to another as he waited for the blue tone skeleton to continue.

Sans smiled kindly at Blue, he reminded the pregnant monster of his own baby brother in so many ways, "The Fells have a legend. It's of their origin," Sans took a sip of his juice.

"One of the mates was dyin' and the other had to go on a journey to save them. In the end, they did the first soul bond. It saved the falling monster, but his mate forever had to help carry the other's burden until the day they die, together."

Blue nodded, "I would be honored to bond with Cherry, he is carrying my child, it's the least I can do."

'He sounds so much like Razz,' the expecting monster thought. Blue knew the truth of so much going on in the palace, yet managed to keep that cheerful and never-ending faith in others, just like his own brother. Before the hormonal monster could stop himself he was speaking, making sure Blue knew what he was getting into.

San set down his cup, "Soulbonds are different from marriage contracts, Blue." 

He rested a hand over his ribs where his own soul laid, "Ya are merging both of your souls into one. Ya feel their feelings and they feel yours. You'd never feel alone. Abandoned. Forgotten. Drownin' in the pain, lost in the bleak cold, darkness. The other’s strength reaches in, and pulls ya out of that chilin' twilight into their firey passion for life. It's hard to keep ya emotions hidden or separated from each other's thoughts. It’s invasive at times, but welcomed most of the time."

Sans reached out with his cold hands and held on to Blue's warm ones, "The hot and cold of the souls slowly smother each other givin' life to the fallin' and takin' it from the passionate." A tear rolled down Blue's face and he wiped it away. 

Sans gasped as he felt Razz in his soul call out from within him. The gentle probing trying to comfort him. Encouraging to live and stay with him, reminding he was loved and he was never alone.

"You’re cold…" Blue looked to Sans sadly. "It wasn't just the baby that saved you?" The Tale Prince embraced the brother-in-law, "You did this with Razz? He saved you."

The pregnant monster nodded.

"Sans," the Tale's Prince smiled at him, "I know Razz well and I am sure he feels lucky that you are helping him live his life to the fullest. Being with you makes everyday worth living." 

Blue wiped gently at Sans' tears, "I'm sure he would tell you the same, if you told him how you felt." The comforting skeleton told the pregnant skeleton, "I am so glad you could find happiness, even if it wasn't with my brother. You deserve it."

Blue smile was as bright as a 1000 suns, "I will gladly share Cherry's burdens, if he trusts me to."

Sans knew in that moment, just like Razz was his anchor, Blue would be Cherry's shelter in this world.

Once Sans calmed down, Blue backed up and gave one last love squeeze to his brother-in-law before they both sat down. The Prince picked up the plate of treats and offered it to the sad monster. 

Sans took a candied date and sent a soothing pulse to Razz letting him know he was okay.

Blue changed the subject trying to cheer up the depressed skeleton, "Now, tell me, how you are doing? You're looking bigger."

The cyan skeleton smiled and teased playfully, "Are you calling me fat?"

The prince stuttered, "N-No, I would never…"

The pregnant monster laughed, a blush lighting up his face, "I'm just pullin' yar leg, Blue." He giggled a bit more, "That was a really rib tickler."

Blue groaned.

"Tibia honestly the little baby-bones conjured some ribs today. They kinda filled up a lot of space."

They talked for a bit more before the expecting monster commented, "I should be getting back to the Harem. Razz is probably wondering what is taking so long."

"Let me walk you out."

Form the darkness of the room beyond they heard Cherry yell, "I’ll b-be-be GOOD! Pl-Please!!"

Blue ran toward the bedroom.

The small mate was curled into a ball, crying and guarding where their souling rested. Blue’s soul felt confused seeing that. Even as hurt and fearful as his mate was, the pregnant monster was trying to keep their baby safe. He was so proud and worried for the little monster.

An unfamiliar anger boiled in his mana lines at his brother. Blue pulled Honey away from his mate, "How dare you come in here?” The Tale Prince stood between the two monsters and turned to his sibling.

Honey shrugged, seeming to not care. "You enter my room all the time, Bro, and as no one showed up to dinner, I figured," The Sheikh smiled lazily at his younger brother, "it's time to get my concubine and have them fulfill their purpose and carry my child."

Sans entered the room, "He is not yours, Honey. He is free. Please, leave him alone."

Honey smiled like a cat that caught a canary, "Sans, my concubine has been waiting and suffering all day. I have come to offer him relief from the fertility potion."

"But Cherry, I'll give you a choice now that you are a 'free' monster," the tall monster smirk morphed cruelly.

The small skeleton stayed rolled up, protecting his middle and cowering on the bed. 

"Pay attention," the tall monster snapped his fingers, making the tear-glossed face look up at him, as the Sheikh said, "Come with me and be my willing concubine and carry my souling tonight, or choose to become a criminal for stealing the jewelry last night and be punished. Then spend another night waiting for the potion to be activated by our coupling or until I believe you are truly sorry."

A broken noise came from the pile of bones on the bed as Cherry cried and nodded his head frantically, but never one raised enough to bare the souling to the room and give the furious sheikh an opening to hurt the baby. 

The Prince turned to his mate and placed a hand on his back saying kindly, while projecting: protection, love, and determination, "Cherry, it's going to be okay."

The small monster shook uncontrollably below his hand. 

The blue toned skeleton steeled himself and turned to his brother, "Honey, you will not take him. Cherry has allowed me to claim him as MY mate and he is carrying my child," the sky-blue monster stood looking straight into his Sheikh's eye-lights, "As he is carrying a member of the royal family he cannot be harmed during the pregnancy. I am his mate and am responsible for him. As the Prince of the Tales nation, I hereby gift Cherry a dowry. The amount which will more than pay for the pardon of this fake crime. Now Brother, leave my mate be!"

The ever present grin fell from Honey's face, "Blue… you impregnated my concubine...."

Sans pulled on the Sheikh's arm, "Come on, Honey. Please…" 

The tall skeleton pulled his arm away, never had Honey thought his brother would betray him. A rush of heated, angry intent rushed off of the powerful Sheikh.

A broken cry of fear came from the snivelling pile of bones from behind Blue.

Honey said quietly, "I have kept you safe. I have protected you. I gave up myself, gained LoVe to keep you safe." The Sheikh pointed an accusing finger that his brother. "All so YOU can live. Everything I became, I have become to keep you, Blue…" Orange tears streaked down the Sheikh's face. "You are MY brother and you betrayed me for some worthless slave!"

Blue softened his features, "Brother, Cherry is not your concubine and he is not worthless. He was free to choose who he wanted. I didn't betray you."

Blue held his arms open showing he wasn't a threat, "You saved me when..,” Blue looked away sadly, "Father ordered my death…" 

Blue wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'll alway be thankful for you stopping him and for protecting me… I love you so much, but I won't let you hurt my mate or child."

The blue toned monster threw his hand to the side. "You don't have to act like Father. You don't need to rule like him. The whole kingdom is here to serve you. You have so much at your fingers. Honey, you just need to believe in it. We have the chance to grow and not live in his legacy. To leave a better future for our children. Your actions, your choices, have led us down this path, Honey. Please make a better choice. I believe in you."

Honey just stared at his little brother.

Sans came up beside Honey and opened his arms, clearly telegraphing his movements, and wrapped them around Honey. Blue wasn't sure if it was to hold his mate back or offer comfort, but either way it quieted Honey.

"I know you're upset, Honey," Sans said, "but it's not Cherry's fault." That earned him a heated look from his mate. The cyan tone monster knew it would be best to direct conversation away from the terror-stricken monster who was still shivering on the bed.

"Yar love is still flaring and riding ya. Let's leave before ya do or say somethin' more to Blue that ya will regret later."

Honey looked sadly at his brother.

Blue took a deep breath and steeled his will, "If you still love me, Honey, you'll do what is right and leave my mate and child be."

Blue held his brother's gaze with a determination that his sibling had never seen before. 'No, this isn't his sweet little Blue's fault.' His brother always had a soft heart, that was what Honey loved about him. 

The Sheikh looked scornfully at the monster behind his brother. 'Cherry had already shown he could do magick with the bracelets on. That little vixen bewitched Blue with a magickal dance when they first met after the Cherry had awakened. Blue couldn't stop talking about him after that. ‘This bad little Pet used his power to turn MY brother against me!'

The tall monster clenched his fist, 'Sans is right,' he told himself. 'I have to find a way to handle this without Blue falling further into that little rat's spell. I have to get Blue to see what that vermin really is,' Honey took a deep breath. LoVe wasn't going to give him the solution he needed, the disturbed skeleton told himself, 'and when I do, I WILL make that thing regret living and tainting my brother!’

The Sheikh looked at his mate, his little sweet-piece was just what he needed to clear his head. Then he could start to make a plan and get his beloved brother back. Honey teleported himself and Sans away.


	28. Thickening the air I'm breathing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out what was going through Cherry's mind at the end of the last chapter. Blue takes care of his hurt mate. 
> 
> And Honey takes his frustration out on Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank you to HailSam for betaing for me! I know your busy, but you always find time for me. <3 <3 <3 Your the best!
> 
> Thank you to all my readers and commenters! You are all amazing and make give me motivation to keep writing! <3
> 
> ~chapter warning in end notes~

Blue took a second to wipe his own eye-lights and take a few deep breaths to calm his emotions.‘Father is in the past. Honey left… Cherry is what's important right now.’ He did not want to resort to violence, especially with the pregnant monsters nearby.

The Tale Prince turned to his distressed mate. “Cherry,” the blue tone skeleton climbed onto the bed. “Starshine, you are safe. I’m here.” He slowly lifted the sobbing monster into his lap and started projection again: Love, safety, and comfort.

Cherry had been terrified when the Sheikh had grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit up in the bed, roughly awaking the troubled monster from sleep, he looked around and panicked as the orange eye-lights were the only clear thing his defused eye-light could make out through his healing socket, yet the hurt monster knew that color well. That color always leered at him wontanly, devouring his naked bone. He was violently pulled by his small arm as the Sheikh wrench it painfully, trying to make the monster stand up to pull him out of the bed.

Cold terror gripped his soul, making the petite skeleton yell out, “B-be GOOD! Pl-please!” he sobbed quieter, “I-I’ll b-b-be g-g-g-ooood.”

When the abhorrent demon let go of the shaking monster, he backed away as much as his aching body would allow him and rolled around his souling. It was the only thing he could do that offered any protection to his baby.

Somehow Blue had gotten between him and the Sheikh. There was noise as they talked, but his panicked mind didn’t make out what was being said until the Sheikh snapped the command, clearing his mind and demanding his fearful attention.

He offered him a choice, carry his baby or become a criminal and be punished even worse than last time.

‘I’ll do it… I’ll do it…’ he thought, but couldn’t find his voice, so he shook his head, agreeing to anything to stop the coming punishment. ‘I’m weak! I’m disgusting! I’ll do anything! Please don’t hurt me again!’ He tried to say, yet nothing could make it past the fear stuck in this throat.

Then Blue said the unthinkable. That Cherry was already pregnant with his child.

Anger and hate rolled off the Sheikh in a flare of level that was unpalatable. It had all been directed at the small skeleton. Cherry was convinced that this was going to be his last breaths on this earth.

He was sure he was going to be dusted, probably slow and painfully for being bad. It was Honey’s souling that was supposed to be inside him not Blue’s, ‘I was bad, because I wanted this. I wanted Blue. I am not allowed to have more…I knew it and I selfishly wanted it… He's going to kill us… This is my fault,’ the terrorized monster couldn’t think as the self-deviated thought started to decay into desperation that pulled on his non-existing magick reserves.

The bracelets gave a weak almost non-existent glow from the low increase of magick passing through it. His body pulled the magick from the only places he had any left, making his stomach cramp painfully and his soul feel icy cold.

He made his body let go of the magick it was trying to collect as soon as the cramp hit him, making the cramping stop. He accepted his and the souling’s fate, but refused to be the one to kill the souling, ‘He can’t make me kill our baby, he will have to murder us together.’

His mind started to disconnect from his body, mentally preparing for what was to come and he morbidly wondered how the Sheikh would kill them. ‘A blaster would be too mercifully fast for the demon’s taste. He likes to make it painful for bad Pets. Perhaps he would summon a bone to my middle to let the magick bleed out slowly as he makes me watch the souling dust inside of myself before I die or maybe break my bones one by one until I die leaving the baby to shatter in my dust…’

Then the killing intent was gone, much to his amazement. Sans and Blue got the Sheikh to leave, without killing him. He almost wished he had been listening to what they said.

The agonized skelton felt arms around him. They were familiar and safe. The monster pulled himself close to the projections, he needed them to calm and warm his cold soul, to reconnect with the world around him. Cherry grabbed on to Blue and buried his messy face into his mate’s ribs. Cherry took deep hiccuping breaths as he tried to get his fear under control. ‘We are safe. The souling is safe. Blue and Sans stopped the Shiekh…for now…’

Blue rubbed comforting circles into his back, “It will be alright, Starshine.”

The blue skeleton kept up the calming projections and murmurings to the small monster until Cherry cried himself out.

“You were so magnificent, Cherry,” the larger monster nuzzled the top of the smaller skeleton’s skull.

The pregnant monster was confused, “I-I dd-d-didn’t d-do any th-thing…”

“Oh, Cherry,” the Prince pulled the smaller monster up and lifted his messy face. “Honey,” Cherry flinched at the name, “hurt you very badly, yet you did your best to keep our souling safe and out of my brother’s reach by keeping your middle covered, even though you were very scared and hurt.”

Blue leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on Cherry. “You are so brave.” The Tale Prince pulled the apprehensive monster into a hug.

Cherry’s jaw quivered as he whispered quietly, “N-n-n-not b-brave…”

“Shhh, yes you are, and modest, too. Now my brave Mama to be,” the larger skeleton picked him up, “It’s getting late and you haven't eaten. We need to keep your strength and magick up and get you cleaned up.” Blue carried his mate easily into the bathing area and took a rag off the shelf and dipped it in the spring water and squeezed it in his one hand. Then carried Cherry into the common area. After laying the monster on the couch, he walked to the wall by the door and pulled on the cord.

A servant came in and said, “Yes, Master Blue?”

“Please bring some sea tea and ask Patrick for the special soup for Cherry,” The Prince requested.

The servant bowed and left.

His small lover grabbed one of the throw pillows. Cherry’s middle ached…

'Blue said, I’m brave… I did good… I want to believe that, but I was bad and deserved to be punished….'

Something wet touched his face, making the disheartened skeleton jump.

Blue pulled the cloth back, “I’m sorry, Starshine. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m going to clean your face, okay?”

His smaller mate nodded slowly and closed his bad socket, so he could see Blue a little better as his strong, caring mate tended to him. He wanted to burn these memories of Blue into his mind, so when he was put back in the box to await his death he could remember these tender times as he waited. The Prince had a loving look on his face as he gently cleaned his tear-stained face. The smaller monster laid quietly, watching his kind mate and could feel his love, warmth, pride and it confused him more.

Cherry couldn’t understand why Blue was so nice. The smaller monster felt so dirty, tired and drained.

His good hands cupped instinctively over the baby that rested in his womb. The abused monster told himself, 'I don't deserve your kindness. Not when I cannot keep your baby safe… ' He wanted to cry, but he just felt so tired, so empty, that there was nothing left to give. He could only wait and be at the mercy of the others. Mercy he didn't believe he deserved, because he had been ready to accept death with his baby.

The servant came back and set down a tray with the tea, a bowl of soup and some bread. “Is there anything else, Master Blue?”

“No, but thank you.”

Blue set some pillows up to support Cherry and tenderly moved the smaller skeleton into a sitting position. “There we go,” he smiled kindly and picked up the tea and blew on it. Once it was cooled he lifted it, “Do you want me to help feed you?”

The smaller monster didn’t want to be fed, but he couldn’t do it. It was getting hard to move with purpose. He said quietly, “Pl-Please.”

The Tale Prince brought the cup to the pregnant monster's mouth. Cherry took a few small sips and let out a soft moan as the pain in his arm and middle lessened.

The prince pulled the cup away and did the same to the soup. The first sip made the smaller monster cough. The intent infused with soup was strong, the feelings of caring and home. It had also been fortified with a ton of magick. His deathly empty reserves devoured it, making him whine a bit as he waited for the next spoonful.

Blue got a worried look on his face and brought the bowl closer and fed him steadily. After half the bowl was gone the blue toned monster took the bread and broke off pieces and soak up some of the soup and fed it to his expecting mate, wanting something a little more filling to keep Cherry satisfied through the night. All too soon the food was gone. Blue asked, “Do you want more, Starshine?”

The smaller monster shook his head no and leaned into the pillows. The anxiety and fear drained him both physically and mentally and now with his tummy full of warmth and his magick no longer aching, it made the small monster start to fall back asleep.

Blue gathered the small monster up and took him back to bed. He stroked his mate’s face before changing into night clothes and climbed into the bed and pulled the small monster into his arms. He settled his little mate onto his chest and summoned his mate's soul.

The white soul glowed dimly as red magic swirled with the blue potion trapped within it, turning parts of the magic a purple-ish color and stained the soul. The Prince's magick in the cracks looked thin, and ready to break within the crack. Blue summoned his healing magic and focused on his love he held for the monster laying in his lap. The sky-blue toned skeleton worked his way along the crack, as his mate let out beautiful little moans and cuddled into his lap.

He whispered to the sorrow-filled soul, "Cherry, my Starshine, you deserve to love and be loved. Please don't dwell on the past. We need to look to the future, to our baby. Let our love for you help you overcome this pain.”

Once the Prince was happy with the amount of magick embracing the crack, he returned the damaged soul and laid the small monster’s skull close to his soul, so Cherry would hear his soul beat through the night and hopefully know he was not alone in his dreams.

~~~~~~~

Honey and Sans appeared in the Sheikh's room.

The larger skeleton roughly grabbed Sans and pulled him into his lap, and started to pull the pregnant monster's clothes off. "It's that little whore's fault. It bewitched Blue."

The blue tone monster laid his hand on top of his mate, "Honey, I need you to calm down and brea-th ." The end of his sentence came with a hiss of pain as a large hand grabbed one of the summoned breasts and squeezed it hard, twisting the nipple. "Honey, stop!" Sans yelled he tried to pull the hand away.

A questioning pulse came from the part of Razz that was settled in his soul. He didn't respond to it and focused on shielding his emotions from his true mate.

Honey pulled back and looked at his mate.

Before Sans knew what was happening Honey ripped the blue pants off of his pregnant body and changed their position. The next thing the blue toned monster was laying on the bed with the larger skeleton pinning him to the bed.

"You're not going to betray me, are you, Sans?" The Sheikh looked him in the eye-lights. "Answer!" The furious monster demanded.

Sans could feel the magic of the contract making him want to speak. But he had lots of practice telling Honey only half truths that fulfill his obligation to the magick, "I have no plans to leave you, Honey."

Some of the building anger died just a bit.

Honey sat up and looked at the baby forming within the lovely blue magick. A skull that looked almost identical to Sans and a small spine and tiny ribs. He laid his hand over the baby bones, "You are carrying my child?"

The expecting mother started to sweat, "We are married, Honey. No matter what, they are your baby."

The larger monster stood quietly looking with angry, rage tinted eye-lights.

Sans tried to put his easy-going mask on and smiled. He wasn't sure the Sheikh was buying it today.

Honey slowly got off his mate and commanded, "Don't move until I'm done with you."

Sans’ joints locked up and he focused on controlling his breathing. The experienced skeleton had learned long ago to just give the larger monster what he wanted. It made it end faster.

He felt Razz's pulse again. It made him relax, knowing once he was done with his obligation to the Sheikh that his mate would be waiting for him.

Two large boney phalanges entered him, unlubed, and started to curl and stretch, rubbing and pulling at the sensitive magick.

"Honey, it hurts…" the larger monster pushed in a third, "Please stop."

"The souling doesn't look like me…maybe I just need a better look, hmm."

By now the magick started to become slick, making it easier for a fourth digit to enter him and fill the cramped space as his other hand pushed painfully on the blue belly.

"Stop!" For the first time ever Sans cared enough about himself to truly fear for himself, all because of the souling, that moment made the contract release its hold on the expecting skeleton and at the same time his soul cried out for the protection of his mate. He kicked out at the larger monster and clawed at the hand pushing the souling down.

An answering call flared within him. Razz, his stubborn, hurt, loving, mate was coming.

Honey pulled back away for Sans, his hand exiting painfully from the sensitive magick.

Sans pushed himself away from Honey and fell off the side of the bed in a painful boney heep.

Honey looked down at his hand covered in blue magick and cringed, the rage finally clearing from his eye-lights, "Sans… Sans! I'm sorry! Sans!"

The larger monster ran around the bed to see his lovely, perfect mate clenching a painfully looking dislocated arm that was hanging uselessly at his side and refusing to look at Honey.

"Fuck! Sans, I'm so sorry. Stay there." Honey ran to the door and yelled at the gaurd to get Gerson.

He came back in. "Let me help you to the bed," Honey said as he reached out towards the pregnant skeleton.

Razz's voice yelled from the doorway, "Don't touch him!" The monster walked into the room, dark purple magickal sweat dripping off of him. He was suppressing the agony from his feet and knelt beside Sans and gently embraced him.

Honey looked down sadly, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you Sans. I couldn't control the..."

The larger skeleton was cut off by the Fell monster, "Don't!" Razz glared daggers at Honey. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SPEAK! NOTHING COULD JUSTIFY WHAT YOU ALMOST DID!"

Honey flinched and took a step back. Gerson came running into the room and ran up to Sans. He started a diagnosis spell. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "Dislocated arm, bruising to the magick and your sex and your stomach. The souling's ribs are bruised too."

Razz turned to Honey, his own LoVe crawling through his veins, his magick sparking and dancing around his claws, his protective instincts on overdrive, "You will, stars be damned, stay away from Sans and Cherry or may the Angel help us all, I will show you the violence fiery nature we Fells are known for and break my contract and kill us both!"

Sans let out a choked noise at the proclamation.

If Razz killed Honey himself, the magickal marriage contract would kill Razz and the Soulbond would kill Sans after he gave birth, leaving their baby to be raised by Papyrus or Blue. "Razz, please don't. I'll be okay. The souling will heal. Please."

Razz took a deep breath and leveled a dangerous glare at his tall mate, "Get out of my sight."

He wasn't scared of Razz and could feel the LoVe wanting to answer the challenge that Razz had thrown down. He clenched his fist and it felt sticky. Honey looked down and could still see the blue magic that still coated his hand, he had hurt his perfect Sans… and his souling.

There was a horrible grinding sound and a loud popping followed by Sans letting out a painful groaning sound as his arm was put back in his socket.

"I'm sorry," was all the Sheikh said before porting out of the room.

The silence of the room was loud for a few moments before it was broken. Gerson said, "Let me see your feet, lad."

Razz shook his head, "Heal Sans and the baby first."

"They're the best they are going to get. He just needs time and rest. Now show me your feet."

Razz felt a check wash through him and he glared at the old monster. As he sat on his bottom and pulled Sans into his lap nuzzling his face and project: safety, love & comfort. Only when Sans was settled in did he present his feet.

Gerson grumbled and pulled the dirty coverings off and put some disinfectant on his feet before healing them.

He looked to Razz, "This can't go on." He told the two monsters.

Razz nodded and held Sans closer as the expecting monster pushed himself into his mate.

"It won’t," was all Razz said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has two almost miscarriages. So I choose Child abuse in the tags as well.


	29. Sorrow lasts through this night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey ponder's how he could of gotten to the point of hurting Sans.
> 
> Sans has had enough. Him and Razz per-pair to flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always I would like to give a big Thank you to HailSam!!!  
> And thank you for reading, commenting and the kudos! You keep me motivated! <3
> 
> Its the obligatory villain chapter!
> 
> BTW, If you didn't know, This is now a Dance of Ice and Fire Series, XD  
> I wrote a little backstory one-shot staring Honey and Blue. I also have some other backstory, side stories and stuff in mind. So be sure to subscribe the the series! <3

Honey sat in the highest point in the gardens. This view had always been one of his favorites in the palace.

From here everything looked so small, like all of the things that he worried over were nothing but little toys to play with. It made him feel in control. He looked to the sky. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds, a hot wind kicking up.

He laid down and looked at the cloudy darkness, he imagined this was what his soul looked like. "It is hard to keep my temper under control when it comes to Blue's safety." He felt unwanted memories of the past jumbled in his mind.

Memories of Father as he pulled a younger, scared Blue from his big brother's arms and tossed him to the guards to be taken back to Blue’s small chambers.

Memories of begging to take his brother's punishments or taking blame for Blue's childish actions, to keep him safe.

His father using Blue to get a promise of behavior he wanted from his oldest son.

When he thought of that damned Pet using his brother in that way. Cherry manipulated and bewitching the sky-blue skeleton, blind hate and anger filled him.

The thought of his brother getting used like again. All so that thing could escape and get its own freedom.

It made the cloudiness of his soul storm into a raging inferno. He needed to get that threat away from Blue. Nothing and no one was going to use Blue or hurt either of them. Blue was his. His brother.

He squeezed his fist and the sticky drying magic broke through the rage, 'The new EXP must have tipped me into a new level. I hurt Sans….' He hadn't felt remorse for his actions in so long.

He vaguely heard his father's voice reminding him. Sheikh's don't acknowledge the weaker emotions that he had to be strong and assert dominance and power, yet that look of panic, pain, and hurt. In his Pet that would have excited him, but in his perfect mate…. In Sans, the closest thing to a real friend he ever had, it cut him as deep as if it came from Blue, 'I hurt him and his baby…’

The Sheikh raised his stained hand above his face.

Sans was perfect. Honey closed his eyes as he remembered when he had first met his blue toned mate. He let the happy thoughts calm his soul. It was only a few months after he had become the Sheikh. Back when he first started to take Blue on walks outside of the palace walls.

Blue had craved companionship and to make friends. Honey had thought himself past that stage, but was willing to go and indulge his young sibling, all he needed was Blue and Blue's happiness.

As royalty, his father had forbidden them to interact with the servants or slaves on a personal level. The palace at that time was cold and lonely. Only slaves and servants were among the royal family. The occasional nobles or other royal visitors, and Blue would be confined to his chamber during these visits, as his behavior was deemed embarrassing by their father. Once their father was gone and Blue was sure no punishments would fall on either of them, Blue bloomed into a social butterfly.

He as the Sheikh had been able to give Blue everything he ever wanted. He was able to lift the restrictions on Blue being locked in the palace and out of sight. He had allowed him to go out, with supervision, and explore. Blue had always wanted to go out and see the people and talk to them, so they went to the markets.

They had been walking, dressed down as commoners and Honey smiled at Blue. His sibling would run up to everyone, asking their names, what they were doing, and why, and how they did it. The overall reception from people here was mostly pleasant. Only a few were annoyed at the older child that should have enough worldly knowledge by now, asking such 'silly' questions.

Honey thought it was adorable and soon his brother had worked up an appetite from all the running around. Up ahead, there was a monster selling snacks at a stall. His darling little brother had asked if they could get some.

Honey pretended to think it over and Blue turned his eye-lights into stars when he nodded. It was something that had been happening more and more now that they left the memories of the past behind them. Honey told his beloved brother, "When the idea places you among the stars, bro, we have to do it."

Blue gave a little hop and a skip toward a food stall, and asked the dozing stall owner, “May we have 2 bags of candied fruit, please?”

A blue toned skeleton opened one socket and looked down at the youth, “That’s not how you greet a new pal, kid.”

Honey had cocked an eye-light at the blue skeleton.

The blue tone monster held out his hand, “My name is Sans. It's nice to meet ya, put it there pal.”

Blue smiled and gripped the hand only for a fart noise to explode when the small skeleton grabbed Sans’ hand. The little monster made the most confused face that Honey had seen on him. It made both of the larger skeletons bust into laughter.

“That wasn’t nice,” the short monster said sulkily.

“Ah kid, it was just a joke. Here,” Sans handed the kid 2 bags. “It will be okay, kid. I just like being humorous.”

Blue huffed and stomped his foot.

Honey walked up and took the bags of candy and winked at the blue tinted monster, "Ah, come on Blue, that was a real rib tickler."

The taller skeleton knelt next to his brother and held out one of the bags, "Yah really gonna stub a gift because of a few puns, bro?"

Sky-blue magic lit up the small skull and he took the bag respectfully with both hands. He looked up at the stall owner, "Thank you for allowing me to have this. I am sure it will be delicious!" A small shy smile bloomed on Blue's face.

"No problem, Kid," sans winked at the child. "Ya don't have so formal, Pal. Just relax. You're in the marketplace. Enjoy your time here."

After that they came to visit the stall every week. Sans was a welcome distraction to the new role of power.

Years passed, Honey gained more LoVe during this time as Sheikh and Sans had become the closest thing to a friend that the tall monster had. Sans never minded him staying around talking while Blue and Papyrus played.

When Sans found out he was the Sheikh nothing had changed between them. That was when Honey decided he wanted to be with the laid back monster all the time. He had asked the blue tone skeleton to marry him.

Sans refused his request.

He asked so many times after that every few weeks. He tried everything he could think of to get Sans to agree, but only received constant refusal. It was maddening how hard he fell for the blue tone monster. During that time he became obsessed with Sans.

He looked to the now dried lover's magic that crusted his hand. He whispered to himself, “How did we get here? How did I get to the point that I would hurt Sans like this?”

He never wanted to hurt Sans, he was practically perfect in every way: funny, caring, loving and beautiful, yet he hurt him so bad. Sans didn't even react this strongly when he was told he was falling down.

'It took me attacking you and your souling to finally break what we had….’

Honey wanted that connection. The same one that had Blue asking if he could talk to other monsters, when they were younger. The need for connection that had driven them outside in the first place to visit the markets and find Sans.

The large skeleton wanted it to be permanent and when he found out Sans’ little brother had achieved his dream of entering the guard. He took some of his father's lessons to heart for the first time, since his father's death.

Honey looked down at his dirty hand. He had become dirty like that hated monster that he called Father. It all started when he blackmailed Sans.

Honey gripped his filthy hand close, 'The new LoVe had been too much.'

He looked at the cloudy sky, a hot wind blew, a storm was coming, 'This Love was all Cherry's fault.'

He laughed brokenly.

He closed his eyes, seeing the look of Razz's rage in his mind, ‘Can they still love me?’

He knew that his mates would never forgive his actions, yet did it even matter?

'I am Sheikh,' He thought. 'They have no choice, but to love me & obey me.' That thought made him flinch.

That would have been the answer his father would have told him to give. The answer his station demanded, yet somewhere buried deep under the calcified LoVe that crusted over his darken soul, he could feel his old self cry in sadness for the loss of himself, his mates, and brother. It was the same part that wanted their love and devotion. The same part that flinched at the thought.

That made him angry. He thought it had quieted when Sans started to expect his love and he saw the souling for the first time. Honey had thought that he felt the love that he always wanted. It made him feel complete like he never did before.

Then Razz and Sans started to get too close and the souling started to form a body. He could see that it didn't look like him that maybe Sans had failed him and had taken Razz’s seed over his. Honey's own jealousy raised inside of him at his lover taking what was his.

He wanted to keep that small bit of true happiness. The feeling that the LoVe made impossible to truly feel and made him obsess over it when he looked into the lovely Blue magick.

The Sheikh thought if he could just look closer he could see a part of him in the child then it would all be okay. He hadn’t meant to hurt Sans or the baby. The LoVe made it seem like the right thing to do. He was just so out of control. One thing was for sure, Razz coming tonight confirmed that level of anger, it had to be the Fell Skeleton's child and they knew.

He looked down at his dirty hand again.

He wanted the feeling of love, of devotion, he craved it but could never feel it from the others. Only Blue's was below the LoVe that had built up on his soul, but the souling made him believe he had it with Sans. It was almost as good as feeling the emotions.

The Sheikh was sure that was the key and Cherry had been the answer to that scene. Where he first suspected it was Razz's offspring. The feelings would return if he had another souling; One that he knew was his own. It didn't matter if it was with a Pet or a mate, it was the idea of his souling that made the feelings.

There had been rumors that the temple of Ardor was attacked. That one of their Potion Master Priests was taken. There was also rumors that the sniveling Lord Jerry near the faraway temple had acquired a specially skilled slave. One that could make the fabled potion and he was making a good profit from it.

When the Sheikh had found out his Pet was falling he had contacted the loathsome Lord Jerry. The Sheikh had demanded, as part of the tribute from his lord, the slave that knew all the details of fertility and could ensure the proper use of it alone with the potions.

The cheap monster only sent 3 guards to escort the precious cargo, so when Death and the Undying attacked, there was really no chance. The raiders had set the slave free. Only one of the yellow bellied guards had escaped, luckily with one of the potions. The monster exchanged it for his life and station.

On principle, he demanded another slave of equal value from the miserly lord that had failed him. A slave that was just useful or he would take the lord's life and the Sheikh reminded the slave with a proper escort this time.

The reply was the promise of a unique entertainment slave, with powers of empathy to help with courtly matters and directions on how to use the potion.

Everything was going great until, ‘My pet tried to run away and made me gain LV. They made me hurt Sans. That little whore bewitched my brother and with the potion making the little vixen so alluring. Blue would never have been able to resist using my Pet.'

He slammed his hand into the waters next to him, 'Chery took my chance for happiness. Now my little brother had a souling on the way, not me. Everything that went wrong was all Cherry’s fault.'

Honey washed his hand off in the water of the babylon garden.

Hours had passed since Razz had banished him. The tall monster ported back to his chambers finding them now empty.

He sat at his writing desk and pulled out paper and writing supplies. His mates didn't want to see him and he would honor that. He owed Sans that. He started to write a letter.

* * *

The lamps were lit in the Harem. Sans sat next to Razz resting his head on his mate's shoulder. Katty and Garrison were sitting across from them.

Razz looked to the two faithful servants. “We will entrust you with this information. Tomorrow Slim will come.” They both nodded, knowing that information already.

“Slim will bring his new concubine who will be staying here. We plan on having Cherry leave with them as Blue has ensured Cherry's freedom.”

Sans looked to Katy, “Please get Razz’s purse.”

The orange cat monster went and retrieved the item and had it to Sans, yet the blue tone monster didn’t take it.

“That is a gift to you,” Razz said. “You should take a vacation to the Fell kingdom. There is enough gold for safe transportation and stays at the inn and food. There should be enough gold to spare. Once my brother returns, head to the palace to visit him. You should leave tomorrow. Don’t worry about us. I’m sure we will turn up.”

Razz looked at the old monster, “I don’t know what you want to do old man, but you are welcome to come as well to the Fell palace.”

“HHHHMMM, I’ll have to think about the vacation later, right now Cherry needs a lot of tending to if he is going to keep the souling,” the old monster replied.

“Cherry will be leaving. The offer stands if you ever want to go,” Razz stated.

The monster nodded. “What about Blue?” The old turtle monster asked, “Is he going with Cherry?”

“Blue has his own plans,” Sans said. “He wants to stay with Cherry and to soulbond with him. We will teach him once all this is done.”

Sans looked to his servant, "Katty, I need you to bring Paps here tomorrow morning before you leave, Please.”

“Of Course, Sans.”

“If Blue,” the turtle monster started, “happens to go on a vacation at the same time as all of you. I don’t think Honey will be able to handle this.”

“Honey brought this on himself,” Razz stated.

Sans nodded in agreement.

“Well we best be going.” The old monster got up and stretched his back, “We all need some sleep to be prepared for tomorrow.”

Once they were alone Razz pulled Sans into a hug and kissed him. It was long and slow leaving Sans gasping for breath. Then Fell prince kissed his mate chastely on the cheek and whispered into his acoustic meatus, "I promise I will protect you and our souling, my Love."

Sans squeezed Razz tighter, "I love you." He let the warmth of Razz fill his soul. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."


	30. My arms are outstretched towards you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is preparing for tonight.  
> Sans has a long over due talk with his brother.  
> Razz and Sans are not sure what to do with Honey.  
> Blue ask Cherry to soulbond with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Hailsam you are the bestest!  
> And thank you to all of you! I really do appreciate the comments, kudos! 💜
> 
> Wow we are at 30 chapters! It is really amazing how we have got this far! 💜💜💜💜

Sans awoke to a hot steady wind blowing through the windows and licking at his bones. His body rocked to and fro a bit for a bit before he realized someone was gently rocking his shoulder.

He cracked open his tired eye sockets to see it was Paps. He was dressed in his day clothes of a white cotton robe, blue pants, and a red tie and turban. It must have been his day off. He was trying to wake Sans up, “Hey Paps.” He yawned.

“Good morning, my lazy sibling. The sun has been up for hours, you need to get up and get your baby bones some exercise,” the taller monster gently scolded.

Sans looked out the window and could tell the sun was not too far up in the horizon. It was maybe 2 or 3 hours past dawn, “Yah Paps, I guess ya right,” the older sibling sat up and stretched and looked around the room. “Where is Razz?”

“He said this was a talk that we should have alone…” The tall skeleton eyed the pregnant monster suspiciously, “Brother, what tomfoolery have you gotten into?”

Sans looked down, radiating guilt, “Paps…” He took some deep breaths, “Paps, I’m sorry. I tried. I really tried, but I can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry, bro.”

“Brother,” the large monster smiled and grabbed the blue tone skeleton's hands, “I am delighted you tried very hard to do whatever it was you did and I forgive you for anything,” He looked confused at his brother, “but what did you try to do?”

He told Paps about the deal with Honey. About Honey slowly becoming worse. How he fell in love with Razz. How the only reason he didn’t fall down before Razz saved him was his love for Paps and not waiting to leave Paps alone with Honey. That the soulbond was saving him, giving him more time, but was also killing Razz. How guilty he felt for Razz’s slow death. He told him about the baby and him being hurt by Honey. At the end he was a clinging, crying mess in his little brother’s arms, but his soul did feel a lot lighter. Like some of the weight he was carrying had been lifted.

“I want to leave with Razz.” He played with the front of Papyrus’ clothes trying not to look him in the eye lights and having to see the disappointment Sans was sure was there. He told his brother, “Razz said he will take both of us. You and me, if you’ll come. Bro, will you come? I don’t want to leave without ya, Paps.”

Paps hugged his brother tightly.

“Sans, you don’t have to worry about me. I am an adult. I have been one for a while now. I wish you would have had more faith in me and believed in me enough to tell me what was happening.”

Papyrus lifted the smaller skull and looked his brother in the eye lights, “I love you Sans. You are an amazing brother! I never want anyone or anything to hurt you. We will leave, Sans. I will pack my stuff and give my resignation to Al and Blue. For I, the wonderful and great Papyrus, will not work for someone who would do such things!”

“Blue didn’t know, Paps. I don’t think Al knows either. Please don’t be mad at them.” He smiled gently, “Blue and Cherry will be coming as well. I don’t know how long they plan on staying in the Fell Palace, but they will be there for a bit.”

They held each other for a little longer, but Sans knew that Paps hated to hold still for too long, and his brother had done a wonderful job. It had been hours after all. When his baby brother started to fidget, Sans got up, “Well bro, I should get dressed and you should get packing. We will leave soon, probably tomorrow.”

The large monster got up as well. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sealed note.

“Katy asked me to give this to you. She said that a servant of the Sheikh brought it for you.”

Sans looked at the note for a bite before taking it with a shaky hand, “Thanks Paps.”

“I’ll stay while you read it,” his little bro smiled and offered.

“Nah, I’ll wait for Razz to come back. Ya get ready to leave. Ya have a lot to do.”

The large monster rested his jaw on his hand, “I do..., but that can wait if you need me. I will always be here to support you, brother.”

Sans choked up a little and said, “Thanks Paps, but I’ll be fine.”

* * *

Blue had added more magick to the cracked soul when they had woken up. The Prince had just bathed and dressed Cherry for the day and he was currently feeding Cherry when Razz asked to come in.

Blue looked to Cherry, “Will that be okay, Starshine?”

The pregnant monster nodded, “Y-Yes.”

Razz came and sat down across from them. “Good morning, both of you. I hate to come calling so early, but I know you are an early riser like I am, Blue.” He looked at the smaller monster laying in Blues arms on the couch, “I hope you’re feeling better, Cherry.”

Cherry nodded. He still felt tired and drained and his soul ached, but he did feel more alert and a lot of the pain in his magick was fading due to the enriched food and pain was lessening.

“Sans often said his soul would ache badly until the soulbond. Have you given any thought to it?”

Cherry asked, “Wh-what is i-it? How w-will it hh-help?”

“It will help with the pain management of your soul,” Razz told him, “It will extend your life as well.”

Blue kissed Cherry on the forehead, “But you need to know that a soulbound means that I’ll be with you forever, right here.” He laid his hand over Cherry’s chest. “Sans said that we will be able to feel each other's emotions and not be able to hide and never be lonely, until the day we both die.”

Cherry looked to Razz, “Like in the s-s-story?”

“Yes, it's a big decision,” Razz looked to Blue. “If you truly love each other, it is for the best. Sans or I can walk you through it.”

Blue stroked Cherry's face gently and added, “I would be honored to be your soulmate, Starshine.” The Tale Prince asked, “Cherry, will you bond with me?”

“I…” The small monster thought of all the pain the Sheikh inflicted on him. It was enough to break his soul… to make him welcome death…. to fall... How now he was so scared and stupid little things like a mirror or being called a, ‘Good boy,’ and just the reminders of them made all that pain come back. It made panic and fear devoured his soul, ‘Blue would feel that….’

A tear fell down his face, ‘I don’t want Blue to feel that way…’

He started to shake and Blue pulled him close and rubbed his back comfortingly. ‘If I’m selfish… If I want this… Want more… I’ll hurt Blue...Wanting is bad… It only brings more pain to want more… To want Blue...’

Small phalanges gripped onto Blue and held him close, making the bracelets slide down his arms and make a small clinking sound. It reminded him he was just a slave. The Sheik was going to get him back. It didn’t matter if he was taken wrongly. He was his master favorite toy to play with, ‘The Sh-Sh-Sheikh had been so mad at me last night about the souling. If he found out I bonded with Blue, If he found out about me wanting this…. My selfishness would get Blue killed with me and the baby….. Or worse, kept alive and in pain as punishment and Blue would feel it all.’ His soul hurt so badly at that thought.

The small monster cried, “I-I-I c-c-can’t….”

Razz looked sadly at the couple, “Cherry,, you’re hurting and under a lot of stress. Why don’t we wait a few days? You can think about it.”

Blue look crestfallen, “Cherry, it's okay…I will wait.” He kissed the top of the small monster skull.

Blue’s kindness made his tortured essence ache even more.

“Thank you for everything, Razz,” Blue said kindly, dismissing his brother-in-law.

Razz sighed softly, “Please bring Cherry to the Harem tonight. We will all be leaving with Slim in the morning.”

Cherry gripped onto Blue, ‘He is sending me away…?’

“I'll pack and be ready as well.”

Cherry looked up at his lover, “Y-Y-You're c-c-coming?”

He looked at the mother of his child in the eye lights, “Yes. I won’t leave you alone. You are my mate and hopefully one day, you’ll trust me enough to let me be your soulmate.”

Cherry took hiccupy breaths and laid his head the crook of Blue’s neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful blueberry scent that was his mate.

Blue offered projections of love, comfort, and safety.

“I need to make preparations. I will see you both tonight at the Harem,” With a heavy heart, Razz left.

* * *

It was a little bit past midday by the time Razz returned to the Harem. Lunch and some papers were sitting on the table next to Sans. Said monster was relaxing and smoking the hookah. The windows to the Harem had been closed and secured off. The sound of the wind whipping into the wooden blockades was loud at times.

‘I do hope they get here before the storm rolls in,’ Razz thought in passing.

The Fell monster walked up to his lovely mate. “Sans,” He said quietly.

The Blue toned monster turned around and smiled at Razz then tapped the seat next to him. The Prince took the offered seat and leaned in for a smoke-filled kiss. The minty vapor rolled between them as he explored the inside of his mate’s mouth. The purple-clad monster pulled back and pulled Sans onto his lap, “How did it go with Paps?”

Sans played with the hem on Razz’s robes, "He was disappointed that I didn’t tell him sooner, but he said he will be ready to leave."

Razz nodded in approval, “That is wonderful.”

“Razz,” it took Sans a few more moments to find his courage, “Honey sent a letter.”

“Did you read it?”

“No, not yet. I wanted to wait for you.”

The Fell Prince nodded, “Is that it?” He pointed to the small pile of papers on the table. Now closer, he could make out the Sheikh's writing. The ink was thick, angry, and manic looking in spots. Scratched out and written over a few times.

The blue toned monster nodded.

Razz encased it in his blue magic and brought the papers to himself. Then he started to read the letter to his mate.

“Sans,

I won’t come to the Harem as you and Razz don’t want me there, but I want to say it again, I am sorry and I love you. I never wanted to hurt you or the baby like that. The LoVe had me making bad choices. You are right not to trust me. I don’t trust myself not to hurt you or Razz.  
This event made me realize that I am becoming like my father. I don’t want to….  
Please go to the Fell kingdom. Razz will take care of you until my LoVe has settled and I can trust myself not to hurt you like that again.

Blue can help handle things until you both return.

Honey.”

They sat in the quiet, reflecting on their mate's words. That Honey had finally started to see what he was becoming, that he was willing to send Sans away…That small part in each of them that cared for their mate waiting to cry in both relief and pain.

Sans asked quietly, “What do we do…?”

Razz wiped his hand down his face, “I’m not sure.”

* * *

Blue had given magick to the crack in his mate's soul and fed him again before bringing him here. Cherry was surprised with how Blue always made sure he ate something every two hours during the day, like the Healer wanted. He felt shame at being surprised. Blue was a wonderful mate and more than he ever would have wished for. He would even get Cherry to eat when he was to tried to chew and coax the small monster into a few bites.

Now Blue had to carry Cherry. He had brought the tiny monster back to the Harem.

Gerson had been waiting for them. He had a jeweler’s saw and a message for the priest of the temple Ardor.

He took one of the bracelets on the small monster's wrist and started to saw it off the bar in the bangles as he talked.

“The letter I got back wasn’t good news… There had been an attack a few weeks back. They had lost a priest and a few potions, so anyone who used the potion outside of the temple had received it illegally and they would not tell the secrets or send out any priests to help.”

The bar in the middle of the bracelet fell away. The ancient monster sighed and gently pulled it off Cherrys arm. He then started on the next restraint and continued his conversation. “The only way the temple said they would help was if they went to them and gave an offering and asked the Goddess for help. If Cherry received her Goddess’ blessing, only then would Cherry receive any help from them.”

The bar fell from the next bracelet and he took it off just as gently, “There now, lad, that should help with some of your stress not having to deal with that no more.” The old turtle gave them discarded metal a nasty look, “Now you're still very low on magick. Don’t go using it just because these are off.”

Cherry nodded and looked in shock at his wrist, ‘Maybe Blue was right.’

The small monster didn’t want to get his hopes up though.

Blue pulled his little mate back into his lap, while the others talked about Cherry as if he wasn’t there. That hurt, but he didn't say anything.

Gerson wasn’t sure, in Cherry’s current state, if he would survive a trip that far away.

They all agreed that traveling that distance was not a current option. The three day trip to the Fell kingdom was pushing it. Hopefully in a few weeks… Cherry might be doing better and be able to make the trip.

He didn’t know why they were entertaining the idea. The Sheikh wasn’t going to let him go. Him leaving wasn’t worth their lives. He could still feel the warm blood hitting his face when his Master told him, “This is the fate of anyone who tries to take my things. You caused this by trying to run away.” He didn't want any of their blood on him, but no one was asking him for his opinion on it, not like it would matter anyway.

Soon after that was settled, everyone had gone to greet Slim, but Cherry was too sick to leave. He didn’t have the magick levels to stand let alone walk.

He looked around the room that had reluctantly became his home. It was strange being here with any servant except Katy, she was left earlier in the day. Only Gerson stayed here to help him. Cherry closed his eyes and napped for a bit. There wasn't anything else to do.

When he woke up alone sometime later he was curled around the souling, under the blanket. Blue had told Cherry they were going to leave. They would be safe and he could heal. The small monster didn't want to get his hopes up, he knew the Sheikh wasn’t going to allow it. It wouldn’t be worth the pain, ‘I’m on borrowed time and it isn’t from the souling. Maybe if I am good and don’t get the soulbond the Sheikh would show mercy and let me die quickly after the baby was born.’

The thought of the baby had him lay his hand over the developing bundle, ‘I shouldn’t hope, but maybe Master will let you be born. He likes Blue, so he just might do it for him.’

Cherry sighed, ‘If Master doesn't kill us. I’ll end up giving birth to you here. I’ll never be a free monster again even with the bracelets off, but that’s okay. You’ll be free and with Blue… that will be enough, it has to be enough.’

Silent tears leaked from his sockets and wiped at his face with the end of the blanket as best he could. It was still hard to move too much. His limbs felt heavy from the lack of magick.

He thought sadly to the child, ‘You'll like your Daddy. He is very kind and loving. It will be for the best, baby. I can’t do anything for you, but Blue will keep you safe. He will love you enough for the both of us that you won’t even miss me.’

He tried to rub little circles over the baby as well as his uncooperative hands would move. It felt really nice though. His blanket was pulled away from him.

Gerson laid a hand on his arm to offer the silently crying skeleton some comfort and asked if he was hungry.

The pregnant monster shook his head no. Making the older monster frown, “Ya need to keep your strength up lad. Here,” He placed a candy in between the small monster teeth.

As it dissolved, a nice rush of magick entered him.

Gerson was good, but he wanted Blue, yet Cherry knew he couldn't ask for Blue. He knew he should just accept who was given to him, but he would like to see “Blue,” before the Sheikh put him back in the box for wanting… wanting Blue.

"He'll be back in a bit, Cherry."

‘Oh no, did I talk?’ The small monster shivered, ‘Don’t want more, the punishment will be worse,’ He told himself.

His shaking body was picked up and cradled tight and secure in the older monster's arms. He missed the safety and kindness of Blue, but this would have to do.

He must have cried himself to sleep because he was woken up to a hand caressing the crack on his face. He opened his blurry socket, ‘I must still be “d...dreaming.”’

“No little brother, you are not dreaming,” Edge told him with a forced gentleness covering a raging undertone of anger in his voice.


	31. So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Slim arrive at the palce. The marauder leader is reunited with his baby brother and Edge will go for his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Thank you once again to Hailsam! You are amazing! Also thank you to GetMcDunkedOn and & Kamari333 for helping bounce ideas around. XD  
> And thank you all for reading, kudos and commenting!
> 
> If you didnt know, there is a a side story one shot. It will give you some hot lore on what Edge has been up to during his search for Cherry. Kamari333 co-author it with me!
> 
> You should give it a read!
> 
> Desert Blessings  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072733

Earlier that day….

Edge sat on a mount near the Fell Sheikh. Their party consisted of five guards and a cover wagon with supplies. It was a small procession. Which was fine, because a.) He didn’t want to worry about being stabbed in the back. Keeping an eye on six other people was better than the normal large party that would follow the Sheikh. And b.) The less that saw him in this get-up the better. 

The females of Slim’s Harem had dressed him. He had straight-up refused the dress they wanted to garb him in. He would admit it was beautiful,l and would look stunning on him, but it was impractical and would've been almost impossible to fight in. Once he explained that to the Harem, they had come up with his current outfit. 

The dark red-toned skeleton was dressed in deep purple wraps that barely covered his ribs and excited the monsters that embellished him. It did not offer any protection, yet made fighting and moving easy. He had matching wraps on his arms that hid the spring-loaded blades that Alphys and Undyne gifted him with when he left on this mission. 

He had demanded pants as riding would be difficult overwise. They were puffy with crimson red silk and a sheer black material over it. They hugged his pelvis nicely, if he did say so himself, and his veil and shoes were in the same crimson cloth as his pants. 

The Sheikh was dressed in deep burnt orange robes with dark blue accents. The turban on his head was a shadowy gold color with little bone charms making a crown of sorts. 

Edge looked to the sky, clouds had been rolling in since last night and a hot wind was whipping up. A storm was approaching. He kicked his horse to speed up a bit and closed the distance to talk with Slim. The dark-clad monster called out, “How much further to the palace?”

“A few more hours we should be seeing it on the horizon soon,” Slim pointed.

Just peeking over the ridge was a shape the inquisitive monster could barely make out as a city.

Time passed slowly and the storm pushed in on them, making them don travel cloaks. A hot sprinkling of rain came down from the sky. Not soon enough, they were entering the city with the promise of a dry room not far off.

Edge had been in the city a few times, but never into the palace. The gates were impressively large and made well. Near the palace doors, they dismounted and Slim waited for him. He talked softly while looking over the crimson monster’s clothes.

“Please remember the etiquette my females told you about,” then the Fell Sheik smiled and winked at Death. “Come, my Lovely,” he said loudly for the guards to overhear him. He turned and walked through the immense doorway that was overcompensating for whoever designed this place. Edge narrowed his eye lights dangerously and flexed his wrist to feel the trigger in his palm. Knowing he had a weapon among all these potential threats was calming. Once he was sure he wouldn’t stab the other Fell skeleton for the pet name, he followed, keeping two steps behind the Sheikh.

Servant greeted them. Some came to take the travel cloaks and offered towels to dry. One who had to be a higher rank attendant addressed him, “Welcome Sheikh Slim. Would you like to freshen up after your long ride?”

“Yes, that would be great.”

“Very well. Please follow me,” the servant escorted them to the visiting wing. The rooms were very big and ornate, showing off the wealth of the owner. Edge was unimpressed with its grandeur, he knew it was all from the backs of slaves. It made all the beauty tainted. 

The servant waiting by the entrance to the chambers spoke. “I’ll be waiting out here. Shiekh Honey and his family are awaiting you in the dining hall. Entertainment is in place until you are refreshed. Please allow me to escort you when you are ready.” 

Edge raised a brow bone in irritation, “Why are we wasting time?”

Slim sighed, “My brother would say hygiene is not a ‘waste of time’,” a roguish smile graced his face, “I don’t feel like listening to his lecture about it again.”

“Very well,” the dark-clad monster didn’t want to admit, but normally he would agree with the Sheikh's brother, yet he was in a hurry to see his own sibling.

Edge searched the room as he waited for Slim. There wasn’t anything of interest. The window clanked loudly as a gale hit the wooden barricade. The storm had hit.

The Fell ruler exited the bath area a few minutes later, he was dressed in the same clothes but the dirt from travel had been shaken out and his bones gleamed in the light from the oil lamps. He turned to the brooding rogue, “Won't you wash off, my fair lady?”

Flatly the monster said, “The more you talk, the more I want to hurt you,” as he acquiesced to the sheik’s request and entered the bathing area.

Snickering the freshly washed monster called out, “I’m sure you would like to hear me scream your name later.”

Edge looked at the contraption in the bathing area. Water was dripping from a spout. When he followed it back, it led to a lever. He had seen enough of Alyphs’ inventions to figure out something was going to come out, most likely water.

He stood clear of the spout and pulled it. ‘What a wonderful invention.’ He turned it off and disrobed. He wrapped his weapons in a towel and shook out his clothes. Then turned it on. The water worked magick as he cooled and cleaned him of the dirt and sickness from the humidity. He grabbed a bottle off the shelf and uncorked it. It was not a smell he would normally use, but he was disguised and a concubine. He took some of the flower smelling soap and cleaned his bones quickly.

Once done he dried off, the marauder secured his weapons and dressed back in his clothes. He entered the bedroom.

“We made it just in time,” Slim told the monster as he checked the blot on the window.

“Yes, but storms like this hit hard and don’t last long. Everything should still be on track for tonight.”

“Yah, I know,” the Fell Shiekh that damn smirk that was getting on his last never, “ Are you ready, my lovely?”

Very business like the crimson toned monster stated, “If you call me that again you will be needing a healer.”

“Promises, Promises.” The Sheikh opened the door and held it for _his concubine._

Edge pointedly walked past the flippant monster to stand next to their escort.

Soon they were on their way to dinner. Edge carefully cataloged all the routes they took and made a note of exits along the way. Soon they were entering another grossly over-decorated hall. 

The tension was thick enough for Edge to cut it with his blades. The low sounding argument stopped with their entrance. Four Skeletons sat at a large table. They didn’t sit at the head table near the board windows, the table was in the center of the room, there was no place to sit that someone couldn’t sneak up on you. It made the mana in Edge’s bones itch in anticipation of an attack just looking at it. 

In the open area, two entertainers were playing instruments, looking as if they were trying their hardest not to be remembered and just stay as background noise.

“Greetings, Bro!” Slim said as he walked to the purple toned skeleton.

“I’m so glad you arrived safe, brother,” Razz got up and walked to his brother, only a slight limp from his healing feet and he did something he hadn’t done since he was a baby-bones. He gave his big brother a hug.

Slim could hear the true meaning in the sentences, something had happened and someone had hurt his baby brother. The limp was all the excuse he was going to need to kill someone, but that would upset their plans for tonight. It would have to wait for tomorrow during the chaos after the attack. ‘Revenge was a dish best served cold,’ he thought to himself. Outloud he said, “Thank you, brother,” as he returned the hug.

They sat at the table and Edge placed his back to the closest wall. It put him next to a sky-blue toned skeleton.

“Hello, My name is Blue. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Slim spoke up, “This is my new concubine-”

Edge cut off the Fell Sheikh, “Fell, You may call me Fell.” ‘Like hell will that flippant ass-hat pick a cover name for me,’ the rouge thought.

“So you’re Fell, and a Fell monster?” The orange-clad monster asked.

Fell narrowed his sockets, “Yes.”

The orange-clad skeleton laughed, “Fine, Sweetie. If you don’t want us to know your real name well call you that….” 

Slim placed a restraining hand on Fell's wrist in silent warning, but before either of them could say anything to the Tale Sheikh, the sky-blue monster cut them off, “We will call them Fell.” 

Blue took a tired breath, “Honey, That is what they wish and we will honor it. You wouldn’t want to upset any family now, would you?” the blue skeleton said.

Edge smirked at the shorter skeleton. He liked this monster, he had gusto. 

The orange-clad monster got a sour look on his face as his eye lights fell to dark blue and purple-tinted skeletons, “No, we wouldn’t.”

Blue rested his head on his head like he had a headache, “Please excuse my brother. He is learning to adjust to some new LoVe.”

The Fell Sheikh's brother took over the conversation, “It is nice to meet you. My name is Razz. This is Sans. Welcome to the Tales Nation.” 

Honey clapped his hands and a servant appeared, “Dinner.”

The serf ran off to advise the cook.

Fell asked Honey, “Where is your concubine?”

Stormy rage started to fill the Tale Sheikh's eye lights, “That little vixen is probably-”

Sans said, “Honey, please just stop.”

Razz cut off the Sheikh, “Cherry is resting and doesn't need to be disturbed.”

Slim looked to Razz, who slowly closed his sockets and flexed his sock covered feet.

Sans laid a reassuring hand on Razz’s femur bone and gave a gentle squeeze. Their silent conversation played loudly to the two hyper-aware skeletons sitting across from them. Neither skeleton liked how it was playing out.

Blue squeezed his gloved hands tight as he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry Slim, Fell. I need to go for a walk.” The monster got up and took a few steps and leaned on the wall and took a few more deep breaths.

Honey got up and walked over to the tired monster, “Let me take you to your quarters, Blue.” Before his brother could reply, Honey teleported him both away.

Razz turned to his brother, “It has been a bad few days.”

Sans called out, “Mettaton, Nabstablook, you're both dismissed, please tell the cook to give the rest of the food to the servants. You two are welcome to it as well. Thank you.” Once both monsters were gone Sans told the group, “Let's go to the Harem and talk. It's more private. Please grab a tray of food.” He waved at the appetizers on the table.

Sans and Razz held onto each other, keeping each other up. Like they were their own oasis in this hot desert and helped each other walk back, not saying a word.

Both of the larger skeletons took a tray of the food and Slim grabbed a pitcher of wine and followed behind. Edge kept an eye on the areas they passed and kept in mind the way back to the first floor. 

Windows shuddered as they passed, and lighting and thunder boomed. Edge’s thoughts drifted to his baby brother. He never could stand the sound of thunder. 

Soon they ascended to the third floor. A large and ornate door marked the entrance to the Harem. The guard at the door stepped aside.

Edge could hear a voice that was ancient and worldly. It was reading 1001 Tales of Scheherazade to a shivering pile of blankets. The group headed over toward a table and a common area. 

That voice addressed Razz and Sans, “He fell asleep awhile ago, reading seems to keep the nightmares stay at bay.” The old turtle monster got up to join the others.

The raider came further into the room, he looked around and got a sinking feeling in his soul. Slowly he set down the tray on the floor and walked toward the small monster in the blankets. 

Razz went to say something as the new skeleton that walked toward Cherry, but was silenced by hand on his shoulder by his brother. Slim shook his head, ‘no.’

Dread filled Edge’s soul. The small monster was the same size as his missing baby brother. 

Whimpering escaped from the sleeping form as another strike of thunder boomed, filling the void left from the absence of the worldly voice no longer reading the story. 

The crimson toned skeleton kneeled next to the small shivering pile and pulled the blanket away.

His brother.

His darling baby brother.

Relief and rage fought for control of his emotions. 

Cherry was alive, yet the small monster had a large healing crack on the side of his face that wrapped around to the back of his skull. A painful blow to be sure. A glinting of gold caught the upset monster’s eye lights. He cupped the small skull in his large powerful hands and turned it a bit. A gold replacement tooth shined against the lamplight. 

An injury this bad would have almost killed his sweet baby brother. He didn’t have the HP to survive much damage. The strong hand carefully thumbed the bright white of the healing crack that was sure to scar Cherry's face.

Hazy eye lights ignited and looked in his direction. It was obvious that his sibling was having trouble with his vision.

A soft voice, almost too light to hear the word, escaped his hurt brother, “D...dreaming.”

“No little brother, you are not dreaming,” Edge told him with a forced gentleness covering a raging undertone of anger in his voice.

Sans and Razz gasped at the revelation.

“E-EDGE?” The voice was stronger fortified with want and need. Cherry’s soul called out to him in a painful pulse of grief and need.

The large monster picked up his sibling and only stiffed for a second as he noticed the summon ecto-flesh beneath his claws. The dark monster let his soul answer that painful, desperate call with projections of love, caring, and security. He wrapped his arms around the small monster and rocked him. 

Cherry clutched at this brother and let out a long desperate, forlorn sound, full of sorrow of a soul that was desolate with need to be safeguarded against a cruel world. That sound made the LV in his mana-line run red hot.

Death’s voice was thick with rage and the small monster shivered, “I’m here, no one will hurt you again, Cherry.”

Slim came towards them.

The infuriated monster growled a warning that dripped with all his LV, “You’re taking your life in your own hands if you come closer.”

Cherry flinched in his arms, his desperate crying got softer.

Slim stopped short and knelt down, “He is hurt,” The burnt orange tinted monster gestured towards his little brother, “Your LV flare is not helping him.”

He looked at them. All the monsters in this room. He had to know, “Cherry, who hurt you?”

“S-S-S-S-Shiekh...”

He nodded and rubbed Cherry’s back reassuringly, “Did any of these monsters hurt you?”

He shook his head in his brother's ribs, “No.”

“Good,” He pushed down the hateful anger, ‘Cherry isn’t in danger in this room with these monsters.’ He told himself over and over and took deep breaths, ‘I will get his revenge later. Tonight for now my brother needs me.’

The others looked on in amazement as the killing intent was smothered. Slim thought to himself, ‘It took a lot of self-control to do that.’ He was impressed.

“Back off,” Death told the Fell Sheikh. 

“Okay we will give you some space. We will stay on the other side of the room. If either of you need anything, just ask,” Slim said.

Edge spent the next few hours offering comfort to Cherry. Reassuring him that he wasn’t dreaming. He was going to take him home. At one point the old turtle monster approached with some soup and tea saying that Cherry needed to eat. He allowed him to put the food next to him and fed his little brother and the storm calmed down.

Once his brother's soul was pacified and the hurt wasn’t being projected so overpowering, Cherry fell asleep. The dark tone skeleton untangled the small monster and laid him back in the bed and tucked him in and laid a kiss on his head. He walked towards the door.

Razz and Sans were napping on the couch and Slim got up and blocked the door, “It's not time yet.” 

“I don’t care,” He told the Fell Sheikh. 

“I’ll go with you.”

Death shook his head no, “You will stay here and protect Cherry and the others.” 

The burnt orange tone monster looked to Sans and Razz, “They told me Honey has granted them permission to leave. I consider your part of the bargain fulfilled.”

The raider looked the Sheikh in the eye lights, “If anything happens and you must flee before I get back, find the Undying in the city and give Cherry to them.”

“You have my word.”

“The Sheikh's chambers are on this floor and the other side of the palace,” Slim pulled a map out of his inventory and handed it to Death. “I marked it on the map.”

Edge took the paper and studied it for a moment before leaving.

The skilled raider glided quietly sneaked past some guards and servants on his way to the Tale Sheikh's wing.

Edge took out the guard at the door easily and dragged them into an empty room and bound and gagged them.

He snuck into the room. In the bed under a blanket laid a monster. Edge ejected one of the blades from a sheath and slowly crept towards the sleeping figure. Soon the murderous skeleton stood over the comatose monster, a dark smile etched on his. He wanted to kill him slowly and painfully, but that would make too much noise. He raked the blade down the side of the blanket softly, not wanting for the monster yet. 

Edge could imagine the pain this monster would feel as it woke only to see their soul dust before their eye lights. The idea enthralled the dark monster as he held out his other hand and summoned the accumulation of the being below. Their soul materialized. 

A bright white invert heart came free with sky-blue magick circling around it came free from the being beneath the blankets. He reached back to deliver the fatal blow, but hesitated a moment, 'Wasn't Honey's eye lights orange?' He reached to pull down the blanket.

There was a pop and the air shifted behind the raider, some grabbed Edge’s waist and pulled him back and they fell through a black empty void. It felt like an instant and eternity all at the same time. The world appeared. They were outside surrounded by beautiful flowers and fauna. 

The wind whipped around and the rain was pouring heavily over them, making his attacker loosen his grip. Edge elbowed the monster making them fly off him and turned to see the Sheikh. 

Thick sand was blowing in towards them, engulfing the town, and headed towards the palace and them. A sand storm was coming. Lightning flashed and bounded through the sky like little balls of fire hitting random objects. 

The enraged Tales Sheikh's right eye light burned with a fiery rage as LV fueled his hate. 

Edge's own suppressed LV answered the call, making his eyes shine brightly with controlled malice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!  
> Why was Blue there?  
> Oh, next Chapter is action packed.  
> Let me know your theory in the comments! XD


	32. JUST A DEAD MAN WALKIN'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey and Edge fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to Hailsam!  
> Thank you to all of you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! <3

Honey’s magick crackled raw and unfocused around him. “How dare you try to kill my brother!”

Edge kept his magick smooth and unformed. “You hurt my brother… Now Death comes for you tonight.”

Edge ran to the right of the Sheikh, while red bones burst out in a cone around the Sheikh’s left and charged towards the despicable monster, forcing the orange-toned skeleton to dodge, right into the raider’s path.

The rogue slashed at the Tale monster. The blade whistled from the force as it cut the air, making contact with nothing; the loathsome Sheikh teleported.

The wind roared and whipped around him, making tracing the skeleton by sound nearly impossible. Years of fighting instinct warned him to dodge. He knew better than to ignore that instinct, Death dismissed his bones and somersaulted through the only area he deemed safe.

The last moment his foot left the ground bones impaled the earth he once occupied and followed his path.

Edge dodged behind one of the large stone Babylonian Garden columns.

“Coward! Killing monsters in their sleep,” random bones impaled the area around him, making the dark-toned monster dodge from pillar to pillar. The unplanned attack broke chunks off the garden, causing some rocks to go flying, hitting both of them, shaving a few HP off.

Edge watched for the chance, the magick that the infuriate Shiekh couldn’t fully control faulting around him. He knew that Honey wouldn't be able to keep up the wastefulness for too long. Edge continued to work around in a clockwise motion leaving a hidden surprise just below the base of each obelisk.

The Sheik's magick was out of control and distorted from anger. Quickly the unhinged monster’s magick started to weaken. Honey didn’t pace himself and soon was sweating and breathing hard.

That was when Edge took on the attack. Red bones, deadly and sharp, jettisoned from the ground one after another, making Honey continuously teleport back towards the area they had started their fight. A BLUE bone bust from the ground tripping the monster. Gravity magick held the Shiekh down.

Lighting lit up the sky and bounced in balls in the background, striking trees, lighting them red with fire and the building behind them. The bandit yelled over the storm, “You now know the true face of Death!”

Honey looked in fear at the large skeleton with the crimson eye lights. Recognition kicked in, ‘Death.’ He thought, ‘Cherry’s brother is the bandit Death.’

Edge pushed magick into the bones he had hidden under the obelisk. They uprooted the enormous stones, making them tumble, falling towards the Tale Sheikh and a loud crunching noise filled the air and a rush of waste for the broken garden.

A gale-force wind whipped behind Death and sands of the storm hit, engulfing their area. Edge summoned a bone from deep within the earth and held on to it.

Something made a whining sound. It even overpowered the sound of the wind. A blast of raw magick broke free from the stone, but was quickly covered by the sand.

He kept his strong grip on the attack and waited, until the sand passed while keeping a constant wave of magick at the ready, but nothing happened. Once the sand storm passed, he could see the mess their fight had made. Five of the mammoth size pillars have made a broken mess of stone scattered just feet away from him.

Trees have been uprooted either from the wind or the collapse of the gardens. Some are ablaze from either the rogue magick or random lighting.

Debris from the damage of both the fight and storm has affected the palace, more lighting strikes and screams are heard in the direction of the palace. Edge can just make out the glow of fire in where he believes the palace would be. It's in the same area as the Harem.

Death summons bones under the rock to possibly kill the monster trapped below.

The Sheikh screams, but doesn’t die. Edge tried to feel for the pulse of the level approaching him, but he can’t feel anything. He focused more bones in the area the attack hit. This time there is no scream, ‘The bastard must have teleported away…. He couldn’t have gotten far.’ The dark-toned monster flexed his hands expectantly as he surveyed the land.

His gaze glimpsed through the sand, caught by the palace. The screams were getting louder and the glow brighter in that direction. ‘I won’t risk you, brother.’ He pushed in the retractable blades and told his Level that his brother is more important than the EXP he is craving and begrudgingly turned and ran towards the fire.

The tall monster forced himself to run to the Harem and leave the fight unfinished. He had compromised the plan. He needed to get his brother to Undyne and their people in the market area and tell them to retreat once they were safe.

His fear had been correct. As he got closer the servants and some guards were making a water brigade and trying to get the fire out. A large burning beam blocked the doorway.

Slim was trying to use gravity magick to move it, yet it barely moved. Edge added his magick to the Fell Sheik's and the beam fell to the side making about a two feet gap, and smoke and heat came pouring out making the servants back away. The opening was large enough to squeeze through if he crawled on the hot charcoal scraped floor.

He grabbed a bucket and threw it over the area and more water followed from the others. He then grabbed one more bucket from one of the servants and poured it over his head.

The experienced raider tied his head wrap to cover his mouth and nasal bridge, then threw himself into the gap and out the other side as fast as he could, knocking off a few HP in the process. Once clear of the hot area he got low to the floor and called out while searching, “Cherry! Sans! Razz!”

He could just barely make out a flaming palm tree laying in the middle of the room. It must have burst through the windows and had been helping bear the door against Slim’s Magick.

More hot beams and clothes lay aflame, blocking the way. He pulled the latches on the blades and used the blades on his wrist to move the flame-kissed items aside trying to make a path to the center of the blaze while he continued to call out their names.

‘I just got Cherry back!’ he told himself, ‘I will not lose him again!’

He heard coughing and a weak call of, “Over here.” It was coming from the other side of the smoldering tree that divided the room.

“We’re over here!” *coughing* “By the bath area.” The voice was rough from smoke and he couldn’t tell which monster said it.

Edge wiped magickal sweat pouring into his eye lights as he found a way around the scorching fires around him. It looked like the only way into the room was blocked by the tree. They had no choice, but to try and move it.

“Is Razz there?”

“I’m **cough** here,” Razz sounded weaker than the other voice. It didn’t sound good at all. They didn’t have a choice. Sans and Cherry couldn’t waste the magick while pregnant.

The tall skeleton pushed in the retractable blades and called out, “Use your magick and help me push the tree out the window. On three! One! Two! Three!” Edge poured all his reserve magick into the manipulation of gravity. He could feel Razz’s added magick and the tree moved about six feet, leaving a smoldering path in its wake.

Thankfully, It looked like the smaller opening of the bath had kept the tree from entering this area. It was filled with smoke though as there was no window for it to escape the room. Sans held his small brother against the fallen wall laying on the floor a wet rag over their faces. Razz leaned on the wall with a rag held to his face as well and slowly slid down it.

Edge jumped the burning path into the bath and caught the purple toned skeleton before he hit the floor and laid him down gently. As the tall skeleton pulled his back sticky blood mixed with dust clung to it. He gently turned the monster head to see an impact zone where something, most likely the tree, had hit him in the back of the head.

He looked to the other two monsters and Sans was talking softly to the shivering Cherry, most likely trying to comfort and reassure his scared brother.

The large crimson toned monster stayed below the smoke and went to the tub and jumped in and dunked himself. As he got out he took a moment to grab a bucket and dumped each of them in water.

As he came to Razz the Fell Prince said, “Take them first.”

“No!” Sans held out Cherry, “take him and come back. I won’t leave my mate!”

Edge eyed the lot of them. Razz obviously got hurt making sure they were in the room before him. Sans had been caring for his brother, “You saved my brother. I will not leave any of you behind,” Edge huffed, “Morons, the lot of you!”

He took his turban and dipped it in the water and tied it around his little brother's head. The tall monster pulled the small monster close to the hazy eye-lights could see him, “I got you, Cherry.”

Cherry tried to calm down as he told himself, ‘It wasn’t a dream, Edge is here and never lies. If he has me it will be okay.’

The tall monster then grabbed Razz and threw him over his shoulder, “Hold on!”

He grabbed Cherry up in one arm and told Sans, “Grab a bucket of water in case we need it.”

The blue-toned monster grabbed a bathing bucket and filled it. Edge wrapped his arm around Sans’ ribs, under his breast.

Edge got a little bit of a running start and jumped the smoldering gap. The fires were spreading more and there was more fire now. He worked his way around. The once beautiful hanging materials were now falling death traps, hanging sheets of fires needing careful navigation. The lack of a face-covering made him cough and the tall monster turned his head into Razz’s robes and used them to help breathe through. Once he got closer to the doorway he spotted Slim working his way through the fire.

Slim had taken his robes off and was working his way through the rubble and up to the bandit and grabbed a coughing Sans from his waiting arms.

More of the room collapsed behind Edge. Slim took the bucket and dumped some over a large monster and his two charges then the rest of the water he dumped on Sans and himself. The crimson toned monster pushed them towards the exit, “We need to get out.”

Razz called out, “Slim, use your teleport!”

“I don’t have a shortcut *cough* setup in here bro and *cough cough* I don’t have a clear path to the outside to see. *cough* It's too dangerous.”

Razz growled in agony, “That damn *cough* power is never useful.”

It took a bit, but once they got closer he could see a water type monster was braving the heat of the doorway and was using precious magick to cool the heated entrance.

“We have them!” Slim yelled out and sat Sans clear of the charcoal marked area of the door by the gape that was the exit. Slim said, “I’ll go, you can pass them through,” and worked his way past the burning wood.

Soon a set of boney hands grabbed Sans. Sans squeezed his tummy in as far as he could and worked his way past the seething wood.

Edge set down Razz and picked up Cherry, “Hold your breath, brother. I don’t want you getting burned.”

Cherry coughed a bit more and took as deep a breath as he dared. His beloving sibling passed his younger brother to the waiting hands in the gaping hole. Cherry tried his best to keep his limbs close to his body and way for the heat. Luckily he didn’t get burned.

He grabbed Razz and helped him up, “Be Careful.”

“Of course,” The Fell Prince shot back. Once he was safe, Edge worked his way out.

Gerson was there and had just finished fussing with Sans and was moving on to a coughing Cherry.

Edge grabbed another bucket from a servant and dumped it over his head and wiped his face clean. The diagnosis magick died on the old monster's hand. The raider walked over and knelt by his brother, “How is he?”

Cherry closed his exhausted eyes. When he woke up and neither Edge or Blue was there, he was sent into a panic attack. He was convinced the Sheikh had found out that they were going to take him away and kill Edge and Blue, ‘They're safe. Edge got me…’ The stress from the fire and panic was too much to bear, and he let himself pass out.

The healer's hand glowed green over the baby, “He’ll be okay. Smoke inhalation and light burns. Stress is the most dangerous.” Once the glow stopped the old turtle placed healing candy in the small monster's mouth. Then he moved on to Razz.

Sans and Slim backed up to give the healer more room.

The grumpy skeleton pushed the Healer away and demanded him to check his expecting mate first.

Another skeleton burst into the hall and yelled, “SAAANNNNSS!!!!!!!!!!!”

The raider stood in front of this brother blocking the monster’s way.

“Paps, I’m okay,” Sans called out. Edge took it as affirmative to let the monster pass.

The Fell Sheik walked up to the dark-clad monster and asked quietly, “Is Honey dead?”

Death clenched his jaw and answered back just as quietly, “No, the gutless coward fled the battle. I prioritized coming back here when I saw the fire. He teleported. I'm not sure where he ended up, but he will be licking his scars for a while.”

“Shit,” Slim sighed, “My concubine went off and attacked him. We need to leave before he gets the guard involved and restricts our movement.”

The marauder grabbed Slim’s arm roughly. He said low and dangerously, “But first, why did you leave them?”

“I did not!” He tried to pull his arm free of the strong monster, but couldn’t. “Cherry was having a night terror and calling for you and Blue. Sans and Razz couldn’t get him to quiet. They were afraid he was going to miscarry from the fit. I went to the door to have a guard get Gerson, the Healer,” He pointed to the turtle monster, “to help and sedate your brother and the tree burst through the window.” Slim poked Death in the chest, “My brother's quick thinking saved all 3 of their lives. He used his BLUE magick on himself as he grabbed them and flung himself into the bathroom. Impaling himself into the wall to keep the blow off of them as best he could.”

The tall dark skeleton let go of the Fell Sheikh, “I’m sorry. Please, thank your brother for us.”

Edge turned and picked up his brother whispered tenderly to him, “I have you, little brother.”

Sans was finding comfort in Papyrus arms while the healer worked on Razz. The guard was too busy helping put out fires to question the concubines as to why they were leaving.

Edge left with his brother in hand and without notice.

He got to the outside area and the storm had calmed down considerably. He could see the damage his battle had inflicted on the land. It would be a blight on the gardens that would take a long while to fix and heal.

He worked his way to the stables and laid his brother in the covered wagon and bundled him up. A small bed and supplies were already in it and he hooked the hose to the wagon. He grabbed a riding cape and went the exit through the Servant entrance. When he got there, Tribe and Undyne had already taken out the guards.

“You’re early,” The redhead said. She took off her special made armor helm and it gleamed as the firelight from the palace shone on it.

“So are you,” He replied deadpan.

“Well when you make a light show light that I tend to think you wanted to speed things up,” She smiled a shark tooth grin.

He replied, “Yes well, you always could read the room well.”

The blue monster looked around and a worried frown replaced the grin, “Where’s our bro?”

“Asleep in the back… He is not doing too well.”

“Well get your ass back there!” She climbed down off her mount and walked to the wagon.

Edge nodded his understanding, “Thank you.”

She hit him lightly in the arm as he passed and climbed up to take his spot, “We’re holding the gates already, It should be smooth sailing. The worst of the storm has passed,” The aquatic monster always had a good sixth sense when it came to storms.

Edge climbed into the back and pulled his sibling into his arms and held him while they left the city.

Gerson pushed a healing candy in Razz’s mouth, “Don’t strain yourself boy. I closed up the cleaned and closed the cracks, but it’s still fresh and can reopen.”

Slim bent down and picked up his brother. The grumpy monster pushed against him, “I can walk, I'm not a baby bones.”

“Razz,” He leaned in close and whispered into his little brother's acoustic meatus, “Honey survived. We need to leave quickly. Fell attacked and tried to kill him for hurting Cherry.”

Razz knew Slim didn’t have his army here to back him up. They needed to get on Fell territory. He could take on Honey, but there would be no way he would guarantee all their safety in the middle of hostile territory.

“Sans,” He waved to his mate. Paps carried his brother over. “We need to leave now. Paps, someone will have to send you your stuff.”

“Okay…,” Paps said in confusion. “Where is Blue?”

“If Honey is hurt, he might be with him,” Sans answered.

Slim said, “Well I have to leave him. He will have to come on his own,” and started to walk down the hall toward the stable.

The tall warm orange color monster leaned into his brother and said, “Sans, I don’t want to leave Blue here.”

The blue tone monster replied, “I’m not going to sugar coat this, Paps. I don’t either, but if Honey demands retribution and he hurts Slim….Razz will get involved...If he hurts Razz, I will get involved. We will all most likely die, Paps.”

That made the tall monster miss a step.

Sans continued, “Honey loves Blue more than anyone. Hopefully he will be safe and with all that happened, I’m not sure Blue would want to leave with us. Especially with Honey hurt. We’ll contact him in a few days and see if he still wants to come.”

“Alright,” his big little brother agreed.

Soon Slim and his six guards had three horses with wagons and supplies set to go. The Fell Sheikh led the ‘borrowed’ wagons. His wagon held his brother and Sans laying in the makeshift beds in the back.  
Papyrus and the guards manned the other two wagons. They took the servant gates finding them still unnamed. Soon they were in the desert, the city falling into darkness.


	33. Cherry come home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry is heading home with Edge. Lust get to meet his new little brother and is faced with the someone his potion has hurt.
> 
> I highly recommend you read Desert Blessings before this chapter. It is not needed but you will get Lust and Edge's story. It is part 3 of this series of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guess what. My department at work got a call today. We have been called back to work starting tomorrow. So, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Maybe once a week on my day off.  
> We will see what happens. 
> 
> But thank you all for reading, comments and kudos!
> 
> And a special thanks Hailsam and Kamari333 for betaing for me and helping with Lust! 💜

Cherry was not doing well. He had deteriorated through the night. The small monster was plagued with night terrors and wouldn’t calm without being held and smothered in projections. 

The next day his little brother would constantly call out for Blue. Cherry’s soul called out in pain for someone to help him. He called out for Blue. 

Edge sent out projections only for his sibling to cry for a few heartbreaking hours, he wasn't what Cherry's soul wanted. After the small monster stopped calling for the other skeleton, he just cried in his big brother's arms. Until he would fall back to sleep. 

Edge got his baby brother to eat, but he knew it wasn’t enough. Despite the heat of the day the small monster was cold and getting colder by the hour. The others from the town were whispering about Cherry falling down.

The tall fell monster held the pregnant monster, resting him on his chest, so his brother could hear his soul beat. It seemed to be one of the few ways to let the troubled monster a peaceful rest, “Cherry, please, I just got your back. Please don’t leave me.”

Edge scraped his claws gently along the sutures of his sibling’s skull. He thought back to the story of his people’s beginnings and the falling monster. How the mate would become colder and less responsive as the story went on. The baby was the only thing keeping them tethered to this world, “Please don’t fall. Please.”

By the third day they were almost to camp. A small whimper plagued the little monster the whole day. The few monsters that had joined in on the attack that knew how to heal had been coming into the wagon and offering healing, but not much was happening. Cherry was pretty much unresponsive. The only thing the elder monster could do was respond to his despondent brother's needs.

Cherry would quiet and rest for a few hours between feedings, but the heartbreaking whimpers of pain would return. 

Cherry needed a Healer, not just the basic triage that they had to offer. He was relieved to hear Undyne call out, “I can see the town. I’m going to speed up the wagon. Hold on to him.”

Edge leaned against the corner of the wagon to brace them, “Alright.” He whispered to his brother, more for himself than the closed-off monster, “We’re almost there, hold on. You’ll be fine.”

Once in the tent city Undyne pulled the wagon up close to Edge’s tent. Just next to his tent was a new one with the symbol of the Ardor nation's goddess painted on it. The Priest was waiting outside, holding up the flap. The tall monster carried his brother from the cart into their tent.

Lust, Edge’s newest mate, was wearing a light purple 2 piece dress. The undershirt was that beautiful pastel turquoise of his old robes, covered with a purple vest that showed his summoned flesh. The purple skit was short, about to his knees with another sheer white one under it, almost down to his ankles and fluttered gracefully as he moved. There was a white sash that he could tie around above his tummy to keep the sun off when outside or tie below when he was inside to help keep cooler and some sandals. His eye-lights were a lovely pinkish-lavender. 

The skeleton had set up in a nice area in Cherry's section in a new med tent. There was a bed laid out, with a sheet on top. Blankets folded to the side as well. A pillow was fluffed and waiting.

It wasn’t a large area but it was enough for someone to lay down and have one more person with them and some privacy. The divider for the room was pulled up and tied out of the way for now.

He was glad, once again, that Lust had decided to stay. They needed a healer in the town and his mate had shown them he was amazing at what he did.

Edge laid his little brother on the bedding Lust had fixed up for him.

The lavender toned monster brought over a sweet-smelling bowl of water and some rags. The pregnant monster looked sadly at the small panting monster.

Lust didn't need Edge to tell him Cherry had not been kept well in his captivity. It was plain as the sun in the sky. At first glance he could tell his new little brother was suffering from at least magickal exhaustion, and low magical resources.

"Please undress him while I get more supplies ready, Darling," the lavender tone skeleton did not wait for a reply as he exited the tent.

Edge nodded and lifted his baby brother, laying the red monster on his chest, and worked off the nightshirt. He projected: love, comfort, and safety. Once the garb was removed the large skeleton gently set the monster back down. The marks on the summoned flesh and off-color of the magick that cradled his brother's soul still upset Edge every time he saw them. 

The tall Fell monster thought, ‘There was no way this color in the womb was natural’, and the marked magick along with cracks in his brother’s skull and new tooth told a painful story that made his level crawl along his mana lines.

A louder whimper had him knocking the LoVe back and laying his claw on the small skull giving a light scratch to the little skull, "I’m sorry. You're going to be fine, brother."

Edge's new mate came back with some soup. 

The pregnant monster came up to them and froze at the sight of Cherry's body, "By the Goddess..!" He said softly. He was upset at the sight of the womb. The once priest knew why it was that color, and could feel his sins crawling down his back.

The purple-toned monster let out a long breath and thought, ‘I’m so, so sorry, little brother.’ He knelt by the small monster and looked at the marks on his body. They were burnt by something and the marks would mostly become locked into the magickal signature with how long they would have to have it summoned scarring the ecto-flesh. The thought of what could've caused it and the pain saddened him. It was horrible that the potion would have been made to sit that long within the poor monster. It deeply upset him, ‘I’ll do all that I can for you.’

The large skeleton raised a brow bone in question, but his mate didn't explain. He merely sat gracefully next to them.

"Our poor sibling… Sweetest, lift his head and open his jaw," Lust held his hands over the bowl and said a prayer to his goddess. 

The bowl took on a soft purple glow then it died out.

Lust smiled, "Thank you, Goddess."

He took a small spoon full and blown on it, cooling the mixture a bit, "I don't know if you can understand me, little brother, but this will be powerful. Please don't spit it out." The concerned monster dribbled just a little bit into Cherry's mouth. 

The little monster coughed as the magickal infused soup touched his tongue. It felt like drops of water falling on a hot skillet. It burned at first, but offered sweet relief to his drain magick. More drops followed and he didn't cough as much. 

"You’re doing lovely, little brother," the lavender tinted monster cooed.

Once Cherry was able to handle the drops without trouble, a spoonful came to his mouth and he ate. The magick was different than any he had ever had before. It was so potent and had a strong intent of love to it: Clean, clear, unrestrained love.

The soup claimed his soul, mind and body. He could feel the warmth spreading through him like a warm hug encasing him. The magick was strong and fortified his body. 

The distressed skeleton’s drained magick, which had never felt full since he had conceived the souling, was starting to refill, making him feel refreshed. He let out a sigh of bliss between spoon fills.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, little Cherry," Lust said softly.

Cherry's mind started to function with the magick. Now that his body wasn’t storing it just to keep him and the souling alive. There was enough to think and his sluggish mind awakened. He could feel someone was holding him. Offering him projections to help his hurt soul. It ached so bad. He thought, ‘Blue will make it better.’ The ruby toned skeleton ignited his hazy eye lights. He could make out a mystery monster wiped at his face.

'Had they left me with a servant?' Cherry thought. He tried to recall what happened before the pain became too great to move and to think.

Someone squeezed him and the food stopped. He was being held by a tall skeleton. At first he was scared it was the Sheikh, but the projections, 'No, not him....' The crimson eye lights looked back at him and looked formidable and strong. He knew them…"E-Edge…..?" He asked softly.

"Oh thank the Angel!" The larger monster started to cry and held him close, "You will be alright, brother." Edge wiped at his face, "We'll protect you. You're safe. You are home."

'Home? Am I dreaming? I had this dream before. Edge holding me telling me… I’m safe. We could go home. He liked that dream.' Then Cold dread groped his soul, "N-No…. No… N-Not a-a-allowed!" The upset monster mind was racing, 'Wanting this was bad! The Sheikh will kill anyone who takes me!’

"Cherry, calm down. We are safe. No one can or will hurt us. I will protect us," the large monster projected: safety, security, and love. 

Cherry gripped onto his brother tightly. The intent calmed the smaller monster a bit. 

Edge rubbed circles into his back, "I have you, little brother. No one would dare lay a claw on you."

The small skeleton forced his fear down. His brother was safe. His brother got him away from the Sheikh. They were far away and safe. His brother was the strongest. If anyone could stop the Sheikh, it was Edge, but a part of his soul told him to stop lying to himself. He was branded the Sheikh's toy, nothing could change that. A voice broke through that hateful thought.

Lust cursed whoever had hurt this monster, 'may the fiend that hurt this monster have incurable impotence.'

The Priest spoke gently and slowly to ease the upset monster and make sure he understood his words, "Little Cherry, your magick is very low. We need to work on filling you up." The other monster asked gently, "Can you eat a bit more?"

The hurt monster nodded into his brother's chest.

The next hour was spent helping Cherry eat the soup.

Once it was all gone, the lavender toned monster told the petite monster, "You're doing a wonderful job, little Cherry." Then he looked at the larger skeleton, "Now Edge, go change and bathe, while I give Cherry an exam."

The rough skeleton looked to his new mate. He trusted Lust even though it had been a short time. He set down Cherry very gently and titled the small skull to look at him, "This is my new mate. His name is Lust. He is a Priest and will help you. I am going to change and I will be right back."

The small monster nodded. 'Edge is strong. Edge doesn't lie. If he said it. It would happen,' Cherry told himself over and over as Edge left the room.

Once Edge left the area, Lust released the latch holding back the divider with a flick of his wrist. He was pretty sure that the small monster had a soul crack, and he didn't want Edge to find out this way. The last thing his mate needed was another trauma to plague his LV.

He knelt next to the little monster and, smiling, the healer took a rag and tenderly mopped his brow. "Cherry, I need to look at your soul."

The small monster closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it. He knew it would be bad. It hurt and ached, "W-want B-b-blue…"

"Who is Blue?" the lavender monster asked he slowly pulled the soul free. 

"M-m-my Mate."

Lust took a deep breath at the sight of the soul and let it out slowly. He pressed down his own anger, he would have to deal with that later. This soul required his full attention. He looked at the crack. It was sealed with the thinnest layer of blue, patient, loving magick. 

He was impressed. Edge had told him it was a 3 day trip from the palace: that Cherry was still held together was impressive. For the seal to hold this long without being reinforced implied a great love towards the small skeleton, "Did your mate heal you?"

The small monster said softly, "He d-did."

The priest of Ardor gave a small prayer to his goddess for strength and cupped the cold broken soul to let his Goddess' love flow through him, "Tell me about your mate. Tell me about Blue."

Cherry like that thought, "B-b-blue is n-nice. He-he is kind." 

The soft lavender glow floated into the soul. It embraced the crack and into Cherry’s damaged magick. The small monster relaxed more as the foreign magick soothe his being.

"He-he is l-loving. He w-wants to p-p-protect m-me. He-He stopped the S-S-S-Shiekh. He saved m-me."

The purple magick clung to the feelings that Cherry felt towards Blue. The power absorbed the emotions and went to the blue magick that barely kept the fissure sealed within the small monster's being. It mixed with his mate's essence and welcomed the love, caring intent mixed with the veils of the Goddess' magick and helped support the magic that was already lovingly placed there.

Cherry laid quietly in a wonderful glow of warmth and love. Lust took the distraction and looked closely at what he assumed was the potion that was floating in the soul. 

The crack had allowed the potion to enter. If Cherry had been taken to the temple and given the potion there, they would have reinforced the broken soul and helped the seal like he had just done, or if he had been delivered to the Sheikh he could have stopped it. He would have prevented the elixir from entering. His eyes turned to the womb. It must have been a long and painful soak to stain the magick so deeply. There would be no way to remove the potion from his soul. 

The potion had a small bit of extracted lust known as Lt mixed into it. For a healthy and reinforced soul, it would give a one time Lt flare to promote mating, but a damaged soul like this, meant Cherry would be prone to submissive, fertile heats, because this was the fem potion. His now tainted magick, if left unfulfilled, would end up in heats that would be painful. He would need help learning the signs of Lt flares and how to deal with this. 

The lavender toned priest returned the soul, "You are very lucky to have found each other. The Goddess Ardor smiles down on you. Now rest, the potion is trying to pull too much magick to this area," He laid a hand on the small belly. “I'm going to rub your magick and help to manually disperse into your mana-lines. Just relax, little brother."

The small, sleepy monster nodded. He never felt this relaxed, even before he was taken he was anxious and a little wary, yet right now he felt loved and safe. His magick and soul didn't ache anymore; this moment was pure bliss. He was happy to rest peacefully.

Lust laid his hot hands flat over the womb (it felt nice) and rubbed in a heart shape motion with a light pressure. Slow and long. The purple-tinted monster started small and gradually increased the surface area to include the whole abdomen. 

The small monster moaned in appreciation. He could feel his magic moving through his dry mana lines. His limbs stopped feeling so heavy. Soon he found himself slipping into a restful sleep.

Edge lifted the curtain and knelt next to them. He cupped the small skull in his hands and scratched his head just like he liked. It warmed his soul to see his brother in such a calm peace after the days of pain and soul ache. His gaze, full of love, turned to his mate. The feeling in his soul had to be the romantic love that Alyphs was always talking about, he couldn’t describe it any other way.

Slowly Cherry fell into a restful sleep.

Once Lust was done, he took Edge’s hand and guided him outside the tent. They sat down on the wagon.

"Edge, Sweetest," he talked softly. "Cherry is badly hurt." He squeezed his mate's hand, "I will do everything within my power, may the Goddess bless us and guide me in his healing."

The tall Fell monster looked hopefully at his mate, “Do you really think he can be cured?”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he repeated, "There is no cure, only healing." He stood and looked Edge in the eye lights, "There is no cure for what he has suffered. He will never be the same, but he will always be Cherry. Our little brother." 

The tall skeleton gathered his courage and asked cautiously, "What is the difference?"

Lust smiled happily. His mate was so accepting, "For instance, some people use assistive devices, like a crutch, or fake limbs, to overcome a physical injury. The fact they have successfully and courageously adapted to their crippling condition in no way implies that they are cured. They have learned how to prevent their condition from interfering in their life."

The dark red tinted monster nodded in understanding, "What does he need to adapt?"

"His body will need time and love. His mind…" he took a moment to find the best way to say it, "There will be triggers. There will be hard days and good days. Only time will tell how it has affected him. I will help teach him strategies to deal with the trauma." He hugged his mate. 

"His soul…. He has been through a very horrifying experience. His soul has cracked under the stress. Cherry is falling."

The body below him locked up slightly, a slight shiver ran through the bones.

"The baby will keep him alive for now. He is lucky though. He has found a mate. One that he loves and trusts with his soul. If his mate aggresses a soulbond it will slow the falling and extend his life."

It took Edges a few tries to find his voice, "Who was his mate?"

"Someone named Blue."

Edge nodded and stood up and thought to himself, "I should of known this…I never thought to ask why he would be calling Blue's name.' He clenched his fist. Now it would be nigh impossible for him to get into the city, let alone the palace at any time. 

Lust embraced his mate and offered comfort and support for a few moments before Edge stepped up and kissed him deeply and passionately. Lust was happy to return it.

Then Edge pulled away and turned to leave.

Lust laid his empty hands on his belly, "Where are you going?"

"To talk with Undyne. Cherry needs to rest, anyway, and we need to work out a plan to get his mate here," the taller monster stated.

Lust came up and gave a chaste kiss to his kind and loving mate, "We are Cherry's only family. He will need us here for healing. Please, don't be gone long."

Edge nodded, "I understand." With that he turned and headed to his first mate to ask for help yet again.


	34. Silently the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we go back a bit and find out what happen with Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and kudos.  
> Also the biggest thanks to Kamari333 and Hailsam for betaing.  
> I am sorry for the delay as I have returned to work things are going much slower now and this chapter gave me so much trouble. I was struck by the mood. 😞.
> 
> Also I have commission art. I have a cute one of Lust on his story, Desert Blessings and one of Cherry and Blue that is not done yet but is looking awesome!

Before the dinner….

Blue went to talk with Al before going to dinner. He had to take care of some loose ends before leaving. He turned the corner and ran into his big brother, Honey.

The Tale Prince stopped short. “Hello, brother.”

“Hey there, bro,” Honey grabbed the side of his arm. It was an awkward meeting after the incident with Cherry and Sans. The orange tinted monster gathered his thoughts. He wanted his baby brother to understand that he had to keep him safe and the only way to do that was to get him away from that siren's call. “I’ve been thinking…. Cherry… He can’t stay… He can’t be around you. He has different magick, Blue. He used it to enchant you, bro. It’s not safe having him around you.”

The sky-blue toned monster gave the taller skeleton a hard look. “Honey, he didn’t enchant me. I love him.”

“See! You think that because he has you under his spell,” the orange clad monster put his hand on his sibling's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. “I’ll do something with him until he has your souling, you don’t have to worry, bro. I’ll make sure the child is kept in good health and during this time we will break the spell." The tall monster tried to pull his sibling into a reassuring hug, but Blue refused to yield to him.

“HONEY!” Blue yelled, “For the last time. CHERRY didn’t do anything. Stop with this paranoid delusion!” He stepped away from his big brother, making Honey’s hand fall away. “Cherry is leaving with Slim.” Blue’s voice dropped and he said firmly, but sadly, “I don’t want him around you…” He looked sorrowfully at his sibling.

The Sheikh’s sockets hardened, ‘It is worse than I thought…’

“Brother, I love you. You have to understand Cherry is my mate now. He is carrying MY child. I will not let you hurt either of them. If tonight is our last dinner together, I hope you let us all have happy memories of it,” Blue’s sockets were lined with tears, but his eyelights were set with determination. The Tales Prince never thought his beloved big brother would push him to this, but Cherry was hurt so badly by Honey’s actions. He couldn’t let this go on.

Honey eyelights widened in shock as his younger sibling shrouded declaration of departure.

“Until dinner, brother,” Blue walked around his brother.

Honey watched his brother leave feeling betrayal bite at him, ‘It's that siren’s spell.' Rage licked at his soul at the thought of Cherry taking what was his, 'Blue one will take you away from me,' He told himself.

Honey stomped back to his room. He looked in the mirror and didn’t like what looked back at him. His laughter sounded unhinged, “I worked too hard to keep you safe, Blue. I won’t let anything take you from me.”

The tall skeleton went to his cabinet in the room and looked at the shelf of potions. He pulled out a thin, taller bottle. The liquid in it glowed milky white. It was a strong potion from the Ardor priest to help pacify higher LoVe monsters.

It was something he had found in their father’s old belongings. A drop in the drink would numb the body and the soul of a higher level monster, so they could treat monsters without a threat, without fear of attack.

He researched the rare potion many times. He even tried it once when he was very stressed, it had made him sleep peacefully that night.

'it will be safe to use on you,' he thought to himself. ‘Brother, you’ll be sleeping for a bit. Just until I figure out how to free you from the spell that monster placed on you,’ He thought to himself.

Honey had been first one to the dinner hall and he filled their cups and placed two drops in Blue's cup and put the potion back into his robes.

Soon the entertainers entered and looked a little shocked to see him there already, but didn’t question it. They were closely followed by Sans, Razz, and Blue who all came together and sat at the table. The silence was thick and awkward.

"Honey,” Blue greeted, “I hope you are feeling better.”

Sans took his spot near Honey, but was sitting close to Razz. Razz was holding on to Sans’ hand.

Honey sighed as the jealousy bloomed in him. He tried to suppress it. He couldn’t get mad at his mates again. He hurt Sans because of that damn level he got from Cherry’s escape attempt. It was Cherry that deserved his wrath. He told himself, ‘Of Course Sans would want comfort from someone,’ and then looked at his second mate and asked, “When will your brother get here?”

“He is here. They are freshening up.”

“Let’s drink for their safe trip,” Honey held up his glass and took a long drink. The others looked at him and shrugged and drank from their cups. The Sheikh smiled.

“Now why didn’t you bring my concubine down with you all?” Everyone just looked at him.

They all started to talk at once.

Right then Slim and his new concubine came in.

The concubine was tall, dark, beautiful and of course Fell. Their clothes were revealing, but tasteful. He wanted to taste it. He closed his sockets and took a deep breath.

“Greetings, Bro!” Slim said as he walked to the purple-toned skeleton.

“I’m so glad you arrived safe, brother,” Razz got up and limped towards his brother and gave him a big hug.

Honey didn’t say anything. It was Razz's idea to share and take the punishment. He had begged him to do it. He loved him, but he kept trying to take his Sans and now his concubine. It was so frustrating and irritating.

The Sheikh could sense the anger building in the Fell leader when he saw his brother limping, but Slim hid the feelings fast though.

“Thank you, brother,” Slim replied.

The lovely concubine looked over the room, not impressed with the decor. They came to the table and sat by Blue, who introduced himself.

Slim came and sat at the table and spoke to his concubine, but they were cut off by the other monster, “This is my new concubine-”

The tall beauty cut him off, “Fell, you may call me Fell.”

Everyone was quiet and Honey couldn’t hold back the comment, “So you’re Fell, and a Fell monster?”

The aggravated monster only said, “Yes.”

Honey laughed at their boldness and said condescendingly, “Fine, Sweetie. If you don’t want us to know your real name, we’ll call you that...”

Blue cut him off and said, “We will call them Fell.”

The orange clad monster was just about to reply when Blue continued, “Honey, that is what they wish and we will honor it. You wouldn’t want to upset any family now, would you?”

Honey gave into the correction for now, “No, we wouldn’t.”

Blue rested his head on his hand like he had a headache, “Please excuse my brother. He is learning to adjust to some new LoVe.”

The Fell Prince said, “It's nice to meet you. My name is Razz. This is Sans,” He gestured to the pregnant monster, “Welcome to the Tales Nation.”

Honey clapped his hands and a servant appeared, “Dinner.”

Fell asked Honey, “Where is your concubine?”

Stormy rage clouded the Tale Sheikh’s eye lights at the thought of his naughty little pet. “That little vixen is probably-”

The pregnant monster looked sadly at the orange clad monster and said, “Honey, please just stop.”

Razz cut off the Sheikh, “Cherry is resting and doesn’t need to be disturbed.”

Slim looked to Razz, who slowly closed his sockets and flexed his sock covered feet as he remembered the punishment they were both recovering from.

Sans laid a reassuring hand on Razz’s femur bone and gave a gentle squeeze. Honey took a deep breath and tried to keep his jealousy under control.

Blue squeezed his gloved hands tightly as he took a deep breath trying to keep his frustration in check. He was feeling tired and dizzy, ‘I need to move around, stay awake.’ He told the others, “I’m sorry Slim, Fell. I need to go for a walk.”

Honey felt like smiling. It was working. He got up and walked over to his brother, “Let me take you to your quarters, Blue.”

Blue woke up on the bed in his brother's room. His body felt detached. He focused his concentration to make his head slowly look around the room. It was impossible to get up on his own. It was dark, with only a few lanterns lit.

Honey appeared next to the bed, surprising Blue. The blue toned monster looked up to his brother. The tall monster was hurt. Blood, marrow, and dirt coated breaks along his frame. “Honey, what happened?” He said weakly. He tried to lift his hand to reach this brother but he only lifted an inch off the bed.

The orange toned monster collapsed onto the bed and pulled his younger brother into him.

He was pressed against Honey's chest. His back to his brother's chest. It was sticky and Honey’s breath was shallow and uneven with pain.

It took Blue a few tries to get his voice to work again, “W-what happened…?”

“Death came, but we survived.“

Blue was so confused, “What?”

Honey seethed as he told his baby brother, “Slim betrayed us. His concubine was Death in disguise and Cherry’s brother. I’m sure they’re gone by now.”

He pulled Blue against his hurt ribs and told him, “It's okay Blue. I will take care of it while you rest.”

Blue begged, "Just let me go with Cherry."

"Shhhhh Blue, it will be okay. You will be okay. I'll keep you safe from that naughty pet." He brought the potion over with his magic to give Blue a drop.

The Tale Prince turned his head not wanting to take the drops. Between Honey’s injuries and the sky-blue monster’s weak struggles the orange toned skeleton dropped the dipper on the floor.

Honey was in pain, his patience was low, “I’m doing this for your own good, Blue, just behave.” The orange tone skeleton grabbed his younger brother's face and forced open his jaw. Then impatiently splashed some of the potion in before he covered Blue's jaw. "Shhhh, Blue… it will be okay… Cherry won't take you from me. Just sleep for a bit while I take care of everything, brother."

Blue's body became heavier and heavier as he absorbed the portion, soon he couldn't move his body and his magick in his mana lines felt like a slug making its way across the garden. Slow… unresponsive.

The Sheikh pet Blue's face, as his darling little brother laid limp and doll-like in his arms, “You’re so perfect this way. You're safe, nothing can hurt you. You won’t leave me. My naughty pet will not corrupt you with its magic and take you from me.”

It made Blue so sleepy. His mind started to drift away as he listened to Honey.

The Tales Sheikh used his magick to put the potion away.

Honey yelled for the guards. Two guards jumped into an attack stance until they saw the two skeletons. Honey turned to them. "Get me Al and Gerson."

They both came in.

Gerson ran to Blue and did a diagnosis spell.

“He’s asleep,” Honey said.

Gerson stated, “His body is fine, unhurt, but his soul is... I’ve never seen this…”

“Death did something to his soul. He tried to kill me and mistakenly almost killed Blue,” Honey told them.

Both monsters looked stricken.

“I will have to research to see how to help Blue. Do you know what he did? Was it poison, a spell, an attack?”

“I’m not sure,” the orange monster did not want the healer to wake his brother before he was able to figure what to do about the enchantment that he believed Blue to be under.

He turned and diagnosed Honey, “Skull fractured. 3 fractured ribs. Sprained arm and puncture wound to the coccyx."

Honey ignored the diagnosis and turned to the guard, “Bring me Sans and Razz.”

The monster flinched and said, "They left with Slim last night."

He squeezed Blue painfully tight, “YOU LET THEM!”

"They had a letter with your mark on it," the guard said.

Gerson said, "Honey, stop, you're going to hurt Blue!"

The old monster gave Blue a quick look over then started to heal the worst of Honey's wounds.

The Sheikh looked at his sleeping brother in his arms as the ancient turtle healed him and loosened his grip.

The sight of Blue was calming to his mind, but it also made him frown. The tall skeleton nuzzled his brother's head, like a child seeking comfort from a doll as he thought to himself, 'Sans wouldn't betray me.' He leaned his forehead on Blue's, 'Not my perfect Sans. He must not know about Death…'

He tried to convince himself that Sans would be okay. Razz loved Sans, he would protect him and the souling, he knew that, ‘Razz was safe with his brother. Slim wouldn’t hurt him. Sans was safe with Razz. I could leave them both there for a bit.’

He laid Blue's head on his shoulder, “It will be okay, bro.”

Gerson held out his arm, “Let me take Blue to the healing ward to keep an eye on him.”

“No! He needs to stay here where I can keep him…” Honey said as he cradled Blue in his arms, “He is safe here with me.”

Gerson went to argue, but Honey cut him off, “I don’t want to hear it. This is my choice. He is MY brother. Leave.”

“I need to run tests to see what was done,” the old turtle yelled, “So I can heal him!”

“You can run them later. Not now, we are both tired. We need to rest. Leave, that is an order.”

Gerson puffed up and looked Honey in the sockets, "I'm the Healer and I know what I'M doing. Give Blue to me so I can help him."

"Well I'm the Sheikh and what I say is the law. Guard, escort him out," the tall skeleton commanded.

There was nothing the healer could do as the guard went to escort him out. He left begrudgingly, but did say out loud, "It's funny how you won’t let me take care of Blue. It's almost like you know what happened to him."

The older turtle pulled away from the guard and left, convinced that Honey had knocked out Blue. He hoped the younger monster would wake up by morning from whatever had been done.

Honey waited for them to be gone then laid down with his brother and pet his skull lovingly, “You'll never leave me, brother. I won’t allow it. I'll keep you safe with me.”


	35. Someone cries of love violently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey realized he has hurt Blue and his new slave arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Thank you all for the comments, and kudos. 💜 A big thank you to Kamari333 & GetMcDunkedOn for betaing and helping me with everything! You're both awesome. 💜
> 
> I commission a picture of Cherry and Blue. it is by FallenNine @nine_fallen on twitter. It came out amazing! Its my brithday in two more days. So i thought i would treat us all to awesome commission!  
> https://twitter.com/nine_fallen/status/1267853952147615750

Honey slept with his brother held in his arms. It reminded him of the time so long ago, when Blue was small and scared. Sometimes, in the early evening before Blue was to be locked into his chamber for the night, he would come to his brother and want to be held in his arms; to lay on his big brother's chest and listen to the beating of the other's soul. 

Blue had said that it would make him feel better and reminded him he wasn't alone.

He pulled his precious baby brother a little closer and his body screamed at him in protest. Memories of last night came back flooding his mind, breaking the peace he felt.

Slim's betrayal. Death's attack. Cherry's escape.

So many things had happened. The orange tinted monster's soul felt the burning of rage. The LoVe simmered within it, at the thoughts of Slim, Death and Cherry, but it was feeling more manageable.

He looked down at the peaceful face of his brother and some of that rage cooled more.

He blinked slowly, and Honey's thoughts wandered to Razz and Sans as his mind cleared.

Razz was capable and strong. He didn't need protecting. He was able to provide and keep Sans safe. A pang of jealousy pulsed in his soul. The larger skeleton pushed it down. He told himself, 'I love them and they love me.' But the thought felt more hollow than normal.

He had always known Blue was the only one that could really love him, truly love him, for as broken and bad as he was. 

He wanted to be someone's everything: To be the one that Sans would look at, the same way he looked at Razz. He wanted that so badly. It was that want that made him get so upset with his Fell mate. He knew that the purple toned skeleton loved their shared mate and Razz would keep Sans safe until he got them back, but it still hurt.

He let out a long breath, and his healing bones protested the movement and the weight of Blue leaning on him. He ignored the pain. He had mastered that with all the practice his father gave him.

He asked softly, "Blue, you awake yet?" 

There was no movement. No sound of acknowledgement. Just his perfect baby brother laying on him, sleeping peacefully. Honey let his sibling listen to the comforting beat of his soul.

He reached up and rubbed Blue's skull, and just let the peacefulness of Blue sleeping relax him. It was perfect. No fighting about Cherry. No threat of him leaving or being taken. It was just like the old days. The days right after the LoVe. Just the two of them.

He stayed like that for a long while. Just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door.

"My Sheikh, a new slave has arrived. He was sent to you from the Lord Jerry."

Honey sighed, "Set them up in my dinning hall, near the entertainment area and have breakfast sent up as well. Make sure there is soup on the tray."

"Yes, my Sheikh," he could hear the sounds of footsteps leading away.

Honey pushed Blue off of him gently and got up slowly. His sibling laid unmoving and eyelights dark. Honey frowned at the sight. The hollow sockets were unnerving. They used to hold such love and light. He reached forward and closed them.

Honey got up and limped his way to the bath. 

After Honey did a quick wash down and put on some new clothes, he came out.

The servant had apparently come back with breakfast and left it in the common area; A fruit soup, with sweet dried apricots, saute onions, garlic and prunes with a creamy egg on top. Honey took a taste and was pleased with the magick and intent of what was added to the soup. 

The tall monster smiled and went to check on his brother. ‘He should be waking up soon. He could eat and then I'll give him more potion.’

Honey went to his bed and saw his brother where he had left him. He walked to the sky toned monster and gave him a little shake, “Blue, I know you're sleepy, but it's time to get up and eat a little.” The larger monster rubbed his brother’s arm a bit trying to get him to wake up. Seconds turned into minutes as he waited for some kind of sign that his sibling was coming too.

He shook the sleeping monster a bit more, “I know it's hard to wake up, bro, but I’m sure you're hungry. After all, you didn’t get dinner.”

The comatose skeleton didn’t respond.

The Sheikh laid his brother on some pillows to help prop his sibling up. “I’m sorry. I can’t have you leave bro. You are just sleeping for a bit, brother. It will be okay. Once the potion wears off.”

He sat next to his baby brother and pulled the smaller monster into his lap and rocked him for a bit, worry starting to nip at the orange monster’s soul. 

Enough time passed for the food to cool, ‘Blue should be waking up soon,’ he thought. “Come on Blue, breakfast looks delicious.”

He took an empty cup and drained the broth into it and put the broth up to Blues month. “Doesn't that smell good bro? Come on, wake up.”

The smaller skeleton laid like a limp doll in his big brother's arms. 

Honey opened Blue’s jaw with one hand and dumped in some of the soup. He experienced deja vu, holding his brother's jaw open and splashing liquid into his mouth. 

That was when Honey noticed his robes felt wet. The cloudy memory was pushed to the side as he looked down and saw the soup dripping down the bones of Blue’s neck and on his clothes.  
Honey titled his sibling’s head and the food dribbled out and down his mawl, not absorbed by their magick.

That wasn’t right. Their type of magick should have automatically summoned a tongue and accepted the food.

He tried again and the same did happen. The feeling came back, but this time it was accompanied with a vision of the potion bottle in the place of the cup. 

He froze as the memory assaulted him, “Blue!”

Honey dropped the cup and shook the smaller monster, “Blue, wake up!”

The small monster's body flopped around in the Sheikh’s grasp. 

He laid Blue down and moved as fast as his aching body would let him to the shelf that he kept his potions on. The glowing milky white potion was missing about a half an inch worth of potion.

“No. no. no. No. NO. NO!”

Honey put the potion on the table and turned back to Blue, “Wake up! Wake up, now!” He hobbled back to his brother and pulled him into his lap, “Guard!”

A guard came running into the room, weapon drawn looking for an attack. 

“Get Gerson!”

He held his brother close to him and laid his skull on top of the smaller monster's, "Fuck...Blue I didnt mean to give you so much…. Fuck."

Soon the old turtle came into the room. He frowned at seeing Blue still asleep, "Let me help him, Honey."

The older skeleton nodded his agreement. 

The ancient monster came up and laid his claw on Blue’s back and started a diagnosis spell. "Mild dehydration, low magick circulation, and his soul is quiet…" Gerson sighed, "Tell me why he is like this Honey. It will save Blue a lot of time for me to know where to start healing him."

He held Blue closer and ran a hand down the smaller skeleton's back. "He was going to leave me...I couldn't let Cherry take him." He held him tighter, "Blue is mine. He's all I have… so, I slipped him some potion and gave him too much."

The Healer closed his eyes and held in a curse. Getting the Sheikh upset now that he was finally starting to be useful would only end up hurting the Prince more. "What did you give him?"

"It's an Ardor potion for calming high level monsters. It's on the dresser."

The turtle's eyes widened in shock. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm going to take and study it. Have you given him anything else to try and counteract this?"

Honey held on to his sibling like a child holding a doll for comfort, "No. I tried it before on myself. It just makes you sleep peacefully for a bit. Then you wake up. He is not waking up. I was hurt and tried…" his eye-lights looked far away as he remembered what happened last night, "and he was fighting and begging to go with Cherry. I can't let him leave. Cherry has him under a spell. I know it. BLUE WON'T LEAVE ME AFTER EVERYTHING," he took a deep breath. "EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER DONE FOR HIM! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME! HE JUST NEEDS TO SLEEP THE ENCHANTMENT OFF!"

Gerson cut the upset monster off, "HONEY!"

Gerson sighed, in that moment the Sheikh reminded him of the first time they met. When he was a newly dubbed Sheikh, scared for him and his brother, at that time Honey was just starting to adjust to level and become emotionally unstable. Only Blue's love had kept him stable until Sans and Razz came along.

"I will do what I can for Blue. The Ardor will need you to talk to them as Sheikh. They are mad at us for the fertility potion. You, the Sheikh, have to calm down and take Blue's place as a diplomat to try and get their help." He wasn't below using Honey's guilt, "Blue needs his big brother right now. You have to get them to talk with our nation again to help Blue and ask Razz for help as well."

"Slim betrayed me… Razz…"

Gerson interrupted him, "Razz would do anything to help his family. Blue is his brother just as much as Slim is."

Honey nodded, 'Razz wouldn't let his feelings for me hurt Blue… I shouldn't have let my jealousy hurt Razz.' "I'll go write letters." 

He went to get out of bed with Blue and Gerson put his hand on Honey's arm. "Give me Blue. Let me help him while you do what you can. When you're done he will be waiting in the healing ward."

"You won't keep him from me. He is mine." It was a statement, not a request.

"We all want Blue safe, Honey." It was the truth. They would have to wait and see if Blue woke up what would happen between the siblings.

Honey reluctantly released his baby brother into Gerson’s hold. Then he got up and went to his desk to write some letters.

* * *

Terpsi was not doing good. He sat in his cage that they had set up in some kind of dining hall. He leaned against the bars of his cage, looking out at a breathtaking view of a broken garden as he panted heavily. 

The dark blue skeleton was thankful for the view after a week's travel. A tarp had covered his cage the whole way and the only reprieve for the bright white light of the sun beating down on him during the day was the small glimpses of the hot, sprawling desert when the guards would lift a corner to water and feed him like an animal.

He tried to keep his mind off the unfilled needs within him. Terp's agitated magick was aching with need, and sweat was rolling off his bones from the unnatural heat that had built in them.

When Jerry had lost Lust, his plan to breed his empathic 'songbird' had failed. He tried once again to breed Terpsi so he had a new tool to use in his courtly matters. 

It hadn't dawned on the captive monster what it would have felt like to have his own innocent child be pulled into this madness. They would have no hope of escaping.

Lust had given the caged monster a rut potion once before, and the purple toned skeleton had taken the fem potion. Terp had known Lust had conceived when they were done. Terp saw the souling as Jerry pawed at Lust in approval when they were done. 

Now with the potion within him again, the dark blue tinted skeleton wasn't sure if having sex would impregnate a monster, or if his partners had to have taken the fem potion. To ensure the souling.

He didn't want to take the chance, and had spent two days in this hellish heat before being sent here. 

Having to watch Lust leave with his souling felt like it had killed what was left of his compassion. He watched, trapped in his cursed cage, knowing he wouldn't be able to even try and be a better father than his own failure of a sire.

He hated Jerry with all the passion of the nine hells. He let that spite fill his being and become what fueled his defiance. It felt like the spitefulness was the only emotion left in his soul beside the heat. At this point he didn't care if he lived or died because of it. He had nothing left to lose.

At the dark blue skeleton’s refusal to cooperate after that first time with Lust, his 'Lord' had restrained the skeleton and taken his soul.

The skeleton closed eyes and panted deeply, trying to cool down. Being able to use his arms would be a kindness he didn't think anyone would give him. After all, Jerry had told the guards not to untie him, "Curse you, Jerry. I hope worms and maggots penetrate your head and feet, as well as your slimy tentacles."

Terpsi would have prayed to a god if he still believed in them. 

The slimy maggot had told the healer to inject the last of the rut potion right into his essence. It had pierced Terpsi's soul. Jerry had been hoping to make potion last.

Jerry then tied his arms before releasing his slimy tentacles from Terpsi.

Unfortunately, it worked… In a way. Terp's magick was constantly agitated. He needed to have something summoned to find any peace, but days of the potion stimulating his magick and a lack of release had felt like he was being edged to the point of madness. His conjured flesh throbbing between his femurs.  
Terp could still hear Jerry as he told the bound monster that he was not allowed to get off until he was ready to listen and mate as was instructed by his Master. 'Hahaha, I outlasted you, slime bag,' he told himself. 

The slimy Lord didn't think Terpsi could hold out. He had underestimated the level of spite Terp had within him at this point and how much hell he could take.

The skeleton had spent a little over a week in this state of unfulfilled need. Between the refusal to breed at the opportunities Jerry had given him and the lack of relief during the transport, the skeleton didn't expect anything to change the aching need and heat that had made itself at home in his magick.

He pulled on his chafed, bound arms. He just wanted to rub a few out so bad. He didn't give a crap if anyone saw him or not at this point. No one cared when animals rutted anyways.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he rested against the cage as his exhausted body dozed every now and again, but it felt like a while, and the sun was high in the sky when someone came stomping into the room, catching his attention. 

He could feel fear, rage, pain, hate, anger, and LoVe from them.

‘Fucking great,’ he thought.

The monster kicked the cage, making it ring loudly. Terp, though, ignored the monster, 'Joke’s on you asshole. I can make it ring louder and longer.'

"Turn around," the voice command. 

Terp told himself he didn't care anymore and said between panting breaths, "fuck off."

BLUE magick gripped his soul and pulled him up, making him stand, then turned him around.

An orange tone skeleton dressed in fine robes stood just outside his cage, "That is no way to talk to your owner. Address me properly, my Little Bird."

Terp narrowed his sockets. 'I do not care anymore,' he thought. He welcomed death, he held the spite in his soul and replied, "Oh, you're a malum! Then that is what I'll call you. You are just another slimy malum. Already bitching too. I'm gonna call you a malum every damn day."

Honey stared at the bound monster in his magick's grasp. The delicate little songbird called him a malum. If memory served him right, that was Roman for 'scumbag'. It must be his new songbird's native tongue. Honey smiled at the gall of this new toy. His defiance remained him of Razz in a way, but he looked a lot like Sans. It was an intoxicating mix. It had him forget his brother for a bit. It was a nice distraction.

Honey looked and could easily see the glow of the aroused magick.

The Sheikh pushed the skeleton painfully into the bars of the cage and cupped the summoned flesh. The shorter skeleton moaned in both pain and pleasure, but bit back the sound.

'Oh, what a fun new toy I found,' Honey thought gleefully. He worked his hand under the cloth and gently raked his phalanges down the hot flesh. 

New emotions pushed their way from his new master. Arousal, curiosity, and a touch of fondness.

The bonded skeleton hissed, tears lining his sockets as he tried to hold back every sound in defiance. 

Honey let his fingers ghost along the slit and play in the pre that was leaking freely.

"You're such a bitch." Terp tried to buck his hips into that tempting touch, yet the gravity held him strong against the bars of his cage. He said dryly, "What, don't know how to handle a cock?"

The orange tone monster smiled, "You will be a fun addition to my collection." He grabbed the stiff rod and pressed this thumb into the hole, making Trepis gasp. "Ask nicely and I just may reward you."

The restrained skeleton looked the Sheikh in the scokets and said, "Fuck you."

Honey let go of the monster and the magick at the same time and laughed as Terpsi fell to the bottom of his cage. 

"I could use a good hate fuck about now. How nice of you to offer, Little Bird."

Terpsi struggled to his knees and looked up in surprise at not only the comment, but the honesty that came with it. 

Honey dropped his pants and summoned a pussy while he smiled down at his new pet like a hungry predator. 

Terp's cock twitched needily at the look. He wanted to fight and deny this, but over a week of edging by the potion was too much, he wanted what the malum was offering.

The orange tinted skeleton appeared in front of him and pushed him on his back.

That move made Terpsi's mind stall. Three years he had been in his cage. Three years he has interacted with others through the bars of his prison. This monster was in his space. In his cage.

His mind skidded to a halt as the scent of honeysuckle filled his senses and the feeling of warm heat sliding down his tender organ enthralled his mind. The warmth encasing his needy cock ripped a deep moan from him.

The Sheikh offered no reprieve. Steadily sliding down until he was fully seated.

"Oh, you are quite the handful down here," The larger monster purred as he leaned forward and pulled the side of Terp's robe and licked up his ribs, paying special attention to the intercostal while he ground his hips in a circular motion. 

The stimulation made Terpsi cum hard and fast, his toes curling and head hitting the steel floor.

Honey laughed, "Guess you don't know how to handle your own dick, but we're not done until I say we are done."

That had hurt what small pride Terp had left. He had experienced this potion before. He knew it would take more than this for him to calm down and be done, "Ain't soft yet malum. Quit bitching and start fucking." He used his dancing skills to buck up into the warm heat and jostle the arrogant being above him a few times.

That made Honey smirk. He could get used to this noisy little bird, "Fine, I'll make you sing my name, little bird."

Honey started to use the monster below him as fast and hard as his aching bones would allow. It had been too long. Sans and Razz had been trying to deny him when they could. All because of his naughty pet. And he never did get to use Cherry. His soul was shining bright with need and want within his clothes. Honey wanted this. He needed this. He wanted to feel love not LoVe. He was willing to take all that this monster was willing to give.

He leaned down and bit the bound monster's shoulder. 

Terpsi gasped and his bucking shuddered as he filled the tight cunt that milked him.

Honey pulled the bound monster up off the floor and held him closed.

Terpsi could feel the want. The need. The momentary satisfaction the Sheikh had as they came together. Then Honey let him fall over again and started to ride him slowly.

"Lets see how long you can sing for me, little birdy."

Terp wasn't sure how long they fucked, but he was scared and impressed that this skeleton kept up with him without being drugged. By the time his master released his member, Terp had been milked dry.

"Gods be damned," the bound monster said hoarsely.

Honey smirked, and grabbed his pants through the bars. He had never, even with two mates, felt as full and satisfied as he did right now. His ecto-flesh had expended to contain it all. Honey had very rarely summoned an abdomen durning sex. His body had demanded it this time to hold the extra weight and magick form his new pet in place. It felt strange, but exciting to have so much of it summoned. He thought to himself excitingly, 'Maybe next time, I should summon a full body? It would be new and fun.'

He smiled down at his thoroughly used pet already planning their next meeting and said mockingly, "I'm sure you're feeling better now, my songbird."

Terpsi laughed, "A malum like you couldn't understand another's feeling to save their life, even with a soul bound, your LoVe would make it impossible."

Honey narrowed his sockets before he ported back to the hall outside the healing ward and put his pants on. 

The Sheikh limped towards the door.The mention of a soulbond gave him an idea. He found a servant passing by and told them, "Go to the dining hall and bring my new pet some finger foods, drink, something to clean himself, and a change of clothes. You can untie him, but he is not to be let out of the cage. Oh, and get him a pillow and a nice thick blanket to lay on." Honey smirk at the reasons his new pet earned these comforts.

The servant nodded and ran off.

Honey limped into the ward and found the bed Gerson had laid Blue in. He climbed in and hugged his brother close to his pounding soul and quickly fell asleep. His orange magick didn't fade as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To find out more about Terpsi read Desert Blessings & Sing Magick Sing they are in this series! They where loving made by Kamari333 and myself. ^_^


	36. Just sleep. Just dream. Its only a nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry has a bad dream.  
> Edge receive news about Blue and has to decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers and commenters! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The mood hit and i had to write the nightmare. Thank you so much to Hailsam and GetMcDunkedOn for beta reading! 💜💜💜
> 
> Also i am part of a group project so why not give it a read. I wrot chapter 3 of "A king's plan" you can find it on my author's home page. Leave a comment on it if you do. I would love to know what you think!

Cherry was in a dark room with a single bright ray of sunlight shining down from over his head. He felt he was here a lot, but couldn't place it in his mind. He didn't know how he knew, yet the light was getting smaller every time he was here. He tried to look past the light, but all he could see was darkness. He pulled his legs up and arms over them curling up trying to be small. Nothing good came to be seen since he entered the palace. 

Only humiliation, pain and degradation. He hid his head in his arms, “I’ll b-b-be g-good…” He said quietly to the darkness. 

A glow in his middle caught his eyelights' attention. A souling was there. It made him think there were at least two good things, no, four. Sans, Razz, Blue, and the souling. The light around him got a little brighter and a little bigger as he thought, ‘that's right. Blue saved me.’ He looked up and tried to look past the light, into the cold void. It felt dangerous to look forward. To hope for something more than this. “B-Blue?” He asked quietly. “Blue, wh-where are you?”

Ghostly fingers danced from the darkness and caressed the brand mark on his shoulder blade, making the small monster jump and pull away so fast he fell over himself trying to get to the center of the light.

“N….” He just barely stopped himself from saying the forbidden word. Eyelights widened with fear as he looked into the endless dark.

That horrible chuckle of the Sheikh filled the twilight, pushing the ghastly darkness back towards him, tainting his light, “What a bad pet you have been…It's time for your punishment.”

Cherry’s bones rattled uncontrollably as tears streamed from his sockets as he thought, ‘No… B-Blue said…. you st-stay away. He would k-k-keep us sssaffe.’

He heard his master snap and his head turn obently to the sound. At the edge of the new twilight he could see his master's phalange making the ‘Z’ symbol. 

Blue wasn’t here. Blue said he would come with him. Blue promised he would. The pregnant monster asked himself, ‘where was he?’ Only Blue could stop the Sheikh.

All of the sudden, the hand was behind him. Grabbing his neck and pushing him hard, fast and painfully into the floor. The hand was on the brand again. He held very still. He was already in trouble, he didn’t want to make the punishment worse.

The long fingers worshipped the mark of his ownership, tracing it softly and lovingly as the other hand made his face rub into the metal flooring achingly. The emblem was the only part of him his Master was ever gentle with. The Sheikh didn’t want to marr the permanent reminder of the pet's status.

A warm, wet tongue took the place of the probing fingers. Kissing the reminder. 

“Who do you belong to?” The voice said into his shoulder.

Cherry's soul was cold and pounding into his ribs, the souling in his abdomen fluttering in panic as he laid still, letting his Master use this body. It was the Sheikh's playground, after all. He almost didn’t hear the question. The abused monster answered obediently, “my Ssssh-sheikh.”

He could feel the smile against his shoulder. “You can learn. Good boy.” A long, slow lick soaked the mark in magick. Cherry’s face and neck hurt from being pushed down so hard into the ground that his gold tooth scraped the metal flooring, making a loud sound. It reminded him of the deafening noise of the punishment box, making his whole body shiver and rattle. 

The hand that had been missing pulled his pants down. One of the long boney phalanges pushed into him up to the first knuckle, teasing his entraped sex. “Say your lines,” the voice purred.

“I n-n-need this.” The small monster opened his legs a little wider. “I w-want this.” He rubbed his pelvis at the right angle to make it feel good. He did want it. If he had to have it, he wanted it to feel good. “I deserve this,” he said, feeling dirty for wanting it and needing it.

“Good boy.”

He was reward with the finger entering deeper, working his sex until it was nice and wet. Soon, the hot breath and wet tongue pulled away, followed closely by the hand on his neck that had been holding him down. He didn’t dare move a bone. He laid shaking in the light, legs spread wantonly, slick dripping from his sex. His soul and magick were cold. He wanted his master to fill him up to give him his warm seed and that made him feel sick.

“What a good pet you're being. Too bad this is a punishment.” A hand ghosted over the curve of his butt and to his femur gripping it hard. The powerful hand slowly and painfully increased the purser. The bone creaked and groaned under it. Small cracks were forming under the pressure, slowly spreading and widing. 

The red-toned monster cried out in pain as he clawed at the floor and begged, “I’m sorry! I’ll be g-good!”

The disciplinarian grip released him and warm, wet marrow dripped from the cracks. The hand was in front of his face. His blood was mixed with flecks of his dust. It was bright against the white of the bone, “Look at the mess you made on me. You naughty Pet. Clean your mess.”

Cherry let out a sob as he summoned his tongue and licked the bone cleaned. 

The now saliva-covered hand went back to his sex, rubbing along the vulva and collecting the leaking juices. “Look at you, still dripping with need. Even though it was a punishment. What a filthy little whore you're becoming, Pet.”

Three large and long fingers pierced him, “What do you say when Master gives his pet something nice, even when he doesn't deserve it?”

The fingers worked him hard and fast. Every thrust made his hips rock and moved the cracked femur, making the small monster cry and gasp. “Th-th-thank you-u.” Despite the pain, there was pleasure and a pressure building within. Just before he was pushed over the edge, they pulled out, leaving him unfulfilled and whining for more.

“Such a greedy little Pet. Wanting more than is allowed.” 

The hand smacked the ruby ass hard. Cherry could feel a bruise forming.

“Your purpose is to please me and carry soulings,” A hand was ghosted down the curve of his butt and laid at the small of his back, and rubbed circles into the false flesh covering the little inverted heart. It made Cherry soul pound loud in his chest. “Let's see if you can keep to your purpose, Pet.”

Suddenly his arm was pulled and flipped over, making him face-to-face with his Master. Cherry couldn’t look away from the sick orange eyelights. “If you die, you fail. Not only are you losing your meaningless life, but Blue’s souling.”

A large hand pawed at his tummy, “Then at last Blue will know the truth of what you are now.”

Honey pushed down the pregnant monster, trapping him below his larger body, and slid his long member into the wet heat, making Cherry moan. The orange-toned monster grabbed the insignificant monster's arms and pinned them to the floor as he leaned over, pulling Cherry's right arm to his mouth and bit the small monster's ulna. Just like with the femur, he slowly increased the pressure until the bone cracked.

Cherry screamed and clawed at the ground with his other arm. He had to be good. He had to endure. He had to survive and keep the souling alive.

The bone couldn’t take the strain and shattered. Cherry’s throat was raw from the screams and his body clamping down on the stiff dick impaling him. 

The larger monster pulled back, blood and marrow coating his teeth, breathing heavily, “Good boy, only 204 more to go.” He smiled happily at his toy. The small monster passed out about halfway through.

Cherry felt himself laying in someone's arms. He couldn’t move his arms or legs as they pinned his body to them. He was afraid of the pain that would bring if he tried anyways. His sex ached with need dispite the unholy pain and heat piercing his soul. Slowly, his mind heard voices calling to him. It wasn’t Master’s. Sadly, It wasn’t Blue’s. The voice was like a refreshing cool breeze on his aching soul, though. He could feel beautiful love working its way into his being. It was gripping at the memories of Blue and his love within him trying to sooth him and smother the image of the bloody Sheikh from his nightmare. The pain and fear was dying under the abnormal magick. 

Cherry opened his sockets to see his worried brother holding him and Lust cradling his damaged soul.

“Brother, you are safe. I've got you. I will not let that trash take you from me.” Edge pulled the exhausted monster up and laid his forehead against his baby brother. "Please do not let him take your soul. We are here for you. We love you.”

Soon his soul stopped hurting, and he chanced to move his limb. No pain. They weren't broken. He looked around, confused, as Lust laid a hand on his forehead, making him flinch. “It’s okay little brother. It was a nightmare. You will be alright. Don’t give up hope.”

The pregnant skeleton asked, "Wh-when is B-Blue c-coming?"

"In a while," Lust reassured him. "You just need to focus on healing for now."

Cherry reached for Edge and held him close. He remembered the words Lust had instructed him to say every day since he came home and said hoarsely, “This isss r-real. I’m n-nnot th-th-there. I’m fffree. I’m h-home.”

Lust smiled and said fondly, “Good job, little brother.” He gently replaced Cherry’s soul. 

Eventually Cherry fell back to sleep, the light in his soul brighter with hope and magick, helping keep the nightmares at bay.

Edge reluctantly set Cherry back down and tucked him into his bed roll.

It had only been a few days since they had returned, but Cherry had been having horrible night terrors between soul healings.

Edge went back to his desk. Worry was heavy in his soul. He had been reading a letter when Cherry had cried out in fear and pain. He picked it up off the floor and set it next to the two other notes that Undyne had returned from New Home’s Inn tonight. There was one for him, one for Lust and one for Cherry. 

His note said:

I hope you receive this letter, and hope you and your bro made it safely to your camp. 

My bro had told me that Cherry needs a soulbound to live through the birth of Blue's child, and is most likely waiting for Blue to arrive at a meeting point or my Palace. I needed to let you know...

My bro has received a letter from Honey…

Blue, Cherry's mate, is deathly ill. Blue had what my healer had called a potentially fatal dose of a rare Ardor calming potion for high LoVe monsters. I have sent messages, tributes and offerings to the Ardor priest in the hopes of getting a cure for Blue. 

From what my Healer has said... I wouldn't place my faith in Blue surviving, and if he does, he might not wake up. (There were tear stains on the paper.)

If Cherry was my brother, I would find another monster for him to soul bond with before it's too late.

It was signed,  
Slim

He wasn't sure what to do. Slim was correct in believing the small monster needed it.

Cherry was so hurt. His sibling's soul was so dim, cracked and hurting. He couldn't just sit by and do nothing. Undyne and him had been working on a very risky plan to take his brother's mate from the Tale's Sheikh. 

Would it be worth the risk if Blue was falling and may not make it to the camp? Would his brother follow his mate into dust if they did get him back, because Blue wouldn't wake up?

He sighed and pinched his nasal ridge.

Most importantly, if he did consider this option, would his brother's soul accept anyone else's? 

Lust had said that his Goddess's magick was supporting the already-existing magick of Blue as it was slowly failing. They needed to get Blue here, and soon.

Edge could and would try when Blue's magick finally fades. The souling would push Cherry's body to live until the brith. The will to live was something else and that something was not connected to just a souling. Lust was trying his best to build up Cherry's will to live after that; to strengthen his body and soul. 

The tall skeleton found himself turning to faith. Something he hadn't believed in for a long time. The last time he prayed, it was before leaving stripes, but Lust's Goddess was proving to him to be more than real then he ever thought possible. The Fell monster wanted to believe it was Lust's magick, not some untouchable Goddess, but his mate made it clear that he wouldn't take credit for his Goddess's miracles. He claimed to be a Vessel for her glory. He closed his sockets, contemplating praying to her for guidance. Then warm bones leaned into Edge's side.

"What are you reading, my sweetest?"

The large skeleton relaxed into the touch, "A particularly painful letter from the Fell Shiekh. It seems Blue may be dying. I am unsure if we should risk a rescue. If he dies and the plan goes south, it would not be worthy of the risk Undyne is taking."

Lust picked up and read the letter. His gaze became darker and darker the more he read. "If it's the potion i think it is…. It blocks the body's ability to make magick and slows the circulation of your current supplies of magick for a short time. It gives a result that no matter what procedure is given the monster under it cannot react or attack and appears to others that the monster is sleeping. It is a very rare, but powerful potion, as the supplies to make it are rare. If Blue was overdosed by this potion, his body's magick would be stalled. His current magick would be stagnant and the only thing keeping him together. It would follow by his body falling because he can't use his magick to absorb food. It would be a very slow and painful death over many weeks."

Lust set down the note. He leaned in and nuzzled, "Luckily, the Goddess smiles upon us. You have the love and trust of the High Alchymist and Healer of the Ardor Priests." He smirked, "I won't make you wait for the approval of the council."

Edge turned around to look his mate in the eyelights.

Lust continued, "I will make a potion that will stabilize him for the trip and allow him to absorb food again. I can't neutralize the potion completely with the supplies here. It will have to be administered into his soul as soon as Undyne finds him. It will take about an hour for it to take effect, and he can be given healing candy to hold him over until he can be fed."

Edge nodded, "If he survives the trip, will he be able to heal enough to help Cherry?"

Lust nodded, "If we can find the rare ingredients to make the antidote. He will heal fully over a few months. As for a soul bound that is between Cherry and Blue." He reached out and gently touched Edges jaw. "It takes two to bond. We can't place all our hopes on just one of them to save the other. We have to believe in both of them and their love. It is love that will keep them strong in the face of death."

The tall monster nodded, "How long do you need to make the potion?"

"I can have it done by morning, but you will have to listen for Cherry while I work."

Edge cupped his mates hand that was tracing his jaw and brought it to his teeth and laid a kiss on the delicate bones. "Thank you, Love. Let me tell Undyne we are moving up the plan to leave tomorrow, when you are done. I will be right back." Edge gave a nod, and before he left he said, "one of those letters is for you."

The purple-toned monster picked up his letter and went back to Cherry and watched the pregnant monster sleep peacefully. He prayed Blue's magick and love would last with the help of the Goddess, and if it didn't, Edge's love would hold Cherry over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I would love to hear form you!


	37. And you are just grasping now, the meaning of pain inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust starts his work to help rescue Blue and their plans are set in motion to get Blue back to safety and reunite him to his hurt mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kamari for the reply from Pink, Lust’s brother. XD It was just too great not to include! You my dear are super special awesome!
> 
> Thank you to GetMcDunkedOn and Hailsam for beta reading! You are amazing!
> 
> I look forward to reading everyone comments!

Lust went over to the common area of their tent and started to read his letters. Yes, letters. There were two when he opened the envelope. A smaller one from his brother and an official letter full of pompous fanfare from the temple council.

It seemed his brother had passed on the information that he had told them, and now the temple was demanding his return. They needed their High Priest, Healer and Alchemist. They informed him the council had received Sheikh Honey’s offering and now asked forgiveness and a promise to help protect them from any other attacks if they helped save his brother. 

Lust was frowning. All the kingdoms in the area already had treaties and they didn’t mean anything to the Tale Sheikh, when he let Lord Jerry attack and take him and sell their secrets. Even if the Sheikh didn’t know about them at the beginning. He had to have known at one point as he demanded Lust and some potions to be sent to _him_ not returned to the temple like the treaties dictated. 

The council was willing to offer forgiveness, because Lust was alive ~~and most likely, the amount of offering and tribute from the two Sheikhs was a big factor for council too~~. He sighed. He shouldn't be bitter; they needed the money to repair and do work.

But they wanted him to return, stating he may bring his mate with him. He sighed, knowing that was not going to happen. The Goddess had led him here and this was where he needed to be. 

The skeleton then picked up the second letter. It was a reply from his brother. His baby brother alway made him smile and he giggled at the reply of "REALLY, BROTHER, THERE ARE AT LEAST TWELVE BRICKS IN THIS BAG, WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME WITH IT?!" He must have felt happiness and shock and grief and joy and anger and happiness again and exasperation at Lust's bluntness. The letter went on to talk about his relationship with Edge. "A ROGUE. HONESTLY. NOT BEFITTING YOUR STATION AT ALL. HOW KINKY.” Lust smiled happily, he could picture the sly wink Pink would give him with that statement; his brother could always make him feel better in any situation. Unfortunately, he was getting to the end of the letter, but he answered the request, when Lust asked if he would come visit. “THAT'S A TRICK QUESTION THE ANSWER IS YES AND IT IS ME. I WILL BRING GIFT BASKETS!"

He sat a few minutes as he collected his thoughts, his soul feeling lighter from his brother's words.

He got up and wrote a reply to the temple:

“Dear Council,

I am happy that you are all well, but I will not return to the temple anytime soon. The Goddess, in her wisdom, has led me on this journey. At first, I did not understand why I would be tested in such a way, yet living through these trials and tribulations has given me more love and understanding of others. The Goddess Ardor had led me to where I am now. I am currently where she wants me to be, working in her name and converting more to her light and love. 

These monsters I have met, they need me here. I will not go against the Goddess’s will.

May the Goddess Ardor bless us all,  
High Priest, Healer & Alchemist Lust ~<3” 

Lust looked over to Cherry’s general direction. Guilt for Cherry having to deal with a souling, while recovering from the trauma that was inflicted on him, ate at Lust. He had broken the secret covenant and made the potion that was forced on Cherry. If the small monster didn’t survive he and Edge would be raising two children as penitence for him making the potions for Lord Jerry. Lust’s own hand came over his middle. 

He shook his head to clear that line of thought, ‘No,’ he told himself, ‘the children were a beloved gift from the Goddess. I shouldn’t think differently.’ Cherry wasn't doing well at all. If it wasn’t for the souling, the traumatized monster would have fallen by now from being without Blue’s love and magic for so long. This child was a gift and they and the Goddess’s magickal blessing was buying time for them to get Blue and hopefully have enough time for them both to heal a bit and soul bound before the souling was birthed. 

Lust sat in silence for a few minutes before taking out another sheet of paper for his brother. He let his writing slip into his casual style.

“dear brother,

you are the best! thank you for sending my message to the council. they have demanded my return, but I’m needed here. the goddess placed me here and i will stay. please give them the reply i have sent with this letter, my sweetest brother. 

right now, i am helping in the recovery of my beloved mate's younger brother. please burn a tribute for them. i have also been told that the camp will be moving once some business has been taken care of. i will let you know when we have settled again and you can come visit. when you do come, please bring the following items from my chambers and work space.

love always,  
your big brother ~<3”

A list of things was written on the bottom.

He was placing them in an envelope and addressing them to Pink when Edge came into the tent.

The tall skeleton came up to Lust, laid a hand gently on his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. “We are all set, Love. Undyne will be ready when you are done.”

Lust smiled and nodded. “Then I will get to work. Cherry has slept peacefully. He shouldn’t need any more magic until morning, you can rest with him until then.”

Edge gave Lust one more kiss and then went to the opening that housed his baby brother and looked at his sleeping face. “I will. Let me know when you are done.”

* * *

Many hours later, Lust stood before his new altar. It had been a few long hours of praying, cutting, measuring, grinding & brewing. He thanked Al more than once in his mind for her help in making him a still and some equipment. He also had a few additional pieces of equipment in mind to have her make.

He watched the clear liquid as it was distilled and dripped into the small crystal vial that sat in the center of the Altar, on top of the symbols of power: Ardor, healing, and awakening. All three glowed, the liquid took on a pink glow with green swirling within it as the symbols dimmed. He noted the last of his procedures in his grimoire. 

It was done. He smiled and ate a few nuts from the tin at the workstation to munch on and heated Cherry special soup. He had learned long ago to always have snacks available as Alchemy was draining even with the simplest of potions. He had to make sure to have even more snacks available while he was carrying his own souling. 

He laid a hand on his growing middle at the thought of the child.

He was tired, but he still had work to do. Lust thought, ‘hopefully i can get a nap in, later.’ 

He carefully picked up the small vial and laid it with a needle cap for administration into Blue’s soul. He wrapped them carefully in a cloth and put it in his robes. He only had the supplies for one dose. He sat down and made a list of supplies he was going to need from town. Some of the rare ones he would have Edge request form the Fell Sheikh. 

Just as the sun was rising, he came into the tent and went to Cherry’s area, soup bowl in one hand and letters in the other. His soul warmed at the sight before him. The larger skeleton was laying down and had Cherry wrapped in his arms. The smaller monster’s skull rested on his older sibling’s chest listening to his soulbeat while Edge projected love, safety and protection, so intensely that it flooded the tent.

He looked up at Lust entering. 

Lust's smile was warm and loving. He sat down and set the bowl and papers down next to him and said quietly, “Before we awaken him,” he pulled out a folded cloth. 

“This is the potion for Blue. There is a needle applicator in the other tube. She just needs to put in the vial then insert gently into the soul. She needs to be projecting good intent. If she can save the bottle, i would appreciate it, but i understand if she can't.” Lust folded the vials again and handed it to Edge.

“Blue wont 'wake up,' but his basic magick will start to work again about an hour later. She needs to feed him something liquid, tea, or soup. Healing tea would be best. We don't know how long he has been without food. If she can feed him every hour or two until she gets back, that would be perfect.”

The purple-toned monster reached out and handed his letters and shopping list to Edge. “You’ll most likely want to escort Undyne to New home, and I have a shopping list. Some things you will have to send a request to your ally the Fell Sheikh for, if you can't find them in town. While you're in town, I will need these ingredients to work on a true antidote for Blue. I also have letters that need to be sent.”

The Priest laid a hand on Cherry’s skull and ran a diagnosis spell. His status was unchanged.

“He will make it through the day it will take for you to get back. It's the night where he is deep in sleep and his nightmares plague his mind," he said sadly.

"I will only let him doze or have a short nap today. I’m afraid the stress of the nightmares will break the magic that rests in his soul, the last of Blue’s magic.” He leaned forward and gave a quick kiss. “So, just be back before he sleeps tonight.”

Edge nodded. Lust was right, he was nervous about Undyne going through the desert without her armor and back up. He trusted his new mate. If it wasn’t for him and his Goddess, Cherry would have most like been dust by now. “Anything else?”

“No,” Lust scratched lightly at the small monster's head. “Lets get him fed and another healing and let him know you are coming back later tonight.”

Just like they had done for the last few days Fell collected his brother in his arms and gave him a gentle nudge with his magick. “Wake up, Cherry.” They found the small call of magick helped settle the hurt monster’s mind as he woke up and reminded Cherry of where he was.

Slowly, Cherry opened his sockets. “B-Brother?”

“Good morning,” the older skeleton told his baby brother softly. 

The purple-toned monster held up the soup, “It's time to eat, little brother.”

Cherry nodded. He was famished. “Th-thank you.”

“It’s no trouble.” Lust gave a smile. He brought the soup up to Cherry, and the small monster grabbed on to the bowl and slowly drank some. Lust kept hold of the bowl in case Cherry’s strength left him. He had been having trouble with his body pulling magick away from his limbs towards his womb, because of the potion. The potion was left in him too long. Hopefully in a few more weeks, his magick would settle down. Until then, Lust had to manually disperse the magick for the smaller monster, but his limbs were starting to gather strength again. The numbness was lessening.

The soup was full of love, healing and magick. It was strong with it. Once all the soup was gone, Lust said happily, “you’re doing so much better today, Cherry.”

The hurt monster gave a small smile at the encouragement. "Th-thank y-you."

"Brother," the oldest skeleton addressed Cherry, "I need to escort Undyne to town. She will be gone a few days, but I will be back tonight."

Cherry looked saddened by the news, but nodded. "O-Okay."

"Cherry, you are brave and strong." Fell gave his brother a hug. "If you need anything, Lust will be here to help you and I'll be back soon."

The small monster nodded, still looking crestfallen.

"It will be a good day, little brother," Lust encouraged him. "We can read and play some games. I'll also ask Alphys if we can go over and use Undyne's tub so you and the souling can relax in some cool water. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Cherry nodded. He used to love going to the oasis... He… He never wanted to go to one again, but a tub, safe in the village… that would be okay.

He kept his head low to not look them in the face and nodded. 

Lust lifted his face. "You're important, little brother. Keep your head high."

"I need to go tell Undyne we are ready to leave." Edge gave Cherry a final loving squeeze. "You are loved, brother. You are important. I would make the world rain blood to keep you safe. Don't forget that." He laid a kiss on the smaller skull and then set him down gently. 

Cherry blushed at the words, 'that… that's right, others love me too. I can't give up,' he scolded himself. "I love you too."

Edge turned that roguish smile of his to his mate and embraced him. "I will tell Alphys to have the bath ready after lunch. If she can't, she will come tell you.” The tall monster cupped Lust’s jaw. “I love you." Edge leaned over and gave his mate a deep, passionate kiss that Lust returned. When the larger skeleton pulled away, he knelt down in front of his mate and kissed his belly above the souling, “Be good to your mother.” The little heart fluttered frantically around as if they were excited to hear him speaking to just them. The corner of Edge’s smile pulled up just a bit higher. He pulled away and looked to his brother. "I will be back before you sleep for the night, Cherry."

Lust watched breathily as Edge gathered the last of the things he needed and left.

It took the Priest a few moments to recover from the display of love for not only himself, but their child. He felt so blessed that the gods had given him a chance to repent here with Edge. His hand came down to rest over the summoned flesh and rub the souling, trying to settle them.

“Well, little brother,” Lust asked quietly, “what would you like to do? Read? Play a game? Tinker?”

Cherry perked up at the options Lust gave him. He hadn’t tinkered with anything in a long time. He squeezed his hands; his fingers were still a little numb, it would be hard to hold the tools. He thought to himself, ‘I’d problem just mess up anything I tinkered with.’ “Read, please.”

Lust nodded “Tell me which one you want,” he went to read off the titles of the few books Cherry had, and brought one over. “We can take turns reading every other paragraph.” They spent the next few hours reading out loud to each other.

* * *

Lunch time came and went. They ate and Lust gave him a massage to disburse the magical build up. Cherry was feeling pretty good. “Your magick should be able to support you walking with just a bit of help. Let's get you on your feet.” He helped Cherry get up.

Cherry smiled as his legs held him up. It felt like so long sent he had walked anywhere. He held onto Lust as they started to make their way to Undyne and Alphys’ tent.

It wasn’t that far, but it sure didn’t feel like it. By the time they were almost there, Cherry was exhausted. Al was laying on a rock waiting for them. When she saw them, she got up and came to them. “Oh d-dear are you t-two all r-right?” She reached out to help hold Cherry up.

“Yes, we could use some exercise,” Lust told her.

Cherry shifted his weight onto her.

Lust went and grabbed the flap for the tent and held it for them. Cherry shuffled in, and in the middle of the room was Undyne’s most prized possession, a brightly polished metal tub that was currently filled with magickly cold water.

Cherry stopped dead in his tracks. He took in a deep breath and took a step back, shaking. Even with his broken socket, he could see his warped reflection staring back at him. 

His reflection was dirty and begging to be used and to hurt himself over and over. He heard Master’s voice, “You need this. You filthy, disobedient pet.” His legs gave out and the hands on him held him up. ‘Be good, Master was going to place you in position. It will hurt less if you just do it and behave,’ his mind told him. “You need to be punished don’t you?” 

He knew better than to disobey. He couldn’t take much more. “Y...yes, M-m-master.” He let his body lay limb in the Sheikh's grip. He shouldn’t fight…

Cherry was shaking and crying, he couldn’t take his eyelights off the reflection, that would be bad. He had to watch his punishments. “You deserve this,” the Sheikh told him. 

Arms were wrapped around him and warm magick and love filled his soul. Master couldn’t make him feel like this…There was a smell; a mixture of ylang-ylang, rose, licorice and warm burning cedar. It was a smell that had been around him recently. It was clashing with the inputs in his mind. The smell, the magick, the love, they were all safe… It helped clear Cherry’s head. He blinked and was able to bring his eyelights away from the reflection.

Boney arms were wrapped around Cherry. Lust was hugging him and magick was wafting off of him as he was praying. He lowered his skull to hide in his new brother's arms. Tears Cherry didn’t remember crying were freely falling.

Slowly, Lust rocked him and finished his prayers. The magick, and the rhythm of his voice soothed the ruby-toned skeleton greatly. A thin blanket was draped over them, blocking out any chance at him seeing his hated reflection again.

Time passed slowly as he was rocked. It was relaxing, and he held close to the other's soul. Eventually, Cherry’s breathing slowly returned to normal. Then Lust asked, “little brother, how are you feeling?”

The small monster squeezed Lust as he thought, ‘I'm so damaged that I can't even…take a bath…’

“Cherry.” Lust pet his skull. “You’re okay. You’re safe. You’re loved.”

The anxious skeleton pulled back, “I-I’m b-b-bet-ter.” He hiccuped.

Lust gently asked, “What upset you?”

Lust had helped him so much. He needed to know. He had to tell him, "W--when M-m-m-master h-h-hurts me, he m-m-makes me s-s-say," Cherry was crying again as he thought about it he pulled away from Lust and wrapped his arms around himself. Shame and self-hatred filled his soul. "I need this. I want this. I deserve this. While l-l-looking at mmmy re-reflection ." He started to claw at his upper arms.

A warm hand covered his arms and gently pulled his blunt, broken phalanges off and away from his body. 

Lust wanted to hurt the Sheikh badly for how he had hurt his little brother. Oh, he had a few choice curses he was dying to cast, but he didn't have the time or energy yet. Cherry was more important than revenge, and revenge was best served cold. He kept that rage buried deep for now. The small pregnant monster didn’t need to see his rage. That wouldn't help Cherry.

He tilted Cherry’s skull up to look at him, the sheet kept the hated reflection out of his vision, and Lust told the hurt skeleton, "he is not your Master anymore, little Cherry. Don't believe in the lies he told you. None of that is true." Lust gathered the smaller monster in his arms, rocking him gently. Cherry listened to the beating of Lust’s soul, and it reminded him of how Blue would hold him. "When you feel yourself wanting to believe those lies, I want you to tell yourself, 'The Sheikh is a liar and has no power over me. I need compassion. I want love. I do not deserve what he did to me.’ Please say it, little brother."

Cherry took a deep breath, and said quietly, “I n-n-need com-compassion. I w-want l-l-love. I do not d-d-deserve what he d-did to m-m-m-e. The Sh-Sheikh is a li-liar and has no p-p-power over m-me.’

“Good job, little Cherry.” He rocked the scared skeleton, “You are going to practice that everyday.”

A few more minutes passed. “Are you ready to see the world again?”

Cherry nodded. The sheet was slowly pulled off of them, for them to see that Alyphs had tied some sheets around the tub hiding the shiny metal. She looked away sadly. “I-I-I h-h-hope i-it h-h-h-helps.

Cherry nodded. “Th-th-thank you.”

She asked, “D-do you s-still want a b-b-bath?

Cherry shook in his Lust arms. “I d-don’t k-know if I c-can..”

Lust frowned at that. So much had been taken from his new little brother and If Cherry wanted to bathe he was going to make so he could bathe, “I have an idea. If we cover your sockets, you can enjoy the cold water.” He untied his wrap. “May I?”

The small skeleton nodded and Lust wrapped the cloth around Cherry’s skull. “Can you see?”

Cherry shook his head no. 

“Do you want to disrobe and get in or go in with your clothes on?”

Cherry hadn’t even thought of that. Lust and his brother had been helping clean him, and Alyphs was the main healer before his new brother came, so she had seen him naked before. “I’ll d-d-disrobe…” He started to take them off.

Soon, Cherry was relaxing in the water.

Al pulled Lust over to the side and said soundlessly in hands, [You look pretty tired, Lust. You need a nap.]

Lust shook his head. [No, Sweetie,] he replied.

She took his hand and walked him toward their pillows that made up a sitting area, [I’ll watch Cherry. You won’t do Cherry or your souling any good if you get too tried. I’m both of your family too, and a healer too. Take a nap.]

He really couldn’t argue that. [Make sure he stays awake. Talk with him. He can’t sleep until Edge is back. It's too dangerous. He might not wake up if Blue’s magick breaks and he gives up.]

She nodded and went back to Cherry and rattled on about the newest novel in her favorite book series, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, quietly.

Lust laid down and rubbed circles over the souling in his middle. The stress from earlier had upset them. He took a hidden piece of licorice stick out of his robes to chew on a bit. The sweet aromatic smell helped settle the souling, and he soon fell asleep.


	38. Somebody shine a light. I'm frozen by the fear in me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry's day is coming to a close and the future is not looking to bad. Now if Blue would just come home to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming a reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you think. It gives me motivation to write!
> 
> I hope you are all doing well!
> 
> Also a big thank you to my beta readers, GetMcDunkedOn, snakehands, and Hailsam!

Lust heard giggling and low whispers as he woke up. He rolled over and rubbed his sockets, then he looked around the room. Cherry was out of the tub and dressed. He was sitting on a pillow, his back to the tub. It looked like he was playing a card game of some kind. 

Cherry snickered a little and discarded and said happily, “I..I won.” He laid his hand down for Al to see.

“I-I was s-so close.” She picked up the next few cards and looked at them.

Lust giggled and got up. He came up to the smaller skeleton and hugged him from behind, “Hey, Sunshine.”

Cherry dropped his cards and went still. Lust let go and slowly pulled away. “It’s okay, Cherry. You’re safe no one here would hurt you.” He sat down next to the monster, “I should have asked. I’m sorry.”

Cherry let out a slow breath, “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I’m just…" ~~broken.~~ "scared.”

Al laid a reassuring paw on Cherry’s leg, “It is not your fault either. It will get better, it just takes time.”

Cherry nodded, but didn’t look too convinced. 

She got up. "Will you stay for dinner? I can run over and grab some food from the gathering.” 

Cherry looked to Lust. who smiled kindly. “It’s up to you, Cherry.” 

The red-toned skeleton wasn’t used to having many choices anymore. He thought about that and it felt really nice to have some control over his world. “Yeah, th-that would be n-nice. Th-thank you, Al.”

Her smile widened as the happiness reached her eyes, making them sparkly, “N-no problem. I’m s-so happy you're well enough to s-spend time with m-me. I have m-m-m-missed you a lot.” She got up and gave him a hug before heading out.

“I’m glad you’re having a good time.” Lust knew little normalities like this. Eating out and playing games with friends and family was a big step in helping the small monster reclaim himself. Now that Cherry was able to be a little more mobile, he was going to make sure he wasn’t stuck in the tent all day.

Despite the panic attack earlier, Cherry was able to move on and still interact and enjoy himself. That told the priest that his new brother had a strong will. 

“I-I am.” He looked away.

Lust stretched. “How are you and the souling feeling?” 

Cherry put his hand over his baby and smiled a bit. “I’m okay. The souling is good. Al said they are looking healthy and my ecto is getting thicker as my magick builds back up. It is a lot safer for them.” He looked up at Lust, a real smile on his face. “Thank you for helping us.”

“Oh course, Sunshine. You're my baby brother." ~~And the potion was my fault.~~ But it felt too early to let Cherry know that.

Al came back with a tray full of food and handed two of the three bowls of shakiya to Lust. He looked at the creamy stew. It smelled of lamb, garlic, yogurt and a hint of bay leaf. It was his first time trying it. The curious monster couldn’t help themself and dipped the tip of his phalange in it and gave it a quick taste like he would at home with his brother’s culinary creations. This dish was delicious.

The yellow lizard monster set down the tray with slices of grilled pita bread and a good size bowl of rice, which had little scrapings of meat in it for them to share. 

Cherry looked at the food, hungry. 

Lust took his bowl and set it aside and grabbed another and started to pray. His hands and the food glowed a beautiful lavender and pulsed with pink. Once he finished the prayer, he handed it to Cherry. “You were holding the cards pretty good, Sunshine. Do you need help holding the bowl?”

Cherry squeezed his hands closed and the numbness was not too bad right now. “I d-don’t th-think s-so.” He picked up the spoon carefully and it slipped a little, but he squeezed it harder and was able to hold it. The biggest smile blossomed on his face as he was able to eat on his own. 

The shakiya would have been great on its own, but it had a beautiful love and warmth to it that reinforced his magick and soothed his soul. The Goddess' blessing that Lust had placed on it brought an extra level of comfort to the meal.

It had felt like it had been so long since he shared a delicious meal with his family. That thought brought flashes of memories of dinner with Sans and Razz. Sharing meals with them in the Harem away from the Sheikh, the two skeletons trying to keep him as safe as they could and help him deal with the fall out when they couldn’t. 

Tears started to gather. He was home, though. ~~I wasn't supposed to miss them….. I was going to run away and leave them…~~

The bowl started to fall, but was quickly grabbed by yellow claws. He blinked and looked up at his family. Lust wiped at his eyes. “What are you thinking?” 

“I-I m-m-miss them.” He looked up at Lust, “T-This re-reminded me of th-them.”

Al asked, “who are they?”

“S-Sans and Razz. Do you kn-now if they're o-okay?” 

“The other two skeletons?” Lust asked.

Cherry nodded. “Yes.”

“Edge told me they made it safely out of the fire. Maybe Edge can ask the Fell Sheikh for more information on them.”

“R-Razz is the Fell Sh-Sh-Shiekh’s brother. He would know,” Cherry told them.

“L-Let’s eat and you c-can tell us a-about them.” 

“R-Razz is Fell. H-He is strong and smart. It was r-r-rough at times, but he was n-n-never m-mean. He t-t-tried to t-teach me about our p-p-people. He tried to k-keep me from g-g-getting h-h-h-hurt once he found out a-a-about…. “ He didn’t want to think about the box. Cherry shook his head trying not to think about it. “He sh-shared my p-p-p-p-punishment when I r-ran away.” He wiped at his eyelights. “Sans… H-he would t-try and d-distract the Sheikh or try and to t-t-take my place. They t-t-tried to take care of m-me. When th-they couldn’t stop him, they w-were there to h-h-hold me.”

“They sound like good monsters. I hope we can meet them one day,” Lust said.

“I’m glad they were there for you,” Al said as she spooned up some of the food and held it up for him. 

Cherry nodded and opened his mouth, and she fed him. A few more bites, and Cherry reached out for the bowl. Al handed it over. She changed the subject to the baby animals that had been born a few days ago. The rest of the dinner was calm and happy.

* * *

The sun was going down and Al went and lit the lamp in the tent. Cherry was laying on the pillow, looking dangerously close to dozing. It was time to head back to their tent. Hopefully, Edge would be back soon. “Thank you for the great afternoon, Al, but we should be on our way,” Lust told her.

“Let me help you.” She went over to Cherry and rubbed his shoulder. He opened a lazy socket. 

Al helped get Cherry up and walked them back to their tent and lit their lamp before telling them, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She hugged them and left.

Lust settled his little brother into the common area and sat next to him. "Now that we're home and you are calm, I want to work with you. I want to talk about handling strong feelings. They are natural after what you have been though." 

Cherry looked down and away, remembering his reaction to the tub earlier. 

Lust sat next to him and lifted his face. "Don't feel embarrassed about your feelings. Bottling them up can make you feel worse and can damage your or the souling's health. Let yourself talk about what has happened and how you feel, just like you did earlier, and don't worry if you cry. You have done great all day. I just want to process with you."

Cherry still wouldn't bring his eyelights up to meet Lust. Shame filled him. He wanted to tell his new brother that he was useless; he couldn't stop anything that had happened to him… delicate fingers gently wiped tears from his sockets. 

“You are very strong Cherry, but don’t try to hold it all in. You have made so much good progress today. Remember what I told you?”

Cherry nodded and mumbled the words, “I n-n-need com-compassion. I want l-love. I don't d-d-deserve what h-he did to me. The Sh-sheikh is a liar and has n-n-n-no p-p-power over me.”

"Very good.” He smiled warmly. “You know, little brother, I can understand some of what you're going through."

Cherry looked up at him skeptically.

The purple-toned skeleton scooted closer and leaned on Cherry. He let out a sigh, "I was kidnapped from my temple during a raid." He laid his hand on his small baby bump. "I was manipulated to go against my oath to my Goddess. I was made to do terrible things." He shivered. "I had to, to keep the ones I love alive and safe. I was forced to have sex and carry this child before Edge saved us."

Cherry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lust, his happy, loving, caring brother-in-law, had been through something like he had been through. Questions raced through Cherry's mind. 'How does Lust still function? How does he handle it?' And then one came tumbling out. "How c-come…. I'm so br-broken…?" ~~and you're not?~~

Lust wrap his arm around Cherry in a side hug. "It's okay to not be okay. You have been hurt, Cherry. Very badly." He gently pulled Cherry’s head to rest over his soul. He let truth sing from it with his next words. "I know what it feels like, Cherry. Our stories are not completely the same, but I can understand a lot, and you know what? If you want to talk about it, I am here for you.”

The smaller monster nodded. It caused more tears to fall down his cheeks. 'Lust knows… he knows what it feels like. I'm not alone.' He grabbed Lust and held him in a tight hug. 

"I… d-dream of him h-h-hurting me…" He shivered, as admitting it made phantom touches ghost over the brand. His grip became tighter. "Blue isn't here to stop him." 

Lust gently rubbed Cherry's skull. "The Sheikh is not here, little brother. You're safe. You're loved. He holds no power over you."

Cherry shook his head. "Only Blue ever took me away from h-him…Blue t-took me away from h-h-him… Blue f-found my fr-freedom. Blue saved me from the Sh-sh-sheikh… from the b-b-b-box. He said he would come with me. I left, but he's not here… Why didn't he come?"

"Cherry, Blue wasn’t the only one who succeeded in saving you. What about Edge?" He asked softly. 

Cherry wiped his sockets on Lust’s vest, "He saved me too. He took me away."

Lust cuddled the hurt skeleton, letting Cherry's words settle in the air, helping the smaller monster remember that he had others besides Blue he could rely on. "...As for Blue, we are working on getting him back to you," he said kindly. "And as for you, Cherry, you give yourself too little credit. You survived. The Sheikh that haunts your dreams only has power that you give him."

"H-he scares me. I can't find Blue, it's just us." The small monster was shaking. "I remember his lesson. The pain. The hurt. It's better to just let him do what he wants, to be good. It's over faster." He mumbled into Lust's shoulder, "If I tried to escape again..." He started to shake.

Lust rocked the pregnant monster for a bit. "Cherry, there is no try, you did it. You are stronger than you think. You have survived him. You made friends and family. You have learned and grown. It will take time, but you can overcome the nightmare."

Lust lifted Cherry's skull, making him look at him. "I'll work with you as long as you need, and one day things will feel okay again." Lust held him for a bit. “Let's settle down and wait for Edge. Do you want to read some more?”

Cherry nodded and climbed down from Lust as the purple-toned monster went to go get the book they were reading earlier.

They took turns reading it. It was only a few chapters before the tent flap was lifted and Edge came into the tent.

Cherry smiled up at him. “Hi brother.”

Lust got up and hugged the tall monster, “Welcome home, Darling.”

Edge leaned down and kissed Lust. “Thank you both.” He held up a bag. “This has the supplies that I could find. I have sent a request for the other things that I couldn't locate.” 

Lust smiled and took the bag. “Thank you love. Let me go put this away.” He gave Edge one more kiss before heading out to his tent.

Edge came over to Cherry and laid his hand on top of his little brother's skull and scratched lightly. “How was your day Cherry?”

Cherry took a minute to think about it. “It was o-okay. I’m f-f-feeling a lot b-better and got to walk and e-eat on my own.” He looked down as he admitted, "I h-had s-some hard t-times.” He hugged himself. “b-b-but Lust and Al h-helped me.”

“That is good to hear.” he rubbed the small skull. “Hard times come and go. They do not last forever.”

The small monster nodded. “Brother, do you know what h-h-happened to Sans and Razz?”

“They are with the Fell Shiekh, Slim.”

Cherry let out a sigh of relief. 

Fell knelt down next to Cherry. “You care for them, brother?”

“Yes, they were like f-f-family to me.”

Edge made a note to himself to read the letter from the two skeletons. It would help Cherry to know how they were doing, but he didn’t want them to give any information on Blue’s condition.

Cherry climbed into his brother's arms and lay on his broad chest and listened to the strong soul beat. He could pretend he was laying in Blue’s arms. Edge projected love, safety and comfort.

It wasn’t long before he found his way into sleep.

* * *

Cherry found himself in the familiar darkness. The light he was standing in was just a small circle. In fact, his whole body didn’t fit within it and a ghostly touch caressed his bones. “P-P-Please…” he said quietly.

“You love being used don’t you, my pet?” 

Cherry went to reply, but he remembered what Lust said that he didn’t have to listen.

The gentle caresses stopped and his arm was grabbed and wrenched painfully up as the larger skeleton pulled him closer to him. The Sheikh's voice dropped dangerously low, “Always looking to be punished, pet.” 

Cherry whimpered. He didn’t want to be punished. He just wanted it all to stop. He wanted everything to just stop. To not have to deal with this anymore. 

The light went out and the cold darkness consumed him.

* * *

Cherry had been resting peacefully for a while, Lust had just returned from storing his supplies.

Edge watched the monster enter the tent and whispered, “hello, love.” 

Then Cherry started to whimper. Lust knelt down next to Cherry and gave a shake. “Cherry, wake up.” But the small monster just whimpered louder, his hands coming to his chest gripping at the cloth over his ribs. Over his soul. Lust cursed softly and wasted no time. He summoned the younger’s soul. 

The small white soul was beating rapidly, red magick leaking through the crack. The fracture was filled with a pale pink mixed with lavender. Only the palest of blue could be seen coating the crack. Lust's hands started to glow a mixture of green and lavender.

“Edge, it's time. Think of your love for Cherry. All the wonderful memories you have shared with him. Cup his soul within my hands.”

Edge wrapped his large hands around Lust’s and poured his magick into his brother. He remembered the day Cherry was born and how proud he and his parents were of him. The first time Cherry called him brother. After their parents had passed and Cherry would look up to him. He remembered watching Cherry proudly as he grew and turned into a strong and capable monster.

The gap within Cherry’s soul began to fill with the mix of the new crimson red magick and the Goddess’.

* * *

The lights came back, but it wasn’t a small sliver like before. It was blinding. It was full of love, compassion. He wanted to stand in that light to be bathed in the feeling. The Sheikh hissed and pulled Cherry’s arm harder, trying to pull him deeper into the darkness. The pregnant monster stumbled back into the twilight.

Cherry knew he had to get back into the light. If he was pulled into the darkness, the Sheikh would keep him. The light was safe, he could feel Edge was waiting for him. He kicked out his foot and kicked the Sheikh, making his grip loosen. He pulled with all his might and frantically ran for the middle of the light. 

The Sheikh’s upset voice called out, “you’ll pay for that pet! The light can’t last forever! Darkness will consume you!”

Cherry put his hands over his ‘ears’ and started to mumble, “the Sheikh is a liar. He has no power over me.” He chanted it over and over. While the Sheikh yelled at him, the light kept growing and the yelling got further and further away. It took a long while for Cherry to realize his was the only voice. He lifted his head and saw the darkness had been pushed back. It wasn’t gone, the Sheikh would never be gone. It would always be a part of him. 

He sat in the beautiful light. He could feel the love and magick within the brilliance. He missed the feeling of Blue and his magick. He missed it terribly, but this new light was full of Edge, his big brother, who loved and protected him. He told himself, “Edge would always come save me. He took me away too.”

Cherry fell into a peaceful slumber.


	39. i can't get a grip, but i cant let go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not looking good for Blue and Honey is getting desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its never a good thing when Honey gets desperate. XD
> 
> Also thank you to my beta readers! Kamari333, GetMcDunkedOn, Hailsam and snakeheads. Your all wonderful and help ma so much! 💜

Gerson sat at his desk in the infirmary, his hand at the level of his eyes. The reply from the temple was not what he was hoping for. They had accepted his apologies and extended forgiveness, which in all honesty he was surprised about. The upsetting part of the letter was that currently they cannot offer aid, as "the Lord Jerry" had taken their Head Priest and Alchymist. He had been freed by the bandit Death, and was on a pilgrimage of some kind. They had tried to send word to him, but it was unknown if he would get it or be able to help in time.

He turned in his chair to see Blue laying in a bed. He had the prince changed into some more comfortable bed clothes. It was the very least they could do for him. Blue hadn’t been able to eat since the poisoning. At least there was a small mercy: He was unconscious, if he was conscious that would be truly painful to be awake and starving to death. 

The ancient monster had been sad when Blue told him Cherry had refused to soulbond with him, but at least now Cherry had a chance of living if he found someone before the birth of the souling. He was sure Blue could find a little happiness out of that fact.

He walked over to the unconscious monster and lightly rubbed his arm and shoulder. “I’m sorry, I failed ya, Blue. At least Cherry won’t fall with you.”

The door opened. Honey came in and walked up to Blue. “Hey baby bro. You ready to wake up now?” 

Gerson shook his head. “He ain't going to wake up, Honey. He needs an antidote. One that we have no idea how to make.”

“Then find a place to start!” The tall skeleton growled. “You have the stars be damned potion. Figure it out!”

“I told you it's not that simple. It’s been changed and refined, and the magick of the Goddess of Ardor can’t be duplicated.” He stomped to the desk and grabbed the letter. “The attack on the temple has caused the High Priest and Alchymist to go missing. There's currently no one with the skills needed to save Blue from your actions. Congratulations, you did what your father wanted; you are killing your brother."

Raged filled Honey at the old turtle's words as he lashed out with his magick, but the old monster had many tricks up his sleeves and used his own magick to make a shield, protecting himself and Blue. “Get your stars be damn temper under control or leave. You have hurt Blue enough already.”

Honey fought with himself to wrangle in his emotions. Gerson was right, he didn’t matter. Only Blue mattered right now. 

He dropped the attack and looked at Blue lying on the bed. Honey’s new little pet had given him an idea a few days ago. He had already looked up all the information he could find on soulbonds. Maybe it could help Blue a bit. It could help him maybe last a few weeks longer as it drained Honey’s soul to keep Blue alive. If they didn't find a cure, at least they would die together. He placed his hand over his middle. Well maybe not together, but close to it.

He narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. The only thing about a soulbond is that it had to be willing. Would Blue be willing? Would it hurt Blue more if he wasn't and he forced it? He took a deep breath and asked, “How much longer does he have?”

Gerson had dropped the shield when Honey dropped the attack. “Maybe another week before his magick levels drop too low. Then the falling will set in. He will start to dust as the magick can't hold him together anymore. I’m not sure how long his will to live will last after that.”

Honey looked away as he started to cry. Even if he couldn't find any information on a forced soulbond he was going to have to try it. He thought of his new spiteful little pet. His eyelights set with determination. He was going to have to test it out before trying it on Blue. He didn’t want to hurt Blue more.

* * *

Terpsi was doing some stretches when Honey entered the room. He was dressed (if you could even call it dressed) in only a belt that had veils of different shades of blue making a skirt around him. Two more of them hooked to the bracelets on his wrists. As he moved his arms, they acted like wings, fluttering in the wake of his graceful movements. 

Terpsi’s chest had many gold necklaces to hide some of his bones, and more gold hung from his ankles with little twinkly sounding disks that tried to accent his every movement, but his little bird was proving to be more graceful than he appeared, keeping the disks from chiming. His movements were a crass contrast to his sharp attitude.

The imprisoned monster stood to face him. He didn't seem to be embarrassed by the lack of coverage.

"Little bird,” Honey held out his hand, “give me your soul."

Terp looked at Honey. Defiance pulsed in his soul. The memories of all the times Jerry would demand his soul to inflict pain for punishments ran through him. He knew he didn't have a choice. Nobles would do what they wanted, when they wanted, but he never liked giving in. 

Lust had been different. He had been the only person to ask, to show him any respect in a long time. 

The imprisoned monster took a deep breath and thought, 'why can’t i just give in? why do i keep fighting?' His fingers twitched, wanting to just get it over with and hand his soul over. Hopefully it’d save a bit of pain. But deep down, that core of spitefulness that fueled him made him think, 'if i'm going to be punished, i’m going to earn it.’ "Fuck you, malum!"

"Sure, once I'm done with business," Honey’s control hand alit with BLUE magick. 

The reply threw Terp off balance, and he did not notice he was covered in magick until it encased his soul fully. With a quick flick of Honey's wrist, Terp was smacked against the bars. 

"Now be a good pet, and resist with all you are." Honey pulled the soul free and cupped it in his hands and let the Blue magick go.

Terp gripped onto the bars tightly and closed his sockets. He knew how this went. He clamped down on his magick to keep from lashing out. If the magick suppressant kicked in, his soul would be damaged, and that hurt so much worse for so much longer. He just hoped that Honey would lose interest sooner than Jerry did. 

Warmth encased his small cracked soul, and it spread through his body. It was welcoming, and confused the shit out of him. The magick wanted to merge with his soul, it demanded an entry. It was like someone knocking on a door. When they were not allowed in, the magick started to pound, trying to break it down with their bare hands. The magick wanted in. It wanted to become part of him, to share itself with him, and in turn it would share itself. Honey was offering a soulbound, and no soulbond can be forced. The feeling made him weak in the knees.

He looked up at honey. Confusion clear in his eyelights, “What the hell, malum?” 

Honey’s eyelights hardened with determination as he increased the magick he was offering. He watched the skeleton for any hint of pain. 

Honey’s soul was starting to beat rapidly, the strain on his taxed magick making his middle ache. The Sheikh told himself, ‘I need to push as long and as hard as I can before pulling back.’ If he could just feel even a slight break in Terpsi's will, he was sure it would work on Blue.

Terp watched Honey offer himself to his small damaged soul. ‘If the Sheikh thinks I am going to allow a soul bound, he is wrong. I would rather die . . . wait, there's an idea. ’ He smiled, ‘I could take him with me… I could have something I hadn't had since before I was made a slave: control.’ He squeezed the bars of his cage harder as he thought, 'my life has been meaningless, but my death can have purpose, if i take you with me, malum.’ 

He could feel the fatigue starting to emit from the Sheikh. If he was going to do this he had to do it now.

A malicious smile etched its way on his face. ‘oh, you want a bond you dumb fuck? fine. i’ll kill myself and take your high and mighty ass with me,' "malum." With that word, he changed his own intent. Terpsi pushed back with acceptance, pushed all he could into the bond and into Honey. He hoped the deeper they connected, the stronger the bond, and the easier it would be to hurt the Sheikh. 

Honey felt Terpsi change from refusal to willing acceptance. Before Honey could stop or change his mind, a bright light engulfed them both, and he felt Terpsi inside of him. His songbird took as much of Honey’s magick as he could get and gave his own in return to Honey's cold, LoVe-hardened soul.

Honey staggered back and released the small cracked soul with a whimper. It floated back to its owner. The Sheikh asked, "Why... why did you agree? You were not supposed to agree..."

Terp smiled and slid down the bars, his breath labored. He reached out and cupped his soul and put it back where it belonged. He started to laugh. It had worked. A crooked, almost manic smile was on his face. He could feel Honey in him and feel him with his empathy. The pregnant monster was in shock, disbelief and anger slowly rising. The smile fell away. He looked up at Honey fast enough to get whiplash. "You're pregnant?!"

Honey looked shocked that the caged monster knew.

Honey hadn't been pregnant when Terp got here. The imprisoned skeleton had heard rumors from the servants about the Sheikh's mates, one of which was pregnant, leaving to some place safe after a great battle not too long ago. The servants’ gossiping was no surprise; it was often how Terp overheard many secrets. He was sure he would have heard about the Sheikh being pregnant, as it had to be a recent event.

Terp thought back to his first night here. He had been suffering from the potion. Honey had used him, and Terp still felt a need for sex, like a portion of the potion was stuck within his soul. It felt like it was lingering in him, but he was used to being denied his wants. 

His mind went back to the souling. This changed things though. Another baby. There was another chance. If it was his child, he could try for the innocent unborn souling and at least control Honey before he resorted to his plan and killed them both. He owed his child that, but first thing he needed to know. 

"Is….is it mine?"

Honey growled and backed out of the room, "No!” He could feel the denial coming off of Honey like bad perfume, “they are mine!" That part was true at least.

Honey grabbed the wall to help hold himself up. He needed to go lay down; he felt very drained.

* * *

Honey rested for a few hours and ate. He was feeling strange. When the servant came into the room to drop off his food, Honey felt a wave of indifference hit him. It was strange, but he brushed it off.

The tall skeleton was currently walking down the hall to visit Blue. When he entered the room, wave after wave of emotions hit him, like a punch to the face. It made him stumble back out of the room: Grief, anger, hunger, sadness, and so much pain.

He regathered himself and walked in. He hadn’t felt some of these emotions in so long, not since his father was alive. The closer he got to Blue, the more potent they became. It was like they were coming from him, like Honey was feeling his emotions. 

He turned to look at Gerson, who was reading some papers. “Gerson, can a soulbond make you share powers?”

“I haven’t heard of it, but I think it would just be a matter of how strong the connection is.”

Honey picked up Blue and cuddled him. He could feel disappointment, betrayal, anger and an unending pain radiating from Blue. It was so hard to be around him while these feelings pierced his soul. 

“Where are ya taking him?”

“He is coming back with me. Being here is not helping him.” Honey thought to himself, ‘besides, I have some questions I need answered.’

“He needs to stay here, I told you that already.” The healer got up.

“You can’t help him. If you find something that can, I’ll bring him back. Until then, I will keep him with me.”

“He can’t be alone, Honey.” 

“I have the perfect person to watch him when I have to leave.”

Honey headed back to the dining hall that held his newest pet. By the time he got there, tears were streaming down his face. 

His newest pet was leaning against the bars of his cage, sleeping in peace still. 

The closer he got to the monster, the more he seemed to twitch in discomfort, as if feeling Blue’s emotions too.

Honey stepped up to kick the metal and release a good chunk of his fury. The force made the cage ring like a bell and dented a bar.

Tired, hazy eyelights blinked up at Honey.

The Sheikh glared at Terp and demanded to know, "what did you do to me?"

Terp sat up and looked at the irate monster. "Like hell i even know what you're talking about."

Honey's LoVe licked at his soul, his rage overflowing into his magic. Terp's soul turned BLUE and he was slammed high into the cage bars. Then pain blossomed in the irate monster’s soul as well.

The BLUE magic died and let Terp slide to his feet. He grabbed the bars to help keep upright and rubbed at his soul. His empathy and the soulbound were making a strange feedback loop. He could feel his pain not only in his body, but his empathy could feel Honey's pain as the monster shared it.

‘Well, wasn't that a hoot?' He thought. He smiled happily that his plan had worked so well. "So you're feeling my pain? Deal with it. I do every second of every fucking day."

The smug happiness, sudden explosion of rage, uselessness, and hate made Honey stumble back. It felt overstimulating after his emotions had been muted for so long. He took a deep breath. "It's not just yours…. it's everyone around me. I feel… I can feel Blue's. I don't know..."

Terp thought about that. If he could feel his pain through Honey, the bond had carried his empathy over to the LoVe hardened monster's soul? He laughed brokenly. "ohh, the gods do have a sense of humor."

Honey narrowed his eyes, "Tell me what you did!"

Terpis expression hardened, "You soulbonded with me, remember?"

Honey tsked and went to leave.

Terpis smirked and started to sing.

~you've been a fool to yourself~  
~because of that it's killing you inside~

The runes of magic of his cage came alight as his song filled the air, but the other runes stayed dark. He smirked.

~What's done is done, it feels so bad~  
~because of that it's killing you inside~

Honey stopped and turned back around. "I could kill you."

He shrugged. "What's done is done, you would only kill yourself." A bit of insanity creeped into Terp's smile. “It would give my life and death meaning." He held his hand out. “Hell, give me a knife and i'll make it so you won't gain LoVe."

Disappointment and sadness mixed and wafted off of the smaller monster in Honey’s arms.

Tears started running down Honey’s face, "can't you feel him?"

Terp looked at the smaller monster. He looked asleep, his magic was weak, his song slowing steadily. It was a beautifully dramatic mix of deep sadness, regret, longing, betrayal, pain, hunger and overwhelming sorrow slowly coming towards an end with every soul beat.

He cocked his head to the side. No sleeping monster should be projecting emotions like this. One or two strong ones from dreams, but so many layers meant they were awake and they were processing information. Terp felt his own curiosity rising. 

Honey looked at Terp. "You feel him." It wasn't a question.

"What happened to him?"

"He was overdosed on a sleeping potion. He won't wake up. He can't eat. Gerson was supposed to fix him... he can't." Honey hugged the body tighter. "It will be okay, brother."

The feelings of betrayal, pain, and hunger became stronger in the smaller skeleton.

Pity filled Terp's soul. Not for Honey, but the monster in his arms. "He can hear you, you know. He is understanding everything we are saying. He is not asleep."

Honey paled. "Blue, you’re awake? Answer me, please."

Quiet filled the air and the quiet monster hung limp like a doll in Honey’s arms.

Honey sank to the ground and cradled his baby brother. "Please. I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up. Blue, Please."

Nothing happened.

Terpsi said somberly, "his song is ending, Honey. He won't last much longer, a week or so at the rate his song is slowing. You will feel it all. It's karma for your crimes."

Honey cried harder cuddling his doll-like brother. "I’m sorry, Blue. I'm so sorry."

Terp leaned his back into the cage. He focused on trying to block out some of the overwhelming emotions before him. Once Honey started to calm down, he looked up at Terp. He could feel through their soul that Terpsi was dampening the emotions that he was feeling from them and offered, "I'll make you my concubine. I'll let you out of the cage and you will be free to wander the palace, if you help me control this power."

Terp looked at Honey. He could feel the honesty in his words. He weighed the options in his mind: he thought losing his child that Lust carried had killed whatever he had left of his soul that made him care about others. Now as he stared at Honey's middle, there he had another child. He could be a part of their life. He could be a better father than his ever was. 

Honey wouldn't change, but maybe he could control him enough that he wasn’t a malum all the time. The empathy would help in keeping his rage under control. The feedback had already helped, as Honey wasn’t hurting him as badly when he flung him. If he needed to, he could end Honey at any time with the soulbound, but the child…

"I want to be a wife. I want control of our child. I will be in charge of them, their discipline, their schooling, and if we die for any reason they will go to my brother. As for me, no collars. No chains or cages. I can go anywhere I see fit and I can say no to anything."

Honey looked at him in disbelief and squeezed Blue. Pain screamed from his brother and he nearly dropped him as he loosen his grip. "Why would I agree to that?"

Terp kneeled down to be on level with Honey. "Because if you don't, you'll feel every second your brother has left to live as if it is your own. Every drop of fear, every unshed tear that he has lost as his song is cut short. Every hint of anger and remorse as your betrayal kills him." 

Blue’s emotions spiked durning Terps speech, making the words hurt all the more for Honey.

Honey closed his sockets. He was shaking. "I’ll make a marriage contract.” The words came tumbling out before he could really think about it.

He set Blue on a big comfort chair. "You will be in charge of watching him when I can't."

Terp banged the bars of the cage. "Let me out."

Honey shook his head, "You can wait until it's ready. If Blue needs anything, call for a servant." He turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love to hear form you in the comments. Let me know if you think Undyne will make it in time?


	40. As your world disassembles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey try's to get a grip on the pieces of his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, kudos and commenting! It really makes my day reading your comments!
> 
> And a big heart filled thank you to my Beta readers: Hailsam, GetMcDunkedOn, Snakehands.
> 
> And to Kamari333 for helping me bounce idea's off of her!

Honey went into his study. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone on the way. He was alone. The further he got from others, the more he felt like himself again. He used his robes to clean his face, "I can't let others see me was weak." 'They will use it against me. Just like Terpsi,' he thought about his beautiful little bird manipulating him. He tried to let his lazy mask slip into place again.

Soon, he was at his room and two guards were standing watch as normal. His mask slipped a bit as once again, he could feel the foreign emotions; they seemed bored and indifferent at the moment.  
“Go to the dining hall. If you hear anyone calling for help, go in immediately.” he dismissed them. The further others were the better.

They said in unison, “Yes, my Sheikh,” and left.

Honey entered his room, signing in relief as they got further away and locked the door. The drained monster leaned his back against it and slid down the wooden door. 

The tired skeleton felt on edge. The new empathy was hard to process. New tears were starting streaming down his face. He couldn’t help but think about Blue. His beloved brother was laying there dying slowly… painfully… and he was awake….. Honey put his head in his hands. It was one thing when he thought Blue couldn't feel it. He was just sleeping blissfully unaware of the pain, but to know he wasn't, to feel the pain coming from his little sibling, it was too much to handle. Blue had so many emotions and they ate at Honey’s cold soul. He mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry, Blue."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now that he was away from the overwhelming feelings of Blue and the strong emotions that Terp projected, he could think. He sat for a while to collect himself and thought about what had happened.

Terpsi was proving to be quite a manipulative little bird. Willing to bond with Honey with no fear for his own self. "I had thought my little bird was just a song bird, but he is proving to be a lovely peacock," he smirked at the image of the caged monster displaying his feathers proudly and not backing down from Honey. Terpsi's strength of will was alluring. That kind of strength was one of the traits he loved about Razz and to see it in Terpis as any other time would have been bewitching. Terpsi having the power to make Honey give into the demands was what aggravated the Sheikh. 

Honey put a hand over the souling. He really hadn't had a chance to think about them, while dealing with Blue dying and trying to keep his kingdom together without the help and support of his brother or mates. 

Honey rubbed the false flesh that covered his child. He was beyond happy to know this was his child. There was no question about it, yet it was still hard to believe _he_ was pregnant. A small smile graced the Sheikh's face as he vaguely wondered if Sans felt like that at first.

But now, Terpsi knew too and wanted control of Honey's child. Honey clenched his fist over the child and his smile turned into a grimace. Honey's phalanges dug into his stomach possessively, “How dare that imprisoned skeleton think he knows better than me!” The child was a whole different can of worms that his little bird wanted to peck

The souling fluttered about, scared of the pain and anger coming from their mother. The unusual feeling made Honey let go. He was hurting the child. Images invaded his mind: Blue laying unresponsive and dying. Sans screaming and pulling away as he almost killed him and the baby. Razz’s glower when he found him with Sans. Blue begging him to make better choices...

Honey sighed and said quietly, “Blue was right. I haven't been making the best choices.” 

He had to learn to control this power, and quickly. How was he going to run his kingdom and negotiate meetings if he was emotional enough to hurt his loved ones and give into a pet’s demand?

Honey rubbed at his soul. He could feel frustration and impatience through the bond. Well, Terpsi wasn't just a pet any more. He was his soulbound mate and the sire of his child. To save face, Honey had to make him a concubine or wife. To be soulbound to anyone lower in rank would be an insult to not only himself, but his two mates. “It was yet another bad choice,” Honey mumbled to himself.

It still shocked him that Terpsi took the bond.

The orange-toned skeleton rubbed his middle. He knew his LoVe made him dangerous to his family. He told the little souling that had begun to settle down, "I don't want to hurt you too."

He got up and took out a parchment, ink and quill. He started to write a standard marriage contract. 

Honey would concede to some of his little bird’s demands, but not all of them. He had to make this accord, but he was the one choosing to concede. Honey added some clauses. He would not let his little bird win so easily. Terpsi had thought himself ready to take the role of wife and be his equal. Then Terp had to learn how to make a wish, because just like with a djinn, you had to be very careful with what you said when negotiating. Honey would make his point that he was the one in control and he was being the better monster and offering to give into some requests.

* * *

Honey looked down at the finished contract and rolled it up. It was done and it was time to to go and give Terpsi some control over their child. Hopefully. they would make better decisions for the child. Better choices than Honey had made for his family, but he wouldn't have Terpsi think he had all the power in this new relationship.

The prideful skeleton gathered himself and braced himself before he headed back to the dinning hall. Back to Blue's overwhelming emotions and Terpsi.

* * *

Honey came back a few hours later and walked up to check on Blue.

Terpsi expected as much, but kicked the cage making it ring. He wanted out of the damn cage. It was so close, he could taste freedom.

Honey smirks at the impatient monster. “Are you ready for marriage?”  
“To you?” Terp glared at the Sheikh. “Fuck no. No one could be ready for that, but to get out of this cage, yes.”

Honey poured magick into the contract and held the end out for Terp to take.

The caged monster side-eyed the skeleton and grabbed it from Honey, “I’m going to read it.” He unrolled the sheet and looked at the tale’s script. 

“What the hell, malum?! I’m not bound to a contract I can’t read.” He threw it at the Sheikh. “Get it translated.”

“There is no one here fluent in your language; it would be a few days and he is not willing to wait that long and I'm sure you don’t want to wait in that cell all that time.” 

Terp stareed down Honey. He can feel the honesty in his new mate’s words. The caged monster was afraid if Honey waited too long, he might figure out how to get some control over the ability, and then Terp would have no leverage. But he was not dumb enough to sign a marriage contract without reading it. ~~He only bound his soul out of spite~~. He paced the cage, thinking.

Honey impatiently growled, "Well?"

Terpsi stopped and looked Honey dead in the eyelights. “Read it to me. Line by fucking line. I’ll know if you're lying. I can” ~~hopefully~~ “feel the false hood.” ~~Honey doesn't have to know he might not catch it. That the LoVe in Honey may make the Sheikh not feel guilty for lying~~. The caged monster figured it's the best he will get.

Honey thought the option over, then picked up the contrat and read it line by line. Honey told no falsehood as he read it. The contract was worded so Terp has no hold over Honey and Honey had very little hold over him. Honey was not allowed to collar, cage, or chain him. Also, as a wife, he was no longer a slave.

Terpsi told himself he doesn't care about that too much because his three demands were met. Also, knowing he could end both of them easily was all he really needed.

Honey told Terpsi that he could leave or take any children without permission. He could decide on his children's education as long as the child has learned about ruling a kingdom. He also had control over discipline and where his children went after their death as long as they were not the heir.  
As a wife, Terpsi had to have sex with Honey three times a week.  
He had to teach Honey how to control the ability as well as he is able.  
Also, he must answer to Honey when he was summoned. 

Honey rolled the contract back up.

"You didn't say that I'm allowed to say no to any of your demands," Terp stated. 

"I have been more than gracious," Honey replied looking exasperated.

"I want it in the contract, malum.” Terpsi demanded. “Your LoVe is high. If you try to hurt me or the child, I need to be able to say no."

Honey was quiet as he thought, and turned to see Blue. Honey had made horrible decisions for not only himself, but his loved ones. He laid a hand over the souling cradled in his middle. "You’re right… I don't want to hurt them like I have my brother and mates…" 

The Sheikh leaned over his brother and rubbed his skull and said quietly, "I promise you, Blue.” Then Honey rubbed his own tummy. “I'll do better for you and them." 

He went to a desk and pulled out a pen and ink and added the amendment that Terpsi could say no and refuse him, if he believes with all his soul that the request or command will harm him or his children. Then he rolled up the contract. 

Terp grabbed the other end. He felt their magick pour in the words written on the paper. The agreement glowed, letters mixing in their colors of blue and orange, before the magic carried the script down their arms and through their chest to be branded in their souls. 

Once the magic faded, the paper was blank. 

"Let me out." Terp demanded.

Honey smirked let go of the paper and said, "you're not as clever as you think you are, little bird."

Honey sat next to Blue and pulled him into his lap.

"You can't cage me!" Terp kicked at the cage.

"I didn't. You came that way."

Terp realised the error in his wording. "Fucking malum!"

Terpsi kicked at the cage with all of his strength as anger was overflowing to rage. He knew it was futile, it wasn't his first time trying to break the bars of his prison. His foot cracked with the next kick. 'What does it matter.' He kept kicking, his rage dulling the pain.

Terpsi's soul cried out. The small glimmer of hope, of getting out of his cage, of being a monster and not property for however long he had before he killed them both was now like a painful splinter wedged deep in his soul.

Honey hadn’t been expecting to feel this. He had expected anger, and disappointment, but this level of pain was something Honey didn’t think his soul was capable of feeling anymore. It hurt so deeply.

The caged monster started to throw his body into the cage, making it ring loudly. “Fuck you.” He could see Honey flinch as he shared the pain that traveled through the bond. A part of Terp's hurt and damaged soul felt satisfaction seeing his pain shared with Honey. He was going to make Honey's soul hurt as much as his body and soul did. Every part of him was hurting, and he was willing to make that bastard feel every ounce of his suffering. 

Honey’s hold on this sibling tightened. The empathy made him feel his mate’s rage, anger, grief and sorrow, but also, potent disappointment wafted off of Blue.

Honey tried to push aside the emotions like he would do when he used to deal with his father, and cuddled Blue more. He wiped at his tears and muttered, "don't be upset, Blue." He just needed to prove his point to Terpsi. 

Honey was in control.

Terpsi only had control because Honey allowed it.

The constant flow of rage from his bird was calling to Honey's level. He wanted to give his little pet the violence he craved. He swallowed dryly. He knew he had to stop Terpsi before either he hurt himself enough to hurt them both or Honey gave in to the call of his LoVe. The Sheikh turned his caged pet's soul BLUE and slammed him into the bottom of the cage.

The trapped monster stopped fighting and laid on the floor, a distant look in his eyelights. His breathing was heavy from exertion.

Honey tried to level his voice. It came out with a smidgen of tiredness, and maybe Blue heard a smidgen of regret in it. "Little bird, I have negotiated with many heads of kingdoms. I have been trained from a very young age to find and exploit all loopholes." He smiled fondly at his brother "Only Blue was ever bright enough to outdo me." It still stung that Blue found Cherry's freedom, but he was proud too. He gave Blue a hug and nuzzled the top of his skull. "If you wish to play this game. You’d best work harder."

Terp’s magic flushed him dark blue in the face. He was so mad, his phalanges scraped along the metal.

Honey let the BLUE magick go. "I can keep you in there. I won't lose anything until I let you out. You would still be bound to teach and serve me." Honey sat Blue down and walked to the cage with a predatory smile on his face.

Terp launched into the bars, reaching through, and tried to grab at him.

"Remember this, Terpsi. You're stepping into the role of a wife. _My_ wife. I am choosing MERCY. I didn't have to let you out." Terpis's soul turned BLUE and Terpsi was pushed towards the back of the cage and held there. 

Honey summoned and angled a blaster so the blast disintegrated the front of the cage, then practically collapsed next to Blue.

The stress from using that much magic put a strain on Honey, and it was projected through their bond. 

Terp was pissed with himself. He needed to stay at least one step ahead of Honey. He stepped out of the cage and said, "Malum, quit being an dick." He growled. "You're going to hurt the baby."

Honey huffed and fired back, "As a wife, you need to show proper respect."

"And as a mate, you need not be a malum."

Just then guards filed into the room. Weapons pointed at the slave. "My Shiekh, are you all right?"

Honey grumbled. He was too drained from his show of power to argue. He waved them off. "Lower your weapons. This one is my new mate."

The monsters immediately lowered their weapons, confusion coming off of them. "Yes, my Shiekh."

Terp eyed the guards, untrusting, and kept his distance. 

"Let the rest of the guards know Terpsi is allowed to wander the palace and grounds. If he requests an escort for the city, he may go."

Terp narrowed his eyes and said, "I was to go anywhere."

"You can and you will have an escort, as is proper of your status as a wife." Honey didn't want to deal with this now. He really just wanted to curl up around his hurting brother and hopefully soothe Blue as much as he could and fall asleep. His magick was drained and his middle ached, but he got up and carried his doll-like sibling. 

"You're dismissed," he told the guards, and turned to leave while calling over his shoulder to his little bird, "follow me."

"Why?"

"Well, as a wife, you get to stay in the Harem or do you want to sleep on the floor of your cage still?"

Terp blushed a deep royal blue. It had been so long he didn't even consider sleeping in a real bed, but he wasn't going to let the jerk know. "Of course I'm not, malum," Terp mumbled and sighed, but made to follow his 'mate'. Then he added, "but why are _you_ taking me?"

He stroked Blue's head and said, "Razz and Blue would be upset if I didn't."

"I thought you had two mates?"

He chuckled and a wave of longing came off him. "Sans is not big on formalities."

The rest of the trip was silent as they made their way to the harem, both monsters lost in their own thoughts. Soon they stopped by a door with a guard steeped in boredom standing out front. He jumped to attention as they came around the corner.

"This is Terpsi. He is my third mate." 

The guard saluted them as they went inside, "Yes, my Sheikh."

"This is the main gathering area," he said as he gestured towards the newly rebuilt room.

The tall skeleton turned and looked at Terpsi. "The rooms are upstairs, don't touch Sans or Razz's stuff. You can pick any other room."

"Thanks for the tour. You can leave now."

Honey frowned at being dismissed. He did the dismissing, but he was really too drained and tired to deal with it at this point. He laid on some pillows in the gathering area and cuddled up to Blue, and quickly fell asleep.

Terpsi stared at the sleeping monster for a bit before he headed up the stairs to explore.


	41. I haven't lost my mind. I am picking up the pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terp is finally free of his cage! Terp explores, misses his blanket, meets some monster and plays a joke on Honey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot happy Laborday weekend!
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers Kamari333 GetMcDunkedOn & Hailsam! 
> 
> i got this new series bible software called Campfire it's really neat. I was inputing everything when i saw thay my auto correct/spell check was chaning Gerson name to Garisson and i never noticed until last this chapter. 😵 So i went back though and fixed it. I think i got all the chapters fixed. If not let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also a extra big thanks to Kamari333 for plating a seed in my head name Terp. XD He would of never came about with out her! 
> 
> Also thank you Sankehands for drawing a great picture of Terpsi in dancing clothes! I love it!💙  
> 
> 
> If you like this chapter let me know! I would love to hear form you! Leave a kudos & a comment!

Terp walked slowly up the stairs. His bones ached, and not the good ache. Bruises were blooming on him from where his bones hit the cage bars. His foot had a crack in it too. The stairs were not helping. He was used to not being healed and dealing with the pain from dancing long hours. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind. It was one of two ways he had learned to deal with pain and continued upstairs.

At the top of the stairs, he saw a hallway with four doors - two doors on each side of the hall - and more stairs at the end of it. He walked to the first door. 

There were clothes and socks thrown about, but strangely, it was not dusty. A lot of the personal items seemed to be missing, but there were some blue clothes in a closet and some clutter on a desk. It was obvious that someone lived or once lived here. He walked to the closet and looked through the few things left behind. He pulled out a faded blue vest and pants. Terp mumbled to himself, “looks comfy…” while throwing them over his shoulder.

Terpsi left the room and walked across the hall and opened that door. The room was clean and tidy. A large bookshelf covered one end of the wall. It was missing many books. He walked over to get closer and looked at the spines. None were in his navite language, but some were not in Tales either. He pulled some out to look at them. A few looked as if they had been burned. He put the books back and walked over to the closet. 

There were clothes in shades of dark purples and black, accented in golds and deep reds. There were a lot more clothes here, ranging in both male and female grab. He grabbed a night shirt and a dark dancing dress. They looked comfortable, that was all he really cared about.

Terp went to a third room. It was a pretty spartan room. It held a desk with a few writing supplies. A soft looking bed. Also a dresser and night stand. There was a window at the back of the room and a closet off to the side. He looked in the closet and it was empty. The room looked to be waiting to be claimed, so Terp tossed the newly acquired clothes on to the desk chair. “It’s mine now,” he said softly to himself, a small smile on his face. His own room, not a cage or a cell. He wasn’t an object any more. He pulled off the jewelry and laid it on the desk and let his clothes fall to the floor. He pulled the night shirt over aching bones and got into the bed.

Hours passed as Terp tried to get comfy. He tossed and turned, but years of sleeping on the hard, cold metal of his cage had trained his body. This was too soft now. He cursed as he rolled over again. “Fucking slimy fuck face, Jerry, taking even this...”

His mind wandered to the thick feather-filled blanket the servant had let him sleep on after him and Honey fucked that first night. It was some of the best sleep he had gotten. It was soft, but not too soft. It cupped and cuddled his aching bones, but the firmness was still under the softness.

He had noticed the servant had started to store it in the cabinet in the dinning hall to make their life easier. Terpsi held up the blankets of this bed. They were silky, smooth, thin and chilled against his bones. Just like the bottom of ~~his~~ the cage. It wasn’t his cage anymore and he hated these sheets for reminding him of it. 

He moaned and groaned as he got up.‘Fuck it.’ He changed into the faded blue vest and pants. The moonlit sky was shining through his window. It was late night or early morning. “Only a few guards should be up at this time.” He made his way slowly down the stairs and took a look at Honey.

He was still laying with his brother in the gathering area. He was looking a little pale. ‘I’m sure it's just the light.’ he told himself, 'but what if he hurt the child when he drained his magick with the blaster?'

Terp went to the sleeping monsters. He could see the middle of Honey's shirt was pushed up and the Sheikh's hand was gripping his middle. The empathic monster could barely feel the pain, because of Blue's projections, but they were there in the soulbond.

Terp grumbled quietly. “Fucking malum.” He laid a hand over the child and tried to call his magick. His feet tingled just thinking about using his magick, a quiet reminder from years in the cage to be careful with what intent he was picking. His mind automatically chose a soothing intent for his child. He let the magick form and swell in his hand, shapeless, next to Honey’s, and cupped the false flesh. 

The little souling floated to the magick and drew it through the barrier, happily taking from its parent. 

Honey let out a long moan as the child stopped draining his lowered reserves.

Terp watched and wondered if Lust was doing alright with his other child. ‘It must be very draining not to have two magick sources available,’ he thought. An idea occurred to him. “Maybe I can find Lust?” 

A few minutes later, magick was starting to roll off of Honey, and Terpsi pulled his hand away. The souling fluttered happily, full for the moment. Its mother didn’t look so pale anymore.

Terp watched the souling for a bit while thinking, ‘I’ll need the malum's help.' He frowned, ‘I need to find out who Jerry, the slimeball, sent Lust to.’ He sighed. That would be a job for later today.

He went to the door. The guard on the other side stood up at attention, making the skeleton jump to the side to put space between them. “I’m going. You can’t stop me,” he said defensively. He tried to call an attack to his hand, but his feet tingled, making him rock back and forth on them, and his magick didn’t form. 

‘Fuck,’ he told himself as he watched and felt the warden of the Harem eye him. ‘I have to overcome this learned helplessness shit.’ He knew ‘collars’ were to teach monsters to behave how their masters wanted them to. His magick had gotten to the point that it didn’t care that he wasn’t in the cage. It didn’t want him to be punished. Subconsciously, he couldn’t form an attack.

Confusion and tiredness came from the guard. “You are the Sheikh's wife, you may go where you wish.”

Terpsi nodded and calmed down. He didn’t want to give the guard his back, but he needed to get down the hall. He listened carefully and glanced over his shoulder a few times as he walked slowly down the hall, trying to hide his limp. When he rounded the corner, he waited a few seconds to see if the guard followed. When they didn’t, he told himself, “they can’t touch me. The cage is in ruins. I can’t be put back.” The hurt monster headed in the direction he remembered following Honey. He hated this fear and uncertainty and grabbed for a safe emotion to ground himself with: Grumpiness. “Dumb stupid bed…making me go back there...” he grumbled to himself.

The halls looked very different in the darkness of night and he was sure he should have been to the dining area by now, “Angel be damned, fucking oversized place…” He opened another door to yet another hallway. “Who needs this many damn rooms?!” His foot was bugging him and he knew there was no way he was going to find his way back on his own. He looked out a window and could see a thin slice of sunlight just breaking over the dunes. The tired monster walked to the other end of the room and could hear the sounds of pots and pans, talking, and people working. As he got closer, he could smell a wonderful smell of food. It was getting stronger. He was torn between going in and asking for help, and turning around and not dealing with a group of unknown monsters.

Before he could make his decision, the door opened and someone came out carrying some pots. They looked up at Terp and called back as they walked through the room with the pots of food, “hey Chief! There is a straggler out here. They look new and confused.”

A few more gunts and someone tossing things around and a large pig monster poked his head out of the room. “Don’t just stand there. Come eat, we got work to do.”

Terpsi came closer to the door and looked in. The kitchen was alive and bustling with all types of monsters. The pig went to some pots and took a taste before he threw in some spices and barked out a few commands.

Drool dripped down Terp’s jaw and he wiped it with the back of his arm. There hadn't been any dinners served in the dining room since he came here. The food they had brought him was good. Better than anything he got at Jerry’s. His old Master made sure he was only given scraps and leftovers. A soggy, cold mess of everything thrown into a bowl and left for him next to his cage after spending a night dancing and watching the arrogant assholes eating freshly made food.

But here, it was at least lukewarm by the time they had brought it to him, and still good. It wasn’t all mixed together in a gross mess either. His mind came back to the present as a breeze brought more of the delicious warm smell.

The Chief grabbed a bowl and dished up some food. “Name’s Patrick. Don’t be shy, get in here. Everyone eats on my watch.”

The blue clad monster bristled. “I’m not shy,” Terpsi said. To prove his point, he went to the table in the back of the room where Patrick was waiting. Terp’s pace quickened with the offer of food and made his limp show.

The Chief frowned as he watched the monster in the faded blue clothes, with dark bags under his sockets, walk in and sit down.

Terpsi looked at the bowl that had a few thick slices of what he assumed was day old bread. Fried golden brown with butter. There were finely chopped tomatoes, onions, and capsicum mixed into it. He could smell garlic and ginger. 

He ignored the silverware next to the bowl and picked up one of the large pieces of bread and took a bite. Sweet and hot of chili and mustard seeds were delicately balanced with the rest of the spices. 

Terpsi moaned bluntly, making the other staff laugh loudly. His face colored slightly, but he had lots of practice ignoring others and took another bite.

“Glad ya like it. It's called Bread Poha. I like to make it when we have left over bread.” He grabbed a wash towel and set it next to Terp to use. “So, how did you get hurt?”

“Kicked something.” 

Patrick frowned. “And the rest of you?” He asked pointedly, looking at the dark blue colored bruises his magick had speckled over his bones.

The skeleton shrugged his shoulders, “Well, my foot didn’t work, so I thought I would throw something else at it.”

“Well, It looks like something else won.”

“No it didn’t.” Terp smirked and took another bite.

Patrick laughed at the monster’s spunk, “well, you can’t be working when you're hurt.” He grabbed someone who was passing by. "Go get Gerson.”

They nodded and left.

“Now you stay right there and eat. You need to put some meat on them bones.” he laughed at his own joke and his belly bounced. “Eat all ya want. I got to make sure everyone else gets fed too.” He walked over to a bucket and used a cup to scoop up some milk and set it on the table next to them, before walking away.

Terp smiled at the pig monster and thought, ‘he’s alright,' as he ate everything in the bowl.

Soon, the servant came back with an ancient turtle monster not far behind. Terpsi used his fingers to scoop out the last of his meal as he watched them. Patrick stopped what he was doing and greeted the newcomer, then pointed him towards the wayward skeleton. 

“Hey kid, my name is Gerson. I heard ya could use some healing.”

Terp gave the healer the stink eye. “I’m not a kid ya old fart.” Terp braced himself to be yelled at, but Gerson laughed.

“Well ya right. I’m an old fart, so everyone is a kid to me.” His hand started to glow with magick and he laid it on Terp’s head. “So who did you get in a fight with?”

“It’s none of your business,” he said and crossed his arms.

“Well ya see, it kind of is. Being a healer and all. I'd like to heal them too.”

Terp shrugged his shoulders, “Well it's your lucky day. No one else got hurt. I just ran into a wall repeatedly.”

“Well I’m sure you learned walls are pretty hard, so that wont happen again.”

Terp just shrugged his shoulders again.

Gerson eyed the skeleton for a moment and asked, “did Honey have anything to do with these walls?”

“Some.”

The old turtle looked very tired, “Ya best stay out of the Sheikh’s way.”

Terp laughed and said, “well it's going to be hard to do that now that we are bonded.”

The kitchen went quiet.

Everyone was staring at Terp.

Patrick walked up to him and asked, “are you in your right mind?”

Terp shrugged his shoulders and answered with a question, “doesn't really fucking matter?”

Patrick noticed the quiet and yelled out, “stop lollygagging about!” The kitchen started to buzz with movement again. 

Gason motioned for Terp to follow him. He followed him out of the kitchen. 

“I was looking for the dining room.”

“Honey will be down for breakfast soon. We can go to the infirmary. I want to talk to you without him around.”

“Honey’s in the Harem sleeping and I need to get something. You take me to the dining hall and I’ll talk to you.”

“Alright.”

Soon, they were in the dining room. His cage was gone and the place cleaned up. He hurried over to the hidden storage area behind some hanging fabric. “You better fucking be here…” he growled quietly and he pulled aside the material. He felt around on the lowest shelf and the feathery softness grazed his hand. He pulled it out and hugged it to his body. It was an armful of fluff.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Gerson nodded and led the way to the infirmary. Once they arrived, Gerson pointed him to a bed. Then he went and grabbed a jar and wraps from a cabinet. He opened it up and showed it to Terp. "This is some salve to help any pain or more bruises.” He set the jar next to Terpsi. “I’ll always come help. If you need it, just send someone for me. That will hold you over until I get to you when you get hurt.” He got some cleaning supplies and sat down next to the bed. “Foot up here.”

Terp put his foot on the bed and the turtle started to clean the crack in his heel. "So tell this old fart what happened.”

Terp thought about it a few more moments. The healer seemed alright. Patrick seemed to trust him. Terp held the jar in his hand and stared at it. No one but his brother ever cared enough to heal his wounds. He gripped onto it. The skeleton's voice cracked slightly as he said, “okay.” So he told Gerson that Honey raped him and is now carrying their child. Honey tried to force a soulbound and Terp took it. Now they were bonded and married.

Gerson’s frown grew deeper with each word the skeleton told him. He finished wrapping Terp’s foot. “So you bonded to spite him?”

“Pretty much.”

Gerson sighed. “And the child?”

“I want them to grow up happy. I’ll do what I can for them.”

“Good.” the turtle nodded, “Sans and Razz would be happy to hear that part at least. I need to write them a letter. I”ll send one for ya too. Write them, let them know who ya are, they can give ya some good advice. Angel knows how they dealt with Honey's temper.” He put the lid on his cleaning supplies and channeled some healing magick into Terp, making the bruises fade and the crack close.

“Ya keep that,” he pointed at the jar. “Hopefully ya won’t need it, but you seem like you're someone who doesn't back down, so ya might need it.” He got up and stretched his back. “I’ll show ya the way back.” Gerson started to walk to the door.

Terp put the jar in his pocket, then grabbed his blanket and started to follow.

Gerson told him about the areas they passed, and soon they were at the entrance to the harem. The guard stood up and saluted Terp and opened the door. Terp eyed the monster before they walked in. Gerson looked around the room and saw the sleeping monsters.

The skeleton put the blanket down and walked over and went to the desk with the writing supplies he saw earlier. Meanwhile, Gerson did a quick check on both Blue and Honey.

A bony hand pulled open a drawer looking for papers and found someone’s writing practice and a map of the town. He smiled and left that on the desk as he took out a blank piece of paper and wrote a letter to his new… ~~siblings? Sister wives? Monsters-in-law?~~ He told himself, ‘fuck it,’ and wrote it to Sans and Razz.

He finished just as Gerson came up to him. “Here, you don’t need to come by later.”

Gerson took the note and put it in his pocket, “Blue’s the same. The souling seems fine. I have some patients I need to check on. So ya be sure to get some rest too.” Then he headed out.

Terp went to go put the ink back and the lid on the jar when an idea came to him. He dipped his fingers into the ink and knelt next to Honey’s skull and drew a dick on the back of his head.

Then he put the jar back. He was smiling like a cheshire cat.

Sunlight was leaking in through a curtain as he walked past Honey and Blue. Curiously, he peeked his head out and saw the breathtakingly beautiful view from the balcony. Though the garden was still scarred from a battle. He walked out and leaned on the wall and enjoyed the view and warmth of the sun on his bones.

A true, peaceful smile graced his face. ‘Outside. No bars or walls blocking my view.’ The sky was clear and the sun shined. His body shook at the idea of seeing this view whenever he wanted. No longer waiting for his cage to be displayed just the right angle to have just a sliver of the outside world to gaze at.

Tears started to roll down his face. “I’m free.” His soul ached and he brought a hand to his chest. He wasn't sure how long he just stood there, but the ache in his bones was becoming painful from standing.

Terp went back in and almost passed an opening, but stopped to look in. It seemed to smell of water. He walked in and there was a changing area and in the next room a large tub with steam coming off of it. 

It took his mind a few minutes to realize he was looking at a bath. He smacked his hand to his face. 'It had only been three years as an object. How could I forget these things?'

The curious skeleton got closer. The water looked warm and relaxing, he knelt down to put his hand in. A purr escaped him. It was like heaven on earth. Warm and encompassing. It creeped into the sore joints of his hand and arm. His purr got louder. Three years… he had only been able to clean his bones with a wet cloth. If he was lucky, a bowl of cool water was given to him too.

Reluctantly, he took his hand out and stood up. He started to take off his clothes and told himself, 'I'm going to enjoy all the finer things in life this time.' He left all the items where they fell. His bones glowed a dark blue with the healing matrix trying to repair the damage to them. Soon, he was slowly sinking into the wonderful moist heat. He made sure to keep his freshly wrapped foot on the edge of the tub. He laid there and enjoyed the water. 

The next thing he knew, Honey was standing over him telling him to wake up. Terp opened his tired sockets. “What?”

“I have to go take care of some paperwork and other duties.” Honey sighed. “You are to watch Blue. So get up, get dressed. He is lying as comfortably as I could make him. I’ll be back for lunch.”

Terp went to get up and made a “tsk” sound. He wrapped one of the large fluff towels around himself. He turned around just in time to see Honey leaving. A large dick, bold black on the back of his head. Terp almost couldn’t hold in his laughter.

Honey turned around,scrutinizing the other monster, who just looked back at him with a straight face.

Terpis put the borrowed clothes back on and walked out to the common area and picked up the blanket. He laid it out like he would in his cage and took one of the smaller pillows and wrapped himself in it. It cuddled his bones perfectly and gave the ground the perfect amount of softness. He let out a sigh as he quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

His nap was interrupted by Honey grabbing his arm and pulling him to a sitting position. “What the hell, malum?!”

Honey narrowed his eyelights, “You know what. Your childish display belittled me in front of the staff.”

Trep smirked, “They already know you're a dick, malum. No belittling took place.”

"Guard!" Honey called out.

The soldier came running in.

"Watch Blue until Gerson gets here."

Honey pulled Terp through a shortcut. They were in the dining hall, and so was the staff that he was sure had seen his artwork.

Honey turned towards them and said, “Terpsi though it would be funny to play a joke. He claims no disrespect was meant. As this is his first offense I will let him off light, 5 lashes. Unless you wish to humbly apologize."

Terp stood quietly. He was used to taking punishments directly to his soul. '5 lashes is nothing.’ Out loud he said, “How do you want me?”

Terp could feel that Honey was pleased by the boldness of his answer. 

The Sheikh stepped forwards and cupped his mate’s face almost lovingly. “Lay on the table. Shoes off.”

Terp wouldn’t show weakness, he wasn’t afraid of Honey or some little punishment. The joke was on Honey, physical pain never scared Terp. He lived in pain for a long time, even before Jerry. He wouldn’t have survived this long if he hadn’t learned to love pain. Physical pain was a pleasure and a form of punishment that Jerry stopped using once he figured out that it wouldn’t break Terp. That was when the smiley bastard started to use the skeleton’s soul to punish Terp. 

The blue clad skeleton climbed up to the table and kicked off his shoes. Then he grabbed the wrap and pulled it off, dark blue eyelights never leaving Honey. The shorter skeleton’s jaw clenched tight to keep quiet. ‘Like hell will I whimper ~~or moan~~ in front of Honey.’

Al took her place behind Terpsi. 

“Caption, administer punishment when you're ready.”

The blue-toned monster couldn't see her raise her arm, but he did hear the whistle of the crop as it sliced the air.

Pain burst in Terpsi's foot. He kept his eyelights on Honey. The telling whistle warned him of the next impact. This time, his body knew the pain that was coming. He didn’t flinch as it hit his other foot, he kept silent.

Terp glowered at the taller skeleton. He knew Honey could feel his pain through the empathy and bond. 

It wasn’t just pain Honey could feel, he could feel Terp's secret though the bond, as his little bird tried not to wiggle and squirm, not to focus too much on the yearning. Honey’s eyes narrowed knowingly. His own pleasure built up within him as he watched his mate try to deny himself. He smiled. His little bird seemed to be a bit of a masochist.

Terp’s cracked, contaminated soul flared as the remnants of the potion that was injected into it became active. His own arousal helped activate the LUST trapped in it. Honey’s soul called out to answer. Terp growled, 'fucker!' Unexpectedly the crop hit him again, making him wince and barely hold back the moan. Terp growled deeper and clawed at the table. He closed his sockets and took a deep breath. His soul started to glow. Terp bit his tongue as he thought, ‘fucking sadistic asshole.’ Honey's emotions were starting to play through his soul and empathy like the most beautiful symphony. Sharp notes of pain followed by the thundering base of Honey's arousal and excitement playing a beautiful duet with his own indulgence. 

The whistling sounded again, making Terp clench his thighs and his magick pool as the pain spiked only to be dipped into the sweet pleasure from Honey’s emotions.

The corner of the Sheikh's mouth pulled up in a sadistic smile and he took a deep breath and shivered, feeling Terp’s painful pleasure. Sparks of excitement were being transmitted through to Terp, making his magick start to pool in his pelvis as well. 

Terp couldn’t keep silent any more. A horse whisper broke the silence, “Harder.”

The beat of the whipping was thrown off as Al faltered.

“I said, harder.” 

Al looked to Honey, who was watching his mate. He was bewitched by the show. He nodded.

Al brought the crop down harder.

Terps body jumped with the pain from the impact. He looked Honey dead in the eyelights. He needed just a bit more. He thought, ‘Fuck everything else.’

“HARDER!”

Al brought down the last strike of the punishment. 

Terp’s back bowed and he tried to suppress his scream as he came and fell limp on the table. He took deep, slow breaths, coming down from the high.

The Sheikh’s voice broke the silence. “You’re all dismissed.” He leaned forward and grabbed Terp’s arm and ported them to the Sheik’s chambers. The recovering monster landed face down on the bed. He could feel the raw need and desire coursing through Honey into his own soul. He growled and went to turn over, but one of his feet was caught and pulled up high.

Something moist and warm licked along one of the whip marks. It relentlessly explored each of the darking marks. The phantom muscle tried to dip deep between his bones and into the magick. 

Terp shivered and clawed at the material below him. Long, beautifully pitched, needy notes escaped from him. The more Honey explored, the greater the range his little bird sang. 

Honey pulled his mouth away and knelt down so Terp's knee was resting on the bed, and he rubbed the aching bones of his mate’s leg, “You sing beautifully, my lovely little bird. Who would have known you were such a lovely masochist.”

Terpsi kicked Honey gently with the top of this other foot, and said breathlessly, “Fuck you, malum.” He was hard again, LT blazing in his soul, and his bones burning with need. "Who said you could stop?"

Honey let go of the foot and grabbed Terp’s arm, pulling him over to face him. The captured monster’s bulge was loud and telling. Honey crawled over the hurt monster and rubbed into the trapped arousal. “It's a punishment. Not a reward.”

“Then you fucked up.” The nimble monster wrapped a leg around Honey’s stable leg and pushed his hips sideways, flipping them over, coming out on top. He grasped Honey's arms and held them over his head and pushed their clothed body's together.

Honey let out a needy moan and bucked up into his mate. He said, "I'll take this as your apology."

Terp let go of Honey's hands, pulled down his pants and freed his erection. He reached down and gave himself a few strokes. The smell of roses came off of him as his member began to leak.

Honey breathed in deep and eyed the cock hungrily. He reached down and wiggled his own pants off, his distinct scent of honeysuckle filling the room.

Terp rubbed his dick up along the vulva, letting the leaking fluids mix. 

Honey moaned and tried to grab Terp to pull him close and hopefully in, but Terp dodged his hands skillfully. 

The agile skeleton grabbed his mate's hips and leaned down and took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet smell. He though, 'you're going to beg me to fuck you, malum.' Terpsi summoned his tongue and pushed it deep into Honey's folds.

Honey moaned and gripped the back of Terp's head. The shorter skeleton was merciless in his ministrations. Everytime Honey was close, he would stop and hold still just long enough to let his bones cool and start again. So many times Honey was just about to fall over the edge, only to be denied. He tried to move, but Terp held his hips still with an iron grip. After what felt like hours, Terp pulled away, grabbed a sheet and wiped his face.

He threw the words back into the Sheikh's face. "I'll take this as your apology."

Honey growled. Terpsi crawled over him and positioned himself. He reached down and rubbed his member on Honey's abused clit,making him moan and grab on to Terp, but the monster still didn't enter him.

"Fuck me, Terpsi."

Hearing his name and the burning need playing through their souls, Terp couldn't deny himself any longer. 

He took Honey hard and relentlessly. It didn't take either one long to reach their peaks. He fell beside Honey, who grabbed onto this mate's waist and pulled him close, purring as he fell asleep. His souling was happily absorbing the extra magick.

Terp was stunned at the vulnerability Honey was showing him. He placed his hand on Honey's side and rubbed the false flesh that housed his souling as it danced around happily. He laid quietly and enjoyed this rare moment: After all, he promised himself he would enjoy the better things life had to offer this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought of Terps day. XD! The next few chapters are going to be heavy we are heading towards a climax! I hope you enjoy what i have planed!


	42. Precious and fragile things need special handling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne gets to the tale city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 💜   
> Thank you all for reading, kudos and commenting! And a big thanks to my beta readers, snakehands, GetMcDunkedOn on and Kamari333. You'll all so amazing!

The sun was getting low in the sky by the time Undyne entered the Tales Nation’s major city. She was wearing a simple cap and hood. Her eyepatch glinted in the sunlight.

The palace gleamed in the light. As she rode past the main gates, she took a canister of water and took a long drink before pouring some over her head, wandering around the town casing the palace.

“Hmmm…” There looked to only be two ways into the palace grounds. The central gate and the servants’ gates at the rear. 

Undyne wandered around the bazaar as she struggled to figure out how she would take Blue. Normally she would have just charged her way in and out, but Lust had said Blue was hurt and falling and Edge had requested her to use stealth.

She sauntered up to a booth, snatched an apple, and took a bite.  
“HEY!! YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT APPLE!” screeched the stall owner.

Undyne grabbed a coin and flipped it at him. “Keep your underpants on.”

“'Dyne, is that ya, lass?”

Undyne only ever had one monster talk like that to her. “Gerson?” She swung around.

Said monster had an enormous pack over his shoulder as if he just arrived from restocking supplies.

The fish monster smacked him on the arm. “Still don’t trust others to do your shopping, old man?”

“Not after that time I sent ya.”

“Hey.” She blushed. “They said that they were magick seeds, and I was 7.”

Gerson laughed hard. “Join me, lass. I can use some good company while I walk. I’ll look ya over. Look at that eye of yours. How’s your ma and pa?”

Undyne sobered. “They passed a long time ago. Slavers.” She pointed at her eye patch.

Gerson looked woefully at her. “They were good monsters.”  
The fiery redhead tried to change the subject. “Where are you heading, old man?”

“To the palace. I’m the head healer there.”

“Well, shit.”

The aged monster side-eyed her. “What’s the problem?”  
Undyne shrugged her shoulders, “No problem, in fact, you could help.” They went towards the palace.

“Why ya say that?”

“Well, you see. I’m here to help my family. We need to get their mate to them and we received information they are here and falling.”

Gerson stopped and patted his chin in thoughtfully. “Well now, you’re talking about Cherry and Blue? How are you related to Cherry?”

She beamed. “Well, he is my first mate’s little brother.”

“Sorry about that.” He exhaled and started walking again, “You’d best prepare the poor laddie for Blue to fall. There is no hope left here. He only has a few more days left. There is no remedy for what happened to him, and no-one who knows how to help.”

She smirked. “Well you see that’s unacceptable.” She drew out the small wrapped bottle. “You see. My mate’s 2nd mate knows a little something about potions. They have been helping Cherry, and they sent me here to help Blue and bring him home.”

He exhaled softly and held his hand out for the bottle. She handed it over and he held the potion to the sunlight, “Well, at this point it wouldn’t hurt to try. He got nothing left to lose. How did Cherry find out?”

“He hasn’t yet. He’s not doing well, so we thought it best to not tell him. The Fell Shiekh told my mate.”

The ancient turtle nodded and put it in his robes. “Did I ever tell you a story about why your parents and I came out here?”

“No.” Undyne looked down. “Neither of you did.”

“Well, it all started back with your mother….”

* * *

Soon they were in the infirmary and Gerson told a servant to bring Blue to him. 

“Why is he not here?” Undyne asked.

“Well, ya see lass, as there is nothing I can do but try to keep him comfortable, the Sheikh has decided to keep his brother with him.”

“I could understand that.” She clenched her fist. “But I want to kill him for what he did to Cherry.”

“Well hopefully, ya will one day lass, he deserves it for all the trouble he caused, but later. Your family comes first.”

Just then a guard came in carrying Blue. Terp was following not too far behind. He looked around curiously and said, “Honey’s attending to his duties. I’m in charge of Blue for now.”

Gerson nodded at Terp and went to Blue. “I got something here for ya Blue. Undyne said it’s from Cherry. It will help ya.” He unwrapped the blanket that was around Blue. Flakes of dust fell out of the cloth as he tsked. There was a light layer of dust that was lining the blanket. 

There was no answer from Blue. He didn’t expect one, however; Terp asked, “who’s Cherry?” 

“Blue’s mate,” Gerson offered.

“Mate? Why are they not here?” Terp was pissed at that. If they were mates, if they loved each other, why did they not come to say goodbye? “Blue is dying!”

“Well, he just escaped!” Undyne yelled. “He’s hurt. He is a mental and physical mess after whatever the Sheikh did to him and the souling is draining him dry! If it wasn’t for Lust, he would be joining Blue!” 

Terpsi was taken back hearing that Blue’s mate was hurt too, and with souling. He was about to ask about that when Lust’s name registered. Then she said Lust was taking care of Blue’s mate? ‘Could it be my Lust? My souling?’ He asked, “is Lust a pregnant skeleton? Light purple?”

The question threw Undyne off-balance. “Yeah,” she said softer. “He’s a priest to Ardor. We rescued him from slavers and he came to live with us.”

Gerson looked at the potion. It was from a lost priest. Maybe the High Priest? It really could help if it had the power of Ardor in it. “How did they want this administered?”

“Huh,” the fiery red-head looked to Gerson, “Oh, it goes in his soul. Lust said it would take about an hour, then feed him every hour until I got him back. Then he could try to make an antidote for Blue.”

Gerson placed his hand over the skeleton’s rib cage and summoned Blue’s soul. The soul appeared, a sad grey-ish hue. Very little magick could be seen swirling around it. The others got quite at the sight of the pathetic soul, seeing that cracks were starting to form. The Healer took out the bottle and placed the needle cap on it and took Blue’s soul in his hands. He pushed it in carefully. 

Blue’s soul took in the potion, making it look bloated and full. He carefully put the small heart back. Then he got a rag and cleaned him up a bit.

“So,” Terp said, “you were going to tell me about Lust.”

“Why are you so interested in him?” Undyne asked suspiciously.

Terp weighed the options carefully. He could tell this monster was a passionate individual. The truth would get him the answer he wanted. “We knew each other before they sent him away. He is carrying my child.”

“You’re Lust’s baby’s daddy?” She asked, dumbfounded. “Angel be damned.” Undyne laughed. “Small dessert. Do you want to come with us back?”

Terp raised his hand over his soul. ‘Fuck...’ he thought. 

“You can meet our mate.”

“Our?”

“Yeah, my 1st mate has claimed Lust as his 2nd mate,” She told him.

Terpsi wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Blue’s sadness, disappointment, and pain were hard to block, and he wasn’t too sure where the hurt skeleton’s emotions ended and his began. If Lust was good. He was happy and found someone to take care of him and the child. That was wonderful for Lust, but he wanted to be part of both his kids’ lives. Teach them to use his empathy powers. 

“Terp can’t leave. He is a wife of the Sheikh,” Gerson offered. 

“Maybe you can send letters to each other until the baby is born and they could visit the city.”

“I’ll let Lust know you’re here and when you’re ready to run away. He’ll let you join us.”

Terp rubbed his arms. “Thanks.” He clenched his fists and looked her in the eye, “but it won’t come down to that. I’ll end him before he hurts me or my children that way.” Terp walked away and stood by a window, signaling he was done talking.  
Undyne went to stand by Gerson. “Do you think this will work?”

“I hope so.”

They stood and watched the unmoving skeleton for a bit. All the while, Gerson gently cleaned the dust from Blue. Just before the hour was up he got up to make some sea tea and let it cool a bit. Then he looked to Terpsi. “Laddie, help an old monster out. Show Undyne how to hold a skeleton and open his jaw.”

Terp got on the bed and held the monster in his arms. He carefully titled Blue’s head back and slipped the tip of his phalanges in the side of his jaw and wiggled open his mouth. Gerson blew on the tea and let a few drops fall into Blue’s mouth. It sat there. “This is an improvement because it just fell through before.”

The pain and despair spiked in Blue. “He doesn’t like it,” Terp told them.

“How do you know, laddie?”

Terp went to lower Blue’s jaw and noticed the liquid was gone. “He...He absorbed it… It worked.”

Gerson dropped a little more into his mouth. “It’s okay, Blue. It will get better.” Terp whispered into the unmoving monster’s acoustic meatus. Every time he was fed, his soul screamed out in pain and despair. It wasn’t right. Soon the tea stopped being absorbed and dripped down his chin. Terp grabbed the towel that Gerson had been using, leaned Blue forward, and let the tea drain out.

He looked at Gerson. Terp asked, “why is he still in pain?”

“I think… He just doesn’t have the magick to absorb more. Hopefully, he will make it to Lust.”

“I need to talk to Al and get you all set to go.” 

Terp asked, “you’re not going to let Honey say goodbye?”

Gerson lamented about it. “He will never let Blue leave. This is the only chance he has and if it doesn’t work Cherry and his souling deserve the chance to say goodbye.”

At the words ‘Cherry’ and ‘souling’ a new emotions came from Blue: Happiness, want, love, and a ton of regret. 

“Are you with us or against us?” Undyne asked.

Terpsi didn’t care much about what Honey wanted, but Blue caged in his own body, dying slowly, made that little part of his soul that was starting to care again hurt. He would have liked to say goodbye to Lust and the souling if this was happening to him. “You’re right,” Terpsi murmured. “Fuck the malum. He would have a royal tantrum.”

“Alright,” the old Healer said, “I need to get a wagon set up for you to take him and let Al know. Terpsi, please tell Patrick to make some healing soup and that we need it in a hanging pot. Undyne, you stay here and watch Blue.”

* * *

About an hour later, Terpsi and Gerson came back with a cup of thick creamy soup. The old turtle tied Blue’s arms and legs and wrapped him in a thin sheet and got a thick feather blanket and tossed it to the blue skeleton. He fed Blue again. 

Terp stepped away. The pain spike from Blue was horrible. The magick for the food being forced into his weakened mana lines was torturous. It hurt too much to be around.

“Okay, Undyne. He should stay stable. Take him and I’ll show you out.” 

Soon they were ready, and Undyne carried a concealed Blue out the doors. Gerson led them to the stables. Al was waiting with a wagon with supplies. She stopped the redhead and pulled the cover sheet from Blue’s face.

“I’m sorry all this has happened to you, Blue.” Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. “You’re a wonderful monster. You deserve a chance at living a long happy life, so don’t you go dusting.” She then pulled away and stepped out of the way for Undyne to settle him into the wagon and secure him.

“This letter will let you through any of our checkpoints without being searched.” She handed a piece of parchment to Blue’s savior and growled, “you make sure he makes it to the priest.” With that as her parting words as the head of the royal guard and Blue’s friend, she took her leave.

Terpsi took the thick blanket and laid it at the end of the wagon. It would be good for the cool night air. He took a quick look and saw the pot he brought down earlier secured in the corner. There was also water, salt, and healing items secured on the side of the wagon.

It looked like Al and Gerson had made sure Blue had the best shot to make it to the priest. Terpsi grabbed the corner of the sheet and gently wiped some of the dust off of Blue’s face. Hopefully, he would survive.

He got out of the wagon just as Undyne got in the driver’s seat. “Thanks for everything, Gerson.”

“It will be worth the hassle as long as he lives.” He sighed. “Let us know either way what happens.”

She nodded. “And you?” She looked to Terpsi. “I’ll let Lust know you’re here. If you change your mind, let him know, and we’ll come for you.” 

Terp looked at her in shock that she would offer to come back for him. “Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.”

* * *

Terpsi and Gerson were waiting in the Harem when Honey came back from his duties. 

Honey looked around and paled. “Where’s Blue?”

Gerson stepped up. “Honey, I found the priest. They couldn’t get here. They are pregnant and couldn’t make the journey, so I sent Blue to them. If the Angel has mercy, Blue will make it in time.”

Honey looked away from Gerson to see Terpsi looking out the window. “Why didn’t you come to get me?” He yelled. “Tell me!”

Terpsi pushed himself off the wall and looked at Honey in the eyelights. “Malum, you have had plenty of time to say goodbye.”

Honey went to reply, but Terp cut him off. “Time is of the essence for Blue. He is dusting, Honey…”

That took the air out of Honey’s sails. He looked to Gerson, who nodded in agreement.

“We all know you would have pitched a fit to have the healer come here. It would have taken twice as long. Blue doesn’t have the time.“

“We all want Blue to live,” the old Healer said. “I’ll let you know when I receive word of Blue’s condition.”

Honey looked at Terpsi. “How dare you make this choice for me? Wife or not, he is _MY_ brother! It was _my_ choice!” Blue magick encased Terpsi, and he flung forwards towards the far wall, but only went a few inches before he was encased in a shell, the gravity pressing him hard into it.

“Let the laddie go, Honey.”

The magick left Terp. His dancing skill helped him to land gracefully. “I’d make the same choice again, Honey. Your anger and LoVe would impede saving him. Blue’s life is important to you. I’ll make that same choice for both of you every time.”

Honey couldn’t look Terpsi in the eyelight’s. He had made terrible choices before. He was trying to make better ones now. 

“I’m going to go for a walk in the gardens.” He stomped past both of them.

Terpsi looked to Gerson, “Well, that went better than I thought it would go.”

The old turtle laughed, “You know, it did, didn’t it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chpter ? Poor Blue. Do you think he will.make it to Lust & Cherry in time?   
> Let me know in the comments! XD


	43. Legends can be now and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finally makes it to his mate Cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta readers! Kamari333, & Hailsam!  
> I hope you like this chapter! I know a lot of you have been waiting for it. So leave a comment on what you thought. The next chapter or.maybe the one after is going to be a long one. XD But I am almost done writing it.
> 
> Comments give me motivation to write!

Voices haunted Blue and gluttonous pain was devouring his mind and soul. He was so hungry, tired and cold. It was getting so hard to make words.

Loops of the voice played in his mind.

Honey’s new pet? A bird.

Honey was pregnant.

Honey promised he would do better for Blue and the baby.

That was one of the last things he heard before the world went silent. Blue only had memories of the past trying to escape the pain.

Honey held him close to his soul so he could feel and hear it. Just like when they were little.  
He told Blue that their mom would hold them like this.

Blue wished he got to meet her. It seemed like all the good things Honey knew was from her.

He wondered what Cherry would name their child. Would he tell them stories about Blue? Would he find a new mate? Would they take in his child as their own?

At first, he hated the idea, yet as he started to come to terms with the unending pain, he accepted the idea. He wanted Cherry and their child happy. To live the life he was denied. Blue could understand if Cherry never told the child about him. He knew the pain of learning about a parent you never meet. Would never know their love. The wondering; the longing. It would be for the better. The pain was getting worse.

Everything hurt. He felt like his body was trying to break apart. His weakened magick was desperate to keep his bones together, but he could feel his bones getting lighter. He was dusting.

It hurt so bad. He couldn't yell, he couldn't cry. He hoped it would end soon. Then he could wait for his family on the other side and the pain would be over.

Can you hear me? 'Please stay with me until i fall. I don't want to be alone.'

‘Why can't I hear?’

Someone was talking about his soul. He could feel calm and well-meaning intent over his soul calling out in pain. They were talking. It wasn't worth the effort to try and listen. Then something pierced his soul, making it feel full and heavy as something was drained into it.

It took a while, but his magick started to move within him. Gods, did it burn as the potion made its way through his drying mana lines. 

The hands were on him again and they had put fingers in his mouth and opened his jaw. The liquid was slowly dripped in. He would cry if he could. Smelling and feeling the food placed in him over and over for however long it had been, but being unable to absorb any of it, was the worst form of torture. He just wanted everything to stop.

His tongue was dry and the liquid was warm. His emptying mana reserves could feel the magic slowing trickling in. It hurt too, but finally, it was being absorbed, slowly, so maddeningly slow. He wanted more. Soon he could feel his magick give out under the stress of working after being dormant for so long, and the liquid ran down his jaw. He didn't have enough magick to improve his condition, only to hold his bones together.

* * *

Blue wasn’t doing well. Undyne stopped the wagon to feed the unmoving monster. He would eat about half a cup before he would stop absorbing it. It was like his magick could only handle a small dosage at a time. Undyne frown. There was no way she was going to be able to rest during this trip and it was going to take longer if she had to stop and feed him every hour. She was going to have to change out the horse in New Home. There was going to be no way that this one would make a non-stop trip and she had to stop and see if Lust package of herbs came in.

* * *

Over and over his jaw was opened and more food was given to him. It wasn’t enough to make things better. It was just enough to keep the pain going.

'Please just stop. Please.’ He begged the mystery hands.

But they didn’t stop. 

They kept feeding Blue. 

The pain was never-ending. 

Sometimes right after he ate. He could hear a faraway voice say things like, "Cherry. Souling. Hold on."

The time Blue did hear the words. His soul pulsed a little stronger at the idea; Maybe they were taking him to Cherry and the baby. Maybe Cherry could tell him goodbye and not have regret. Regret that held Blue soul’s prisoner. The pain of not saying a final goodbye. He had to hold on. Cherry deserved to say goodbye. He wouldn't give Cherry that regret.

* * *

By the time The Undying got to New home and stopped at the inn, she was exhausted but kept going. This was for family. She hurried into the inn where they gave her a package from the Fell Sheikh. It said 'Urgent: Herbs for healing' on the package. She gave a small thank you to the Angel.

* * *

It felt like an eternity. The pain was never-ending. Only being able to absorb enough food to keep his body from dusting.

He told himself, "I will give Cherry closure, what is a little longer?"

* * *

It took one more long grueling day to reach the camp.

Undyne pulled the wagon up to Lust's tent as she yelled, “LUST!” 

The High Priest came running out. Edge was close on his heels.

Undyne threw the package from the Fell Sheikh to Lust. “It is full of the rare ingredients,” She climbed into the back of the wagon and picked up Blue and kicked the back of the wagon door off the hinges, “he needs the Cure.”

The tall skeleton held open the tent flap as his first mate brought Blue in and settled him on to the bedding with more care then he had ever seen her use. That made Edge’s nonexistent stomach turn.

Lust knelt next to Blue and pulled the sheet away from him. 

Dust was lining the sheet. Carefully he unwrapped the small monster to find a missing finger and very thin brittle bones.

“No,” the Priest refused to believe Blue would die after how far he made it. He focused on love, hope, and compassion as he pulled out Blue’s frail and shatterable soul. He focused Healing magick and his goods through it. Trying to feel the cracks to keep the pieces together. 

Blue’s soul wasn’t responding to the magick. There was only one monster his soul wanted. 

Edge to up, “Keep him together.” He told his mates and left to get Cherry. He deserved to spend any time that was left with Blue.

A stubborn look set itself on Lust’s face as he put the soul back and took the package. “The sooner I get started the sooner I can give him the antidote. Don’t let anyone disturb me.”

Lust touched Blue's face and told the dying monster, “I can only imagine your pain, Sugar. Eating is making it worse, making it last longer, but you need to. You need to live. Your souling and Cherry needs you.” The Priest rubbed Blue’s skull softly, “I am making you a cure. Please just stay a while longer,” he pulled his phalanges back and a fine layer of dust coated his fingers. Lust allowed himself one purple tear to fall and set his mind to the task at hand. He got up and pulled the flap to his lab.

Undyne got some more soup from the wagon and came back to rest the monster in her lap and tried to feed him some more. “Come on soldier, you will get better! You will get through this!”

* * *

Cherry was smiling and laughed as a baby goat hopped around him. He had been feeling stronger ever since his brother helped his soul. He wasn’t cured, that would take time, but the magick of the goddess and the love of his brother was helping the crack start to mend. He was so full of energy. It was starting to be painful to hold still. Lust had said the Goddess’ magick had him full of life, and passion.

Edge heard Cherry laughing quietly as a little lamb came up and tried to eat his clothes. He couldn’t stop himself as he stood and watched his little brother smiling and petting the animal. He was having a good day. Today was the first day Cherry had asked to do something. He had wanted to be active. His soul was so bright and full of Lust Goddess' magick and Edge's fiery passion that Cherry couldn't just stay still in bed anymore.

He wanted to go back and pretend they hadn't gotten Blue here just to die in his arms, to lose his brother to depression and grief when he was just starting to find his way home. Edge took a deep breath and closed his sockets. He let the breath out slowly. His brother would never forgive his cowardness if he missed Blue. He would help his brother survive this. He took a second to tell himself:

We are strong.  
We are loved.  
We are Fell.  
We can and will survive anything.

“Cherry!” Edge called out.

Cherry turned around. He waved happily at his brother, but Edge wasn’t smiling back. The small monster frowned. He looked closer at Edge’s face and could see the worried tension that had set in his jawline.

Edge knelt down and took Cherry’s hand and told him. He told him about Blue; that Honey had poisoned him.

He was dying.  
Blue was here to say goodbye.

Cherry pulled his hand away and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the tent, to his other half. He flung the flap open.

Undyne sat with his unconscious mate, trying to cox him into eating.

Cherry’s leg couldn’t support his weight, he started to fall, but his brother's large supportive hands grabbed him and kept him from falling. He picked up Cherry and carried him the few feet it took to reach his mate.

“Blue,” he whispered in disbelief. A shaky hand reached out and laid gently on the crumbling bones. His strong, caring, courageous mate. “I love you, Blue,” Tears slid down Cherry’s face, “Please, open your sockets and look at how well our baby is growing.” Cherry slowly caressed Blue’s face, “You need to wake up, Blue. I want to dance for you. I can't do that if you don’t wake up.” Gently Cherry pulled Blue out of Undyne’s arms. Flecks of dust fell like stardust on Cherry.

They stayed like that until Lust came back. He held a small bottle and got on his knees next to the two monsters. He gave Cherry a sympathetic smile, “I’m going pull out his soul, Cherry.”

The weeping skeleton nodded in understanding. 

Lust forced intent, very careful as a soul this hurt, this far gone, could shatter at any moment. Slowly he pressed the needle in. They all watched with bated breath for a sign. Any sign it had worked.

Nothing happened. 

Cherry reached out for the soul. Lust gave him the dim, fractured heart. The pregnant monster held Blue’s soul close to him. Cradling it like the precious item it was. Ruby red tears drip down on to the small heart. When he closed his sockets he could almost hear Blue asking not to leave him alone, not to let him fall alone. 

He would honor that request. Blue had been ready to fall with him. He was ready to fall with Blue. Cherry summoned his own soul that was almost blinding with a firelight of love; all for Blue. Love filled with the love of Lust's Goddess. “I love you,” he breathed. 

Cherry's fire slowly drifted towards Blue’s cold, weakened soul. Cherry shared his warmth, his life in a bright warm fire. He took part of Blue's coldness into his soul. He gave Blue a piece of not only his love and life but a piece that had been fortified with the Goddess's magick. 

“Stay with me.”

* * *

The pain was slowly melting away. Warmth, heat, overwhelming love was encasing his soul. It begged and pleaded to be let in, to become part of him, to give him more time with the ones he loved. 

Images of Cherry flooded his mind; Dancing with red stardust falling around him. He stopped and held out his hand to Blue. Blue stared at his mate. Cherry was so beautiful,his tummy heavy with magick and the souling. 

Blue hurt so much, but he reached out for Cherry; for life, for love. He tried to beg his angel, "Please, take my hand...I don't want to die alone."

Warmth and love filled his soul. It took some of the pain and coldness from his numbness. The image of Cherry became blindingly bright, but he didn’t let go. He didn’t want to lose Cherry, to lose his everything, again. He could feel the fiery heat and passion that filled his soul, "I love you," They whispered to him.

Blue's hand was encased by the beautiful ruby red angel. "Stay with me," he whispered near his skull. 'Don't let me go. Stay with me as the air leaves me, as my dust falls,' he thought as the fiery warmth of Cherry's soul called out, "stay with me, don't let me go until I fall."

The Angel Cherry was so warm. He wondered if Cherry was the angel from Razz's legends. Perhaps, it was a small mercy to offer him. 

The image of Cherry was shining a blinding brightness and Blue let his mate's lovely, warm, soul fire consume his soul and the merciful angel gave him warmth, love, and passion. He wanted to give his Angel everything he was and is, he gave until there is nothing left of himself. Cherry welcomed the piece of Blue's soul into his own and gave a piece of himself in return.

* * *

As the light faded, their souls returned to their bodies.

Cherry looked down at Blue.

Shining Blue stars were looking back at him.

Cherry remembered the story as he looked into bright eyelights:

The goddess was moved by his sacrifice and placed the fire within his soul. She told the monster of legend, if you truly love your mate and child, give them your fiery soul and let them merge into one. With your sacrifice, they will be saved. 

They now share a fire's passion for love, protection, and life. Once the heat settled they are forever changed for the world to see the ferocity for life. 

Tears of joy fell from Cherry’s face, and absently Cherry wandered if Lust’s Goddess and the Angel were the same deities. He silently offered a thank you as he embraced his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also working on a new story with GetMcDunkedOn. I hope you all check it out its called, **_Omega's Respite_**
> 
> I have also written two side storys in inspired by kinktober!   
> **_Lost Chapter: Honey & Cherry - Kinktober  
> Lost Chapter: Lust & Edge - Kinktober_**
> 
> Please give them a read and if you like then a kudos and a comment telling me!💜


	44. As the pain sweeps through. Every thrill is gone. The world falls down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Honey is hurting and Cherry and Blue are enjoying healing, everying was looking good until the banners of war appeared over the peaks of the sand dunes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya to GetMcDunkedOn and snakehands for beta reading and Kamari333! Your awesome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment and kudos letting me know and tell me what you think might happen next chapter!  
> Also an extra ty to kam! He help with Terp.

Honey walked through the garden. Loneliness filled his soul. Blue, his baby brother, was taken a few days ago. Anything before Blue, he didn’t like to remember. To say Honey had been upset these last few days was an understatement.

He sighed and laid down in his favorite thinking spot in the gardens. It had been rebuilt recently. He closed his sockets to think.

He had been shunning both Gerson and Terpsi. Avoiding Terp had come with the consequence of not being able to get guidance on their empathy or the remarkable sex they had been enjoying.

“Urgh,” Honey grunted, throwing a bone into a column. “It doesn’t matter that I have a nation to run, Blue is my responsibility. He is my baby brother. Blue should be with me.” Memories of a younger Blue played through his mind, of his mother telling him to take care of Blue.

He rolled over, looking out along the waters as he curled around his child. ‘Mine.’ He rubbed little circles over them. ‘No one will take you away from me.’

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, but he heard the caw of birds. He looked up at the bad omen. They circle not too far away.

Curled up and just barely peeking out from under another bench underneath the birds was a grey kitten. What caught Honey’s eyelights was the light, which was creating the impression that it had a blue-ish tint. It didn’t give a twitch as he got closer. It just laid there.

“Get up,” he said. “Run away.” Honey leaned down and poked the dirty head.

It didn’t move. It just kept laying there. Honey could practically see Blue in its place. The only thing letting Honey know it was alive was its small ribs, just barely moving, and the feeling that mirrored Blue’s: sorrow, loneliness, and longing. He brought his hand up to rub at his soul, at the ache it caused. “Neither of you may die,” he mumbled and picked up the little, grimy thing and stroked his phalanges on its head. It gave a little squeak. “I’ll take that as your compliance.” Honey got up and kept his steps even so they wouldn’t jostle the kitten as he went back to the palace. “Maybe Garson can make himself useful for this one.”

Once Honey got to the infirmary he called out, “Gerson! Get over here!”

The old turtle got up from his reading, “What do you want?”

Honey gave him a stink eye. “I found this, in the garden. Make it live.” He sent it down on the soft bed.

Gerson cocked his brow. “I’m no vet, but I’ll see what I can do.” The old turtle raised his claw and a tender green magick encased it as he pet the wounded animal. “That’s it, little one. Honey will get ya some food.” Honey looked shocked and was about to argue, before being cut off by Gerson, “Get going, you wanted little Blue to live right?”

The pregnant monster narrowed his sockets before he left the room.

“Heh,” the old monster chuckled, “maybe there is some hope for him yet.”

Soon, Honey was sitting next to the kitten, shredding some fish up and giving it to the little thing with as much care as when he fed Blue.

“Little Blue will live, it just needs food and rest.” the healer reassured him.

“Its name is not Little Blue.” Honey pouted.

“Is that so. Then what are you going to name him?”

“Cobalt.”

Gerson smiled. He wasn’t sure if it was Honey’s material instances started to kick in or if losing Blue had started this, but it was good.

“Terp has been pretty grumpy. You might want to take care of him too.”

Honey paused a second, then ignored what Gerson said. “Will it live if I take it to my rooms?”

“Yes, the kitten will live if you take care of it.”

Honey picked up the kitten and left.

Terpsi sat at the dining table. He had Honey’s pipe out and was smoking some of Honey’s special blend and drinking some wine he had stolen from the kitchen. ‘Damn malum.’ He took in a deep drag. “Dumb walnut. It’s been a week. Blue had to go, it was the only choice,” he mumbled to himself. Terp’s soul filled with lust, and that was making him agitated and grumpy, all because a certain monster had been avoiding him. He rubbed absently at his chest. “Fucking malum.”

Honey walked into the room, followed by a cleaned little kitten. Terpsi gave them a confused look. Honey sat down in his spot and took the pipe from his little bird.

“Where did you get the cat?”

“Why, are you going to send it away too?”

“Get over it, you dumb walnut.” Terp was sick of Honey’s moping. “It was his only chance and you know it. There was nothing we could do here but watch him die.”

Honey flinched as if Terp hit him. It was his fault, but it was also Cherry’s, ‘If Cherry didn’t try to take Blue, I wouldn’t have...’

He hissed, “the priest will heal him.” He didn’t want to consider otherwise. “Blue is okay.”

Terpsi sighed. “Look, malum, I’m sure he is happy where he is now. When the person with the potion came, they said Cherry was waiting for him. I could feel happiness, love, and relief from Blue at that moment.”

Honey saw red. “YOU GAVE MY BROTHER TO… THAT….THAT…” his hand clenched the pipe, crushing it. That dirty little pet was stealing the last minutes he had with his brother.

Rage, vehemence, and blinding hate ripped through Honey and straight into Terp, adding to his already growing aggravation.

“By the Angel, get over it,” Terp seethed. He couldn’t control the need to lash out. “If you didn’t want Blue leaving, you shouldn’t have been a bastard. Get used to disappointment, like the rest of your kingdom having you for a Sheikh.”

Terp felt his words cut through his mate, but before he could say anything more, Honey got up and left, the kitten following along behind him.

Terpsi sat alone again, “Malum and his fucking drama. He can go be a baby someplace else.”

It was one quick stop to have Gerson monitor the cat. After that, it didn’t take long for Honey to get a few of his best units ready for the attack. Al’s intel said Cherry was with Death. He’d had his spies watching their tribe’s movements.

He couldn’t get what Terp had said out of his mind. “I had always done what was best for the nation.” He was so mad at Terpsi. “It had been drilled into me from birth!” he spat. “Through everything that has happened, I have repeatedly made sure the state matters were handled. Even with my LoVe flares. After I sent my mates elsewhere. When I had hurt Blue. I made sure the nation was running.”

If getting Blue from Cherry meant crossing into Sheikh Slim’s territory, it didn’t matter. Terpsi had let him know the nation didn’t believe in him. “So why should I care if it causes a war?” He was going to get Blue back.

Blue was resting against some pillows in the healing tent. Cherry had moved in with him over the last few days. His pregnant mate could help Blue walk around in the tent and keep him from overtaxing himself. It was like a dream. Every time he woke up, Cherry was there to reassure him it was fine. He was awake. It was real.

Blue couldn’t help but kiss him and rub the lovely red belly as he watched the souling dance around. He tried to give little bits of magick to the souling, but Lust had told him not to yet, and if he kept trying, Cherry would have to leave. That threat had made him stop.

Currently, Cherry was feeding him the soup that Lust had blessed. “You know, Cherry.” Blue laid a hand on the enchanting bump in Cherry’s middle. “It was thoughts of you, and your beautiful dancing, that helped keep my hope up. I would picture you dancing, our souling swimming merrily.”

Cherry smiled as magick bloomed across his face in a deep blush. “Y… You g-gave me strength too.”

Blue leaned over and kissed his mate’s cheek. “I’m so happy you’re with me.”

The pregnant monster kissed his mate back then. “Me too.” He got up and went to his trunk. He took a few moments to take a deep breath and knelt to open it. He pulled out some deep red fans with long material hanging from the ends of them fading into purple and then blue. Cherry gently touched them as he recalled he was going to dance at his coming of age party. He was going to dance with these to help show off for a potential mate. He walked back over to Blue. “I w-want to dance for you, m-my love.”

He walked over to the opening to the main part of the tent. “Brother, Lust,” he called out.

“Yes, brother?” Edge looked up from the papers he was studying.

“C-Can you help t-take Blue outside? I want to d-dance for him.”

The tall skeleton got up, “No problem at all, brother.” He walked in and picked up Blue.

“May we give you music to dance to?” Lust asked.

Cherry smiled merrily and nodded, “Yes, p-please.”

Lust got a set of bongos and a flute from a chest in their room.Edge stepped out of the room with Blue in his arms, “Do you know how to play the bongos, Lust?”

“Sweetest.” He winked at his mate. “I have mastered the art of banging.”

Cherry blushed, and Blue laughed. Soon they were in the open area by the animals. Edge placed Blue down in a small sitting area that had been set up for watching the children when they trained with magic. Lust was not far behind. Cherry walked away to give himself room.

“What do you want to dance to?”

“I’m going to do the dance that I missed at my coming of age.”

Edge nodded and leaned over and told Lust the beat and song.

The other monster nodded and played a beat on the drum. It was a little fast, but full of life and movement. He made sure it wasn’t too much for Cherry at the moment.

Cherry listened to the beat that Lust set and took a few steps, his toes pointed and long. He kicked out the sides of the dress he wore as his feet followed the pattern of the complicated footwork. He spun and shook his hips, the new ecto helping to accent the movements.

The fan was opened in front of him, and he hid the extra material behind it on his chest. He twirled around. Cherry’s left hand moved through the air as if it was twisting an invisible ball. He contorted his body into beautiful flowing movements. The fan was always fluttering in front of him.

Edge played the flute, long notes followed by fast wavy notes in the baladi sounds.

Cherry spun and threw his arm out that had been holding the fans. The long martial flowed out behind him. The beautiful cloth circled him, then followed the path down in a fluttering wave, across and behind them. Cherry spun again and his arm started low, but as he spun he brought his arm up and the material flew out in a graceful arch.

The dance enchanted Blue. It was meant to show off a lust for life and love. “You’re so beautiful.” Blue watched, awestruck.The dancing monster closed the fan and alternated his raising his arms. There were now two closed fans. One in each hand. Cherry was smiling and spinning. He flicked the fans open and fanned them while moving. They arched and flickered around him.

Cherry was easily tired and couldn’t do the whole dance. He did a few more spins and shakes of his hips before bringing the fans over his head in the ending pose. Edge brought the music to an ending. Lust following his lead.

Applause broke out. Cherry looked around to see a lot of the tribe had been drawn out by the music.

Cherry breathed deeply and blushed. “Th-thank you.” He walked over to Blue, who welcomed him with open arms. Monsters gathered and talked. Undyne came up to talk with Edge and Lust. Alphys came over with some falafels and gave one to each Cherry and Blue.

“You looked b-beautiful, Cherry.” The lizard playfully nudged the skeleton. “B-Blue is very l-lucky to have you.”

They ate and relaxed a bit, talking with each other until the gong sounded. The raid leaders scrambled. Alphys directed the civilians. “Qu-quick, to the meeting hall!”

It was the only tent that had a patch of chain mail and leather woven into the martial to help stop arrows. They even had some shields to help cover them inside.The warriors ran to their own tents to gather their arms and ran towards the lookout area. Cherry and Blue could just make out the banners of the Tales nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherrys dance was inspired by this amazing fanart by Snakehands!
> 
> Thank you so much for the art! I love it!


	45. Hold my hand while the ashes of Eden fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey comes for what his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! 🎄, HAPPY HANNUKAH 🕎! Happy Holidays!  
> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! I hope you enjoy this chapter its short, but action packed.  
> Thank you to my beta readers Kamari333, GetMcDunkedOn, Hailsam!

Cherry’s legs felt weak like flan as the tips of the banner were coming into view all around the city. He grabbed on to Blue.

“It’s my brother...” Blue mumbled.

Undyne pushed the two towards Lust and ran off to join her first mate.

Alphys held open the tent flap and yelled at the three of them, “come on!”

Blue shifted himself up tall and kissed Cherry’s cheek. “I have to stop this. I can’t let anyone die because of me.”

Cherry’s fingers held tightly to Blue. 

“I’ll be alright. Honey won’t hurt me.”

Cherry’s eyelights shrank. “H-h-he a-already d-d-did.”

Gentle fingers traced Cherry’s cheek and wiped at the tears. Cherry hadn’t realized he was crying. “He didn’t mean too, Starshine.” Blue kissed his soulmate softly. “I love you and our child. I’ll do everything I can to keep you both safe.” He looked Cherry in the sockets. “I have to go talk with him.”

Alphys was next to him, pulling the small skeleton towards the tent. “Come on, Cherry.”

“I’ll go with him,” Lust told Cherry. “If anything happens, I’ll do my best to keep them all safe.”

Cherry gave in and followed Alphys into the tent.

Blue and Lust made their way to where Edge and Undyne stood in front of the army. Everyone who could fight was with him. 

Honey stood dressed for war at the front of his men. “You will give me _MY_ brother! If you do, I’ll let you live. If not…” He smiled evilly. “I’ll ransack every tent one by one and kill everyone that I find slowly and painfully, including females and children.”

Death got into a fighting stance. The rest of the tribe followed his lead.

Honey took a deep breath to give the command.

“Honey!” Blue cut him off. The hurt monster was leaning on Lust’s shoulder as they walked into the opening between the two groups.

* * *

Cherry hid in the back of the tent. His soul pounded, and body quivered with the idea of the Sheikh being so close. He berated himself. Blue was out there. His brother and family were out there while he cowered in fear. He felt feather touches on his brand. ‘You’re a naughty pet, running away,’ the nightmare Sheikh whispered to him. ‘Soon, they will be lifeless and you will be mine again.’ 

Cherry closed his sockets and breathed. “I w-w-want love. I n-n-need com-passion.” He mumbled. “The Ssssheikh is a l-liar.”

‘How am I a liar? I showed you before I would kill anyone that took what’s mine, Pet.’

Cherry could feel something warm and wet drip on him. All the frightened skeleton could recall the rain of blood spilling on him as the Sheikh killed the rogue that had given Cherry his scar. He shook his head. He couldn’t let that happen to his family. He couldn’t cower and hide. He wanted to be with his mate until the end, to be strong with him.

“I n-n-n-eed to be b-brave like Blue.” He declared. “I. I need to face this… I n-need to face h-him..” The young monster took a few more deep breaths and lifted the rim of the tent to mop the hot sweat from his skull and then slipped through the opening.

* * *

Honey froze when he saw his brother awake, walking and talking. “It wasn’t a lie…” he said to himself.

Blue stood in front to Undyne and Death, unstable on his feet. “Leave them alone! They saved me from _your_ actions!”

Blue almost fell over, but Death held him up. Blue smiled at him and nodded his thanks. “This is where I choose to be, brother. Please, just leave.”

Movement next to the tents caught Honey’s eyelights. Honey’s hand clenched. “A rotten little pet is scampering around seeking to capture what is mine.”

Cherry faltered when Honey stared at him. Fear gripped the smaller monster’s soul as he saw the rage and discontent in ~~Master’s~~ the Sheikh’s voice. He drew a deep breath, struggling to remember his new lessons. ‘The Sssheikh is a l-liar. I ssssurvived. He has no p-p-power over me.’ Slowly, fear converted into bravery.

Cherry looked up to see Honey’s furious eyelights. His magick gathered within him quickly, an exquisite ruby hue making his body glow.

Bitter resentment fuelled the Sheikh as he watched his pet’s impudence. Daring to look at him like that. “You just yearn to be punished…” Honey gathered his magick, making his control hand glow.

Blue and Death followed Honey’s gaze to the short pregnant monster. Dread seeped into both of them. Blue tried to dash towards Cherry, but his body wasn’t healed enough to take more than a handful of steps before he plunged to the earth. 

In that same moment, Cherry took another deep breath to yell, but the sands beneath him shifted.

A fragmented, angry edge of a bone lacerated the ground, causing the earth below him to shift away, like his sands of life slipping through an hourglass, counting down the seconds left. 

Cherry’s soul skipped a beat. He felt the world around slow down to a crawl as the souling fluttered deep within him an abrupt flood of magick and fear.

Idly, the young monster noticed. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. On days like these, he should dance with his loved ones.

Cherry’s feet slipped out from under him, forcing his body to twist. Time moved normally as bones jettisoned from the ground at odd angles trying to pierce him. 

Cherry used the momentum of the shifting sands. He glided along with the flowing movement, his body spiraling into a pirouette away from the ghastly bones. 

The red magick burst from the small skeleton, falling like stardust around him, helping him feel the violent magick seconds before it burst from the ground. Cherry sidestepped and dodged nimbly. It was a magnificent dance, full of graceful spirals and turns. After the last bone settled, he paused, panting deeply. He peered back up at the powerful monster.

Honey felt the attack magick just before it had shape. He knew this feel of magick. This BLUE bone that made him stay still. It was one he helped develop as a youngster. One he loved and protected.

Cherry stood in the minefield of bones and called out, “I HATE YOU!!” He gripped on to the blossoming bravery. “YOU H-H-HURT EVERYONE! ME! SANS! RAZZ! BLUE!” Cherry gulped in a few breaths of air. “WHEN B-B-BLUE GOT HERE, HE WAS D-D-DUSTING!! YOU K-KILLED HIM!” Tears started flowing freely down the small pregnant monster’s face. “I SAVED HIM! I LOVE HIM! UNLIKE YOU, I WON’T H-HURT HIM!” Cherry wiped at his face, “G-GO A-AWAY! YOU HAVE N-NO P-POWER OVER US A-ANYMORE!” 

The blue magick released Honey just before sharp red bones burst from the ground. Sheikh disappeared and appeared a few feet away from the attack. Death was charging at him, scimitars drawn.

Undyne, trident at the ready, appeared blocking Cherry’s view of the Sheikh. The passage of mangled bones crumbled away into spent magick in the aftermath of her destruction. Then the Undying dropped Blue next to his soulbond mate.

Blue pulled Cherry into a hug, patting him down. His hands lit with healing magick he undoubtedly shouldn’t have been using yet.

“I’m okay, love.”

Edge growled, “You fucking piece of shi-.“

Cherry looked back up. A barrier of bones blocked their view of his older brother’s battle. He could hear attacks and see dust rising. Edge was attacking the Sheikh.

Thoughts of the night he ran away fill his mind. He could hear the Sheikh promising to kill anyone who dared take him away. The feel of warm blood on his cold bones. The light dying in the monster’s eyes. Dust blowing in the hot wind.

Cherry gripped onto Blue. His soul beat loud like a drum. He couldn’t hear anything else. It wasn’t until Undyne pulled them into her arms to run out of the minefield that his mind came back to the present. He was shaking as Undyne sat them both down near the tents.

Then there was a deafening blare of the blaster as it destroyed the side of the bone wall. The bones crumbled into spent magic.

Cherry’s grip tightened on Blue as he looked up and saw his brother. Death’s own menacing blaster, being used as a shield, protecting its users.

The Sheikh was wheezing, and his arm gripped his middle in pain. Soon his blaster’s magick waned.

Edge took the opening and Death’s blaster growled as magickal smoke creeped out between its teeth. Then the massive skull opened its jaw and magick erupted from its muzzle towards the Sheikh.

* * *

The Sheikh gripped his middle. He knew if he used any more magick, his body wouldn’t be able to house the child’s soul.

Honey’s soul called out, without him wanting, to its mate. He could feel Terp’s anger, frustration, and fear at not being able to come to his call to protect their child. He took a deep breath as Death’s blaster’s magick crashed into his own blaster. He knew it wouldn’t hold long. He struggled to his feet.

He would die proudly. 

He came for Blue. 

He came to save his brother. 

“Brother!” Blue magick gripped Honey’s soul and pulled him to the safety of his army and pinned him in place. Monsters enclosed around him. Protected him and the souling.

* * *

Undyne growled at Blue, and Cherry got between them and held onto his mate. 

Edge growled, and he slowly retreated towards his family. He had to make sure Undyne didn’t hurt Blue and, by extension, Cherry.

Blue held onto Cherry as he called out, “STOP! If you love me, you’ll leave, brother.” The tale’s prince rubbed his mate’s back. “Cherry gave me a piece of his fiery Fell soul. Just like in the legend of the first Fell monsters Razz had told us so long ago.” He tilted his head, so he could look around Death, and looked Honey in the eyelights. “Our love saved my life. We are bonded. We are one. If you kill one of us, you kill us both.” 

Blue summoned his soul. It was white with blue and red magick flowing within it

Blue’s voice brought Honey out of his stupor. ‘Blue was willing to leave me for Cherry. It bewitched him, of course he wanted to!’ Honey thought. Then memories of his own bonding rushed him. Him trying to coax, then force, Terp’s soul and magick into a bonding. The soul’s magick refused to yield until its owner agreed to wanting it.

Honey mumbled, “you can’t force a soulbond… you’re not enchanted.”

“Please brother, I love you,” Blue begged his brother. “I will always be your little brother, but I’m where I want and need to be. I am an adult now. I have my own life and family. I love them and I will protect them, just like you did for me all those years ago. Brother, you have done enough, it’s time to stop trying to protect me.” Blue pushed a little on Death’s leg and he took a step from the side, so the Sheikh could see him better. “Honey, I want you in my life still, but only if you keep your promise. You promised to make better choices for both me and your child. Now is your time to prove your words. Make a better choice, big brother.” 

The blue magick faded, and Honey took a deep breath. Terp wasn’t lying when he said Blue was awake. Honey felt so many emotions; Blue’s frustration and exhaustion, Cherry’s bravery, Edge’s anger. 

It reminded him of a time long ago, a memory playing in his mind.

> An exhausted Honey cuddled his delicate brother. He was only a few hours old. Cute little coos and goos came from the wiggling pile of bones. They were so small and adorable. 
> 
> “They love you, Honey,” a gentle, brave voice told him. 
> 
> He looked to his mother, but her skull was crumbling as flacks of dust fell from it. He looked back to his brother. 
> 
> “So be sure to use soft touches with them. Don’t hurt them,” she told him. 
> 
> Honey smiled and kept his hands supporting Blue’s neck like she showed the young child. “I’ll keep them safe and happy.” 
> 
> His mother nodded and whispered, “make sure you do you best for them, Honey.” 
> 
> Father opened the door and entered with the healer. Honey knew better than to show weakness, but Blue was just a babe resting his exhausted head on his big brother’s chest. He pulled his sibling closer to his soul. 
> 
> The healer shooed them out of the room to tend to their pale, falling mother. 
> 
> Honey and Blue didn’t have to wait long for the door to slam open, and his father stared at his two children. They directed anger and hate at his newest child. 
> 
> Father took a step towards them. The healer came out of the room with a gold urn. 
> 
> Sheikh Ding’s face softened just for a moment as he glimpsed the beautifully crafted metal. Then he left, and the healer followed. 

That had been the last time they had seen their mother. She was beautiful, kind, loving, and Honey hated her for leaving. Blue was his last gift from her. The last truly good thing he was given. Honey had fought every battle to keep Blue safe. From their father. From their enemies. 

“I hurt Blue.” Honey would always remember feeling when the empathy kicked in. The pain, the anger, the overwhelming disappointment. “I almost killed him.” 

Honey sighed. Blue was right, it was time to let him make his own choices. Even if that choice was, he cringed, Cherry.

Honey said almost too quietly for them to hear, “I’ll always keep my word to you, baby bro…” He turned around and gave his back to his enemies. “FALL BACK!” he yelled. The soldiers lowered their weapons and broke rank around the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter?  
> Why not leave a jusos and a comment letting me know what you thought and ehat you think going to happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? If so leave a kudos and a comment! It free and gives me motivation! Thank you in advance!


End file.
